El poder esta en tu interior: La historia de una Traición
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: ¡Chichi es la hija de Raditz y nieta de Bardock! y huyo del planeta Vegeta escondiendo a su familia su verdadera naturaleza saiyan e intentando llevar una vida humana normal. Pero la vida nunca es como la planeamos, y todo dará un inesperado giro que podría causar la destrucción de muchas vidas ¿Podrá seguir ocultando sus orígenes? ¿O su pasado la perseguirá hasta el fin? PARTE 1
1. INTRO, el inicio del problema

**Capitulo:1**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes… pero si de unos OC**

**RESUMEN:**

**Chichi es la hija de Raditz y huyo del planeta Vegeta cuando era una niña por varios motivos (que se verán mas adelante) y fue a vivir al planeta tierra renunciando totalmente a sus raíces saiyajin y ocultándolas de todo el mundo…**

_**ADEVERTENCIA: historia clasificada M por contenidos sexuales detallados, lenguaje soez y quizás un poco de sangre… etc…lo siento, pero me gusta escribir historias de este tipo…solo si son de Goku y Chichi :D**_

_**-Este fic se desarrolla al principio en a saga de los androides… pero aprovechando que esto es un fic no la voy a seguir fielmente, quiero hacerla mas interesante. GRACIAS.-**_

_**-También me gustaría decir que aunque haya comenzado un nuevo fic no quiere decir que abandonaré los demás… ya se que no es saludable hacer varios a la vez… pero tampoco es imposible!-**_

_**POR LO TANTO: "manipulación y territorialidad" continuará de la misma forma que "no mires atrás" y puede que otros fic nuevos… eso lamentablemente no lo sé.**_

**_GokuxChichi_**

**¡Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**FIC**

…

**VAMOS!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**INTRO:**

-¡vamos, moveros, no tenemos mucho tiempo!- gritó una niña de unos diez años con el pelo largo y de color negro azabache. En ese momento saltaron las alarmas del palacio y todos dieron un respingo -nos han pillado- masculló entre dientes viendo como todos los guardias reales se dirigían hacia ellos. La niña se giró rápidamente hacia el chico que tenia a su lado y le tendió un mapa tridimensional. –No podemos salir por donde entramos… pero no muy lejos de aquí se encuentran las naves espaciales…- dijo señalando un punto especifico del mapa.

-¿¡Que! Chichi estas loca!- grito el chico que solo tenia unos pocos años mas y la niña saiyan se encogió de hombros.

-No hay otra salida Scar… ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos y si nos ven no dudaran en matarnos- dijo y se dirigió hacia el resto de jóvenes saiyans que estaban temblando de miedo. Esta suspiro con disgusto, no le gustaba ver el miedo en los ojos de sus aliados. –escucharme, quiero que todos nos sigáis hasta la pista de lanzamiento… todos hemos venido aquí con un motivo, y es librarnos de la condena de Freezer! Pero para eso tendréis que olvidar el echo de que tenéis amigos… comenzaremos una nueva vida lejos de este infierno!- proclamó Chichi y el resto asintieron convencidos.

Chichi y Scar lideraron el grupo a paso firme hasta que llegaron por fin a su objetivo- tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que descubran que estamos aquí- dijo el chico y Chichi asintió una vez con una expresión seria en el rostro, su scuter no dejaba de sonar fuertemente y parpadear ante su ojo derecho advirtiéndole del peligro ¡tenían a media guardia real pisándoles los talones! Rápidamente todos colocaron a sus capsulas espaciales un chip antirastreo para evitar que los pudiesen localizar en un futuro, Chichi abrió la puerta de su propia capsula y entró rápidamente.

-¡hey Chichi!- la voz de Scar sonó lejos de ella pero aún así volteo hacia el. Scar tenia una sonrisa triste estampada en el rostro y la saiyan lo miró confundida –Suerte a donde quiera que vallas!... me parece que este es el fin de nuestras aventuras!- dijo cerrando su capsula y la niña sonrió con nostalgia cerrando su propia capsula.

-adiós para siempre, Scar…- dijo esta antes de que su nave junto con las del resto emprendieran el vuelo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_Activado modo piloto automático, destino… la Tierra.- _Dijo una voz robótica mientras Chichi notaba como sus ojos se fueron cerrando inevitablemente _este va a ser un largo viaje _pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un fuerte estruendo saco a Chichi de su ensoñación _¿Qué? ¿ya llegué? _Se preguntó mientras analizaba los niveles de oxigeno de la atmósfera terrestre. _Perfecto, no necesitare las mascaras de oxigeno _pensó feliz al comprobar que los niveles de oxigeno eran muy parecidos al de su planeta natal.

Impacientemente ella salió de lo que quedaba de la capsula y analizó el terreno. No parecía haber ningún tipo de civilización a kilómetros a la redonda, ella suspiró mientras emprendió su viaje a pie a través de las verdes praderas…

Unos cuantos quilómetros mas tarde Chichi divisó un poblado que se encontraba a los alrededores de un castillo bastante grande. _Allí debe de haber comida!_ Pensó emocionada ante el hecho de poder volver a llenar su estomago. Rápidamente ella fue acelerando el ritmo viendo como el poblado cada vez se hacia mas grande y su cola marrón oscilaba con felicidad en su espalda preguntándose que tal debía saber la comida de este planeta.

Cuando por fin llegó ella se quedo estática con lo que vio. Muchos aldeanos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un mercado de artesanía y comida, todos se veían muy felices y sonrientes. Ella nunca había visto un ambiente como este antes, curiosa se adentró mas en el poblado examinándolo todo a su paso. Ellos no eran muy fuertes así que no podrían hacerle nada aunque quisiesen. También le sorprendió el hecho de que los humanos se parecían bastante a los saiyans, pero ellos carecían de una cola.

-disculpe- dijo una voz en su espalda y esta se dio la vuelta para ver a una señora que no debería tener mas de cincuenta años.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Chichi reacia y la señora sonrió.

-nada, simplemente me sorprendió ver a una niña tan pequeña sola ¿Dónde están tus padres?- le pregunto amablemente y Chichi la miró sorprendida _¿Por qué esta señora se preocupa por mi? _Se preguntó.

-yo no tengo padres- dijo simplemente al leer en su scuter que ella no era para nada una amenaza –y tampoco tengo familia- se le adelantó a la mujer sabiendo perfectamente cual era su siguiente pregunta. La mujer la miró sorprendida.

-¿entonces… quien esta a tu cuidado?- le preguntó y Chichi comenzó a molestarse ante la persistencia de la señora.

-mire, ni siquiera la conozco así que no tengo el por que de contestarle a sus ridículas preguntas- ella se quebró y la anciana le sonrió cálidamente.

-no tienes a nadie ¿verdad?- afirmó y Chichi estaba a punto de abrir la boca para arremeter contra ella, pero esta se le adelanto –pobrecita, tienes que ir al palacio, allí cuidaran bien de ti- le dijo la anciana y Chichi alzó una ceja –seguramente tienes hambre- en ese momento el estomago de la pequeña saiyan rujió y la señora se rió débilmente mientras un rubor se deslizaba por la cara de Chichi.

-esta bien- cedió la niña reacia –mas vale que tengan MUCHA comida- amenazó y la anciana sonrió calidamente llevándola hacia el palacio.

Cuando llegaron fueron atendidas por unos guardias que para la total sorpresa de Chichi ellos fueron muy amables con ellas. Los guardias las escoltaron hasta una sala muy lujosa donde había un hombre bastante grande. Chichi dio un respingo al verle, ese hombre era intimidador.

-Hola Teek- saludo el y la anciana sonrió.

-Es bueno verle de nuevo rey Ox satan- le devolvió el saludo y los ojos del rey se posaron en la niña que prácticamente se estaba escondiendo en las faldas de la señora.

-¿quien es la pequeña? Nunca la había visto antes- pregunto amablemente y Teek se hizo a un lado para presentarle a la niña.

-bueno, la encontré vagando por las calles y ella no tiene familiares ni amigos para que la acojan- Chichi miró a la anciana. Por un lado sentía como si su orgullo se estuviera dañando ante esas palabras, pero eran ciertas, ella no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir.

-pobrecita ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el rey Ox Satan acercándose a la niña.

-Chichi- respondió rápidamente.

-bien Chichi ¿te gustaría quedarte con migo en el castillo?- le ofreció el y ella lo miró sorprendida. –aquí tendrás un techo y comida-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto confusa y Ox la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-por que eres tan bueno con migo… ni siquiera me conoces…-

_Unos días después…_

Chichi se adaptó muy rápidamente a las costumbres humanas, el rey Ox Satan se estaba haciendo cargo de ella y la niña le contó sus verdaderos orígenes… para su sorpresa el no la repudió como pensaba que iba a hacer, sino al contrario, el la recibió con los brazos abiertos… Para evitar rumores relacionados con su extraña llegada la niña se hizo pasar por su hija, alegando que ella fue a vivir con el a causa de la repentina muerte de su madre.

Chichi vio que las costumbres humanas eran muy diferentes a las de los saiyans, pero en el buen sentido, para Chichi eran infinitamente mejores. Y ella había tomado ya una decisión.

-papa- dijo dirigiéndose al rey Ox Satan, ella siempre lo llamo de esa forma tanto en publico como en privado, pero el nunca llegó a ser tan importante en su corazón como su verdadero padre al que ella siempre prefirió llamar Otousan… simplemente era como su tio, este se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Chichi?-

-quiero ser humana- le dijo firmemente –ya se que no puedo cambiar mis raíces y mi pasado, pero si que puedo cambiar mi presente y mi futuro… yo no quiero ser reconocida como una saiyan mas- dijo quitándose su scuter de su ojo derecho, el la miró sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso. Chichi nunca se había quitado su scuter antes, a no ser que sea para dormir. –a partir de ahora quiero que todos me vean como una humana… como una mas- dijo y el rey Ox le dio un abrazo.

-si eso te hace feliz… que así sea- le dijo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Chichi miraba fascinada su ropa nueva mientras dejaba su antigua armadura de spandex violeta a un lado junto con su scuter del mismo color.

-¿quiere que me deshaga de ella?- le preguntó una criada y Chichi negó.

-no Ray, simplemente quiero que la guardes en la caja que esta debajo de mi cama- dijo rápidamente, ese traje fue un regalo de su Otousan y aunque le recordase a su antigua vida ella no tenia suficiente voluntad para deshacerse de el. Chichi miró hacia atrás encontrándose con su cola y suspiró con pesar. –pero si que me tendré que deshacer de ti- le dijo a su cola…

**FIN DE LA INTRODUCION… pero el capitulo continua**

-¿seguro que no queréis comer antes de marcharos?- le preguntó Chichi a su marido e hijo en un desesperado intento para que se quedasen unos minutos mas con ella.

-No, gracias Chi. Acabamos de comer- dijo Goku y se fue volando seguido de cerca por Piccolo y su hijo. Chichi miró como se alejaban hasta que los tres se convirtieron en tres pequeños puntos en el cielo. Esta suspiró en su derrota, no se podía creer lo rápido que pasaron los últimos tres años… Chichi entro cabizbaja en su casa a paso lento, quien sabe cuanto tardarían ellos en regresar…

Estos son los momentos en los que ella se arrepentía verdaderamente de haber adoptado una naturaleza humana débil, claro que nadie lo sabia, solo ella y su padre. Chichi se sentó en el sofá contemplando fijamente la ventana, ya era hora de comer y sin embargo no tenia ni una pizca de hambre… eso era muy insólito en ella, pero también tenia que admitir que a lo largo de los años fue aprendiendo a controlar su apetito voraz para remplazarla por uno mas normal, aunque de esa forma ella nunca estaba del todo satisfecha…

Soledad… eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos, soledad y angustia. Ella siempre tuvo fantasías de volver a luchar como hizo en sus primeros años de vida, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello se recriminaba a si misma por pensar tal cosa… también hubo momentos en los que ella se preguntaba que deberían de estar haciendo sus antiguos aliados, Scar principalmente… el iba a ser su compañero de vida pero al final no pudo ser y ella encontró a alguien mejor. Chichi también pensaba mucho en su Otousan, no había día en el que no se acordase de el, aunque sus recuerdos con su padre biológico fuesen muy escasos ella los atesoraba en su corazón; cada abrazo, cada entrenamiento, cada sonrisa de complicidad y amor… Chichi se preguntaba que debería de estar haciendo ahora **(N/A: ella no sabe que el murió junto con Goku… no se lo dijeron)**

El teléfono de repente comenzó a sonar y la morena prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el en un desesperado intento por tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

-Aquí Chichi ¿Quién llama?- preguntó llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

-Hola Chichi! Soy yo, Bulma ¿me recuerdas? Jejeje- Chichi se emociono de volver a oír la voz de su mejor amiga por teléfono, hacía meses desde que no se veían.

-Hola Bulma, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti!- respondió en tono burlón -¿ocurre algo?- le preguntó queriendo saber el motivo de su llamada.

-no nada, es que tengo una sorpresita que mostrarte ven a mi casa rápido, adiós- dijo ella y colgó. Chichi miró el teléfono extrañada y con un encogimiento de hombros colgó también.

-¿Qué querrá mostrarme Bulma?- se preguntó la chica mientras salía de la casa y agarraba el aerocoche rumbo a Capsula Corporation. Con mucha paciencia Chichi consiguió evitar el tráfico y llegó a la casa de la peliazul en cuestión de minutos, esos son los momentos en los que ella desearía poder ir volando. Sí, Chichi sabía volar, ella aprendió observando a su hijo y a su marido en algunos de sus entrenamientos durante los últimos tres años y de la misma forma aprendió a luchar dignamente… no era por presumir pero Chichi siempre fue una rápida y habida aprendiz, solo con observar cualquier táctica al menos una vez ya la había memorizado a la perfección en su base de datos en la que se encuentra entre todos sus golpes secretos la onda Kamehameha.

Ese fue un rasgo muy saiyan. Todos los saiyan que estuviesen bien entrenados desde que tienen memoria como en el caso de Chichi, sabían copiar cualquier táctica enemiga para utilizarla en su contra después. Fue pura estrategia de guerra.

-Hola Bulma- saludó Chichi con la mano bajando del coche. Bulma la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa con un pequeño bultito cubierto de mantas entre sus brazos. Ella la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal Chi?- le respondió y Chichi miró fijamente al bebe que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su amiga.

-hum bien… ¿de quien es este bebe?- le preguntó y Bulma le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-es mió y de…-

-Yamcha- ella la cortó ante la evidencia, Bulma negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-uf no me hables de ese mujeriego- dijo ella enfadada y Chichi la miró con sorpresa -… hace tiempo que Yamcha y yo rompimos. Este bebe es de Vegeta naturalmente- respondió como si fuese obvio y la mandíbula de Chichi casi se cae por completo. No se esperaba esto ¡Vegeta el príncipe de todos los saiyans! ¿!tener un hijo con una chica humana! ¿tanto había cambiado en tres años? Chichi solo esperaba que Vejeta amase de verdad a Bulma y que no la haya utilizado para controlar su lívido saiyan, sino ella misma se encargaría de darle una paliza aunque llevase todas las de perder.

-¿Vvegeta?- tartamudeo Chichi y Bulma asintió. –bueeenoo ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto mientras estiraba un brazo hacia el pequeño bebe y con los dedos comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita para que el pequeño medio saiyan gorgoteara felizmente.

-Trunks- respondió Bulma feliz ante la rápida aceptación de su amiga.

-Hola Trunks, soy Chichi- le dijo al bebe poniendo una voz muy extraña y Trunks se rió en voz alta.

-parece que le gustas… de todas formas no te he llamado solo para que vengas de visita, quiero que me acompañes a ciudad del Norte, estoy impaciente de que todos conozcan a mi bebe- dijo Bulma zarandeando al bebe suavemente entre sus brazos.

-¿!Que! Bulma no puedes estar hablando en serio, es muy peligroso ir allí y mas con un bebe inocente, podría resultar mal- dijo Chichi precavida.

-por favor Chi, no quiero ir sola- se quejó la peliazul mientras que la morena suspiró. Por otro lado ella quería ver a su marido y su hijo y este seria un buen pretexto para hacerlo.

-… esta bien- se rindió y Bulma la guió felizmente hasta su nueva aeronave.

- de esta manera llegaremos mas pronto, ya casi son las diez- explicó mientras subía a la aeronave y Chichi subió al asiento del copiloto.

Ambas fueron hasta ciudad del Norte, una no dejaba de pensar en la expresión contenta que pondrán todos al verla con su bebe y la otra no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión enfadada que pondrían todos al verlas allí con una criatura inocente.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció Bulma aterrizando su nave mientras salía a zancadas con el bebe entre sus brazos. Allí solo se encontraban Tien y Yamcha. -¡hola chicos!- dijo Bulma feliz de verlos y Chichi se acercó a su amiga con un poco de timidez, no había rastro de Goku ni de su hijo, se veía que todavía no habían llegado.

-¡Bulma, Chichi!- exclamaron los dos al verlas.

-hum Hola- dijo Chichi y los ojos de los machos comenzaron a llenarse de un evidente enfado muy notorio para Chichi pero imperceptible para Bulma.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí!- pidió Yamcha de brazos cruzados. Bulma lo ignoro completamente y paso a Tien.

-nada, solo quería presentaros a mi hijo Trunks!- dijo mientras les mostraba al niño que se acababa de despertar con tanto grito y de inmediato comenzó a llorar –ho, bebe no llores- dijo Bulma meciéndolo suavemente.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Yamcha un poco mas molesto.

-es Vegeta ¿algo que decir?- respondió Chichi cortante ante la actitud de Yamcha. Bulma solo había venido para presentarles a su hijo, hoy se suponía que era un día especial para ella y Yamcha no tenia ningún derecho en arruinárselo pensaba Chichi. Yamcha la miró con enfado y se dio la vuelta.

-felicidades- dijo Tien un poco nervioso ante el ambiente tan tenso que se respiraba y en ese momento llegaron Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y Krillin.

-me alegro de volver a veros chicos- saludó Goku feliz y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

-¿Chichi? ¿Bulma? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Goku confuso.

-Bueno, yo arrastre a Chichi hasta aquí para presentarle a ella también mi bebe- dijo Bulma mostrándole el bebe.

-ey! hola Trunks, Vegeta debe de estar muy orgulloso- dijo Goku inocentemente al bebe y después se dio cuenta de la mirada acecina de Piccolo y la mirada confusa de las chicas.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre y que Vegeta es su padre?- preguntó Chichi mirándolo sospechosamente y Goku se rió de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿yo dije eso? Valla debo de ser un adivino!- dijo Goku mientras su frente se comenzaba a llenar de un sudor frió y Chichi entrecerró los ojos. Esa fue la peor excusa que había oído en toda su vida, y ella había oído muchísimas excusas – de todas formas no debéis de estar aquí, es peligroso- dijo Goku rápidamente inclinando la balanza a su favor.

-solo he venido para presentarles a mi hijo y de paso ya que estoy quiero ver a los androides- comentó Bulma y la cabeza de Chichi se disparó hacia ella a una velocidad tan alta que todos se sorprendieron de que Chichi no se dañase el cuello.

-¿QUE? ¡eso _no_ entraba en el trato!- recriminó la morena en voz alta y Bulma de rió.

-vamos, solo será un momento- dijo intentándola convencer y Chichi resopló.

-de acuerdo… ya que estamos aquí- se rindió la saiyan incubierta.

-¡YAY!-

-por cierto ¿Dónde esta Vegeta?- preguntó Krillin.

-dijo que vendría por su propia cuenta- respondió Bulma zarandeando al bebe que había empezado a llorar de nuevo. –shhh ya, tranquilo-

-son las diez y cuarto- comentó Chichi mirando el reloj -¿no deberían de haber llegado hace como un cuarto de hora?- preguntó y todos los guerreros Z miraron la ciudad desde la montaña escarpada en la que se encantaban.

-no puedo detectar ningún ki sospechoso ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Krillin tenso y el resto negaron con la cabeza.

-¿pero no decíais que se trataban de androides?- preguntó esta vez Chichi y todos la miraron confusos.

-si- respondió Goku sin saber donde quería llegar exactamente con eso.

-bueno, pues el ki es algo que solo poseen los seres vivos y por lo tanto los androides al solo tener un vida artificial no estarán dotados de ello- explico Chichi ante la evidencia.

-ella tiene razón- confirmó Piccolo un poco sorprendido.

-¿eso quiere decir que los androides ya abrían podido llegar a la ciudad y ni siquiera nos habríamos dado cuenta!- preguntó Gohan mirando la ciudad frenéticamente, por no había ni rastro de destrucción.

-¿!si hubiesen llegado a la cuidad no crees que el pánico ya se habría extendido a estas alturas mocoso¡?- replicó enfadado Krillin.

-que mal le sienta su nueva soltería… necesita sexo- le dijo Chichi a Bulma y esta comenzó a reírse.

-jajaja Chichi tiene razón- Krillin estaba a puntó de responder pero en ese momento todos vieron como algo descendía del cielo a gran velocidad y llegaba a la cuidad.

-son ellos- dijo Tien y el resto asintieron.

-tenemos que irnos… Chichi, Bulma tener cuidado, no olvidéis que lleváis a una criatura inocente con vosotras- dijo Goku y estas asintieron. En ese momento todos se fueron volando hacia la ciudad dejándolas solas. Ellas miraban como se iban alejando todos los guerreros un poco desilusionadas.

-desde aquí no podré ver nada- se quejó Bulma y Chichi asintió, ahora ella también quería ver a los androides, pero los chicos no se lo permitirían. Si bajaban a la cuidad con la nave de Bulma seria muy evidente que ellas se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo… necesitaban mas discreción…

Una idea vino de lleno a la morena y sonrió a Bulma.

-creo que si podremos verlos- dijo Chichi y Bulma la miró confusa.

-¿pero como? No podemos bajar con la nave…-

-te diré como si tu me guardas el secreto- acordó Chichi y Bulma asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Chichi sonrió y agarro a su amiga por la cintura. –Iremos volando- dijo simplemente y tomo el vuelo rumbo a ciudad del norte.

-¡Chichi! ¿!Desde cuando sabes volar!- preguntó Bulma muy sorprendida pegando a su hijo contra su pecho de manera protectora.

-aprendí hace mas de dos años yo sola… es una pequeña sorpresa para Goku- dijo Chichi contenta.

-si, seguro que se lleva una sorpresa y mas si aprendiste tu sola- dijo Bulma mirando todos los paisajes desde las alturas. Chichi descendió rápidamente antes de que los machos se percatasen de su presencia y dejó a Bulma en el suelo.

-ahora solo tenemos que tener los ojos bien abiertos, podrían estar por cualquier sitio- las dos chicas comenzaron a pasearse por las calles preguntando a la gente si habían visto a alguien con un comportamiento muy extraño… nadie sabia nada.

-ey, ahí esta Yamcha!- señaló Bulma y Chichi rápidamente la escondió detrás de un contenedor.

-shhh, no pueden percatarse de nuestra presencia- dijo Chichi con cuidado de no asustar a Trunks y que este se pusiese a llorar revelando su paradero. Bulma asintió con una sonrisa de disculpas y se asomó con cuidado para ver que hacia Yamcha. En el suelo parecía haber muchos heridos de gravedad, seguramente los androides deben de haber pasado por allí. Yamcha perecía estar ablando con dos personas que tenían un aspecto muy raro, del cual una de ellas Bulma reconoció a la perfección.

-¿ese no es el doctor Gero? – se preguntó y Chichi se asomó también.

-¿Quién?-

-el Dr. Gero… el fue uno de los científicos mas importantes y temidos de toda la comunidad científica, pero me consta que desapareció años atrás-

-pues es evidentemente no fue así- dijo Chichi viendo como Yamcha hablaba con el Dr. Gero. En ese momento este le agarró por el cuello y Bulma dio un grito ahogado. Yamcha parecía que no se podía zafar de su agarre y por cada segundo que pasaba estas se ponían mas nerviosas.

-Kami! Tenemos que hacer algo sino lo matara!- chilló Bulma y Chichi asintió.

-Bulma quédate aquí y no te muevas bajo ningún concepto- dijo la morena muy seria mientras salía de su escondite ignorando las suplicas de Bulma para que no valla. Chichi estaba emocionada, su instinto saiyan no hacia más que rebotar en su interior preparado para una buena lucha. Pero esta lo ignoró como hacia siempre, ella solo iba a salvar a Yamcha, no a luchar contra el Dr. Pirado.

El Dr. Gero estaba muy concentrado en asfixiar Yamcha ya que no había percibido que una amenaza se dirija hacia el. En ese momento el de dio un puñetazo en el estomago casi atravesándolo por completo y Chichi lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos notando como su enfado aumentaba ¿!pero que se creía! Ella rápidamente agarró al viejo androide y lo lanzó a distancia obligándolo a que se separase de su victima. Yamcha cayó al suelo medio inconciente mientras la sangre de color casi negro no dejaba de brotar por su boca.

El androide se chocó contra un edificio derribándolo por completo y Chichi estuvo a punto de ayudar a Yamcha pero en ese mismo momento algo la agarro fuertemente por el cuello en su espalda. Ella se había olvidado completamente del otro androide. Chichi se maldijo mentalmente al cometer tal imprudencia. El androide quiso hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo su creador y comenzó a apretar el cuello de Chichi con todas sus fuerzas. Chichi quería quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas, pero el estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión sobre su garganta y noto como sus fuerzas empezaron a fallar increíblemente. Ella se estaba debilitando por momentos y podía oír como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia la voz desesperada de Bulma llamándola.

De repente la presión de su cuello desaprecio y el aire costosamente volvió a fluir por sus pulmones. Chichi comenzó a toser violentamente mientras con una mano se tocaba el cuello y con la vista intentaba descubrir que ocurrió. Allí estaba, su marido, con una expresión muy seria y de enfado en su cara mirando fijamente al androide. Chichi lo miraba con un poco de miedo, nunca lo había visto antes con esa expresión.

-¿Goku?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-te dije que tuvieses cuidado ¿!que pasaría si no hubiese llegado a tiempo! ¡el te habría matado!- recriminó Goku mordaz sin apartar la vista del androide. Chichi se encogió un poco desde su posición, el nunca había utilizado ese tono con ella antes. En ese momento Chichi se dio cuenta de que los brazos de su amiga Bulma la estaban rodeando.

-¡oh Chichi creía que te iba a matar!- dijo Bulma llorosa mientras Trunks lloraba estridentemente entre los brazos de Bulma sintiéndose un poco apretado entre las dos mujeres. Chichi todavía estaba pensando en lo que le dijo su marido. El tenia razón, si no fuese por el ella a estas alturas ya estaría muerta. Chichi se sintió mal por ello, ella detestaba ser débil. Costosamente se fue levantando del suelo, su orgullo no le permitía estar mucho tiempo en esa posición.

Goku y el androide ya habían empezado a luchar y parecía que su marido iba en cabeza. En ese momento llegaron el resto de guerreros y observaron la lucha no queriéndose interponer ya que un uno contra uno lo veían muy justo.

Chichi miraba el edificio derribado preguntándose donde debería estar el Dr. Gero. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando la morena comenzó a acercarse a los escombros. En ese momento el Dr. Gero surgió de entre las ruinas desintegrando todo lo que impedía su liberación a su paso. Los guerreros Z vieron como el viejo androide aparecía prácticamente de la nada y estaba muy cerca de Chichi.

-¡mama cuidado!- gritó Gohan corriendo hacia su madre. Chichi miró con el ceño fruncido al androide mientras este la miraba con curiosidad.

-tu habrías sido un buen sujeto de prueba para un nuevo androide- dijo el –pero ya es demasiado tarde, que lastima- el Dr. Gero iba a darle un puñetazo pero Gohan se interpuso entre los dos agarrando su puño con una mino mientras que con el pie le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo bien lejos. Chichi miraba como ese sujeto estaba dispuesto ha hacer daño a su hijo y algo dentro de ella se quebró.

El Dr. Gero se mantuvo suspendido en el aire mirando a Gohan con ira en sus ojos.

-¡Mocoso, me las vas a pagar!- gritó lanzándole una bola de energía de lleno al niño. Chichi vio eso y dio un saltó despegando a toda prisa hacia el androide mientras gruñía amenazadoramente como una leona protegiendo a su cría. Todos la miraban con los ojos desorbitados notando perfectamente como el Ki de Chichi aumentaba drásticamente. Incluso Goku lo noto y dejo fuera de juego al androide de un solo golpe para ver a su esposa con lo ojos bien abiertos.

En una fracción de segundo Chichi ya estaba enfrente del Dr. Gero y le dio un puñetazo que se propago en una onda expansiva de color azul, esto lo impulso varios metros atrás a causa del golpe, pero Chichi todavía no había acabado. Ella ya lo estaba esperando para atacarlo con mas patadas y todo el mundo se preguntaba como consiguió moverse tan rápido. La velocidad de Chichi era impresionante y para los ojos humanos imposible de seguir. Pero para los de Goku, su hijo y los guerreros Z, no.

-¿mama?- preguntó Gohan confundido. Chichi junto sus dos manos en un puño bien cerrado y golpeo al androide de arriba a abajo mandándolo al suelo a una velocidad pasmosa y formando un profundo cráter en el suelo.

-nadie se mete con mi Gohan- murmuro para si misma muy satisfecha con su pequeña pelea, aunque para ella esto en realidad no fue casi nada. En ese momento el Dr. Gero se levanto del suelo costosamente y Chichi se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa cínica muy distintiva en cualquier saiyan, sin ir mas lejos al ultimo que vieron poniendo esa misma sonrisa fue al mismísimo Vegeta, eso provoco aún mas confusión entre los guerreros Z.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó el Dr. Gero enfadado y Chichi redujo peligrosamente sus ojos. En estos momentos sus instintos saiyans estaban en pleno auge, desde que era niña ella no se había sentido de esta manera… y le gusto.

-Yo soy lo que te va a matar- dijo mordaz y una bola de ki bastante potente comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano. La mandíbula de los guerreros estaba prácticamente desencajada, no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Desde cuando Chichi sabia controlar tan bien su ki?

-¿!Chichi!- preguntó Goku incrédulo y Chichi lo miro rápidamente mientras la bola de energía se esfumaba de la nada y una expresión de temor surco su cara.

_¡Joder! ¿Por favor decirme que no he hecho yo todo esto! _Pensó ella en pánico al ver las ruinas de media cuidad… ella había hecho algo que estuvo reprimiendo décadas… ella se había dejado llevar y volvió de alguna forma a sus "orígenes" saiyans.

-¿mama?- dijo Gohan con un poco de miedo y Chichi lo miro.

-yo… lo siento- dijo apenada y se fue volando a gran velocidad.

-¡mama!- grito Gohan intentando seguirla, pero ella era muy rápida. Goku vio como su esposa salió volando lejos de el y luego vio que en tierra el Dr. Gero se estaba escapando aprovechando la conmoción, el no lo detuvo… ahora mismo según el tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

_¡Estupida, estupida, estupida! _se recriminaba Chichi mentalmente _¿Cómo pude descuidarme tanto!... pero por otro lado aquel tipo iba ha hacer daño a mi hijo ¿ahora como les explico yo esto?... Ellos descubrirían que soy saiyan… _La morena iba tan ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que algo venia volando cerca de donde estaba ella y se chocó contra el.

-¡joder, mira por donde vas!- una voz muy familiar y cabreada le gritó, Chichi lo reconoció al instante. Ella ahora mismo no estaba de humor para soportarlo y mas cuando su carácter saiyan estaba presente.

-¡tu también podrías fijarte un poco por donde vas!- dijo Chichi mordaz y Vegeta la miro impresionado y a la vez enfadado.

-espera, ¿tu no eres la compañera arpía de Kakaroto?- preguntó con sorna y Chichi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados –no sabia que los humanos tan débiles pudiesen volar… es una deshonra para un saiyan emparejarse con una raza inferior- dijo critico _si tu supieses… _pensó sarcástica Chichi y en ese momento algo le vino a la mente.

-¿pero tu no eres el compañero de Bulma?- le preguntó Chichi enfadada y el se cruzó de brazos.

-¡eso no es de tu puta incumbencia!- escupió el.

-si haces daño a Bulma yo misma me asegurare de darte una muerte dolorosa, no me subestimes _príncipe _–dijo peligrosamente remarcando la ultima palabra. Vegeta miró su osadía divertido y también preguntándose como sabia ella que era un príncipe. Chichi estaba cegada por la rabia, ella podía ver en los ojos del macho toda la verdad, el no amaba a Bulma solo sentía una atracción física hacia ella por su innegable belleza. Ella era su mejor amiga y no podía permitir que el se saliese con la suya.

-¿tu vas a matarme?- la desafió el con fuego en sus ojos.

-Chichi!- la voz de su marido la desconcertó y volteó hacia el de repente nerviosa ante su inoportunidad.

-parece que tienes problemas- comentó Vegeta divertido viendo la cara de su ex enemigo. –creo que no voy a inmiscuirme en los asuntos matrimoniales, principalmente porque me importan un carajo… pero esto no se quedará así- después de eso el salió volando rumbo a ciudad del Norte. Goku estaba al lado de su esposa con una expresión aún más confusa en el rostro.

-¿Qué quiso decir Vegeta con que esto no quedaría así?- le preguntó serio y Chichi miró hacia otro lado.

-nada…- dijo rápidamente. Chichi estaba apunto de salir volando lejos pero la mano de Goku se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a volar y luchar de esa manera?- le volvió a preguntar y ella lo miro a regañadientes.

-yo siempre supe luchar y aprendí a volar hace como tres años… nadie me enseño- dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto pero no lo consiguió. Ante eso Goku solo tena ganas de formularle mas preguntas pero si lo hacia algo dentro de el le decía que Chichi iba a perder la paciencia y descontrolarse. Goku asintió mientras la soltaba lentamente.

-pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo suavemente y Chichi se cruzó de brazos.

-porque creí que carecía importancia, tú nunca me prestaste atención Goku ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?- le rebatió ella.

-yo… Chichi tú me importas más de lo que te imaginas- declaró y Chichi lo observaba incrédula.

-pues en todo caso lo demuestras horriblemente…- Goku sabia que ella estaba intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, pero el no se lo iba a permitir, quería saber la verdad.

-hay algo que me estas ocultando, lo noto en tu mirada- dijo el y Chichi lo miró nerviosa.

-¿ahora eres un adivino en serio? No se de que me estas hablando Goku…-

-sabes volar, también sabes luchar y e de admitir que se te da muy bien y pondría la mano en el fuego a que tu puedes hacer mucho mas que eso… además tu mirada cambio bastante cuando estabas luchando con el androide, casi te comportaste como Vegeta, pero en versión femenina claro- aclaro rápidamente al ver la mirada que le dio Chichi. Ella suspiró, sabía que su pequeña mentira no duraría mucho más tiempo, al final todos se acabarían enterando de la verdad… pero no hoy, ella no estaba preparada para esto ahora.

-lo siento Goku, pero no puedo decirte la verdad ahora- dijo y el alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ocurre Chichi?-

-¡simplemente ahora no puedo!- se quebró al pensar en la cara que pondrían todos al descubrir sus raíces, seguramente la odiarían por haberles ocultado esto, en especial Goku y Gohan –creo que tengo que irme… por favor no me sigas, volveré a casa- prometió ella y se fue volando dejando a un muy preocupado Goku detrás.

-¿Qué te pasa Chichi?- dijo Goku en voz baja para nadie.

Chichi continuaba volando rápidamente como si nadie la hubiese obstaculizado antes, nunca pensó que ocultar su pasado de su familia fuese tan complicado… claro que antes no lo fue. Unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos pero ella las elimino antes de que cayesen.

-este no es el momento de llorar- se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba aumentar la velocidad. Por algún motivo ahora le parecía que llorar era como renunciar a su dignidad y orgullo –los saiyans no lloran- en ese mismo momento Chichi se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano al escuchar lo que ella misma dijo _¿!que me esta pasando! _Pensó enfadada _algo dentro de mi esta cambiando… pero este sentimiento no es nuevo… recuerdo haber experimentado lo mismo unos meses después de haber llegado a la tierra… _la evidente realidad cayo sobre la cabeza de Chichi como un jarro de agua muy fría _¿es posible? ¿estaré volviendo a mis raíces? ¿pero como! ¡no Chichi, es imposible! ¿o si? Kami creo que si! ¿ahora que hago, podré controlarme? No, desde cuando un saiyan se controla a si mismo! _Chichi continúo discutiendo consigo misma y sin darse cuenta ella fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar suspendida en el aire mientras era observada por alguien con muy malas intenciones.

-los sentimientos…. siempre causando problemas ¿no es verdad?- Chichi se dio la vuelta reconociendo esa voz al instante.

-¡que coño hace Dr. Idiota!- se quebró Chichi muy enfadada, ahora no estaba como para pelear contra un viejo. Este sonrió maliciosamente mientras hacia caso omiso de su anterior comentario.

-vengo a ayudarte, muy pronto dejarás de notar cualquier emoción… deberías estarme agradecida chica.- y dicho esto estiro la mano hacia ella y una aguja muy pequeña salio disparada desde la muñeca cibernética del androide hasta el cuello de Chichi. Ella no se dio cuenta del pequeño objeto metálico hasta que este se incrusto en su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras se lo sacaba y de repente comenzó a sentirse muy mareada. El Dr. Gero se acercó a ella sin procuraciones ya que ahora mismo Chichi estaba muy debilitada y no podría atacarlo.

-simple, esa aguja contenía un micro chip de control mental, antes yo tenia razón, ya era demasiado tarde para convertirte en uno de mis subordinados androides… pero al parecer no hace falta ya que tu eres muy fuerte. Lo único que necesito es poder controlarte y realizaras la misma función que ellos- Chichi comenzó a perder el conocimiento mientras murmuraba con lo que le quedaba de voz palabras de muy mal gusto hacia el viejo androide. Antes de perder totalmente la conciencia ella pudo oír una ultima cosa –serás mi juguete favorito numero 20- y en ese momento cayo en la oscuridad…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Un inicio rápido ¿verdad? :P**

**Emmm… ¡quiero dejar claro una cosa de nuevo! (para que los que no lo hayan leído arriba) **

**Aunque haya empezado un nuevo fic no quiere decir que abandone los otros "Manipulación y Territorialidad" va a ir en cabeza como mi prioridad principal, luego este y después "No mires atrás" este ultimo se me esta haciendo condenadamente difícil de escribir… pero no lo abandonare…**

_**Solo quería que lo sepáis… lamentablemente estoy sufriendo un exceso de imaginación que lo he catalogado como el sindrome de estoeselcolmo y cada día se me esta ocurriendo un fic nuevo y lo peor de todo es que no puedo parar de pensar en el hasta que lo escribo y publico. Raro ¿verdad?**_

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios :D**

**Mordisquitos_ PixieGirl**


	2. un día normal para recordar

**Capitulo: 2**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes… si lo fuese Chichi sería una saiyajin de verdad XD.**

**Cristina: jeje estoy emocionada por continuar el fic y ya lo tengo todo pleneado ¡gracias por sus animos!**

**Fantor2000: Hola! Yo solo le pido a shen-long a porunga y… al resto, que me den mas inspiracion para mis fics jajajaja gracias, me alagas, en serio XD lamentablemente no se como darte un fictografo… pero puedo improvisar algo como… ¡te dedico el capitulo!, eso es lo mas parecido que se me ocurre jejeje :D**

**Y yes, gohan es 100% saiyajin ¡es genial! Y por consequencia Vegeta va ha querer enterrar su cabeza en al arena al estilo abestruz jajaja es broma! ¡nos leemos!**

**Guest o Nicki: Yo iba a publicar este capitulo hace como dos semanas pero el jodido internet me dejó tirada ¡lo seinto! Jeje así que mi publicacion tuvo que esperar… pero aquí esta!**

**Maaria Smith: Yo creo que todo el mundo se ha imaginado alguna vez a Chichi de saiyajin… ¡esque su carácter la delata totalmente! Jejeje pero no creo que se la ayan imaginado de hija de Radix muahaha**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: ¡si, Krillin va a ser un tipo con suerte :P! Y sobre el planeta vegeta, es mi fic fue destruido cuando Goku tenia unos 11 años mas o menos para ajustarla mejor con mi historia.**

**Y sobre el porque del que se casó con su tio… lo leeras en este capitulo, de algun modo cerí que de este modo tenia sentido :P y Chichi tenia una buena relacion con su abuelo.**

**Yo también pense en lo que dijo Freezer al escribir el primer capitulo y después me entro la risa ¡cuanta razón tenia! Gohan es el sobrino/nieto de Radix y el nieto/visnieto de Bardock y el hijo/sobrino de Goku y hijo de Chichi. ¡oh, creo que me enrredado yo sola! :DDD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para recordar**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Frío,

Tanto emocional como físico

Eso era lo único que pudo sentir Chichi al volver a abrir los ojos, no sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado fuera de juego, pero por el entumecimiento que presentaba en brazos y piernas, debía de haber sido mucho tiempo.

-ya era hora de que despertases- pudo oír perfectamente una voz femenina, Chichi se giró hacia ella y vio que su expresión era fría y carente de cualquier sentimiento, al igual que la suya. El androide rubio se acerco a la morena con una expresión indescifrable -¿amigo o enemigo?- preguntó sin rodeos y Chichi la miró seria.

-amigo- se limitó a decir y una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujo en la cara de la rubia.

-bien, yo soy nº 18, y ellos son nº 17- dijo señalando con la cabeza a un chico parecido a ella pero con el pelo de color negro –y nº 16- presento a un androide de gran tamaño con el pelo rojo. Chichi asintió en modo de reconocimiento. La saiya lentamente fue levantándose de la incomoda camilla metálica y se posiciono delante de ellos con la espala bien recta.

-yo soy nº 20…- dijo ella de manera motriz y estos asintieron. De algún modo Chichi sabia que tenía que hacer algo, algo relacionado con la destrucción -…y mi misión es llevar a cabo la desolación en este planeta- dijo claramente.

-lo sabemos, nosotros fuimos programados con la misma función… excepto nº 16, su único cometido es quitar la vida del llamado Son Goku, su misión no es destruir a los habitantes de la tierra- explico nº 17. La fémina se sorprendió ligeramente ante la mención de anterior nombre pero rápidamente volvió a mantener su compostura.

-basta de tantas presentaciones, ya nos estamos retrasando bastante ¿no creéis?- pregunto nº 18 cansada y Chichi asintió conforme.

-nº 18 tiene razón- dijo ella y en ese momento vio una cabeza muy conocida decapitada en el suelo del laboratorio. -¿habéis matado a nuestro creador?- preguntó nº 20 escéptica y todos se encogieron de hombros, menos nº 16.

-el solo estaba retrasando nuestra misión… ahora vamos- dijo nº 18 y se voltearon hacia la puerta de seguridad fabricada con algún tipo de metal pesado. Chichi comenzó ha hacer una bola de energía en la pala de su mano y no dudo en lanzarla hacia la puerta blindada derribándola por completo.

**Con Son Goku:**

Yamcha miraba preocupado los delirios de su amigo, hacia poco desde que le dio su dosis de medicina, pero todavía no parecía surtir efecto.

-Chichi- dijo ente dientes –Chi- repitió mas débil, la mirada del hombre de pelo negro se tornó dura al pensar en la esposa de su amigo… llevaban días sin recibir ninguna noticia de ella y esto solo provocó que el estado de Goku empeorase aún mas. -¿Chichi dónde estas?- preguntó delirante.

-eso me gustaría saber a mi también- dijo enfadado a pesar de que le contaron que gracias a ella estaba vivo… pero sin embargo esa no era excusa para abandonar a su marido con una grabe enfermedad en el corazón. –espero que Son Gohan vuelva pronto…-

**De nuevo con Chichi:**

Los cuatro ex-subordinados del Dr. Gero escaparon del laboratorio que se encontraba oculto entere unas montañas escarpadas sin ningún problema. La morena se paro en seco en pleno vuelo, algo no andaba bien en su interior, era un malestar bastante generalizado y por ese motivo no pudo encontrar su epicentro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto nº 17 al notar que la fémina saiyajin dejo de volar y Chichi negó con la cabeza.

-nada, continuemos…- dijo quitándole importancia a su malestar y en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de las cuatro presencias que estaban no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡mama!- gritó Gohan feliz de volver a ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo y ver que aparentemente estaba bien, Chichi le dio una mirada fría que provocó que retrocediera. -¿mama?- le preguntó confuso. Chichi no dejaba de mirarlo, ella estaba teniendo un conflicto interno muy grande entre atacar al niño o protegerlo… al final gano su lado malvado. Los tres androides miraban la reacción de la morena muy confusos, su cara estaba en blanco, no transmitía ningún tipo de sentimiento. Sin previó aviso ella fue volando hacia el a una velocidad pasmosa y le dio una patada en le estómago mandándolo hacia una montaña provocando un profundo cráter en ella.

-¡Chichi! ¿! Estas loca!- gruño Krillin enfadado y muy sorprendido por su fuerza, pero esta ni siquiera lo miró, estaba muy ocupada observando el cráter en la montaña-¡es Gohan TU HIJO!- grito y la morena parpadeo un poco ante las ultimas dos palabras, pero rápidamente volvió a su posición inicial.

-¿y que importa?- pregunto secamente –no pienso perder el tiempo con vosotros- dijo de brazos cruzados y voló junto a nº 18.

-¿quieres que me encargue yo de esto nº 20?- le preguntó nº 17 contento de tener un pelea y Chichi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Todos miraron asombrados ante la facilidad con la que Chichi interactuaba con los androides… era como si fuese uno de ellos, pero no lo querían admitir.

-¿acaba de llamar a mi mama nº 20?- preguntó Gohan para si mismo cuando ya había regresado a su posición inicial un poco mal herido, Piccolo lo escucho asintiendo con la cabeza.

-parece que ella esta de su bando- dijo seriamente mirando la expresión estoica de la hembra muy parecida a la de la rubia que estaba su lado. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ante su declaración y luego voltearon hacia la morena muy enfadados, excepto Gohan.

-has lo que quieras- le dijo simplemente Chichi a nº 17.

-¡Gohan!- gritó Piccolo mientras veía como se avecinaba su enemigo –¡vete a casa y cuéntale a Goku sobre tu madre! ¡corre!- exigió mientras entraba en una postura defensiva, Goku tenia derecho de saber lo que ocurrió con su esposa cuanto antes.

-pero señor Piccolo…-

-¡AHORA!- gritó y Gohan asintió con lágrimas en los ojos echando un último vistazo a su madre _¿Qué te ha pasado mama? _Se preguntó antes de salir volando de ahí no sabiendo si seria capaz de contarle a su padre con exactitud lo ocurrido con su mama.

-que aburrimiento, ellos no son el ponente indicado para nosotras- comento nº 18 poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Chichi parpadeo hacia ella y luego volvió a centrarse en la pelea entre nº 17 y los guerreros, ella opinaba lo mismo.

-tienes toda la razón, pero ellos forman parte de un grupo de guerreros que son los mas fuertes de la tierra…- dijo y nº 18 suspiro.

-¿no podríamos hacerlo mas interesante? Si el planeta tierra es tan aburrido como para que esta panda de debiluchos sean los mas fuertes, tendríamos que añadirle nosotros mismos algún tipo de emoción, sino todo seria demasiado fácil- Chichi se encogió de hombros pensando que nº 18 tenia un buen punto… cuando en ese momento recordó que ella tenia una pelea pendiente y tenia que posponer el argumento de 18 para mas adelante.

-si, hablaremos de eso mas tarde… ahora tengo que irme- dijo y se dispuso a salir volando, pero fue interrumpida por nº 18.

-¡espera!- Chichi se paró en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto molesta por la interrupción.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Hay algún oponente digno que me estas ocultando?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿digno? Tal vez… el no es de este planeta…- dijo pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

-perfecto- dijo nº 18 y voló al lado de Chichi, la saiya gruño con fastidió.

-esta es MI pelea- le aclaro a la rubia.

-lo sé, pero quiero verla de todas formas, estoy segura de que tiene que ser mas interesante que esta- le dijo convincente.

-esta bien, pero mantente al margen… y si alguien viene para ayudarlo podrás luchar también ¿contenta?- resoplo la saiyajin y el androide rubio asintió. Chichi y nº 18 se fueron volando y esto no paso inadvertido a los ojos de los otros androides y guerreros.

-¿A dónde se van?- se pregunto Krillin.

OoO

Chichi volaba con 18 muy cerca de ella, aunque la fémina hacia como si no estuviese. Ella estaba muy ocupada buscando al saiyajin, no recordaba porque, pero sabia que tenia que luchar contra el. Sus ojos inspeccionaban hábilmente el terreno en busca de cualquier rastro para poder encontrarlo.

-¡ay es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar!- se quejo Chichi mientras detuvo su vuelo, en momentos como este ella desearía tener consigo su queridísimo rastreador.

-¿te rindes con tanta facilidad?- la saiya encubierta se sorprendió… pero no de la pregunta, sino mas bien del remitente. Chichi rápidamente se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Vegeta y una sonrisa se deslizo por su cara… era Vegeta ¿rubio?

-Ey Vegeta ¿te has teñido el pelo y te has puesto lentes de contacto?- le preguntó con sorna a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que estaba en su nivel super saiyajin. _¿Me pregunto cuando habrá logrado incrementar tanto su fuerza de combate para llegar a ser un super saiyajin?... no importa, le ganaré de todos modos… _pensó confiada y la cara del príncipe se contrajo de la rabia ¡estaba jugando con el!

-he de advertirte que porque seas una hembra y la compañera de Kakaroto no seré blando contigo- dijo enfadado y ella sonrió. Mientras, nº 18 se alejaba de los dos… ella no interferiría en esta lucha.

-no se de que me estas hablando…- dijo haciéndose la desentendida y continuó - pero me alegra que no vallas ha ser fácil, porque yo tampoco lo seré _príncipe-_ Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente ante la actitud de la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un príncipe?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-todos los saiyajins lo saben ¿porque yo no?- Vegeta la miro sorprendido por su declaración pero no tuvo tiempo para responderle porque Chichi ya había entrado en una posición defensiva dándole a entender que tenia el honor de comenzar la pelea. El sonrió y se dirigió hacia Chichi a gran velocidad para darle una patada en la cabeza, pero esta lo bloqueó con su brazo derecho con mucha facilidad.

–mpfh, no esta mal- en ese instante comenzó a atacarla con puñetazos y patadas veloces, pero Chichi las estaba esquivando y bloqueando todas. Vegeta simplemente la estaba probando, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, quería saber hasta donde llegaba su poder… y ella se lo mostraría con mucho gusto. Chichi agarro su puño con su mano y lo atrajo hacia ella para asestarle una patada en la cara mandándolo a la montaña mas cercana y derrumbándola, aunque se pudiese decir que estaba un poco oxidada en el arte la lucha, la saiya siempre guardaba un as en la manga, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no iba a ser suficiente en este caso. La morena veía con gran satisfacción como la montaña caída delante de sus ojos y como un _muy _cabreado príncipe salía de entre las ruinas. -La has jodido- dijo con los dientes apretados y se teletransporto a su espalda dándole una patada en la nuca, ella cayó al suelo con el inesperado impacto mientras unos hilos de sangre se escaparon por la comisura de su boca.

-maldito- murmuró mientras eliminaba la sangre de su boca con la mano y retomaba rápidamente su postura de lucha en el cielo intentando ignorar el dolor en su nuca. Sin mediar palabra los dos comenzaron a darse puñetazos y patadas indiscriminadas a la vez sin preocuparse mucho de esquivar los golpes de su oponente, su única motivación era dañar gravemente a su contrincante. Chichi observaba calculadoramente todos los golpes del príncipe para intentar descifrar cual era su estrategia y poder idear otra ella, ese fue unos de sus entrenamientos primarios que recibió cuando era pequeña por parte de su Otousan y abuelo… siempre fue muy efectivo. Pero antes de que tuviese tiempo para hacer cualquier movimiento en su contra, el volvió a teletransportarse en su espalda y agarro su cuello entre sus brazos en una complicada llave que no era para asfixiarla, sino mas bien para romper sus cuarto primeras vértebras y provocarle la muerte instantánea o la paraplejia. Ambas opciones sonaban muy bien para Vegeta y el saiyajin no podía evitar sonreír de forma cínica ante la cara que pondría Kakaroto si viese ahora mismo lo que le estaba haciendo a su hembra.

18 observaba con los ojos muy abiertos la posición donde se encontraba su aliada, sabía que si Vegeta continuaba así sus huesos cederían de un momento a otro. Ella cerro las manos en un puño intentándose controlar a si misma, no podía ayudarla, le prometió que no interferiría. –quítatelo de encima… no quiero volver a ser la única chica del grupo- masculló entre dientes.

En ese instante llegaron Piccolo, Trunks y Krillin mientras 17 se coloco junto a 18 y nº 16 no estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo caso a la pelea.

-¡Chichi!- gritaron los guerreros Z al ver a la esposa de su amigo al borde de la muerte.

-¡papa, suéltala! ¡la matarás!- gritó Trunks.

-¡no te metas en esto Trunks!- gruño Vegeta mientras aumentaba la presión sobre la parte trasera del cuello de la chica y esta gemía de dolor muy a su placer.

-¡Vegeta esta loco!- dijo Krillin viendo como Chichi intentaba no poner los ojos en blanco a causa de su inevitable desmayo.

Chichi estaba al borde de la inconciencia, ella misma lo podía percibir, muy pocas veces se había encontrado tan cerca de la muerte. Por primera vez se sintió totalmente sola mientras notaba como su cuello le dolía cada vez menos, pero no solo su cuello. Ella estaba experimentando una pérdida de sensibilidad generalizada en todo su cuerpo y sus oídos palpitaban con cada latido de su corazón que se ralentizaba por segundos.

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? ¡Tu lo sabes!- una niña de unos ocho años luchaba por respirar mientras intentaba sacar desesperadamente el agarre que tenia su padre en su cuello colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas que eran mucho mas grandes._

_-no lo se- gimió mientras lagrimas de miedo escapaban de sus pequeños ojos negros. Ella podía exhalar el aire sin problemas, pero no podía inhalar en absoluto y esto aumentaba su miedo drásticamente. Sus entrenamientos eran demasiados duros pera una fémina saiya de edad tan temprana, pero ella nunca se quejó de ello, cada día lograba hacerse mas fuerte, pero hoy por alguna razón era diferente._

_-¡si lo sabes!- el intensifico su agarre -¡solo piensa!-_

_-Radix, te estas pasando- dijo el padre del hombre mirándolos, pero este lo ignoro por completo mientras se centraba en su testaruda hija. Ella era muy fuerte y quería demostrárselo, Radix no tenía miedo de explotar hasta la última de sus fuerzas con tal de convertirla en la fémina saiyajin más fuerte de todas._

_-no padre, tiene que aprender a defenderse de todas la maneras posibles… algún día podría encontrarse en alguna situación similar y seguramente no estaremos ni tu ni yo para defenderla- ella rogaba con la mirada a su abuelo para que la ayudase, pero este no hacia ningún movimiento para hacerlo._

_-vamos nieta- dijo Bardock mirando a su nieta, ella podía hacerlo._

_-por… favor… yo…- el aire de sus pulmones ya se había agotado por completo y su mundo fue tornándose negro y borroso._

_-¡defiéndete!- gritó su padre frustrado ante la tercadez de su hija –¡yo no he criado a una saiyajin débil!- esas palabras enfurecieron a la niña al dañar profundamente en su orgullo._

"_YO NO SOY DEBIL!" pensó con ira y en ese momento centró todas sus fuerzas en su pierna derecha y la disparo hacia atrás asestándole una patada bien fuerte en las costillas. El macho la soltó en ese instante mientras agarraba su tórax con las manos, ella había conseguido romperle en ese golpe tres costillas por lo menos y fracturo otras cuantas. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el cuello en un intento de frenar la presión que todavía continuaba sintiendo, en ese momento la saiyajin pudo oír pasos pesados que se dirigían hacia ella y levanto la vista costosamente encontrándose con la cara sonriente y orgullosa de su abuelo._

_-sabia que lo conseguirías… ahora tendremos que llevar a tu padre al tanque de regeneración- la pequeña saiyajin sonreía agotada mientras volteaba hacia su padre que se iba poniendo de pie costosamente._

_-saliste a mí sin duda-_

_-pero de alguien tuviste que heredarlo antes- le rebatió Bardock…_

Unas lágrimas furtivas rodaban por las mejillas de Chichi, pero no eran de dolor… eran de añoranza. Ella echaba de menos a su antigua familia… y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta. _Otousan… abuelito… os necesito tanto en este momento _pensó sintiéndose perdida… como cuando era niña.

_**¡Tu sabes lo tienes que hacer ahora! ¡Defiéndete! **_Las palabras de su padre resonaron en toda su cabeza y se desvanecieron lentamente con el eco. _No, no puedo, es demasiado fuerte… _pensó con tristeza _**¡Yo no he criado a una saiyajin débil! **_Ella juró haber visto durante una fracción de segundo su cara observándola con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

-yo…- ella comenzó muy enfadada tratando de volver a invocar sus fuerzas mientras un aura de color neutro se formaba a su alrededor captando toda la atención de Vegeta.

-yo ¿Qué?- se burlo mientras intensificaba su agarre.

-no… soy… ¡una saiyajin débil!- el se sorprendió en su último comentario y antes de que tuviese tiempo para pensar sobre sus palabras el pie de Chichi se estrello sobre sus costillas casi atravesando su caja torácica. El la soltó en ese momento mientras se agarraba el pecho y Chichi cayo al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa medio inconciente.

Krillin vio como la esposa de su mejor amigo caía en la muerte segura, sabia que Goku no le perdonaría nunca si el no hacia nada para salvarla. Adelantándose a los otros guerreros conmocionados Krillin emprendió el vuelo hacia ella, pero cuando ya se encontraba a diez escasos metros de su persona un destello se le adelanto y le arrebato a la mujer. El se paró en seco reconociendo al instante ese destello rubio. Nº 18 también había visto como caía nº 20 y no dudo ni un solo segundo ir en su ayuda, la pelea había llegado a su fin, y ella había salido victoriosa… pero a un precio aparentemente muy alto.

-¡déjala!- gritó Krillin enfadado y la rubia volteó hacia el dándole una sonrisa que hizo al guerrero retroceder confuso y nervioso.

-tranquilo… no le haré nada- aseguró mientras se acercaba a el con una Chichi inconciente entre sus finos y fuertes brazos. –Nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar- dijo cerca de el para ponerle mas nervioso a propósito. Le gustaba ver como su cara se iba tornando roja y quería ver si lo podía intensificar unos cuantos tonos más. En ese momento apareció delante de el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando que el guerrero diese un salto de varios metros de distancia del androide.

-¿¡q que haces!- tartamudeó Krillin y 18 sonrió mientras volaba bien lejos de Krillin muy satisfecha con la reacción del macho, de cerca la siguieron nº 17 y nº 16.

Vegeta estaba en el suelo mientras su boca no dejaba de emanar sangre espesa de color rojo intenso. _¡Puta! ¿¡Cómo se atrevió!... odio admitir esto, pero es mas fuerte de lo que pensé… y… ¿!dijo que era saiyajin!... de algún modo eso lo explica todo, a diferencia de Kakaroto, su carácter la delata totalmente. Pero le falta un orden en su entrenamiento… ella misma se esta echando a perder… _En ese momento aparecieron a su lado Piccolo, Trunks en su forma super saiyajin y Krillin, este ultimo todavía un poco conmocionado.

-no debería darte ninguna semilla del ermitaño- dijo Trunks mientras le cedía una semilla a su padre de mala gana -¡en que estabas pensando! ¡es la compañera de Goku!- Vegeta se levanto del suelo recuperado de todas sus fracturas.

-ella… ella es una saiyajin- dijo lentamente y Trunks miró a su padre sorprendido _¿no lo sabia? _Pensó extrañado.

-yo también la pude oír- afirmó Piccolo también sorprendido, Krillin todavía estaba manteniéndose al margen de la situación. –pero…-

-ella _es_ saiyajin- afirmó Trunks –pensé que ya lo sabíais- dijo y todos lo miraron estupefactos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Vegeta enfadado por su silencio.

-en mi tiempo ella lucho junto a mi… todos sabíamos que Chichi era saiyajin desde un principio, y una gran luchadora… pero un día ella sucumbió a los androides en un acto totalmente imprudente intentando vengar la muerte de su hijo Gohan- dijo triste mirando al suelo al recordar su muerte… que no fue muy bonita… -la torturaron de todas las formas posibles, hasta que exhaló su ultimo aliento…- todos excepto Vegeta hicieron una mueca ante su última explicación.

-tenemos que decírselo a Goku… ¿Por qué nos mintió a todos?- dijo Krillin sumamente enfadado dispuesto a tomar al vuelo hacia la casa de su amigo.

-alto- ordenó Vegeta y todos lo miraron extrañados –Kakaroto debe saber la verdad, pero no de nosotros, esa arpía suya debe contarle la verdad por ella misma-

-Vegeta tiene razón- comenzó Piccolo – Goku tiene derecho a saber la verdad, pero no es nuestro problema, sino el de Chichi, él… y Gohan-

OoO

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará en despertar?- preguntó nº 17 y nº 18 se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se, ella no es como nosotros, no esta rediseñada a partir de un robot y tampoco creo que necesite asistencia como los humanos…- dijo pensativa mientras descendía al suelo –la pregunta es ¿Qué haremos con ella hasta que despierte?-

-deberíamos ocultarla- dijo nº 16 mientras jugaba con una ardilla y los dos androides se giraron hacia el –por estas zonas suelen haber muchas cuevas, deberíamos ocultarla hasta que se recupere, ella no esta en condiciones para luchar en estos momentos- 18 asintió.

-ir vosotros dos, yo me quedo con ella- los dos androides asintieron y se fueron.

_-Se recuperara pronto… no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Bardock por millonésima vez a su nieta y ella miro al suelo con pesar._

_-ya lo sé- lentamente levanto la vista hasta le tanque de regeneración donde su padre descansaba, estaba en una especie de bañera o tubo de ensayo con un extraño liquido azul a su alrededor y respiraba a través de una mascara de oxigeno, a diferencia de su abuelo ella no entendía ni en lo mas mínimo el funcionamiento de ese extraño aparato. Chichi era totalmente una guerrera, mientras que Bardock prefirió dedicar su vida a la ciencia y la investigación, pero eso no quería decir que abandonó la lucha… el golpe que le dio a su padre fue mas fuerte de lo que pareció a simple vista y consiguió dañarle levemente unos cuantos órganos vitales. Al menos eso fue lo único que le dijo su abuelo, pero Chichi sabia que se estaba callando para no hacerla sentir mal consigo misma._

_-sal de aquí- dijo el saiyajin mayor cansado de ver a la niña paseándose como un alma en pena por su laboratorio. Aparte que cuando Chichi se aburría tendía a trastear con su laboratorio y conseguía desbaratarle proyectos sin querer. Ella obedeció al instante y salio del laboratorio de su abuelo rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento, ella era capaz de pasarse casi todo el dia allí encerrada entrenando día y noche._

_-¡Hola Chi!- una voz familiar sonó en su espalda y la niña se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa forzada._

_-Hola Scar- dijo desanimada y el macho captó enseguida su poco ánimo._

_-haber… ¿a quien llevaste esta vez al tanque de regeneración?- le preguntó divertido, Scar la conocía desde que ella tenía memoria y sabía que cuando Chichi se encontraba así era porque había dañado a alguien, y no a propósito… simplemente la pequeña saiya tenia un grave problema para controlar su ira._

_-a mi padre- respondió mirando al suelo avergonzada y el saiyajin silbó._

_-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Radix?- le pregunto y ella asintió. El niño de 12 años sonrió, Chichi fue la hembra saiyajin mas fuerte que conocía con gran diferencia y eso resultaba muy atrayente, pero no solo para el. Todos los saiyajins del planeta Vegeta aspiraban ha hembras tan fuertes como ella para una buena descendencia… y teniendo en cuenta su temprana edad, iba a estar muy cotizada en un futuro no muy lejano. –¡ya se que te animará!- saltó de repente captando toda la atención de la joven saiyajin –me ha llegado el rumor de que el idiota de Freezer piensa mandar a unos saiyajins para conquistar los planetas del norte de Galaxia Shleroon ¿le jodemos el plan?- le preguntó convincente y ella sonrió._

_Chichi y Scar pertenecían a un grupo de rebeldes que oscilaban todos en su misma edad y se hacían llamar "los guerreros de la oscuridad". Al principio sus golpes fueron pequeños porque al ser la mayoría huérfanos se dedicaban a robar comida y medios de vida… pero conforme pasó el tiempo ellos aumentaron su nivel, su fuerza, su odio hacia Freezer y toda autarquía real que esclavizaba a los saiyajins, de ese modo pasaron de los hurtos a sabotear misiones de exterminio o colonización, y sin darse cuenta estaban ayudando de manera desinteresada a los habitantes de aquellos planetas sin suerte._

_-eso seria genial pero…- Chichi se mordió el labio ante la duda, ella solía hacer estas cosas cuando su padre y abuelo estaban en una misión muy lejos del planeta Vegeta… -mi abuelo no me quita la vista de encima, mas si solamente esta el en mi cuidado- Scar la miró desilusionado, pero asintió comprensivo._

_-…entonces… ¿que me dices de una lucha ahora?-_

_-ni en tus sueños- los dos se giraron hacia Bardock que los observaba con los brazos cruzados._

_-hola señor Bardock- saludo Scar un poco nervioso, la presencia del saiyajin mayor era realmente intimidante._

_-Scar ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó secamente._

_-abuelo…- empezó Chichi avergonzada, pero fue ignorada. Una de las grandes desventajas de ser la única hembra de la familia era que este hecho provocaba que los dos machos saiyajins se volviesen muy sobreprotectores con ella, ni Bardock ni Radix permitían que ningún otro macho saiyajin que no fueran ellos mismos rondase a menos de 20 metros de Chichi. A veces era muy molesto, pero no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse._

_-solo pasaba por aquí…- respondió el joven nervioso -… pero ya me iba- agrego rápidamente al ver la mirada acecina de Bardock y prácticamente desapareció de la vista de los dos saiyajins._

_-abuelo, podías haberle pedido que se fuera amablemente- recalco la niña un poco molesta y el sonrió._

_-¿y donde estaría la diversión entonces?- rebatió el._

_-simplemente deja de hacer eso ¿deacuerdo?-_

_-mhhh, no- sentencio mientras salía de la sala de entrenamientos. Chichi resoplo mientras ella también salía a través de otra puerta. Ella no era capaz de soportar el extraño humor de su abuelo… aunque todos los saiyajins tuviesen el mismo. Para intentar aligerar un poco su enfado se dirigió al comedor principal en donde se encontraban casi todo el dia sus dos mejores amigas._

_-parece que alguien viene un tanto enfadada- dijo Keba al ver la expresión de su amiga al entrar en el comedor._

_-ni te lo imaginas…-_

_-¿Radix o Bardock?- preguntó despegándose de su comida._

_-el segundo- respondió ella no queriendo dar mucha información. Aunque ellas se denominasen amigas, en el planeta Vegeta no existe un término especifico para la amistad y menos entre las hembras. Las saiyajins acostumbraban a ser muy celosas entre ellas y no pierden oportunidad para aplastar a su oponente femenino, y siempre había un macho detrás de todo… por eso no se fiaba de Keba, ella era muy impulsiva y recelosa… excepto quizás su otra amiga, Lyra Nyu. Lyra simplemente no demostraba ni el más mínimo interés por las tonterías del apareamiento… al menos es así como las definía._

_-no me digas… te vio con Scar o cualquier otro macho- respondió Lyra como siempre muy suspicaz y sin mostrar mucho interés. Keba la miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos verde esmeralda mientras su pelo al estilo pixie de color azul verdoso se desplegaba en todas direcciones. Su pelo era extraño, pero no más que el de Lyra Nyu que sobrepasaba ligeramente sus hombros y era de color rosa intenso al igual que sus ojos calculadores, ella llevaba siempre con sigo algún gorro o sombrero para ocultar sus dos extraños cuernos blancos parecidos a las orejas de un gato **(N/A: Es como la protagonista de la serie anime Elfen Lied)**. Chichi se avergonzó un poco por las palabras un tanto desinhibidas de la otra hembra._

_-¿a si? Cuéntame, que hizo el cabeza de chorlito de mi hermano- dijo Keba moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo._

_-nada… simplemente estábamos hablando y el me ofreció ir con el a sabotear una misión de Freezer… y le dije que no- dijo la fémina sin inmutarse sentándose a su lado y picoteando un poco de comida a pesar de que hacia poco desde que había arrasado ella sola con un banquete entero, gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos ella siempre tenia hambre._

_-¿Qué le dijiste que no?- le preguntó Lyra un tanto sorprendida, Chichi nunca había rechazado antes algo así, a ella le encantaba el riesgo y sobretodo joder a Freezer._

_-¿y que querías que hiciese con mi abuelo rondando?- dijo desanimada._

_-tienes razón Chichi- dijo Keba dándole una mirada seca a Lyra y ella le respondió sosteniéndosela de la misma forma. Ellas nunca se gustaron entre si, solamente mantenían una relación gracias a Chichi. A Lyra Nyu siempre le dio mala espina la otra saiyajin y viceversa._

_-ya basta las dos- dijo al ver las miradas sicarias de las hembras saiyajins y la peli rosa resopló mientras se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba. Chichi lo vio, sabia que ahora Lyra estaba molesta con ella también, era demasiado orgullosa como para aguantar una reprimenda, casi como Chichi. Ella se levantó igualmente –creo que debo ir con ella, ya sabes, puede ser un poco agresiva cuando esta enfadada- se excusó la joven pelinegra y la chica de ojos verdes la miro desanimada._

_-¿y que importa? Ella es muy aburrida y extraña, sin Lyra Nyu estaríamos mejor…- Chichi salio de la sala también, ignorando el despotricamiento de la peli azul sobre la peli rosa._

_-¡Nyu espera!- la llamó Chichi y la susodicha dejó de caminar mientras la esperaba de brazos cruzados ligeramente molesta. Siempre que se enfadaba Lyra siempre optaba por salir del lugar donde se encontraba. Una vez le dijo a Chichi (la única saiyajin a la que tiene confianza) que era por temor a descontrolarse… pero nunca le dijo que ocurriría si se descontrolaba, a veces era muy extraña…_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó si mirarla, como si tuviese miedo de herirla si lo hacia._

_-ya se que estas molesta, y te comprendo… ambas tenemos en mismo carácter- dijo y sonrió –pero… ¿podrías al menos hacer un esfuerzo para llevarte bien con Keba?- le preguntó la niña saiyajin a la otra que tenia su misma edad._

_-lo siento…- dijo sinceramente y la miró con sus extraños ojos rosas mas calmados mientras se acomodaba su sombrero de color negro asegurándose de que no se veían sus pequeños e inusuales cuernos blancos –pero esa saiyajin no me gusta… hay algo en ella que me hace desconfiar- explicó brevemente. Chichi suspiró, sabia que era una perdida de tiempo intentar hacerla razonar, eran como hermanas, igual de tercas._

-Habéis tardado- dijo 18 ya cansada de esperar tanto.

-lo sentimos, pero estamos al nivel del mar y es bastante difícil encontrar una cueva que no sufra inundaciones cuando el nivel del agua sube a causa de la luna- se excuso nº 16.

-esta bien, pero habéis encontrado una ¿verdad?- 17 asintió.

-sí, esta mas al sur, sígueme- los tres androides salieron volando hacia el sur mientras 18 todavía tenia a Chichi entre sus brazos. La rubia se preguntaba secretamente cuanto tiempo mas tardaría en despertar… a lo mejor esto era más grave de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-espero que no lo sea- dijo 18 para si misma, no sabia porque, pero ella simpatizó muy rápidamente con nº 20, y eso que apenas se conocían e intercambiaron muy pocas palabras. Aunque eso era lo de menos.

-parece que tendremos que continuar con nuestra misión sin ella de momento- espetó nº 17.

-nº 17 tiene razón, mientras que este oculta no le ocurrirá nada. Pero nosotros no podemos seguir retrasándonos, todavía tengo que eliminar a Son Goku- dijo 16 y nº 18 juró haber sentido un mínimo movimiento por parte de nº 20 al mencionar el anterior nombre, pero no le dio importancia y pensó que solo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas.

-deacuerdo…- dijo no muy convencida. Los tres aterrizaron justo en la entrada de la cueva y entraron en su interior. Rápidamente nº 18 divisó una piedra lisa colocada en posición horizontal y no dudo en acostarla ahí, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta de jin y la colocaba detrás de la cabeza de Chichi a modo de almohada teniendo sumo cuidado con su cuello seguramente fracturado. Los dos androides observaron detenidamente el extraño comportamiento de la rubia, pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Una vez fuera de la cueva los tres retomaron el vuelo para llevar a cabo su misión…

_-¿dices que te llamas Son Goku?- peguntó Chichi muy sorprendida "ese chico es un saiyajin sin duda ¿Por qué sino tendría una cola?... pero sin embargo tiene un nombre tan humano" pensó la niña mirando al chico que acababa de conocer con recelo. El asintió inocentemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa._

_-hum sí, ese es mi nombre- afirmó. Pero lo mas extraño de todo para Chichi, era el increíble parecido que mantenía con su padre y abuelo, sobre todo con su abuelo… "¿Cómo es posible?"_

_-¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?- volvió a preguntar la saiyajin mirándolo mas detalladamente e impresionándose aún mas con el parecido que mantenía con Bardock, de algún modo concebía una extraña conexión hacia el que la hacia sentirse segura._

_-¿segundo nombre?-_

_-si ¿Cuál es?- bien es sabido que todos los saiyajins machos poseen dos nombres, el primero que es su nombre original y el segundo es una herencia de su padre, como por ejemplo su Otousan, que su segundo nombre era Bardock. A lo mejor de ese modo conseguía saber de que linaje saya procedía._

_-yo no tengo un segundo nombre, solo me llamó Son Goku- ella tenia ganas de tirarlo de esa extraña nube donde se encontraban y gritarle en la cara que era un mentiroso, pero en sus ojos pudo ver que el era totalmente sincero con ella._

_Chichi miraba al niño y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida de cierta forma. Sentía muy en el fondo que en realidad lo conocía, pero no sabia de que ni como "yo nunca he visto a este niño antes… pero algo hace que me acerque a el, es tan extraño, en cierta forma siento como si un lazo me uniese a el. Y en realidad la idea no me desagrada para nada, me siento cómoda y segura a su alrededor, como si estuviese con mi Otousan o abuelo… pero de una manera diferente, como… ¿Cómo si estuviese con Scar?... pero mil veces mejor ¡es todo tan extraño!... Quizás es por algo, yo no mantengo ningún tipo de relación con el… pero podría mantenerla, claro, si el quiere y esta dispuesto… a lo mejor estamos destinados y es ese el motivo por el que me siento de esta forma tan rara con Goku" meditó la saiyajin notando como sus mejillas se calentaban ante el último pensamiento. _

_¡Ahora todo tenia sentido aparente! Esa conexión que sentía hacia Son Goku era porque estaban destinados desde un principio a ser compañeros de vida…_

…_al menos eso pensó Chichi…_

_-oye creo que nos estamos retrasando demasiado… será mejor que retomemos nuestro camino hacia la isla del maestro M. Roshi ¿no crees?- preguntó el niño y Chichi asintió todavía un poco consternada por su anterior pensamiento. La fémina no creía para nada que un entrenamiento con un humano por sensei la ayudaría a mejorar de alguna forma, pero había oído que el maestro Roshi era el mejor del planeta tierra y no quería perder su contacto con la lucha, porque ella misma, su Otousan y abuelo no se lo perdonarían nunca si decidiera hacerlo._

_-si, será lo mejor, si no nos damos prisa nos perderemos la comida ya casi se esta pasando la hora de…-_

_-¡la comida!- gritó el niño y su estomago rugió -¡vamos nube voladora!- en ese instante la nube salio disparada hacia el cielo y Chichi dio un grito agudo mientras se aferraba al gi azul de Goku._

_-¡Goku, nos vamos a caer! ¡Todavía no me puedo creer que estemos montados en una nube! ¿No deberíamos atravesarla?- Chillo Chichi aforrándose mas al niño disfrutando secretamente con su aroma almizclado._

_-ayy, no te me pegues tanto- dijo Goku molesto notando como esa extraña niña invadía su espacio personal, pero ella no hizo nada para retroceder y el suspiro intentando adaptarse a tener a alguien tan cerca –esta es una nube especial- explicó de nuevo –y solamente gente con el corazón puro puede subir en ella-_

_-¿gente con el corazón puro?- pregunto Chichi "pues entonces esta nube debe de estar averiada al permitir que dos saiyajins la montasen… a pesar de que dentro los términos saiyajins yo me puedo considerar buena, pero no creo tener el corazón puro… para tener el corazón puro no tendrías que haber matado a nadie antes" pensó ella triste e intentando olvidar su pasado de nuevo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará…**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios… normalmente yo suelo hacer un capitulo de prueba para ver si la historia tiene buen argumento y si es así la continuo GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS ^_^**

**Esa Chichi confundiendo un sentimiento de "fraternidad" con uno de amor XD… a lo mejor esto atraerá problemas… pero mas adelante. De momento Goku y Chi tienen suerte de que no estén Radix o Bardock ufff ¿¡Por qué tuvieron que morir! Pero no os preocupéis ¡habrá mucho drama sobre esto! Sip, tengo toda la historia fríamente planeada en mi cabeza (pero no descarto cambios de última hora):P Y ya estoy pensando en el titulo de la secuela jeje**

_**Aún así tengo una pregunta: ¿el hecho de que Goku en este fic sea el tio paterno de Chichi… es algo…hum perturbado? o_O**_

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**Mordisquitos_ pIXIEgIRL**


	3. Luna Llena

**Capitulo:3**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes… ojala!**

**Fantor2000: de nada, te lo dediqué con gusto :D sí, sera divertido cuando se enteren de sus parentescos... pero de momento no lo sabrán, eso me lo reservo para mas adelante y Vegeta va a tener un papel en la historia, va a ser muy divertido fastidiarlo... jejeje XDD**

**Maaria Smith: jajaja la continuaré, ya casi tengo finalizado el próximo capitulo !sera muy divertido! Besos :D**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: bueno Kisame-kun a mi también me dio penita Gohan, pero ya aran las pases mas adelante... y Goku no tardara mucho en curarse **risa malvada** descubrirás por que me río cuando leas el capitulo jejeje y Krillin y 18... jajaja tengo algo planeado para ellos !va a ser muy divertido! Trunks no le dijo a Goku lo de Chichi porque no le quiso contar como murió... cosa que el seguramente preguntaría... y se traumatizaría, bueno... al menos es eso lo que pienso... y a mi me da que Vegeta se va a partir de la risa cuando se entere...**

**Cristina: yes, Chichi esta emparentada directamente con Goku... en este fic ella es su esposa/sobrina... pero no Goku no sabe que es hija de Radix y Chichi no se lo dijo por que no quería que supiese que es una saiyajin... Chichi tampoco sabe que Goku es el hermano de su padre y el hijo de su abuelo, sino no se habrían casado... espero haberte despejado un poco tus dudas acerca de esta historia XD y todavía se va a complicar aun mas jejeje**

**_Atención: Capitulo clasificado M por contenido sexual muy explicito (Goku/Chichi)… ya fueron debidamente informados al principio y ahora de nuevo ¡que disfruten del capitulo! _;)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para una exposición a la luna llena**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, y lamentablemente fue en un modo literal y no metafórico. Una muy joven Chichi podía sentir como la sangre de sus inocentes victimas se escurría a través de la tela de spandex violeta manchando su cuerpo en su totalidad. Temblorosamente ella comenzó a mirar cada rincón del devastador lugar, había cadáveres desparramados por doquier totalmente desmembrados y mutilados; niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos… todos muertos. Hasta el último segundo de euforia sicaria saiyajin ella se aseguro de no dejar ni a un extraterrestre vivo en toda la faz del planeta._

_-no- murmuró, este no fue el primer planeta que devasto. Ella estaba en una misión de prueba en solitario para verificar si se merecía vivir dignamente entre los saiyas más prestigiosos y honorados, la misión consistía en que tenía que destruir 50 planetas en 200 días… y lo hizo. Esto era lo que quedaba del planeta numero 50, por suerte ella eligió planetas muy cerca intergalácticamente entre ellos y el viaje de uno a otro no duraba mas de un día. En sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse lagrimas de enfado y remordimiento, pero Chichi las elimino parpadeando rápidamente. –yo no tengo porque sentir remordimientos… ellos se lo merecían, fueron débiles, si no lo hacia yo… quizás otro extraterrestre hubiese venido en mi lugar yyy…- ella asintió intentando convencerse a si misma de que esto era lo correcto. Este era su estilo de vida, y no solo el suyo, sino el de todos los saiyajins bajo las ordenes de Freezer -…yyy… debería informarles de que ya he concluido con mi misión- agrego Chichi rápidamente, algo dentro de la saiyajin de seis años le decía que esta seria la última vez que ella obedecería las ordenes de ese tirano… eso estaba seguro, ella preferiría la muerte a volver a desatar su naturaleza violenta en planetas con habitantes débiles. –Ellos no eran el oponente adecuado- admitió, pero esta vez sin ningún tipo de remirdimiento por sus anteriores actos. Con una naturaleza estoica ella se dirigió hacia su nave con forma de esfera plateada dejando un rastro de sangre inocente por donde pasaba y agarro el intercomunicador._

_-aquí C-46 ¿me reciben?- preguntó ella al leer la inscripción "C-46" pintada fuera de su nave._

_-¿Cuál es su posición C-46?- Chichi reconoció al instante la voz de su Otousan que estaba en modo "negocio", ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la forma tan fría que tenia de hablar a veces._

_-he llevado a cabo mi misión de iniciación 50/200, solicito permiso de regreso al planta Vegeta- dijo seriamente imitando la seriedad de la voz de su Otousan._

_-concedido, corto- Chichi habría jurado que escucho un leve matiz de orgullo en su voz, pero negó con pensando que solo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas. La niña apago el intercomunicador y en ese instante el puesto de mando de su nave comenzó a llenarse de extraños números y símbolos que ella no pudo reconocer, pero dedujo que debían de ser las coordenadas del planeta Vegeta. Ella estuvo a punto de entrar en la nave pero se paró en seco y se miro a si misma, con suerte le esperaba una semana de viaje hasta su planeta de origen, así que lo mejor seria deshacerse de toda la sangre que tenia encima._

_Chichi comenzó a agudizar el oído en busca de algún rastro de agua, si había vida en ese planeta quería decir que también había agua o algo parecido. Unos segundos después ella pudo detectar un sonido muy familiar en dirección nordeste y con un suspiro de cansancio la saiyajin emprendió su viaje a pie._

_-no entiendo porque hay que tener mas de diez años para aprender a volar, estupido Freezer y sus estupidas normas…- maldijo en voz alta cuando notó como su piernas se comenzaban a debilitar, solo había caminado durante 4 horas, pero en ese tiempo ella recorrió bastante mas de 100 Km. Eso era algo que le debían de reconocer, para un adulto esto no era mucho, pero ella era todavía una niña, aunque le costara reconocerlo a veces, y un paso de un saiyajin adulto normal equivalía a tres de los suyos._

_Con un suspiro de alivio Chichi vio como su objetivo se fijaba delante de ella y en menos de cinco minutos ya estuvo a los pies del majestuoso lago. Era increíblemente grande, estaba totalmente rodeado de montañas doradas y sus aguas eran cristalinas y pacificas. Se arrodillo en frente del lago y sacó su rastreador de su ojo derecho, mientras con la otra mano tomó una gotita del agua con la punta de su dedo para colocarla después en una toma de muestras que tenia incorporada el rastreador para verificar sus componentes. La joven saiyajin volvió a colocarse el aparato mientras este parpadeaba rápidamente procesando la muestra y encanándola varias veces para la verificación._

_-que se trate solamente de H2O por favor- ella rogó y la pantalla parpadeó una vez mas pero esta vez de forma mas intensa indicando que ya había acabado su escáner._

_H2O2_

_-genial- murmuró con sarcasmo mientras su cola se balanceaba de forma molesta y frustrada –esto es agua oxigenada, menos mal que traigo siempre mis propias reservas de agua para estos casos… por lo menos podré bañarme en ella y si tengo alguna herida me la desinfectaré- se dijo a si misma mientras se sacaba su uniforme saiyajin violeta menos su rastreador. Ella tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier posible amenaza, a veces era exasperante tener que depender de la tecnología para eso… pero esta era la única mantera de detectar a sus enemigos._

Dos ojos azabaches se abrieron de golpe mientras daba un salto para colocarse en posición horizontal en una postura defensiva.

-¿mhhh? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto mirando para arriba a las estalactitas que apuntaban hacia abajo amenazando con caer de un momento a otro, de repente Chichi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir la parte trasera de su cuello bastante dolorido, era como si sus primeras vértebras estuviesen ligeramente dislocadas y presionando su nervio ciático. –agghhh- también pudo sentir el resto de su cuello en llamas y casi podía ver sus evidentes moratones decorándola como si de un estrambótico collar se tratase. Ella rápidamente divisó un toso de tela vaquera sobre la piedra donde antes estuvo acostada y la agarro. –Podría ser útil- pensó en voz alta mientras la hacia jirones con muchísima facilidad entre sus dedos para convertirlo en una especie de "pañuelo" algo peculiar y atarlo al rededor de su cuello para ocultar sus contusiones. Su ropa estaba bastante desgarrada y en mal estado, por un momento pensó que había luchado contra un león… hasta que se acordó de quien fue su verdadero oponente.

-hijo de puta- rugió enfadada mientras se arrancaba lo que quedaba de su vestido violeta y lo lanzó al suelo en un acto de ira para quedar solo con sus pantalones y camiseta interior. Su ropa ahora era como una versión bastante más pequeña del gi de lucha de los guerreros Z, pero de color rosa pálido y sin el emblema, para completarlo se arranco las molestas mangas de su camisa y de esa forma tener mejor movilidad. Chichi se dirijo rápidamente la mano al cuello cuando noto como algo zumbaba en su interior y no tenia nada que ver con las contusiones, _que extraño _pensó, la verdad es que era bastante molesto y no podía evitar rascarse esa zona en particular de su garganta a través de su improvisado pañuelo.

Lentamente la saiyajin incubierta fue saliendo de la cueva para ser recibida por la luz de la luna llena, fue revigorizante, aunque no tuviese su cola la luna llena todavía tenia grandes efectos sobre ella, y ahora mas que nunca. Ella notó como el perfume de su propia piel comenzó a cambiar drásticamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a producir hormonas a un ritmo alarmante. Esto no siempre le solía ocurrir, pero como no tenía su cola el efecto era mucho más de 100 veces más débil de lo que hubiese sido si la conservara. _Por lo menos nosotras no nos convertimos en Oozarus _pensó mientras miraba a la luna en todo su resplandor permitiendo que sus pálidos rayos se filtren por su piel de porcelana fría provocándole un cosquilleo agradable e iniciando inconcientemente su ciclo reproductivo.

Ella no sabía a donde ir, pero se sentía insegura permaneciendo en un mismo lugar bastante tiempo. Rápidamente emprendió el vuelo dejando que sus instintos la guiasen optando por volar en lugares despejados de nubes para sentir la adictiva luna llena sin interferencias contra su espalda. Su mirada estaba fija en el mar que ahora era de un color azul marino casi negro, mientras resaltaba el blanco de la espuma de las olas al chocar contra una piedra o arrecife, se hacia bastante notorio y daba una vista hermosa del paisaje. Chichi rápidamente pudo divisar un lugar en específico en medio del mar donde las olas se rompían con más intensidad y con curiosidad se dirigió hacia allí.

-debí suponer que se trataba de una isla- se dijo a si misma mirando ese trozo de tierra en medio del mar… demasiado familiar. Sigilosamente descendió y fijó su vista en la modesta casa rosa situada en medio de la pequeña isla tropical, ella levantó la mirada ligeramente para leer el emblema "KAME HAUSE" _supongo que no pasara nada si echo un vistazo _pensó mientras notaba como algo la empujaba a entrar… ella pensó que simplemente se trataba de la curiosidad, pero en realidad sabia que esto era obra de la dichosa luna que se burlaba de ella y no entendía los motivos del porque. Sigilosamente fue abriendo la puerta principal de la casa y se adentro en su interior, por motivos de seguridad bajó su ki al mínimo mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el piso de abajo. Lo primero que pudo ver era un espacioso salón en penumbras con una mesa al centro y un televisor a la derecha, con cuidado fue adentrándose más a la casa e inspeccionando las habitaciones de abajo, en la primera pudo ver una especie de cerdito roncando fuertemente al lado de un hombre joven que también roncaba bastante y en la otra a un viejo de una edad bastante avanzada, ella dirigió su vista al suelo al ver un montón de revistas desparramadas por doquier y agarró una que se encontraba postrada en sus pies para ver de que se trataban.

La saiya no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver la revista, que al final resulto ser una porno y ávidamente fue pasando las paginas mirando detalladamente cada dibujó y postura exótica. Hubo una sección de chicas desnudas, otra de sexo normal, otra lesbica, otra de posturas extrañas y una final de sexo oral. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse bastante húmeda y caliente ante tantas imágenes provocativas y rapidamete dejó la revista donde estaba… en el suelo. Chichi maldijo mil veces a la luna llena por intensificar exponencialmente los efectos de la revista sobre ella, y velozmente salio del cuarto del viejo verde para dirigirse directamente al piso de arriba rezando para no encontrarse con mas porno allí.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la ultima habitación, un aroma almizclado bastante familiar la golpeó de llenó y sus rodillas flaquearon, con un suspiro casi tembloroso fue abriendo la puerta lentamente para ser recibida por la oscuridad absoluta y el exquisito olor 10 veces mas fuerte. La saiyajin incubierta cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras daba pasos ciegos por la habitación en busca de una ventana y forzaba a su vista a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, lentamente fue palpando las paredes mientras trataba de ignorar la fragancia que la estaba debilitado por momentos.

Unos dos minutos después por fin ayo una posible apertura en la pared y con sutileza la fue deslizando hacia arriba confirmando sus sospechas de que se trataba de una ventana. En el momento en que esta quedó totalmente abierta los rayos de la luna penetraron desinhibidamente dentro de la humilde alcoba iluminando la habitación con su blanco e hipnótico resplandor. La fémina lentamente se dio la vuelta inspeccionando la pequeña recamara hasta que sus ojos se posaron firmemente en una cama que se hallaba en un rincón, allí había alguien dormido y a diferencia de los demás, este no roncaba, ella podía jurar que le costaba respirar por los desacompasados movimientos de su pecho, pero no eran tan malos, con una preocupación innata ella dio pasos rápidos hacia el para tener una mejor visón sobre la persona que estaba recostada, su reparación se engancho cuando reconoció al instante de quien se trataba.

-Goku- susurró mientras se arrodillaba en frente de la cama admirando su magnifica belleza y el modo en que su pelo desafiaba totalmente la gravedad y enmarcaba su cara a la perfección. Chichi se sentía casi indigna de estar allí, pero de nuevo la luna estaba provocando cambios de última hora en su interior y no solo en ella, el olor de su compañero que la saiyajin recordaba borrosamente también comenzaba a cambiar con forme se prolongaba su exposición a la luna llena. Un olor afrodisíaco penetró en las fosas nasales de la hembra saiya mientras se acercaba inconcientemente hacia el para sentir mas de su olor y capturar su esencia egoístamente –Goku- susurró de nuevo mientras acercaba su cara a la suya y con su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla, ella pudo notar como la cara del macho se aceraba instintivamente a su mano en busca de su suave tacto captando el también la hormonal esencia de su compañera.

Chichi fue rozando con su pequeña nariz su mejilla, y lentamente bajó hasta su cuello donde el aroma se intensificaba aún más y la hacia volverse mas loca por segundos, mientras, notaba como _todo_ su autocontrol volaba por la ventana sin intenciones de regresar hasta dentro de un par de horas. La pelinegra fue depositando pequeños besos mariposas desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula pasando la lengua a la largo de ese hueso que sobresalía, una sonrisa lujuriosa se desató por sus labios cuando escucho un pequeño gemido de placer por parte de su compañero dormido. Debido a su inocencia ella siempre fue muy cautelosa con el en un ámbito sexual, y las contadas veces que lo hicieron antes de que Gohan naciera fue de un modo casi casto en una postura totalmente convencional, esa fue la única que le pudo enseñar. Pero esta noche ella no jugaría bajo sus reglas para no "traumarlo". Chichi quería probar algo nuevo, ella se sentía muy atrevida y caliente y quería saber que se siente al dar sexo oral como vio en la revista del viejo verde, muchas veces intento explicarle a Goku en que consistía, pero el ponía cara de espanto y le decía que prefería que no le hiciese algo tan extraño.

Chichi estaba segura de que si ahora mismo tuviese su cola, estría oscilando furiosamente en su espalda en señal de pura excitación a causa de la gloriosa luna que todavía continuaba burlándose de ella. Suavemente la pelinegra fue sacando la frazada que le cubría mientras sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo a través de su gi naranja, y con la otra mano comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su cinturón azul marino mientras se mordía el labio inferior a causa de todas sus emociones y su mente buscaba desesperadamente excusas para justificar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una vez el cinturón estaba fuera, ella lo lanzó a un lado mientras su mano se adentraba dentro de su camiseta interior del mismo color que su cinturón y sus dedos palpaban sus músculos masajeándolos. Pequeños resoplidos escaparon de la boca del macho y esto la impulso a continuar.

Lentamente fue levantando su camisa para hacerse una buena idea de su esculpido pecho y besar su estomago suavemente como una pluma, la saiyajin no quería que despertase, no de momento. Si quería llevar a cabo su fantasía lo mejor seria que el no sea muy conciente al principio. Su olor la estaba volviendo loca mientras pasaba la lengua entre sus pectorales y después pellizcaba levemente sus pezones para luego besarlos, esta vez gemidos mas bajos escaparon de la garganta de Goku mientras movía su cuerpo inconcientemente en busca de su placentero tacto. Ella ahogo una risita casi malvada mientras deslizaba la legua hacia abajo y la introducía en su ombligo.

Poco a poco ella dirigió su mano atrevidamente sobre sus pantalones y comenzó a estimularlo a través de la tela con suaves caricias sobre su entrepierna escuchando satisfactoriamente sus bufidos de placer y un poco de desesperación ante su lentitud, ella lo miró fijamente asegurándose de que continuaba dormido para después deslizar su mano dentro de sus pantalones y quitárselos.

-mhhh parece que alguien necesita levantarse-dijo de forma sexy mientras dirigía su mirada a su pene agarrándolo con una mano y comenzando a frotar de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo a arriba. Ella acerco su cara a su miembro mientras lo olisqueaba de arriba a abajo donde su aroma embriagador era mas fuerte que en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo –ahhh- suspiró sobre su cabeza y podo notar como el saiyajin se estremeció mientras su polla comenzaba a reaccionar rápidamente a su toque y provocación irguiéndose bien alto y duro. Chichi lo acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos hasta que vio que estaba completamente duro e hinchado y comenzó a acariciarlo con su cara sintiendo su suavidad para después ir depositando pequeños besos desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, una vez llegó arriba ella comenzó atacar su glande con pequeñas lamidas y besos deleitándose con los gemidos de su compañero dormido, sin previo aviso ella se introdujo todo lo que pudo en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo fuertemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia arriba para verle la cara y ver que su estimulación estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado… se estaba despertando.

Sus gemidos se intensificaban mientras Chichi observaba como su compañero comenzaba a abrir los ojos, pero antes de que el supiese exactamente que estaba pasando ella se separó de su polla y saltó con gracia sobre su cuerpo comenzando a atacar sus labios con ferocidad introduciendo su legua en su boca.

-¿mpfh hhpmf mphhf?- intento preguntar Goku en estado en shock mientras pretendía quitarse a la hembra de encima.

-Goku, te necesito _ahora- _dijo Chichi lujuriosa mientras se separaba de el momentáneamente para después reanudar sus besos. Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron desmesuradamente la reconocer a su esposa que no había visto durante bastantes días.

-¿Chichi?- el la volvió a separar mientras agarraba su cara con ambas manos asegurándose de que realmente estaba allí y no se trataban de alucinaciones como antes, ella gimió de frustración ante su interrupción -¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Por qué estuviste fuera tanto tiempo? ¿Por que Gohan estuvo tan extraño acerca de tu paradero? ¿Por qué no contestas?- el comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas sin sentido para ella. Lo único que quería hacer Chichi con Goku era joder de manera animal. En ese momento Goku vio que tenia la camisa subida y sus pantalones habían desaparecido mientras su pene estaba en una posición muy extraña que había visto muy pocas veces. -¿por que estoy desnudo?- no era que le importara en absoluto, para el quitarse la ropa era como para una persona normal quitarse el sombrero. Solo que Goku estaba seguro de que el se fue a dormir con toda la ropa puesta. Chichi sonrió descaradamente y Goku arqueó una ceja con confusión ante su extraño comportamiento mientras ella rozó su erección con su entrepierna que todavía continuaba llevando sus pantalones rosa pastel y el gimió cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante esa extraña sensación.

-porque yo te quité la ropa, Gokusaaa- respondió con un ronroneo seductor que pedía ser follada a gritos.

-¿por que lo hiciste? Y todavía no has respondido a mis anteriores preguntas- dijo el un poco confuso y reprochante.

-no las he respondido porque ahora mismo no tienen importancia. Y te quite la ropa porque quiero aparearme con tigo- ella misma soltó una risita ante su extraña selección de palabras y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

-¿eh?- eso fue lo único que pudo articular. Todo era demasiado confuso para el saiyajin. El estaba feliz de ver a su esposa sana y salva a su lado, pero se estaba comportando de una manera _muy _extraña.

Chichi quería ser follada y con la ignorancia de su compañero nunca conseguiría que la cogiera como ella quería y necesitaba.

Tenia que provocarlo.

Sin mediar palabra ella se incorporo de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de manera provocadora bajo la atenta mirada de Goku, hasta quedar solo con su muy húmeda ropa interior. Goku escaneaba repetidas veces el esplendido cuerpo semidesnudo de su esposa, muy pocas veces el la había visto con tan poca ropa y esto provoco una subida de temperatura en todo su cuerpo, y esta vez no fue a causa de la fiebre. Su polla estaba comenzando a reaccionar de nuevo cuando ella elimino su sujetador de su cuerpo arrancándolo y lanzándolo a un lado para después sentarse a su lado.

Chichi miraba seductoramente a su compañero mientras dirigía su propia mano a su generoso pecho derecho y comenzaba a jugar con su pezón duro retorciéndolo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice estimulándose a si misma bajo la atenta mirada de Goku. Su espalda se arqueo por el placer mientras lo retorcía con mas intensidad y alargo su mano izquierda que la estaba utilizando para sostenerse a si misma y la dirigió dentro de sus bragas de color negro mientras se apoyaba en el saiyajin que observaba cada movimiento atentamente y en silencio.

-ahhhh mhhhmmm Gokusaaa mira, se siente taaan biennn- dijo provocándole a propósito mientras estimulaba su propio clítoris y con la otra mano apretaba su pezón mas fuerte hasta dejar las marcas de sus uñas en ellos. Ella cayó en su regazo mientras notaba como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer que ella misma se estaba provocando.

Goku observaba muy atentamente a su esposa que se desfalleció en su regazo mientras una de sus pequeñas manos estaba en su pecho y la otra dentro de sus bragas de encaje negras que estaban bastante mojadas y su humedad goteaba en su pierna ligeramente flexionada. Un extraño olor le golpeo y lo hizo sentirse de forma extraña mientas un sentimiento animal se estaba desatando en su interior y no sabia exactamente que hacer. En ese momento vio como su polla erguida estaba rozando constantemente el pecho de su esposa y se relamió los labios mientras su miraba se nubló y una asiada lujuria saiyajin lo atrapó.

Chichi continuaba satisfaciéndose a si misma cuando de repente su compañero se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarro de las manos para impedir que continuase tocándose. _Ahora esto se va a poner interesante _pensó feliz mientras miraba la expresión seria y lujuriosa de Goku.

-mi turno- dijo roncamente, la agarro fuertemente de sus cabellos media noche y estampo su cara contra la suya exigiendo a su legua penetrar en su boca. Chichi le concedió la entrada de inmediato mientras ambos entrelazaron sus leguas exigiendo la dominación del beso, el empujo su lengua dentro de su boca fuertemente ganando la pequeña partida mientras la apresaba entre sus brazos y la arrastraba hasta la ventana. La hembra se separo de el confusa y Goku sonrió mientras saltaba por la ventana con Chichi entre sus brazos y caían de pie en la orilla del mar.

Chichi se sentó en el suelo de arena mientras Goku se quito en una fracción de segundo la camisa y se posiciono de pie delante de ella bañado por la luz de la luna llena, el sudor y unas gotitas de agua salada producto de las olas al romperse cerca de ellos. Ella sabia perfectamente lo que el quería y con una sonrisa casi malvada se pudo de rodillas delante de el.

-veo que lo que te hice antes te gusto…- ella no tubo tiempo para terminar que el agarró un puñado de su pelo y atrajo su cara a su polla. Goku estaba descontrolado y necesitaba sentir todo lo que Chichi le podía ofrecer. La fémina saiyajin comenzó a jugar con sus testículos mientras deslizaba su lengua por las venas de su hombría para luego pasarla por su ranura. Un rujio ronco escapo de su garganta mientras ella ronroneaba con la cabeza de su eje dentro de su boca mandando deliciosas vibraciones a través de su espina dorsal.

-ohhh Chiiiiii, no pares ahhh ¡me estas volviendo loco!- el comenzó a elevar su ki hasta que llegó a su forma super saiyajin y la agarro de la cabeza induciéndola a meterse su polla dura entera en la boca hasta que su nariz toco la parte baja de su musculoso vientre y sus ojos azul verdoso contemplaban como lo succionaba fuertemente –ahhhh, Chi eres genial- el tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito de placer mientras un aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlos y ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de eso -¿Te gusta Chi? ¿Te gusta sentir mi enorme polla dentro de tu hambrienta boca?- gruño Goku bajo los efectos de la lujuria animal y la agarraba mas fuerte de su cabellera azabache.

-si, me encanta Gokusa… tu polla es taaan grande- ella suspiró encima de su glande mientras pasaba la lengua en círculos encima de el y estimulaba sus testículos con la mano con mas intensidad.

-ohhh me voy a venir, quiero que te lo bebas todo- ordenó mientras miraba hacia abajo y ella dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos cuando unas ráfagas de semen caliente salieron disparadas de la punta de su polla hasta su boca entre abierta y ella las bebió ávidamente hasta la última gota.

-mhhh Gokusa, sabes muuuy bien- dijo ella sentada sobre la arena mientras se relamía los labios.

Goku se abalanzó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de su ropa interior y la desgarraba de su cuerpo. Chichi gimió contra su boca cuando sintió como su erección rozaba su entrada y ella movía las caderas induciéndole a entrar. El estuvo rozándola con su hombría en repetidas ocasiones hasta que ya no pudo más y entro de un solo golpe. Chichi gimió un poco de dolor mientras agarraba con una mano su cabellera rubia en punta y con la otra arañaba desesperadamente su espalda poniéndolo mas caliente. El comenzó a entrar y salir furiosamente de ella sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo su estado, deleitándose con estas nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Rápidamente el dolor fue reemplazado por el placer extremo y la pelinegra le dio un golpe para quitárselo de encima pillándole con la guardia baja y se posiciono sobre el mientras le montaba rápidamente a una velocidad que sus pechos no podían ni siquiera amortiguar. Goku gruño amenazante no disfrutando en la posición sumisa ni en lo más mínimo, pero la saiya pelinegra solo se rió en su cara mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo.

-tu… nunca… pudiste… contra mi… Gokusa- dijo entre jadeos retándole. El entrecerró los ojos en ella mientras una sonrisa malvada se deslizó por su cara. De repente se sentó quedando Chichi a horcajadas sobre el y con sus piernas bloqueó el movimiento de sus caderas por completo. Ella lo miró sorprendida ante la extraña postura en la que se encontraban y el volvió a sonreír.

-¿decías Chi?- ella estuvo a punto de contestarle sino fuese porque Goku comenzó a envestirla fuertemente y sus protestas se convirtieron en gritos de placer. Ella intento mover las caderas para aumentar la sensación de euforia pero estaban bien apresadas entre las piernas de Goku, el saiyajin bajo su cabeza hasta el pecho de Chichi y comenzó a lamer y morder su pezón mientras la penetraba con más fuerza que nunca. La pelinegra gimió de placer la notar como sus dientes se clavaban fuertemente en su pezón y luego lo succionaba extrayendo unas gotitas de sangre de su generoso pecho.

-mas… fuerte- dijo la saiyajin entrecortadamente y el se levanto de la arena sin previo aviso mientras Chichi rodeaba con sus piernas su cadera de modo instintivo. Goku fue dando tumbos hasta la pared más cercana de la casa rosada donde apoyo a su esposa contra ella. Chichi rodeo con sus brazos su ancho cuello mientras lo besaba en esa zona con ansias y el saiyajin la agarro de las caderas fuertemente mientras profundizaba en su penetración, algo dentro de el le decía que si Chichi hubiese sido una humana normal, ya le habría partido la cadera en dos con su agarre animal, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Goku ignoró ese hecho mientras se centraba en follarla con más ganas y ella gritaba de placer contra su cuello. De repente el fue acelerando el ritmo mientras notaba como su orgasmo definitivo se acercaba junto con el de ella y en ese momento dirigió su cabeza a su cuello hundiendo sus dientes en su clavícula dando paso al flujo de la sangre dulce metalizada en su boca, también pudo notar un pequeño objeto extraviado con la sangre, pero no le dio importancia, el comenzó a lamer su herida hasta que la sangre cesó y en ese momento su clímax se inició junto con el de Chichi que apretó sus paredes desesperadamente alrededor de su erección y el se vino en su interior llenándola por completo.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos al suelo mientras jadeaban pesadamente y Chichi se apoyó en el pecho de Goku intentando llenar sus pulmones con aire mientras el continuaba apoyado en la pared rosada. Lentamente fue acariciando su suave cabellera media noche mientras intentaba pensar en que acababa de hacer.

-Chi… ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?- preguntó mientras continuaba su caricia, la saiya morena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-mhhh no lo se- dijo ella no queriendo pensar mucho sobre el tema. De repente se dio cuenta de una cosa y Chichi dirigió su mano a su clavícula ¡no eran imaginaciones suyas! El la había mordido, esto equivalía a un matrimonio saiyajin, Goku la había marcado como suya. Una gran felicidad se desato dentro de la saiyajin, ahora si que eran total y absolutamente compañeros. Solo faltaba su marca, pero ye se encargaría de eso mas adelante y sellarían su unión para siempre. Chichi suspiró feliz mientras acariciaba su cicatriz que seria permanente, la saliva saiyajin en el momento del acoplamiento actuaba como un anti-cicatrizante para que nunca se borrara la marca de su unión y permaneciese siempre como el primer día. De repente otro hecho la golpeo y ella dio un salto del pecho de Goku.

-el chip… ya no esta- dijo pensando en voz alta y Goku la miró confuso mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante ¡había matado dos pájaros de un tiro! –Goku, ya no tengo el chip de control mental en mi cuello- dijo aumentando la confusión "intelectual" del macho.

-¿Chip? ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó muy confuso y ella suspiró.

-¿recuerdas el último día en que nos vimos?-

-¿Cuándo le diste una paliza al Dr. Gero?- preguntó con una sonrisa al recordar lo bien que peleó la fémina demostrando a todos su fuerza y ella asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-por lo visto fui demasiado blanda…- _eso es extraño, porque yo nunca lo había sido antes en una pelea… _pensó para si misma- después de hablar con tigo me dirigí hacia casa, pero en mitad de camino me encontré con el Dr. Idiota y antes de tener una oportunidad para atacarlo el me introdujo en el cuello un micro chip de control mental para convertirme en uno de sus subordinados al igual que los androides apuntando que no necesitaba remodelaciones porque ya era suficientemente fuerte y bla bla bla. – el la miró apesumbrado de no haber estado allí para protegerla y ella prosiguió – lo peor de todo fue que el hijo de puta se salió con la suya y por un momento yo cooperé con sus androides. Pero antes de llevar a cabo con mi programación que se encontraba en el micro chip tuve una pequeña pelea con…- ella se paró en seco mientras Goku le dirigió una mirada expectante alentándola a continuar - …. Con un idiota egocéntrico- dijo no queriendo revelar el nombre del asesino de una gran parte de su orgullo –bueno, y comenzamos a pelear hasta que me dejo fuera de juego con una llave, pero antes de caer inconciente… de nuevo… lo reventé con una patada en las costillas. ¡El muy idiota egocéntrico estaba demasiado seguro de su victoria! Alguien tenía que bajarlo de su pedestal que el mismo se había hecho.- dijo enfadada sabiendo que no había terminado ¡exigía una jodida revancha! Ella le daría la patada en el culo que se merecía. Goku escuchó su historia atentamente e impresionado, tenia ganas de saber cuan fuerte era Chichi, pero aún así tenia una pregunta.

-¿con quien peleaste?- le preguntó y ella bufó exasperada.

-ya te lo dije, con un idiota egocéntrico- explicó sencillamente.

-sí, pero quiero saber su nombre. No creo que su nombre sea "Sr. Idiota Egocéntrico"- dijo y Chichi quedó pensativa.

-tal vez ese no sea su nombre original. ¡Pero el nombre que le acabo de dar le viene como un guante!- dijo ajustándose inconcientemente su pañuelo de tela vaquera. -¿Por qué quieres saber su identidad?-le preguntó curiosa y la mirada de Goku se ensombreció.

-el te hizo año y te dejo inconciente, alguien tiene que darle su merecido a ese cabrón.- dijo apretando los puños y ella lo miró asombrada ¿este era su Goku?

-hum, me halaga que quieras hacer eso. Pero ese es _mi _trabajo, el hecho de que ahora sea un super saiyajin no quiere decir que no le pueda patear el culo como hice antes.-

-¡dijiste que era un super sayajin!- dijo Goku alzando la voz haciéndose a la idea de quien pudo ser el idiota egocéntrico. La fémina se tapó la boca con la mano mientras negaba.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Yo dije eso? Nooo, me has oído mal, yo nunca dije super saiyajin, dije que era un super… ehhh, un super zalamero! – dijo retrocediendo mientras buscaba algo para cubrir su desnudez y vio la camisa de Goku que estaba tirada no muy lejos de ellos, ella rápidamente la agarró se la colocó. Le quedaba como un chiste, la parte de arriba del gi naranja le sobrepasaba por diez centímetros las rodillas. El se incorporó del suelo sin tener en cuenta su denudo mientras la miraba sospechosamente.

-dijiste que te hizo una llave ¿verdad?- dijo y ella asintió lentamente. –Quítate el pañuelo del cuello- Chichi negó rápidamente haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover su cuello con esmero.

-n no… hace frío- alegó mientras miraba a los costados desesperadamente en busca de una posible salida de emergencias.

-hace 5 minutos no te importaba que hiciese frió- rebatió acercándose a ella.

-claro, porque estaba caliente- explicó como si fuese de lo más obvió mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos. _Mierda, estoy segura de que el sabe ahora que he luchado contra Vegeta y si ve el regalito que me dejó en el cuello querrá matarlo… ¡ese es mi trabajo! Mhhh tal vez pueda inventarme algo. Algo como…_

"_me he caído por un terraplén y me he golpeado solo en distintas partes del cuello" No_

"_¡una bufanda bastante ajustada!" No_

"…"

"_¡he experimentado con la asfixia auto-erótica!"!...NO!_

Mientras Chichi buscaba excusas desesperadamente, inconcientemente continuaba retrocediendo, pero Goku se materializo justo delante de ella provocando que diese un salto por el susto.

-¡ahh! Me asustaste Sr. !- recriminó Chichi inatentando retroceder de nuevo, pero el la agarro firmemente de un brazo.

-Chichi, dime la verdad- dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos y ella intento evadir su mirada de todas las maneras posibles. -¿fue Vegeta?-

-¿a que Vegeta te refieres?- chirrió al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida.

-solo hay uno Chi- ella comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante la intensidad de sus palabras y asintió en modo de rendición confirmando sus sospechas cuando vio que no le quedaba mas remedio. El estiro su mano a su cuello y comenzó a quitarle el pañuelo lentamente revelando todos sus moratones, rasguños y contusiones en el mismo lugar. Chichi vio como sus cejas se fruncieron profundamente mientras acariciaba su cuello con una mano dibujando pequeños círculos invisibles. –Voy a matarlo…- empezó pero fue interrumpido por la saiyajin encubierta.

-¿Qué? yo ehhh… ¡el no me hizo esto!- salto Chichi sin saber exactamente que decir.

-¿a no? ¿Entonces que ocurrió?- preguntó un poco enfadado pensando que su esposa estaba encubriendo a su ex enemigo.

-hum… ¿Asfixia auto-erótica?-

**Continuara…**

**Y sigo pensando que ha esta historia le faltan 2 componentes… ¡Kami! Sus siglas son R & B jejeje mhhh ¿Quiénes podrían ser?**

**Ufff este capitulo fue muy caliente y bajo mi punto de vista muy sencillo de escribir, a veces me doy miedo a mi misma ante la facilidad con la que escribo lemmons jejeje peeero podría haber sido mejor :P nunca esta mal exigirse a si misma el 110% ¿no?**

**¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	4. Intentando conocer a tu sensei I

**Capitulo: 4**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad_: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Maaria Smith: me alegra que te guste mi historia jeje, el capitulo anterior fue interesante… pero creo sinceramente que este capi es aún mejor, échale un vistazo **guiño, guiño** XD**

**Fantor2000: jeje admito que fue un lemmon fuerte fantor, al principio me daba un poco de corte subirlo… pero después me dije ¿Quién soy yo para dejar una historia sin lemmon? :P eh! y este no será el único… mas adelante tengo planeado otro ;)… o otros YAY! Jajaja XDDD**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: hi, Kisame-chan!… ¿al principio te refieres a dejar a Trunks sin padre de nuevo? Huuhh tentador, pero cruel de mi parte jeje. Y sobre Gohan, en este capitulo se traumará un poquito mas… lo siento por el U.U… :P también he de decirte que tengo algo muy bueno planeado para cuando Goten este en "proceso", la historia dará un vuelco de 360º pero lamentablemente no puedo decirte en que sentido. Pero te voy a adelantar algo… muy pronto _alguien_ _idiota y egocéntrico _se dará cuenta de las verdaderas raíces de Chichi jejeje ¿Quién puede ser? Y Chichi va a jugar un poco a ser Sherlock Holmes sobre el tema de su padre y abuelo. XD**

**Y sobre tu última pregunta… jejeje quizás revivan, quizás no revivan… ¡pero seria genial si lo hicieran! Eso lo tengo todo fríamente planeado, la situación se pondrá patas arriba jejeje ¡mordisquitos! :D :D**

**Flowerfly: gracias por tu apoyo c: :D y ya se que es un verdadera lastimas que Radix y Bardock estén muertos… :S ufff pero si en estos momentos estuviesen vivos… jejeje, seria una verdadera tragedia, y se de lo que me hablo ;)**

**Koneko: gracias sinceramente por tu aceptación y por expandir mi mete… por así decirlo jeje, no fue muy difícil escribirlo **sonrojo** ¡estoy feliz Kone! n_n**

**¡MÍLES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡ARIGATO!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para intentar conocer a tu sensei (parte I)…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-asfixia auto-¿Qué?- pregunto Goku confuso y Chichi rodó los ojos ante su patética excusa.

-nada… simplemente no quiero que te metas, esto es entre el idiota egocéntrico y yo- dijo intentando preservar algo de su gastado orgullo de acero. Goku la miró incrédulo y preocupado.

-pero Chi, el idiot-Vegeta es un saiyajin… como dijiste, un _super_ saiyajin ahora, no puedes luchar contra el- intentó hacerla razonar pero ella no atendía a razones. Chichi se mordió la lengua ante su comentario intentando contener su orgullo saiyajin. ¡Ella era la hija de Radix y nieta de Bardock! y por lo tanto ella podía ganar al saiyajin que quisiese, no necesitaba una niñera 24/7. La fémina se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos tan narcisistas sobre ella misma, pero eran verdad. Solamente estaba un poco oxidada, la saiya necesitaba de nuevo un entrenamiento intensivo como en su mas tierna juventud para volver a ser jodidamente fuerte. Y aunque recuperase su ritmo de batalla no quería decir que todos se tuviesen que dar cuenta de sus verdaderos orígenes saiyajins. Chichi regreso en menos de un segundo a la habitación de arriba de la casa rosada y agarró los pantalones de Goku y su ropa mientras volvía a salir por la ventana y se posiciono con gracia delante de su marido tirándole sus pantalones encima de su cabeza.

-póntelos Gokusa- dijo tan dulcemente que el se estremeció, el saiyajin sabia que estaba tramando algo mientras agarraba sus pantalones y en menos de un segundo ya se los había colocado. Chichi se quito su camisa naranja quedando durante un segundo totalmente expuesta y luego se puso sus pantalones y camisa de color rosa pastel que antiguamente estaban debajo de su vestido violeta, después se sentó en el suelo y se enfundó sus botas rojas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó el y Chichi lo miro mientras se levantaba de la arena y agudizaba su oído haciendo lo que tenia que haber hecho antes de su sesión de sexo salvaje… analizar sus constantes vitales. Cuando entro en la habitación donde estaba Goku ella lo vio un poco debilitado, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento porque estaba bajo los efectos de la luna llena… y todavía lo continuaba estando, pero ya consiguió lo que quería y la luna ya no la molestaba. Ella pudo notar que sus latidos eran desacompasados al igual que su respiración, pero por suerte no era demasiado grabe. Ya se estaba recuperando. Chichi lo miró apesumbrada por no haber estado allí con el en sus momentos difíciles y bajo la cabeza avergonzada _¿pero que clase de compañera soy? _Pensó y Goku la miró nervioso cuando notó de repente la tristeza de su esposa.

–Chichi ¿que pasa?- preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, no me ocurre nada.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, ella no podía luchar con el en ese estado –creo que deberías volver a la cama y recuperarte del todo, ya nos veremos- dijo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a emprender el vuelo ante su total cambio de planes, pero fue apresada por dos fuertes brazos que rodearon su cintura.

-no, tu no te vas a ningún sitio- dijo contra su oído mientras la acercaba mas a el y los ojos de la saiya se agrandaron por la sorpresa –acepto ir a la cama, pero solo si tu me acompañas y te quedas a dormir conmigo… sino no hay trato- Chichi estuvo a punto de negarse a hacerlo, pero el era su compañero y no hacia falta mencionar que el nunca se había comportado así antes, también podría largarse unas horas después antes de que se despierte y así Goku no la detendría, la fémina todavía tenia un asunto pendiente que saldar con urgencia.

-deacuerdo- dijo rendida y el sonrió mientras la soltaba. Los dos dieron un salto hacia la ventana y entraron en la habitación. Chichi miraba nerviosa como Goku se acostaba en la cama y le hacia señales para que se uniera a el, ella sonrió un poco tímida mientras se acostaba a su lado y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir.

**OoOoOoO.4 horas despué **

Los rayos del sol estaban a punto de salir dando inicio al crepusculo de la mañana, pero antes, dos ojos azabaches se abrieron de inmediato. La fémina no había dormido nada, ya había descansado demasiado antes y no podía arriesgarse a quedar dormida. Lentamente fue incorporándose de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su marido y lo miró corroborando que estaba bien dormido, sus ronquidos crónicos lo delataban. _Cuando yo vine Goku no roncaba porque le costaba respirar… pero ahora parece que se esta recuperando de…_

-¿Chichi?- la susodicha miró hacia la puerta a un muy enfadado Yamcha que había roto el hilo de sus pensamientos. El le hizo señas para que saliese de la habitación silenciosamente, ella obedeció a regañadientes mientras salía y cerraba la puerta en su espalda mirando al guerrero cabreado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó un poco molesta y el la miro aún mas enfadado.

-¿¡y te atreves a preguntármelo!?- comenzó alzando la voz y la saiya redujo sus ojos peligrosamente en el. –has abandonado prácticamente a tu marido al borde de la muerte y me preguntas que ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-eso no es de tu puta importancia, yo no tengo el porque de darte explicaciones a ti, eres patético- escupió y el macho la miró sorprendido ante su lenguaje, normalmente ella era muy recatada pero ahora estaba irreconocible.

-¿pero de que coño estas hablando?- dijo pero fue callado por un puñetazo que lo mando contra la pared. Chichi estaba llena de ira, de repente no soportaba la idea de que un humano le diese lecciones de moralidad. Yamcha cayo al suelo medio atontado mientras la miraba perplejo.

-debí dejarte morir como un perro, pero entonces yo pensaba que tu vida valía algo… ja! Cuan equivocada estaba- dijo con veneno en su voz y empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo. Parecía que Yamcha fue el único en levantarse porque no había ni rastro del Maestro Roshi ni de Oolong, pero Chichi podía escuchar sus ronquidos procedentes de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-dile a Goku que he salido para saldar una cuenta pendiente- dijo la fémina sin girarse, sabiendo perfectamente que Yamcha la había seguido sigilosamente hasta fuera pensando que ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿a donde vas?- preguntó pero la pelinegra no se molestó en contestarle y salió volando de la isla del Maestro Roshi en dirección a la montaña Fry… su antiguo hogar.

OoOoO

En el palacio del rey Ox Satan una sombra furtiva apareció de la nada y se interno en los pasillos de este. Con mucha facilidad logró burlar a los guardias para acceder a las habitaciones principales. Chichi miraba por todos lados intentando recordar donde exactamente estaba su habitación, este palacio tenia mas de setenta habitaciones distintas! Con extremo sigilo ella fue abriendo todas las puertas del ala oeste una por una.

-debe de andar por aquí- se dijo mientras continuaba abriendo las puertas de las distintas habitaciones, pero ninguna era la suya -…bingo- dijo contenta al dar por fin con su antiguo cuarto. Sin esperar un segundo mas, ella se internó en la recamara, levantó su vieja cama y saco un pequeño baúl de madera. Con un suspiro tembloroso la joven fémina lo fue abriendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con su antiguo uniforme saiyajin de spandex violeta… ella había pasado por tantas cosas llevando ese mismo traje…

Tantos recuerdos… e increíblemente no todos malos, pero si la mayoría.

Ella saco la armadura del baúl y la sacudió quitándole el polvo. Su aspecto era casi cómico, se veía muy pequeño, pero ella recordaba perfectamente que el spandex era una de las telas mas flexibles y adaptables del universo ¡incluso resisten las transformaciones en Oozarus! Rápidamente ella se fue despojando de toda su ropa humana y se enfundo en su viejo traje. Esto podría haberse considerado un gesto censillo, simplemente se había cambiado de ropa, pero para Chichi no lo fue… esto significaba su renuncia personal y no pública a su adoptada humanidad, para regresar a sus raíces saiyas, un escalofrió le atravesó el cuerpo… fue emoción.

Esta vez nada le impedía nada.

Un minuto después ya estaba totalmente vestida y su rastreador descansaba en su ojo derecho, Chichi lo toco ligeramente y este para su suerte volvió a funcionar parpadeando pocas veces de color rojo en señal de su activación, e inmediatamente comenzó a localizar y rastrear todas las fuerzas de combates mas altas del planeta tierra una por una. Después se colocó de nuevo sus pantalones y camisa rosada dejando el discreto uniforme saiya debajo de sus ropajes y bien oculto.

-¿Chichi?- la susodicha se giró hacia su padre que la miraba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro –sabia que este día llegaría- dijo mirando a su hija adoptiva.

-padre- murmuró esta un poco avergonzada por haber roto su propia promesa y no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia antes –veras yo…-

-no hace falta que me lo digas ni me des excusas, uno por mucho que quiera nunca puede huir de sus verdaderas raíces, forman parte de su vida como el latido de su corazón y el respirar- dijo calmadamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Chichi bajo la cabeza con resignación.

-lo se, yo también sabia en el fondo que esto algún día iba a suceder. Pero me negaba a creerlo… adiós padre- dijo alejándose de el mientras salía por la ventana. El rey Ox vio tristemente como la saiyajin a la que consideraba su propia hija salía de su cuarto emprendiendo el vuelo para su sorpresa.

-adiós, Chichi… hija- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora solo el futuro dirá que ocurrirá con su hija.

Chichi volaba velozmente esperando la lectura completa de su rastreador que estaba detectando demasiadas fuerzas para su gusto y comodidad _Mi rastreador detecta muchas fuerzas de combate considerablemente altas _pensó Chichi parándose en seco en medio del cielo y ajustando el aparato mas a su ojo derecho _pero hay dos increíblemente altas… sin duda una es de mi Goku y la otra es del idiota egocéntrico… creo que voy ha hacerle una visita de cortesía, esta en dirección sudeste desde mi posición a unos 2.000 kilómetros… _rápidamente se sacó su rastreador, lo guardo en su bolsillo y emprendió el vuelo rompiendo la barrera del sonido en menos de dos segundos.

OoOoO

-bueno, parece que voy a interrumpir algo- dijo la saiya apenas llegó al ver al objeto de su odio luchando con un extraño ser de color verde que no era para nada Piccolo. Ella descendió al suelo y vio que no muy lejos se encontraban Krillin, Trunks y Piccolo, que estaban tan concentrados en la lucha del príncipe que no se percataron de su presencia. La fémina se sintió un poco insultada ante eso, pero después se dio cuenta de que tenía su ki a cero. _Eso lo explica todo _pensó con sarcasmo mientras también se centraba momentáneamente en la lucha, analizando los golpes de ambos contrincantes e intentando memorizarlos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía una autentica lucha que no se podía permitir el lujo de perder una oportunidad para conseguir asientos de primera fila.

-me pregunto que debe de ser esa cosa tan fea, parece que tiene todas las de perder… pero lo que mas me llama la atención es que el príncipe todavía no se ha cansado de el, a pesar de que a primera vista el lagarto no parece ser un reto en absoluto- dijo pensando en voz alta mientras intentaba acercarse con curiosidad. En ese momento Vegeta pateo al extraño insecto lejos de el justo donde estaba ella y los ojos de la saiya se abrieron como platos mientras esquivaba al lagarto.

-¡joder! ¡Un poco mas de cuidado!- maldijo al príncipe atrayendo la atención de todos y después miró hacia donde cayo la lagartija que parecía que le costaba levantarse del suelo.

-¿pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?- dijo Super Vejeta con sorna y en ese mismo instante se materializo delante de la pelinegra. –Creí que estabas muerta- se buró y ella lo miró arqueando una ceja intentado evadir su insulto.

-pues siento mucho haber roto tus esperanzas- dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo, se porque no has muerto- empezó ganándose una mirada casi nerviosa de la fémina _no me digas que…_pensó con pánico –no has muerto porque tu resistencia natural es inconmensurablemente mas alta que la de los humanos. Se que eres una saiyajin, y no solo yo, Trunks, Piccolo y Krilin también lo saben- ella lo miró nerviosa mientras desviaba su mirada. _Claro que lo saben _pensó con sarcasmo.

-ni se te ocurra…- comenzó pero fue interrumpida por el príncipe.

-tranquila, no se lo diremos al idiota de tu marido ni a tu crío… ese será tu trabajo. Suerte, la vas a necesitar- dijo provocativamente y ella lo miró molesta.

-¿esto es una amenaza?- pregunto detestando el tono de voz que estaba empleando, pero Chichi sabia que si continuaba por este camino no conseguiría lo que ella quería con Vegeta, lo necesitaba de su lado y no en su contra. –Olvídalo- dijo intentando cambiar de tema y dio un largo suspiro intentándose llenar de valor para pronunciar las palabras mas adecuadas. –Príncipe Vegeta necesit…-

-¿tu no eres nº 20?- ella se giró cabreada hacia el ser de color verde por su interrupción, parecía que ya se había recuperado de su paliza.

-ya no, ¿y no te han enseñado que interrumpir una conversión ajena es de mala educación?- dijo enfadada mientras el insecto gigante la miraba divertido –por cierto ¿Qué eres?- dijo señalándolo de arriba a abajo despectivamente y el lagarto sonrió maliciosamente.

-yo soy Cell, la última y magnifica creación del Dr. Maqui Gero…-

-¿el Dr. Majadero?... no me suena- Cell casi rodó los ojos ante la osadía de la hembra.

-¿Y a usted nunca le habían dicho que interrumpir una batalla no esta bien?- le rebatió.

-ah ¿he interrumpido una lucha? A mi me pereció que este solo te estaba utilizando como saco de boxeo- dijo señalando a Vegeta y el saiyajin sonrió con superioridad.

-¡Chichi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Krillin enfadado acercándose a ella con Trunks y Piccolo siguiéndolo de cerca. La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación ¿¡es que las interrupciones nunca finalizarían!?

-solo estoy dando un paseo- respondió con sarcasmo y en eso vio a un extraño hombre de cabellos lilas. -¿Quién eres?- le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-yo, yo soy Trunks- dijo rápidamente el chico ruborizándose misteriosamente, Chichi miró confusa su reacción y en ese momento se acordó de algo.

-que casualidad, el hijo de Bulma y este tarado se llama igual y tienen los mismos ojos- dijo un poco anonada ante el parecido que mantenía con el hijo de su amiga. Vegeta la miraba con rabia mientras en su mente comenzaba a maquinar la terrible muerte de la fémina saiya ante su osadía.

-si, yo soy el mismo Trunks… pero vengo de un futuro alterno… al menos eso espero…- explicó mientras su rubor aumentaba.

-¡eso lo explica todo!- dijo sarcástica alzando los brazos.

-¡ya vasta de interrupciones!- gruñó Vegeta queriendo volver a su lucha y Chichi lo miró con fastidio.

-¡pero si empezaron ellos!- dijo infantilmente señalando a Cell, al namekiano, al chico del futuro y al guerrero Z.

-¡de eso nada, lo iniciaste tu!- exigió Krilin y Chichi entrecerró los ojos en el hombre dispuesta a atacar… verbalmente.

-¡de nuevo Krilin, tu necesitas sexo con urgencia!- exclamó la saiyajin sin medir sus palabras ni en lo mas mínimo. De momento ella no se molestaría en ser cuidadosa y recatada en todos los ámbitos, no cuando su verdadera naturaleza esta vigente y con mas fuerza que nunca.

-¿pero mira quien habla? ¡Aquí la única amargada que necesita sexo desesperadamente eres tu!- dijo Krillin contraatacando de la misma forma que la fémina.

-¡ni una mierda! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo acabo de follar!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y vio con gusto como el guerrero cerraba la mandíbula con fuerza sin nada que objetar –¡jaque mate!- en ese momento todos cayeron al estilo anime, menos Vegeta.

-¡maldita sea! ¡largaos a discutir temas degenerados a otra parte!- grito Vegeta furioso y Krillin y Chichi lo miraron inquisitivamente.

-ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor es Vegeta el que necesita sexo con urgencia- conjeturó Chichi seriamente y Krillin asintió.

-me podéis poner al corriente del asunto- dijo Cell no sabiendo a que se referían en absoluto.

-un ritual asqueroso de apareamiento de los humanos y saiyajines- respondió Piccolo con desagrado.

-habla el Sr. Sinpolla- murmuró Chichi por lo bajo, pero fue perfectamente escuchada por el namekusein.

-¡yo tengo mucho sexo!- se defendió Vegeta ruborizándose levemente.

-¡y yo no necesito ese órgano para nada!- dijo Piccolo sintiéndose rebajado al responder tal cosa y sus mejillas se pusieron moradas por su sonrojo.

-muy bien, habéis dado el primer paso; la negación… ahora solo os queda, la ira, el miedo, la negociación y por último la aceptación- dijo Chichi como si fuese una especie de doctora en psiquiatría y en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. -¡joder, lo acabas de admitir!- dijo señalando a Piccolo y el alzó una "ceja" no pudiéndose creer que esta sea la madre de su aprendiz.

-¿Qué acabo de admitir?- preguntó reacio.

-¡que no tienes pene! Lo mió antes era una conjetura ya que nunca te había visto con una mujer… o en su defecto prostituta, a lo que seguramente debe de recurrir este- dijo señalando de repente a Krillin para enfadarlo a propósito.

-¡yo no recurro a prostitutas!- grito Krillin furioso.

-de nuevo, la negación es el primer paso… ¿y que me dices de la chica peliazul…?-

-¿Qué es un pene?- todos miraron incrédulos a Cell por su _oportuna_ pregunta.

-¿es que no figura en tu base de datos?- le preguntó Trunks ruborizándose furiosamente ante todo lo que estaba escuchando… esta Chichi era definitivamente diferente a la que había conocido en su tiempo… mas "entretenida" y desinhibida… por así decirlo…y el se preguntaba a que venia todo eso.

-no te preocupes- le dijo Chichi a Cell y después miró a Vegeta –bájate los pantalones-

-¡QUE! ¿No tendría que haber al menos una cena primero?- dijo el príncipe un poco divertido y Chichi arqueo las cejas.

-que mas quisieses tu, es para que Cell sepa que es un pene y no este tan perdido en la conversación- explico sencillamente.

-entonces no hay trato-

-bueno, ni siquiera llevas pantalones… en cambio tu- dijo señalando a Krilin –espera, tu no- dijo como si se arrepintiese y después señalo a Piccolo- no, tu no tienes nada jeje- y por último paso al joven del futuro "alterno", Trunks –tu si, bájate los pantalones-

-¡espera! ¿Por qué el si y yo no?- pidió Krilin confuso y Chichi lo miró parpadeando rápidamente.

-te digo el verdadero motivo o seguimos siendo amigos- dijo y Piccolo se rió por lo bajo.

OoOoO

-estupido y pedante príncipe- maldijo Chichi. Después de media hora de discusión en donde primero se cuestiono quien necesita sexo, luego que es un pene, después pasaron a los insultos indiscriminados entre ellos y por último alguien que no fue ella le dijo algo a Vegeta que lo cabreó y los echo a todos a las patadas (literalmente hablando) Chichi perdió la oportunidad de hablar con el idiota egocéntrico y ahora deambulaba por los alrededores.

-¿y ahora que hago? tengo que esperar a que esos dos terminen, pero el bicho Cell es muy resistente- se quejó mientras miraba al cielo y veía como Vegeta en su modo super saiyajin lo aporreaba. Ella suspiró y aterrizó en el suelo para hacer algo de "senderismo" ¿Qué? no había nada que hacer y ya se había cansado de observarlos. –tampoco puedo volver a casa… a lo mejor Goku esta molesto porque me he ido y…. nahhh, el nunca esta molesto- Chichi comenzó a inspeccionar la zona hasta que se encontró con una cabellera rubia bastante familiar. _¿Esa es numero 18?_ Se preguntó y la miro detalladamente _¡si es ella!_ Chichi no sabia que hacer, la androide no la había visto, esta era su oportunidad para escapar ¿pero iba ha hacerlo? En realidad la pelinegra tenia curiosidad por ver como reaccionaria su ex aliada… y en el fondo esperaba que no se molestase con ella.

Chichi fue acercándose a ella que al parecer estaba con nº 16 cautelosamente, mientras vio de reojo a Krillin no muy lejos de la chica observándola desde detrás de una piedra con cara de estar debatiendo sobre algo... _Pervertido _pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasando de largo, en realidad no creía que Krilin fuera ha hacer nada, así que decidió ignorarlo.

-heee ¡hola nº 18!- saludó Chichi mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. La rubia se volteo hacia ella muy impresionada con su repentina presencia.

-¿nº 20? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ya te has recuperado?- le preguntó un poco alegre, pero lo oculto. Chichi se enogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-estoy bien, y prefiero que me llames Chichi, ese es mi autentico nombre- dijo la fémina y ella la miró sorprendida ¿a que venia ese cambio de actitud? Numero 18 la miraba sospechosamente intuyendo que algo dentro de la pelinegra ha cambiado. Chichi miró a nº 16 dando un respingo al ver su cráneo perforado, pero gracias a Kamisama solo se podían ver circuitos y no sesos, decidió no hacer preguntas al respecto… hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-aquí falta alguien- dijo refiriéndose a nº 17 y nº 18 agacho la cabeza.

-fue absorbido- dijo nº 16 al ver que nº 18 no iba a responder, y Chichi lo miró inquisitivamente imaginándose en el fondo de su mente a una pajita gigante absorbiendo al androide de pelo negro.

-¿absorbido?- preguntó sin burla ante la repentina "depresión" de nº 18. Numero 16 asintió.

-Cell, la última creación del Dr. Maqui Gero lo absorbió para hacerse más fuerte. Su misión es absorber a los androides nº 17 y nº 18 para convertirse en un ser perfecto y el mas poderoso.- Chichi lo miraba sorprendida y después miró a nº 18 apenada. En ese momento un sonido de algo romperse por aplastamiento desconcertó a los tres ex subordinados del Dr. Gero y se giraron hacia la fuente del ruido.

-¿pero que?- se preguntó Chichi al ver a Krillin a unos 10 metros de ellos aplastando una especie de mando a distancia.

-yo… no puedo hacerlo- dijo mirando al suelo triste, confundiendo aún mas a la pelinegra que se jiro hacia la rubia que no dejaba de mirar al guerrero sorprendida.

-¿el que, romper un mando a distancia?- le preguntó mirando los restos del mando por el suelo.

-numero 20… digo Chichi, ese mando sirve para inhabilitar a cualquier androide a una corta distancia- dijo nº 18 sorprendida y Chichi la miró para después mirar al hombre. Krillin estaba mirando al suelo con remordimiento aumentando la confusión de la saiya _¿Por qué en vez de utilizarlo para acabar con nº 18 lo destruyo? A menos que… ¡Ho, por Kamisama! ¡Quiere meterse en sus pantalones!_ Chichi miró de repente a Krilin con una sonrisa.

-jeje muy caballeroso de tu parte- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al descubrir sus evidentes intenciones.

-¡nº 18 corre!- gritó Krillin desconcertándolas, y en ese momento pudieron ver que en el en cielo no muy lejos de ellos estaba Cell mirando a la androide con malicia. Chichi lo miró con miedo y luego vio que la rubia se había quedado de piedra en su posición. Vegeta estaba al lado del lagarto de brazos cruzados y para su total sorpresa, no lo estaba atacando, parecía mas bien que estaba esperando a que hiciera algo. En ese momento la última creación del Dr. Maqui Gero fue volando en dirección a la joven androide y los ojos de la saiya se abrieron como platos al descubrir sus evidentes intenciones ¡iba a _absorberla_ a ella también!... aún Chichi no entendía como hacia exactamente para "absórbelos"

-mierda…- eso fue lo único que pudo decir mientras agarraba a la rubia que no se había movido mi un milímetro y emprendía el vuelo en dirección contraria de donde estaba el lagarto verde.

-¡arpía! No te metas en esto, déjala en el suelo!- gritó Vegeta muy enfadado y Chichi le envió una mirada amenazante mientras 18 parecía que empezaba a reaccionar lentamente. Cell se dirigió hacia ellas también enfadado porque la saiyajin le había robado a su presa.

-usted no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjala- dijo Cell y Chichi le sacó la lengua mientras nº 18 ya un poco mas recuperada de su shock se separó de la pelinegra. En ese momento Krilin apareció al lado de las chicas y miro a Chichi con cierta gratitud.

-será mejor que vallamos al palacio de Kamisama… allí estaremos mas seguros, no podemos permitir que Cell absorba a nº 18- dijo el guerrero Z en voz baja para no ser escuchado por el resto. Chichi asintió mientras miraba a 18 de reojo.

-llévala contigo, yo me uniré a vosotros mas tarde- dijo mirando a Cell con odio.

-no Chichi, esto es muy peligroso para ti ¿tengo que recordarte como acabaste en tu última pelea?- dijo Krilin enfadado y para sorpresa de todos, 18 salió en defensa de la saiya.

-si ella quiere quedarse, que lo haga. Como dijo, ya se unirá a nosotros mas adelante- dijo todavía un poco anonadada. Algo no andaba bien en su interior y no sabia a que se debía, Chichi asintió en modo de gratitud y Krilin resopló.

-esta bien, lo que hagas es cosa tuya… pero no te retrases- dijo el hombre y se fue volando con la androide guiándola hasta el palacio del nuevo Kami.

Chichi pudo ver como Cell intentaba seguirlos, pero fue retenido por Trunks y Piccolo. La fémina suspiró con decepción, ella también quería luchar contra el lagarto, pero de nuevo tenia demasiados asuntos pendientes por resolver. Ella miró a Vergeta, y vio que no era muy difícil de predecir que este no era para nada el mejor momento para hablar "civilizadamente" con el. Con un suspiró de resignación se fue volando lejos de allí al ver que al menos tenían al lagarto bajo control… de momento.

En cuestión de minutos ya había llegado a la isla del Maestro Roshi y vio que el viejo verde, Yamcha y Oolong estaban fuera, al parecer "tomando el sol" ella descendió y no tardó en ser vista por todos.

-valla, hola Chichi- saludo Roshi mirando sus pechos descaradamente y sin darse cuenta de que había llegado volando, Chichi suspiró intentándose contener de darle un puñetazo al viejo pervertido y asintió.

-Hola Maestro Roshi- dijo ignorando al guerrero de cabellos negros que la miraba con rabia, en ese momento Gohan salió de la casa y se quedo estático al verla. Hacia mucho tiempo desde que no la veía y la última vez que lo hizo no termino muy bien, los tres machos notaron enseguida la tensión que había entre madre e hijo y en silencio entraron rápidamente en la casa para darles privacidad.

-mama- murmuró Gohan no sabiendo si debía acercarse a ella o no. Chichi sonrió a pesar de que pudo notar perfectamente el rencor en su voz… pero sobre todo la tristeza. Chichi por primera vez no sabia que decir, ella siempre tenía palabras para cualquier situación, pero no esta. Estaba profundamente arrepentida de lo que ocurrió y nunca se perdonaría el hecho de haber levantado la mano a su pequeño… a pesar de que no era conciente al 100% de la situación, pero aún así eso no justifica lo que hizo con su bebe.

Gohan miraba apenado a su madre, el había recibido golpes de todas las personas que amaba primordialmente, principalmente en luchas o entrenamientos… pero nunca de su madre.

-Gohan cariño, yo… lo siento mucho- dijo Chichi verdaderamente arrepentida notando como las lagrimas estaban a punto de asomarse por sus ojos, pero las eliminó parpadeando rápidamente. Gohan nunca había visto a su madre así antes, se veía muy quebradiza, ella siempre se había mostrado muy fuerte antes y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente con ella.

-¿Por qué mama? ¿Por que desapareces días y días para aliarte con el enemigo y después vuelves a desaparecer?- preguntó resentido mirando hacia otro lado en el firmamento. Chichi agacho la cabeza sintiéndose regañada y no sabiendo que responder exactamente. –no hay nada que perdonar mama, yo nunca podré enfadarme contigo- dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso no aumento el animo de su madre. Chichi miraba al suelo fijamente, por primera vez sintiéndose una persona vil por ocultar su linaje de su hijo y no contarle con orgullo sus verdaderas raíces saiyajins. La fémina siempre se decía que eso era lo mejor… pero ya no estaba tan segura. Aunque tampoco encontraba el valor para contarle la verdad ahora. Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su hijo de acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella lo miró con sorpresa mientras le devolvía lentamente el abrazo olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones.

-gracias hijo- susurró y Gohan asintió con la cabeza. Chichi lo abrazo con mas fuerza y se separaron unos segundos después.

-Chichi…- la susodicha se giro hacia su marido que la estaba mirando serio… demasiado para su gusto -¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y Gohan miró muy sorprendido a su padre, nunca lo había visto actuar de una manera tan seria y rencorosa con su madre antes.

-tenia unos asuntos pendientes- se limitó a contestar y Goku asintió mientras rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

-eso fue lo mismo me dijo Yamcha ¿Qué "asuntos" tenias que cumplir?- exigió y Chichi frunció el ceño, el parecía mas recuperado de su enfermedad mientras se acercaba a paso firme hacia ella. Gohan retrocedió sorprendido pero Chichi se quedó en su posición.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo mirando hacia otro lado negándose a cumplir con su puntiaguda mirada. Goku juntó el entrecejo ante su declaración.

-por supuesto que lo es, tu eres mi esposa y tengo derecho ha saber que estas haciendo. Llevas días enteros desaparecida ¿tienes la menor idea de lo preocupado que me tenias?- el saiyajin casi gritó y Chichi cerro sus manos en un tembloroso puño indignándose ante su ultima pregunta desatando todo su retenido dolor.

-¿crees que yo no he pasado por lo mismo? ¡Maldita sea Goku! ¡Si no he regresado antes es porque no he podido, no porque no se me diese la jodida gana como tu!... ¡tu has estado fuera de casa años enteros! ¿y yo te los he recriminado? ¡No!-

-Chichi…-

-¡no lo hice ni una sola vez! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he estado pasado hace poco, tampoco sabes que es lo que he pasado años atrás! ¡No te haces ni la menor idea Goku!- Goku cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando controlar un extraño sentimiento de rabia que muy pocas veces había experimentado antes. -¡así que no vengas exigiendo explicaciones! ¡y menos en ese tono!- Gohan estuvo a punto de detenerla… pero en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón, y todo el rencor que llevaba dentro a lo largo de los años tenia que sacárselo de alguna manera.

-¡has estado fuera por años enteros haciendo quien sabe que! ¡Y yo estupida te doy toda mi fe ciega de que no aras nada malo!- Goku la miró sorprendido y enfadado… ¿estaba insinuando algo? -¿¡para que Goku!? ¿¡Para que me lo pagues de este modo, con tanta desconfianza de tu parte!?-

-Chichi estas…- dijo con los dientes apretados, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡no, no estoy nada! ¡Se puede saber que coño te has creído! ¿Tu puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana y yo no? ¡Esto no es así! ¡Me cuesta a horrores creer que te haya preocupado al menos un poco mi ausencia, ya que siempre te marchas quien sabe cuanto tiempo y ni siquiera te molestas en ver si estoy bien, o al menos si estoy todavía viva! ¡Eres un gran egoísta! ¡Interpones cualquier cosa por absurda que sea sobre tu esposa! ¿Crees que eso me hace sentir bien?-

-¡ya vasta!- Goku casi gruño queriendo dejar de escuchar todas sus reprimendas. Gohan retrocedió sobre sus pasos… no tenia un buen presentimiento acerca de como finalizaría esto.

-no, ¡solo estoy empezando! ¡Y no me cortes!- Chichi lo miró con rabia acumulada a lo largo de los años, ella no se merecía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba segura de que si su otousan o abuelo estuviesen aquí ya le habrían pateado el culo a Goku hace mucho tiempo por el comportamiento tan inmaduro que suele tener. -¡necesitas crecer por una vez en tu vida!...- ella fue silenciada, por un golpe.

Goku ya se había cansado de escucharla, escuchar como ella descargaba toda su rabia sobre el y bajo su punto de vista sin un motivo aparente. Cada palabra de ella le taladraba su cabeza y lo único que quiso fue silenciarla… y lo hizo, el levanto su mano derecha y le dio una cachetada relativamente fuerte en términos saiyas. Chichi cayó al suelo mientras se dio un cabezazo contra la pared de la casa rosada rompiéndola al instante.

-¡papa! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?- Grito Gohan con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos totalmente horrorizado mientras corría hacia su madre. En ese momento Goku fue conciente de lo que hizo.

El la había golpeado.

Hirió al último ser del universo que estaría dispuesto a infringir cualquier tipo de dolor, el miró su mano que tenia tres gotas de sangre en la palma y la cerró con fuerza. Poco a poco dirigió su mirada a su esposa que estaba en el suelo luchando por levantarse mientras que su labio sangraba profundamente y el pequeño Gohan estaba casi histérico no sabiendo que hacer… Goku se acercó muy rápidamente a ella totalmente arrepentido y se arrodillo a su lado sintiéndose el ser mas horrible del universo, acababa de dañar a una mujer, y no cualquier mujer… pegó a su esposa, la persona que más amaba por encima de todo.

-Chichi lo siento mucho, yo no quería…- dijo totalmente arrepentido, pero fue interrumpido por la saiya traicionada.

-aléjate de mi- dijo ella con lo dientes fuertemente apretados y su boca no paraba de emanar sangre escarlata. Goku se quedó sorprendido por esas tres simples palabras, Chichi las pronuncio con tanto odio que dudaba que un humano pudiese almacenar tanto.

Ella lo miraba intentando contener sus lágrimas, nunca se había imaginado antes que Goku fuese capaz de pegarla, nunca. Ella intento alejarse un poco de su muy preocupado hijo y se fue incorporando del suelo mientras escupía la sangre metálica con desagrado.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó el Maestro Roshi alarmado saliendo de la casa junto con Oolong y Yamcha, y los tres simultáneamente vieron lo mismo; a un lloroso Gohan que se aferraba a su madre, a una muy enfadada, dolida y ligeramente ensangrentada Chichi, a un Goku sumamente arrepentido y un hueco en la pared. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó suavemente el viejo ajustándose las gafas de sol. Y en ese momento algo hizo "clic" dentro de la cabeza de los tres machos, pero se negaron a creerlo. –no me digas que…- Roshi no se atrevió a formular la pregunta ¡maldita sea, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar o imaginarse tal cosa! Simplemente no podía ser cierto, Goku nunca _jamás_ dañaría a su esposa, ni inconcientemente. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

Chichi los miró a todos queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes, mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas sobre sus suaves mejillas y tenía un ojo ligeramente hinchado. Yamcha la miraba apenado, cierto que estaba enfadado con ella, pero no se merecía esto _Goku… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?_ Pensó profundamente decepcionado con su amigo. En ese momento Chichi salió volando a toda velocidad de allí.

-¡Chichi, espera!- gritó Goku preocupado, dispuesto a perseguirla pero fue detenido para su sorpresa por su hijo.

-papa, voy a ir yo- dijo mirándolo reacio –no nos sigas- y en ese momento se fue por donde se había ido su madre. Goku miró como su hijo desaparecía en el cielo y bajo la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento escapaban de sus ojos.

-fui un completo estupido, ella nunca me lo perdonara…-

OoOoO

Chichi volaba velozmente mientras unos sollozos escapaban de su boca y su cara palpitaba de dolor, pero no mas que su corazón, todavía no se podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir y no sabia que iba ha hacer a partir de ese momento… ella se sentía perdida y sola, necesitaba un apoyo… el que sea. Chichi quería distraerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar sobre lo sucedido.

-¡mama! ¡Por favor, detente!- ella pudo oír en la lejanía la voz desesperada de su hijo llamándola, pero la fémina no redució su velocidad, sino mas bien la incremento. Seguramente el quería hablar de lo que acababa de suceder, pero ella de momento no estaba preparada para eso, le dolía en el alma pensar en ello y su corazón casi se hico añicos. En cuestión de minutos ella llegó al palacio de Kamisama y su hijo también segundos después. –Mama, por favor, habla conmigo…- le rogó y ella se paro en seco.

-¿esa es Chichi?- pregunto Bulma a nadie en particular contenta al verla de espaldas con su hijo ¡hacia días desde que no sabia nada de ella! Y por lo que le habían contado Bulma se temía lo peor, Trunks gorgoteo feliz entre sus brazos al verla también. Ella se fue acercando a ellos sigilosamente mientras escuchaba su conversación.

-Gohan…- mustió Chichi mientras lo miraba con su cara llena de lagrimas y sangre –por favor, dime que el no lo hizo, que esto no ocurrió…- Gohan se quedó callado mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía tan solo de ver a su madre en ese estado tan lamentable. –Dime que mi Goku no me hizo esto- rogó cayendo de rodillas, mientras los sollozos volvían a escapar sin control de su boca y volvía a intentar quitarse la sangre con las manos que todavía se continuaba acumulando en sus heridas. Para una saiyajin ser herida por su compañero de vida era lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

-¿Qué hizo Goku?- preguntó Bulma y en ese momento Chichi se giró sorprendida hacia ella incorporándose del suelo con la ayuda de su hijo, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de la presencia de la peliazul antes. Pero Chichi no estaba más estupefacta que Bulma, su cara casi pierde el color al ver el estado de su amiga. –¡Oh, por Kamisama!- chillo haciendo a un lado a Gohan mientras se acercaba a ella e inspeccionaba sus heridas, a primera vista presentaba un chichón algo desagradable, el ojo y la mejilla derecha hinchada y amoratada y un profundo corte sangrante en el labio. –¿Go Goku… Goku te hizo esto?- preguntó pero Chichi rápidamente saco su cara de sus manos y miró hacia el suelo intentando ocultar su magullada cara con su flequillo.

-n no t tiene imp importancia- dijo hipando intentado controlar sus inevitables sollozos, Bulma frunció el ceño.

-¡si que la tiene!- ella no se lo podía creer, el adorable y risueño niño que había conocido hace bastantes años nunca pegaría de esta forma tan horrible a una mujer… y menos si es su esposa, algo tuvo que pasar para que se descontrolase de tal forma, pero aún así nada podía justificar sus actos.

-voy a buscar a Dende- dijo Gohan entrando dentro del palacio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Bulma suavemente mientras sacaba un pañuelo e intentaba limpiar la sangre de su cara con la otra mano que no estaba sosteniendo a su hijo. Pero la saiyajin desvió su cara rápidamente en un acto reflejo, ahora su cuerpo estaba instintivamente alerta ante posibles agresiones. Bulma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y Chichi la miró con timidez y pesar.

-lo siento- se disculpo la saiya en voz baja mientras Bulma procedía a limpiarle la sangre de su cara.

-no pasa nada- dijo amablemente intentando calmarla, se podía ver claramente que Chichi estaba en una ruina emocional. En ese momento llego Gohan con Dende, y el nuevo Kami les dijo que pasaran a una habitación dentro de su palacio.

Chichi estaba sentada en la cómoda cama de una humilde habitación con Bulma a su lado y Gohan apoyado en la puerta, mientras Dende procedió a curarle las heridas sin hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto. No era que no le importase su estado y como consiguió herirse de esa forma, sino que sabía que si le preguntaba sobre lo sucedido la mujer volvería a derrumbarse. Una vez ya la había curado de sus contusiones por completo los tres salieron de la habitación dejándola descansar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Dende preocupado y Gohan le contó todo lo sucedido, el no veía los motivos para no hacerlo, Gohan no encubriría a su padre.

-eso es horrible- exclamó el joven Namekiano horrorizado y Gohan asintió mirando al suelo con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido. –el no supo controlarse en ese momento y cometió un error… todo el mundo lo hace- dijo y Bulma lo miró sorprendida y enfadada.

-¿¡lo estas justificando!? No me lo puedo creer… pero aun así no te puedo quitar algo de rezón- admitió al final la peliazul pensando que era de Goku de quien estaban hablando al fin y al cabo –pero lamentablemente eso no es asunto nuestro-

-sí, Chichi tiene que decidir por ella misma que hacer al respecto- la corroboró Dende mirando de reojo a Gohan que estaba muy cayado. El todavía tenía gravada la imagen de su madre en una ruina emocional mientras lloraba sin control. –y tu también tienes que hacerlo Gohan, el odio nunca es bueno… debes comprender que el comentó un error, y todo el mundo los comete, incluso tu padre. Pero tampoco digo que lo tengas que disculpar sin mas por lo que le hizo a tu madre- dijo el niño namekusein mientras salía de la sala dejándolo con Bulma.

-yo creo que a Goku ya le va a costar muy caro arreglarlo con Chichi- dijo ella mirándolo y preocupándose mucho por el estado del muy joven chico de pelo azabache.

Definitivamente Gohan tenía demasiadas preocupaciones para su temprana edad. El asintió serio y salió también de la sala dejándola sola. Bulma suspiro cuando su nariz captó un olor no muy agradable. –ufff, parece que alguien necesita que mama lo cambie- dijo mirando a su hijo y este solo se rió en respuesta.

OoOoO

Chichi no podía descansar, por mucho que lo intentase y cambiase de postura cada cinco minutos el sueño nunca llegaba. Puede que gracias a Kamisama ya no sufra ningún dolor físico, pero lamentablemente no le pudo curar el emocional. Su corazón latía dolorosamente y la marca de su unión que tenia en la clavícula le ardía como si tuviese presionado un hierro candente en esa zona.

Ella sabia a que se debía, su otousan le contó una vez que los compañeros de vida saiyajin pueden sentir sus emociones mutuamente gracias a su unión y si están muy unidos psicológicamente pueden incluso transmitirse sus pensamientos… eso quería decir que Goku estaba sufriendo. Por un lado se alegraba de no tener a su otousan y abuelo con ella ahora mismo… porque sino ya habrían matado a Goku dolorosamente y Chichi no quería eso… pero eso no quería decir que no los echase de menos. Siempre se preguntaba si estaban bien… mas concretamente se preguntaba si ellos continuaban vivos, Chichi lamentablemente tenia un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso, pero ella decidió ignorarlo a lo largo de los años para no deprimirse. Ella saco su rastreador violeta de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con el encendiéndolo, el rastreador no solo servia para localizar fuerzas de combate, de pequeña a ella le gustaba decir que era un "multiusos" con el que también podía estar en contacto con cualquier saiyajin que conociese este donde este, solo tenia que tener gravado su código en su rastreador. Ella se lo colocó sobre su ojo derecho y abrió su agenda virtual leyendo los nombres que habían inscritos:

_Otousan (306)_

_Abuelo (298)_

_Lyra Nyu (45)_

_Scar (28)_

_Keba (2)_

_Kenia (0)_

_Kendra (0)_

_Keisa (0)_

…Y la lista continuaba, ella se sorprendió enormemente al leer los números que aparecían al lado de los nombres de sus conocidos, excepto las de las primas de Keba. Ella también tenia a Vegeta en su agenda, pero nunca se comunicó con el. Solo lo poseía porque todos los saiyajines de alto rango tenían la obligación de tener el código del príncipe dentro de sus rastreadores para casos de _emergencias extremas_.

-por Kamisama- murmuró, desde los 10 años Chichi nunca había echado un vistazo a su agenda antes ¡lo que habían al lado de sus nombres eran sus mensajes! _¡Otousan me envió 406 mensajes después de mi "desaparición" y el abuelo otros 298! _pensó Chichi con histeria. En ese instante Chichi se dio cuenta de una cosa que nunca se había planteado antes… ellos la habían buscado después de que se marchara y seguramente se habían preocupado muchísimo por ella y su seguridad como siempre hacían. Chichi negó con la cabeza febrilmente intentando sacar ese atroz pensamiento, y prosiguió rebuscando en su agenda hasta que se encontró con un muy conocido apodo que ella misma bautizo.

_Pussye (67)_** (N/A: para los que no entiendan mucho sobre gramática inglesa, esta palabra se pronuncia en español "Pussy" la "e" es muda)**

Chichi todavía no pudo evitar reírse por ese apodo tan "original" –jeje lo he llamado tantas veces con ese alias para enfadarle a propósito que se me olvidó su auténtico nombre… ¿Cómo era?... empezaba por "T" de eso estoy totalmente segura.-

_Thor… no_

_Telf… no_

_Tien… no, ese es el guerrero de tres ojos._

_¿Tortuga?... no_

_¿Chacal?... NO_

…

_¿Bob?... mhhh no, empezaba por "T"_

_¡Ya sé!_

_¡Turles!_

-su nombre original esTurles jejeje… pero todavía prefiero llamarlo Pussye- la saiya encubierta se quedó mirando sus mensajes sin abrirlos y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, ella antes veía a su pussye muy pocas veces y el mayor contacto que tuvo con el era a través de los mensajes de su rastreador, principalmente porque ellos se pasaban la vida de misión en misión… -¿pasaría algo si le respondiese a sus mensajes?...-

**Continuara…**

**¡Esto se esta poniendo interesante!**

**Ahora Chichi tendrá que resolver sus problemas con Goku y veremos si Gohan también lo hace. Mhhh no creo que sea tan censillo. Chichi también quiere algo de Vegeta ¿que será? jeje**

**¿Qué pasara con Krillin y 18? ¿la saiya encubierta podrá darles un empujón…?**

**¿Y todos esos mensajes que tiene en su rastreador? ¿Sobre que podrían ser? **risa malvada** al parecer Radix, Bardock y en menor medida Pussye quisieron ponerse en contacto con ella ¿Qué les podrían contar?**

**¡OMFG OMFG! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE PONER A TURLES EN UNO DE MIS FICS! JAJAJAJA**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME VAN A ESCRIBIR SUS REVICIONES Y A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA ¡ARIGATO!**

**¡_Reviews_! XD**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl_**


	5. Intentando conocer a tu sensei II

**Capitulo: 5**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad_: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Kone-sama: Gracias mis capitulos occilan entre 19 paginas o 20 para redondear jejeje me gusta que seas un poco habierta de mente acerca de la situacion de esta pareja en el fic :D**

**FlowerFly: ¡aquí tienes un capitulo nuevo! Jejeje XD**

**Koneko: ya ^^, sino revisas tus mensajes seguido puede ocurrir esto :P jajajaja y Turles… mhhh ya aparecerá…**

**Fantor2000: ahhh, no te preocupes me estas dejando un review por capi y yo soy muy feliz con eso jajaja C: :D bueno es evidencial que algun dia todos se enteraran de la verdad y la cosa se pondrá buena, ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos? Huuuu dificil de decir XD y Radix, creo que a lo mejor lo resusitare mas adelante ¿Qué te parece? n_n**

**Violetta: Gracias, creo que tengo la imaginación fértil de cualquier adolescente de mi edad un poco hormonal (lo admito) XP ¡Si, yo también siempre creí que Chichi debió de ser una saiyajin des de un principio! (por eso escribo este fic)... es que su carácter la delata jejeje… estoy segura de que ya me entiendes. Jajajaja y si que voy a ser un poquitín arpía con Goku **risa malvada**, me agrada que te haya gustado mi lemmon XD ya se que fue un poquito subido de tono… ¿pero no es mejor de esa manera? ;)**

**Karla: siempre anima que alguien se comprometa con tus historias y te prometa comentar todos los capis XDDD ¡MIL GRACIAS POR ESO! :D jeje ya también me reí un poco al escribir la conversación tan poco común entre los guerreros Z, Vegeta, Chichi yyy ¿Por qué no? ¡Cell también! Jajajaja… si, Chichi se desquito un poco diciéndole todas esas cosas que eran ciertas, pero lo que se desquito lo volvió a acumular con otro disgusto nuevo ayyy ese Goku… U_U… ¡Thank you por su cometario! :D**

**Maaria Smith: si, fue un buen golpe (digo "buen" no refiriéndome a que fuese genial ni nada de eso… sino a que fue bastante fuerte y la hirió, pobre Chichi :$) ¡ahora a Chichi le hace falta una buena Vendetta hacia ese saiyajin! (y digo "buena" esta vez refiriéndome a genial XP) gracias por su apoyo n_n**

**Krishi: si, seria genial un triangulo amoroso y que Chichi fuese el epicentro de dicho triangulo ¡tranquila tengo planeado uno de esos mas adelante yesss mucho drama y romance! Es que eso le da mucho mas tirón a la historia ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por su reviewww! :D**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Hola Kisame-sama! (jeje me gustó el nombre :P) mhhh Cell estuvo muy curioso acerca de la anatomía de los humanos… _demasiado_ curioso… ¡bueno, ahora estoy delirando un poquito! Jeje… si, te diste cuenta de como se comportó Chichi con los guerreros y Cell, bueno eso tiene una simple explicación que se verá mas adelante… pero ella va a sufrir estos cambios de "humor" un poco mas seguido… y Gohan… me estoy dando cuenta de que prácticamente le formo un trauma nuevo por capi. Pobrecito… y sobre Turles… bueno, en un principio pensé que debía de estar muerto, pero me lo replantee mejor y quiero que haga unos cuantos estragos en la historia mas adelante… así que de momento no vino a la tierra y Goku todavía no es el acecino de todas las personas a las que Chichi quiere (exceptuando su otousan) y hablando de el, yo de momento prefiero que Radix se mantenga ajeno de lo que hace su hijita XP por que sino estoy segura de que habría removido todo el infierno en busca de una salida para patearle bien el culo a su hermanito jajajajaja XDDD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para intentar conocer a tu sensei (parte II)…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chichi no se atrevía a abrir ninguno sus mensajes, ni de Lyra Nyu, ni de Pussye (Turles), ni de Scar y sobre todo ninguno de su Otousan y abuelo.

-seguramente querrán matarme- pensó en voz alta depresiva. De repente su agudo oído saiya captó una voz muy conocida y ella frunció el ceño _¿y ahora que quiere? _Pensó mientras intentaba volver a contener sus lágrimas y sollozos.

_-por favor Dende, déjame hablar con ella, te lo suplico… necesito decirle lo mucho que lo siento- _sonó la voz desesperada de Goku y Chichi puso lo ojos en blanco.

"_me pregunto por que lo siente, por pegarme o por abandonarme durante años" _pensó sarcástica.

_-lo siento Goku, pero no puedo hacerlo. Bulma me dijo que ella esta muy dolida ahora y si te ve seguramente empeorara… aparate, si Bulma se entera de que te he dejado entrar en el cuarto sin su consentimiento, me matara- _explicó el joven Kamisama con un miedo muy notorio en su voz al pensar en las represalias de la peliazul si el no la obedecía al pie de la letra.

_-entonces voy a entrar por mi propia cuenta- _dijo y Chichi pudo oír con pánico como los pasos de su marido se acercaban hasta la habitación donde se encontraba. _"no, yo no puedo verle ahora"_ pensó con un poco de miedo, se sacó velozmente su rastreador y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras buscaba una escapatoria, en ese momento vio una ventana. Chichi se dirigió rápidamente a ella y la abrió, pero cuando ya había sacado una pierna fuera, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Chichi?- preguntó Goku al ver a su esposa con una pierna fuera de la ventana, la pelinegra dio un respingo por el susto y cayó de espaldas, ella cerró los ojos preparada para caer contra el piso, si no fuese por que Goku la agarro en plena caída. La fémina abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separó rápidamente de el mientras iba al otro lado de la habitación y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados amenazantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- escupió Chichi buscando con la mirada posibles escapatorias. Goku supo sus intenciones y cerró la ventana tras de si para asegurarse de que no se escapara, después se dirigió a la puerta y la trabó. -¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?- medio gritó mientras se dirigía a la otra esquina de la habitación. Goku suspiró, el nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras, y en este momento necesitaba desesperadamente serlo.

-Chichi, lo siento- dijo verdaderamente arrepentido mientras se intentaba acercar a ella, pero Chichi retrocedió.

-¡n no te acerques!- dijo con los dientes apretados y Goku se detuvo por completo. La fémina en esos momento no confiaba en el, le costaba hacerlo y Goku la miró dolido. El entendía casi perfectamente sus razones para querer alejarse de su presencia, por eso cuando llegó al palacio de Kamisama tuvo que esquivar a Bulma como si se tratase de minas antipersonas, algo le decía que si se encontraba con la peliazul lo crucificaría boca abajo, no a la literal, claro… pero casi. Chichi se alejó aún mas mientras señalaba la puerta.

-márchate, ahora no quiero verte- dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras notaba como la marca de su unión le ardía aún mas, lamentablemente para las saiyas no era muy "saludable" enfadarse con sus compañeros, pero ella correría el riesgo, su perdón nunca fue barato en el pasado y tampoco lo será en un futuro.

-no Chi, por favor necesito hablar contigo…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra exaltada.

-¿para que Goku? ¿Por qué ahora quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No te has parado a pensar en que quizás yo no quiera hacerlo? ¡Tu siempre piensas en tus propios deseos sin importarte el resto!- dijo tragándose las lágrimas –se que dirás que lo sientes y estas profundamente arrepentido- Goku la miró apenado y asintió, Chichi sonrió amargamente –pero eso solo lo dirás para estar en paz contigo mismo, porque te conozco y se que tu conciencia no te permite cargar con esto ¿pero sabes que? Ahórrate tus palabras, simplemente yo no puedo perdonarte, no es tan fácil hacerlo. Tendrás que cargar con ello- Goku la miró sin saber que decir o como defenderse, de nuevo el no era bueno con las palabras.

-Chichi, necesito que me perdones. Te lo suplico, no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo- rogó mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo, pero Chichi fue rápidamente a la otra punta de la habitación. Ella notaba como sus defensas se debilitaban inevitablemente solo con mirarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Goku siempre tuvo ese jodido efecto sobre ella, Chichi nunca pudo permanecer mucho tiempo enfadada con el. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente apesumbrada.

-yo… en realidad no puedo hacerlo Goku. Por mucho que me duela, simplemente no puedo, tu no puedes recuperar mi confianza tan fácilmente- Goku la miró profundamente dolido, sabia perfectamente que el lo inicio, y el lo tendría que solucionar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones completamente?- peguntó el saiya y Chichi lo miró muy molesta.

-eso lo deberías de saber tu, ahora… ¡sal de aquí!- dijo señalando de nuevo la puerta, Goku la miro indeciso y Chichi suspiro sabiendo perfectamente porque la miraba de esa forma –Ya nos veremos mas tarde- el continuaba mirándola de la misma manera –prometo… que no voy a desaparecer de nuevo, lo siento por eso- dijo mirando al suelo y Goku esta vez accedió salir de la habitación lentamente, el ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte tan solo entrando allí. Goku cerró la puerta con suavidad y Chichi cayó en la cama rendida con los brazos extendidos mientras volvía a sacar su rastreador, esta vez dispuesta a leer algún mensaje.

Ella lo encendió y se lo colocó sobre su ojo derecho. La pelinegra todavía no se atrevía a abrir ninguno sobre su otousan o albuelo, así que decidió leer los de su pussye, que por cierto tenia 67 mensajes de el sin leer.

Chichi sonrió con nostalgia al leer los primeros mensajes que fechaban el en año 5.377 del planeta Vegeta, por aquel entonces ella tenía unos nueve años y el 12. La fémina no pudo evitar reírse al leer como su pussye relataba todas sus misiones para Freezer de una manera completamente infantil, contándole lo extraño que eran esos planetas y lo feos que se miraban sus habitantes. También le contaba sobre sus arduos entrenamientos que compartía junto con un nombre muy conocido para ella, _Zarbon, _ella frunció el ceño mientras seguía leyéndolo. Y no pudo evitar reírse con ganas al leer que Turles pensaba seriamente que Zarbon era homosexual e intentaba algo raro con el.

Ella continuó leyéndolos, a partir del mensaje numero 26 el comenzó a preguntar un poco sobre su paradero. En el numero 31 le dijo que todo el mundo la estaba buscando y que su padre y abuelo estaban sumamente preocupados por su seguridad.

En el numero 35 intento sonsacarle información sobre su paradero, y Chichi se sorprendió bastante al leer un dejo de celos por su parte cuando le insinuó que ella había huido o se había "fugado" con el "idiota de Scar" y otros mas.

El resto de los mensajes eran casi iguales que los 26 primeros y de vez en cuando le preguntaba porque no le respondía. Chichi siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta de que el estuvo sirviendo para Freezer hasta los 20 años, pero fue inteligente y fingió su propia muerte para escapar de su "condena" como el lo llamaba. Para después unirse a otros extraterrestres mercenarios y hacer "algo" relacionado con un "árbol mágico" ella alzó una ceja mientras proseguía con su lectura, riéndose también por la forma que tenia de contar sus misiones, aunque siempre acabasen con masacre… definitivamente el niño de cabellos alborotados que conoció en su niñez, no había cambiado demasiado a lo largo de los años.

_Mensaje numero 67: Pussye_

_Nunca respondiste a ninguno de mis anteriores mensajes, y solo Kamisama sabe lo mucho que me preocupa eso… _Chichi abrió los ojos muy impresionada por su extraña declaración de su parte mientras continuaba leyendo.

_Este será mi último mensaje Chichi, espero que no estés muerta… ¡joder! ¡Tú eres la única que soporta mi ritmo de lucha por lo menos 5 minutos! _Ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos… su pussye no cambió para nada, _solo te escribo esto como una despedida, en realidad espero que estés viva… y si lo estas, espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible… adiós Chichi._

Chichi apagó su rastreador y lo guardó mientras miraba al techo reflexionando sobre las palabras de su antiguo amigo, se vio que tuvo una vida dura… aún mas que la suya, de algún modo leer sus mensajes hizo que algo dentro de la fémina que llevaba mucho tiempo escondido, resurgiese. La respiración de Chichi se engancho y de repente se levantó de un salto mientras se dirigía a la ventana y emprendía el vuelo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ella iba ha hablar seriamente con Vegeta, y esta vez nadie se lo impediría.

Chichi utilizó su rastreador durante unos segundos para localizarlo mientras un sentimiento de agonía le oprimía el pecho _"espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible"_ ¿Qué quiso decir Turles con eso? Ella localizó a Vegeta y volvió a guardar su rastreador emprendiendo el vuelo rápidamente hacia el.

OoOoO

Vegeta se veía claramente molesto (¿Cuándo no esta así?) y para suerte de la saiya estaba solo. Chichi se acerco a el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- escupió y Chichi dio un respingo del susto -¿de verdad pensaste que no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia?- preguntó con burla mientras se boletaba hacia ella.

-bueno, pero tenia mi ki a cero- se defendió y el negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿sabes? En ese ámbito me recuerdas a mi cuando vine a este apestoso planeta, yo era un inconciente de las fuerzas que me rodeaban, y solo creía lo que mi rastreador podía averiguar, nada mas- dijo y suspiró irritado preguntándose porque le estaba contando eso. –Tu no has venido hasta aquí para nada… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó con demasiada paciencia para su gusto, en ese momento había algo en la mirada de la fémina que le resultaba muy familiar. Chichi saco su rastreador violeta y se lo mostró, Vegeta miró algo sorprendido que alguien como Chichi pudiese conservar algo así, a pesar de sus inútiles y patéticos esfuerzos por aparentar ser lo que no es… por aparentar pertenecer inútilmente a una raza inferior. El definitivamente no la entendía, ni quería hacerlo. Pero que ella conservase su rastreador era confuso…

Chichi miraba hacia el suelo mientras guardaba el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo dando una respiración profunda para intentar formular la pregunta mas correcta y certera –príncipe Vegeta… ¿que ocurrió con nuestro planta?- le preguntó humildemente sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho aumentaba.

"_espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible"_

Vegeta miró hacia los lados mientras rechinaba sus dientes de puro enfado ante la pregunta -¿Por qué coño lo quieres saber?- escupió con veneno es su voz y los hombros de Chichi comenzaron a temblar temiéndose lo peor. Ella debía decirle la verdad, sino Vegeta no le diría lo que ocurrió.

-porque… porque quiero saber si mi otousan y abuelo siguen con vida- dijo contendiendo sus lágrimas al declarar sus preocupaciones. Vegeta rodó los ojos asqueado ante el comportamiento tan débil de la hembra.

-abandona esa actitud tan humana, eres patética- dijo el con asco de ver a una saiya en ese estado y Chichi se tensó mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con rabia -…eso esta mejor. Tu queridísimo padre y abuelo seguramente están muertos, junto con el resto de los saiyajines. Solo quedan unos pocos vagando por el universo ¿y sabes por que?… ¡el planeta fue reducido a la nada por el hijo de puta de Freezer!- gritó el príncipe con ira al rememorar el día en el que el se dio cuenta de la verdad, el mismo día en que juro venganza hacia el tirano. -¿es que el idiota que tienes por compañero nunca te lo dijo?-

"_espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible"_

"_¡el planeta fue reducido a la nada por el hijo de puta de Freezer!"_

Chichi se quedó estática mientras su cara perdía el color y su corazón dejo de latir durante un segundo, para después reanudar su ritmo, pero de una forma mas dolorosa sintiendo como una parte de el se hizo trizas.

-n no, eso no puede ser cierto ¡mientes!- exclamó la saiyajin tapándose los oídos intentando silenciar esas dos frases que acababan de arruinar su vida y se hacían eco en su cabeza.

"_espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible"_

"_¡el planeta fue reducido a la nada por el hijo de puta de Freezer!"_

Vegeta cerró sus manos con furia en un apretado puño mientras la sangre se acumulaba en sus palmas ante la presión que ejercía.

-¿!CREES QUE YO MENTIRIA ACERCA DE LA DESTRUCCION DE MI PROPIO PLANETA!?- gritó con odio acumulado y Chichi negó con la cabeza tapándose los oídos con mas fuerza.

-no, no, no ¡estas mintiendo!- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"_espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible"_

"_¡el planeta fue reducido a la nada por el hijo de puta de Freezer!"_

Vegeta se materializó delante de la saiya y la agarró de las manos obligándola a descubrir sus oídos mientras acercaba su cara a su oreja derecha. -¡deja de llorar como una patética humana!- rugió contra su oído y se separó de ella –das asco-

-¡No! ¡Lo que dices es absurdo! ¡Los saiyajins somos los seres más fuertes del universo! ¡Un monstruo no puede haber destruido nuestro planta!- gritó con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos -¡eso lo deberías de saber tu, ya que eres el príncipe y supuestamente el mas fuerte de todos!- Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante todas sus declaraciones, el en su juventud pensaba exactamente igual que ella. Pero con el tiempo tuvo que aprender a la fuerza a poner los pies en la tierra, lo mismo que debería hacer Chichi. Chichi salió de allí totalmente abrumada rompiendo la barrera del sonido mientras intensificaba su velocidad para intentar dejar sus pensamientos atrás, pero fue inútil.

Sus pensamientos iban más rápidos que ella.

"_espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas en otro planeta, por que en el nuestro ahora es imposible"_

_¡No, eso es mentira! ¡Es una vil mentira!_

"_¡el planeta fue reducido a la nada por el hijo de puta de Freezer!"_

_¿¡Por qué!? otousan, abuelo… no, ¡NO! ¡ES MENTIRA!_

En ese momento Chichi no sabia en que rincón de la tierra estaba, pero no le importaba, ella descendió en medio de una frondosa selva. Necesitaba liberar su agónico dolor y rabia.

Ella llamó a su fuerza mientras su ki aumentaba alarmadamente y un aura de color neutro la rodeo por completo destruyendo todo lo que tenia a su alrededor. Ella comenzó a golpear a todos lo árboles que veía pero por muy fuertes y grandes que se viesen, ella tenia tanto ki en su interior que los podía derribar con un solo soplido. La saiya siguió destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba e interponía en su paso; árboles, montañas, afluentes… todo.

-¡_somos_ los mas fuertes!-

-¡_éramos_ los mas fuertes!-

-¡_somos_ indestructibles!-

-¡_éramos_ indestructibles!-

-¡_somos_ los mejores!-

-¡_éramos _los mejores!-

-¡_nada_ se puede comparar con nuestro poder!-

Vegeta se quedó cayado y no la respondió, todo era demasiado difícil hasta para el, el la había seguido hasta la selva y se encontró exactamente con la reacción que esperaba; la ira.

Exactamente la misma que la suya cuando se entero de la destrucción de su propio planeta. Vegeta perdió la paciencia al verla en ese estado, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, y se dirigió a la fémina descontrolada. Super Vegeta interceptó rápidamente su puño en el aire, Chichi gruño e intento golpearle con el otro, también lo agarró y la acercó a el intentando encubrir su curiosidad e impresión hacia la saiyajin, bajo una mascara de absoluta seriedad.

-asúmelo- susurró con fuego en sus ojos, nunca había visto a una hembra saiyajin tan descontrolada antes, Chichi cerró su mandíbula con fuerza.

-nunca- siseó con los dientes apretados. Vegeta le dio una patada dura en el estomago, pero sin embargo no soltó sus manos, sino que las apretó con mas fuerza hasta que sus huesos crujieron levemente y Chichi gruño furiosa.

-eres valiente y terca a la vez, rasgos que sin duda tienen que ser heredados de alguien. Dime tu linaje saiyajin- exigió dándole otra patada, pero más dura que la anterior. Chichi cayo de rodillas mientras la sangre de color carmesí espesa procedente de su estomago brotaba de su boca, y el príncipe la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante eso –esto es por lo de antes- se burló y le volvió a dar otra patada en es mismo lugar provocando que mas sangre emergiera de su boca y se desparramase por toda su ropa -¿quien es tu progenitor? ¡Contesta! ¿A lo mejor lo he matado?- dijo con sorna agachándose a su lado y Chichi lo miró desafiante a los ojos mientras temblaba por la rabia, estaba tan enfadada que no podía sentir el dolor de su cuerpo que la paralizaba en el suelo.

-yo soy…- empezó mirándolo con determinación mientras la sangre continuaba surgiendo de su boca complicándole el hablar –yo soy Chichi… hija de…- la sangre se deslizaba por su mentón embarrándola completamente, ella estaba a punto de desmayarse por falta de sangre, y su cuerpo se estaba enfriando rápidamente –hija de… Ra… Radix- dijo costosamente intentando mantener su dignidad saiya y cayó inconciente en el suelo. Vegeta se levantó de un salto con los ojos muy abiertos de total y absoluta impresión.

¿Sus oídos lo estaban engañando? No, nunca lo hicieron. Vegeta miraba a la joven saiya al borde de la muerte negando con la cabeza incrédulo. _¿Podría ser_? Cuanto más la miraba, más parecidos le encontraba con su antiguo camarada de peleas, más psicológicos que físicos… pero eran demasiados parecidos para ser coincidencia… pero aún así a Vegeta le costaba creer que esta sea su hija. Muchas veces había oído sin el más mínimo interés a Radix presumiendo de tener a una hija extremadamente fuerte para su edad ¿podría ser ella? ¿Esta estupida saiya, temeraria y valiente a la vez? En todo caso, para su mala suerte, Vegeta le debía algo de lealtad.

Vegeta se agachó a regañadientes mientras la agarraba y la lanzaba bruscamente sobre su hombro emprendiendo el vuelo directamente hacia el palacio de Dende –mas te vale que no te mueras- dijo con irritación y aumentaba la velocidad al notar lo fría que estaba…

… si no era asistida en pocos minutos moriría…

En el momento en que llegó a la plataforma se adentró dentro del palacio, notando con desagrado como se manchaba su traje de spandex azul marino con su sucia sangre… que al final resulto no ser tan sucia.

-¡mocoso Namekusein!- gruño mientras la tiraba al suelo sin ningún cuidado, como si fuese una bolsa de basura. En ese momento para su mala suerte llego Dende, pero no vino solo, Mr. Popo, Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, Trunks, Krillin y la androide lo siguieron de cerca. Todos se quedaron de piedra al verla en el suelo con un nuevo charco de sangre carmesí rodeándola.

-¡Chichi!- gritaron a la vez y Gohan se abalanzó con ira sobre Vegeta que lo vio empapado con la sangre de su madre.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi madre? ¡voy a matarte!- gritó mientras lo atacaba y Super Vegeta esquivaba sus para nada coordinados golpes con facilidad.

-¡Chichi!- Goku llegó también al notar el ki de su esposa debilitado y la vio con los ojos muy abiertos mientras intentaba acercarse a ella. Pero Gohan se separo de Vegeta y se interpuso en medio. -Gohan ¿que haces?- medio gritó Goku mientras intentaba hacerle a un lado. Trunks agarro y levantó a Chichi entre sus brazos con cuidado, mientras era guiado por Dende hacia el cuarto donde antiguamente se encontraba y Bulma, 18, Krilin y Mr. Popo los siguieron de cerca preocupados.

-no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi madre- dijo Gohan serio mientras tenia sus brazos completamente extendidos hacia los lados para impedirle el paso. Goku lo miró con mucha sorpresa y rabia ante su comportamiento.

-Gohan- le advirtió Piccolo mirándolo seriamente e impresionado con la actitud que estaba teniendo hacia su propio padre.

-¿pero que bicho le ha picado al mocoso?- preguntó Vegeta divertido viendo el drama padre e hijo. Gohan los ignoró mientras continuaba mirando a su padre.

-no permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a mi madre- dijo y Goku lo miró sabiendo a que se refería, pero dejando muy confusos a Piccolo y Vegeta.

-Kakaroto, controla a tu mocoso- escupió el príncipe apoyándose en una pared y en ese momento el hombre de pelo en punta se dio cuenta de una cosa. Goku y Gohan continuaban mandándose miradas casi amenazantes ante la situación tan desesperada en la que se encontraban. Goku quería ir ahora mismo al lado de su esposa, pero su hijo se lo estaba impidiendo totalmente.

En cambio Vegeta estaba mirando al otro saiya mas joven con los ojos desorbitados. _¡A la mierda! _Pensó aprensivo y se dirigió al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Kakaroto!- rujió tan fuerte que todos dieron un respingo y lo miraron dándole su atención -¿tu eras el hermano de Radix verdad?- preguntó casi sockeado pero ocultándolo bajo una cara de enojo. Goku miró con el ceño fruncido a Vegeta preguntándose a que venia esa estupida pregunta ahora.

-nunca lo sentí como tal…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

-¡contesta!- gritó para sorpresa de todos -¿eres o no el hermano de Radix?- preguntó remarcando cada sílaba y Goku asintió a regañadientes.

-sí, Radix por desgracia es mi hermano- mustió confuso por su pregunta, de repente para sorpresa de Piccolo, Gohan y sobre todo Goku, Vegeta comenzó a riese en voz alta.

-joder- eso fue lo único que pudo articular entre tanta risa. De repente fue saliendo de la habitación a paso ligero mientras continuaba riéndose. Aprovechando la confusión en el ambiente y la distracción de su hijo, Goku se infiltro rápidamente en la concurrida habitación donde se encontraba su esposa.

-Dende ¿como esta?- preguntó Goku histérico al verla llena de su propia sangre reposando inconciente en la cama, el nuevo Kamisama no respondió, todavía estaba muy ocupado intentando curarla.

-creo que voy a buscar unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño- dijo Krilin un poco preocupado separándose del lado de la rubia. En realidad el guerrero no tenia mucho cariño hacia la morena, pero esto lo hacia por Goku… y porque también descubrió que nº 18 estaba sumamente preocupada por su estado, aunque intentaba aparentar lo contrario. Goku asintió mientras se pasaba la mano por su alborotado cabello en un gesto de ansiedad y se hacia a un lado para que pudiese salir por la puerta. Gohan entro apenas salió Krilin, y miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido para después desviar su mirada a su madre y cambiar su mirada a una de profunda preocupación y tristeza.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?- preguntó Piccolo desde fuera de la habitación, ya que esta estaba demasiado llena de personas para su gusto.

-no lo se, pero la trajo Vegeta…- dijo Gohan sin despegar su mirada de su madre.

-Vegeta- rugió Goku y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, de repente el saiya salio del cuarto dispuesto a buscar a su devuelta enemigo, pero fue interrumpido apenas cruzó la puerta.

-¿te vas a volver a marchar?- preguntó Gohan con el ceño fruncido sin darse la vuelta y Goku se paró en seco –no se como, pero todo esto es culpa tuya. No le eches la culpa a Vegeta… de algún modo se que esto lo iniciaste tu desde el principio- Gohan fue volteándose lentamente hacia su padre para mirarlo a los ojos. Goku estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabia que decir en ese momento y volvió a cerrar la boca. –si de verdad quieres a mama, no te vas a ir y tampoco la vas a dejar sola en ese estado- Goku miro al suelo recapacitando sobre sus palabras y sintiéndose un estupido por estar recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de su hijo de 10 años.

Pero Gohan tenía toda la razón de su parte.

Goku lentamente volvió a entrar en el cuarto y en ese instante todos los ocupantes de la sala decidieron salir por su cuenta. Primero fue Bulma, que noto que Trunks necesitaba ser cambiado, luego Mirai Trunks (el del futuro), después Mr. Popo, y Gohan salió para hablar con Piccolo, 18 miró un poco reacia a salir de ahí, pero después dio un suspiro de irritación y salio del cuarto. Dende se separó de la joven pelinegra y miro a Goku triste.

-ella en verdad necesita las semillas del ermitaño, ha perdido demasiada sangre, y yo solo he podido estirar unos minutos mas su vida, lo siento, esperemos que Krilin sea rápido- dijo y se fue silenciosamente. Goku se arrodilló a su lado y agarró una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas sorprendiéndose ante la frialdad de su piel. Goku le toco la frente y comprobó que la baja temperatura lo estaba experimentando en la totalidad de su cuerpo a causa de la perdida masiva de sangre procedente de su interior, el se levantó de su posición y se acostó a su lado abrazándola fuertemente para intentar transferirle un poco de su calor corporal. Goku suspiró con pesar mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, se veía tan tranquila… el saiya no podía evitar preguntarse que es lo que estaría soñando su adorada esposa en estos momentos…

_Sus profundos ónices negros miraban hábilmente cada movimiento, cada golpe, cada bloqueo. Mientras resaltaban un brillo innato. Ella miraba admirada como su padre peleaba contra tres saiyas a la vez, pero sin embargo ninguno conseguía ni siquiera rozarle. Su corazón se paraba durante décimas de segundos conteniendo la respiración cuando presentía que estaba a punto de realizar un calculado ataque, era impresionante._

_Ella los miraba en silencio para no hacerse notar, ya que un "crió" no tenía derecho de presenciar una lucha de tan alto grado. La niña los miraba oculta detrás de una extraña maquina que servia pera variar la gravedad de la sala. Pero para su suerte, esta estaba desactivada. Hoy era un día especial, hoy era su cumpleaños, así que a partir de ahora tenia nueve años… "¡sí, ya no soy una niña pequeña así que ya no podrán tratarme como tal!" Pensó ella inocentemente y feliz mientras salía de la sala sin ser vista por nadie._

_-¡Chichi!- la niña reconoció esa voz al instante y se giró emocionada hacia el reciente adolescente que la reclamaba. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza ¡ella no esperaba verle hasta dentro de seis meses por lo menos!_

_-¡Pussye!- gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el niño de cabellos alborotados, el de repente la miro molesto. Turles detestaba que lo llamase así, pero por suerte ella era la única que lo hacia._

_-¡te dije mil veces que no me gusta que me llames de esa forma!- exclamó el niño de doce años, a pesar de tener tres años mas que ella se veían como de la misma edad. Y la razón era genéticamente simple, los machos saiyajines maduraban más lentamente para conservarse un poco más jóvenes que ellas y así luchar por más tiempo. En cambio las hembras, biológicamente hablando, ya estaban preparadas para una descendencia a sus tempranos 15 años, pero después de eso su madurez de ralentizaba bastante. Chichi hizo un mohín con los labios y después le saco la lengua infantilmente._

_-¡pero tu eres mi pussye!- argumentó y después comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas fuertemente, el niño gruño y se alejo de ella. Para sorpresa de todos, Turles poseía una paciencia innata para aguantar a la niña y sus caprichos, paciencia que no poseía con nadie mas, solo con ella. Por que según el, Chi era una saiya completamente diferente al resto. El chico suspiró con resignación y se ajustó su rastreador rojo para leer sus niveles de potencia._

_428_

_¡Era realmente impresionante! Ni tres hembras saiyas adultas podían reunir ese nivel de lucha. Turles sonrió al leerlo, el sabia que muy pronto se tendría que quitar de en medio al idiota de Scar y Chichi seria su compañera en un futuro no muy lejano. Chichi lo miró inocentemente, preguntándose porque leía sus niveles de fuerza, y una brillante idea floreció en su cabeza._

_-Pussye, ¡vamos a la sala de entrenamientos!- le ofreció/obligó arrastrándolo de la mano hasta allí, el niño de cabellos alborotados y piel muy ligeramente oscura la miró sorprendido._

_-¿estas segura de que quieres entrenar hoy? Quiero decir… no es que yo no quiera, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños- la niña de pelo azabache y piel de porcelana sonrió resplandecientemente mientras asentía con fuerza._

_-¡sip! No se como, pero Lyra y Keba se han unido temporalmente para prepararme algo especial. Y me han prohibido que me acerque al cuarto que compartimos…- explico a pesar de que Tures no tenia ni idea a quien se refería Chichi, mientras entraban en la sala y le soltaba la mano. Ella se dirigió al ordenador que controlaba la gravedad y la activó colocándola a 60 por encima de la standard._

_-¿es demasiado para ti?- le pregunto burlona al sentir como la gravedad se cernía sobre ellos a la vez, Turles sonrió mientras se quitaba su pesada capa blanca y la dejaba caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Chichi se despegó de la maquina y fue dando saltos ágilmente hacia el centro de la sala emocionada por la inevitable pelea._

_-¿has activado la gravedad? Ni lo he notado- dijo Turles sonriendo con emoción y Chichi le volvió a sacar la lengua, mientras se sacaba sus botas de color violenta y negro extremadamente pesadas que formaban parte de su entrenamiento. Ella también las dejo caer al suelo con dos ruidos secos y se colocó en posición de ataque._

_-¿tienes miedo de perder pussye?- le preguntó irónica y el joven macho se abalanzó sobre ella sin mediar palabra ¡no soportaba que lo llamase de esa forma! Chichi esquivo su puñetazo mientras le daba una patada en la espalda, pero el se giró y comenzó a atacarla con mas puñetazos y patadas veloces, Chichi las fue esquivando todas con cierta dificultad. La gravedad de la sala estaba comenzando a surtir efecto en los jóvenes saiyajines y el cansancio aumentaba, pero ninguno de los dos lo demostró ni por un segundo. Chichi le agarró el pie y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. Ella rápidamente se acercó a el pero antes de poder atacarlo el le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, Chichi gruñó mientras lo intento atacar torpemente, pero Turles la esquivó y fue rodando en el suelo dándole una patada en la rodilla para que cayera. Chichi cayó de espaldas mientras el saiya se coloco a horcajadas encima y con la ayuda de la gravedad la inmovilizó._

_Turles comenzó a hacer una bola de energía que casi llevaba inscrito el nombre de la muy joven fémina y la intento estrellar contra ella. Chichi lo vio venir y rápidamente lo esquivo intentándose hacer a un lado mientras el suelo se hundía muy cerca de ella, donde impactó la bola de energía… eso debió de haber sido muy doloroso. Ella sonrió con emoción mientras de una patada lo saco de encima suyo y los dos volvieron a ponerse en pie jadeantes._

_-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Chichi con una sonrisa brillante y Turles sonrió arrogantemente –¡pero yo soy mas fuerte pussye!- exclamó._

_-¡de eso nada Chi!- los dos volvieron a atacarse mutuamente mientras se reían e intercambiaban dolorosos golpes, para ellos esto era como un juego, un juego muy divertido… y el único que conocían._

_-¡Chichi, ya esta todo listo!- gritó Keba mientras entraba en la sala de entrenamientos junto con Lyra Nyu de cerca. La saiya de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color se quedó anonadada al ver a su "amiga" luchando con un saiyajin bastante apuesto._

_-parece que interrumpidos algo- dijo Nyu mientras sus ojos rosas brillaban con malicia y con un poco de esfuerzo intentaba ignorar la gran gravedad de la sala. Chichi y Turles pararon de luchar inmediatamente y la saiya de pelo negro sonrió al ver a sus amigas mientras procedía a desactivar la gravedad._

_-Hola- dijo animadamente y dio un paso hacia su pussye –¡el es mi pussye!- lo presentó y las dos chicas alzaron una ceja ante el "original" nombre._

_-me llamo Turles- rectifico el chico entrecerrando sus ojos en Chichi y ella rió nerviosamente._

_-lo que yo dije, Turles- recalcó Chichi, Keba lo miró sonriente y se acerco a el._

_-¡hola, yo soy Keba!- saludó mientras lo abrazaba, Turles hizo una mueca de incomodidad y la apartó de el –ah! y esa chica tan fea de allá es Lyra Nyu- dijo con un evidente odio en su voz y la joven chica de pelo rosa entrecerró sus ojos en la peliverde mientras salía de la sala intentando controlar su ira en ebullición. Chichi suspiró con resignación mientras la veía salir y se volteó hacia Keba que al parecer estaba acosando a Turles "casi de un modo explícitamente sexual" Chichi sonrió al ver la cara de pánico de su amigo y se fue por donde se había ido Nyu._

_-eso fue omisión de socorro- dijo Lyra divertida al ver a su amiga llegar –…se castiga con la muerte-_

_-estoy dispuesta a asumir los cargos- respondió Chichi cerrando la distancia entre su amiga pelirosa._

–_Parece que Keba ya tiene una nueva victima- Chichi se rió mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio. Todos los saiyas de alto rango vivían en el enorme palacio del planeta Vegeta._

_-¡OYE! ¡Quiero ver que me han preparado!- dijo la joven pelinegra mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía, Lyra la miró alzando una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento no muy saiyajin que digamos._

_-bueno… básicamente es un pastel enorme,… cinco veces mas grande que tu- dijo la chica y se rió al ver su expresión. Chichi se quedó de piedra mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se iba formando en su cara y de repente comenzó a olisquear el aire mientras caminaba en linia recta dejándose llevar por el dulce olor. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y vio que era cierto ¡ese pastel era enooorme!_

_-¡oh por Kamisama!- gritó la pelinegra dispuesta a hincarle el diente pero fue detenida por su amiga que la agarró de la cintura._

_-jeje ¡espera Chi! Primero tenemos que esperar a tu amigo y su acosadora- dijo y las dos comenzaron a reírse. En ese momento entro un mortificado Turles y unas sonriente Keba que se aferraba de su brazo como si su vida dependiese de ello._

_-¡pussye! ¡QUE BIEN, ya tienes compañera!- dijo Chichi riéndose de el y el joven macho entrecerró los ojos en ella._

_-no tiene gracia- dijo con lo dientes apretados mientras se separaba de la peliverde y vio la tarta._

_-joder…- dijo el niño y la pelinegra sonrió animada, por primera vez ella estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigos la completo… solo faltaba Scar, pero tuvo que salir para sabotear una misión que ella rechazó antes. "bueno… nada es perfecto" pensó la niña con resignación. Los cuatro saiyas liquidaron el pastel en un tiempo record (10 min.) mientras conversaban animadamente y presumían de sus misiones, principalmente hacían cuentas de quienes viajaron a mas planetas (o masacraron a mas planetas) al final Turles y Chichi quedaron empatados en el puesto numero uno._

_-¿te sometiste a los 6 años a una prueba 50/200?- preguntó Turles sin creérselo y Chichi asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_-sí, y lo complete con dos semanas de antelación… solo tuve que buscar el mejor momento cuando los planetas se alinearon entre ellos, así el viaje fue corto de un planeta a otro-_

_-¿Qué es una prueba 50/200?- preguntó Keba con curiosidad y Turles rodó los ojos con exasperación ante su ignorancia._

_-tienes que conquistar totalmente 50 planteas en 200 días, y si lo consigues serás un saiya honorado durante el resto de tu vida sin importar la clase social en la que te encuentres, mi otousan y mi abuelo también superaron esa misma prueba y me entrenaron duramente para que yo también lo consiguiera- explicó Chichi y se levantó del suelo estirando los brazos. –bueno, todo estuvo muy rico… pero me voy, tengo que descansar por que mañana me voy a…- Chichi encendió su rastreador violáceo y busco el nombre del planeta en su base de datos -… a Omega Zyw- dijo alzando una ceja escéptica –en serio ¡¿Cuándo encontrare un planeta con un nombre de verdad?!... adiós chicos- se despidió mientras salía. Turles también se despidió y siguió a Chichi._

_-ese planeta me suena- dijo el chico y ella lo mió de reojo._

_-¿y que tal es? ¿Son fuertes sus habitantes?-_

_-¿habitantes? Son monstruos, y muy feos por cierto- dijo el y Chichi sonrió (para Turles todos los aliens era monstruos muy feos) –pero si que son fuertes, básicamente porque miden mas de 50 metros de altura… lo único que he de advertirte es que ese planeta es 100 veces mas grande que el nuestro y por lo tanto la gravedad es 100 veces superior a la nuestra, y con esos bichos… bueno, siendo tu… te vas a entretener un buen rato- dijo el con una sonrisa de burla._

_-vamos pussye, no me llevara mas de dos semanas como máximo-_

_-yo diría que dos meses como mínimo- le rebatió y Chichi se paró en seco mirándolo con determinación y un ligero enfado ¡se estaba cuestionando sus dotes saiyas!_

_-¿Qué te apuestas a que lo conquisto en 20 días?- le retó y Turles sonrió pensando que tenia la apuesta ganada._

_-si yo gano, tu serás mi esclava durante una semana, y si tu ganas, yo seré tu esclavo durante una semana- dijo el sonriendo y Chichi le correspondió._

_-trato echo- dijo estrechándole la mano._

_(Chichi tardó para su mala suerte 25 días en conquistar el planeta Omega Zyw… a pesar de que puso todo su empeño en ello… así que Turles ganó la apuesta, pero Chichi nunca la cumplió ya que estaban siempre muy ocupados)_

-he amigo, ya conseguí la semilla- dijo Krilin entrando por la puerta y se quedó estático al ver como el saiya estaba cernido sobre esposa abrazándola fuertemente, definitivamente Krilin no se esperaba este tipo de afecto de Goku por nadie –ehhh G Goku ya tengo la la semilla- tartamudeó Krilin mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas y el saiya de pelo alborotado miro extrañado la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-¡gracias Krilin!- dijo alegremente mientras se separaba de su esposa y tomaba la semilla de la mano de su amigo, inmediatamente después Krilin desapareció por la puerta para darles "intimidad", Goku arqueó las cejas ante el extraño comportamiento del guerrero y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia después. El se acerco velozmente a la delirante fémina que no paraba de susurrar cosas extrañas en medio de su sueño, pero su voz sonaba muy distorsionada y el no podía distinguir ni una sola palabra, Goku le toco su sudorosa frente y vio que estaba ardiendo por la fiebre, definitivamente estaba delirando, menos mal que ya tenia la semilla.

-_soy mas fuerte que tu, pussye- _Goku estaba a punto de colocarle la semilla del ermitaño en la boca cuando escucho eso _definitivamente esta delirando _pensó Goku preocupado mientras acariciaba su enrojecida mejilla, Chichi de repente estaba muy inquieta y su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente como si estuviese muy enfadada con alguien o algo mientras su ceño se fruncía profundamente _–yo… no soy una saiyajin débil otousan- _Goku alzó una ceja mientras le colocaba la semilla en la boca sin esperar un segundo mas y con un suave masaje en la garganta la indujo a tragársela ¿_por que esta diciendo todas esas cosas tan extrañas? "yo… no soy una saiyajin débil otousan" ¿Qué habra querido decir con eso? Concluyentemente, su delirio es muy grave _pensó Goku serio mientras veía como se tragaba la semilla del ermitaño. Segundos después la fémina dejo de sudar en frió mientras su cara adquiría su color original y los moretones de sus manos desaparecieron completamente.

Chichi fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente sintiendo como había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, las había recuperado demasiado. Ella se sentía un poco extraña y no entendía los motivos, era como si en ese momento algo importante hubiese regresado a ella, pero no sabia el que. Poco a poco giró su cabeza y vio de repente a su marido arrodillado a su lado y dio un salto por el susto.

-¡Goku!- gritó poniéndose una mano en su corazón y frunció el ceño -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó seca y el saiya la miró nervioso… ella todavía estaba muy lejos de perdonarle por lo sucedido. Goku suspiró mientras se levantaba y la miraba con ternura y arrepentimiento.

-solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien- le respondió sinceramente y Chichi desvió la mirada –Chichi…- el la miraba muy dolido, pero parecía que a la fémina ni le inmutaba su estado –perdóname Chi, no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo, por favor…- declaró y ella le dio una mirada helada.

-pues de momento tendrás que convivir con eso- dijo con los dientes apretados ¡el infierno antes se helaría si ella lo perdonase en ese instante! –márchate- dijo ella, pero Goku no se movió de su posición.

-no- sentenció el un poco nervioso y ella lo miró sumamente enfadada.

-¿y por que no?- preguntó chirriando sus dientes de puro enfado, mientras que Goku se cruzó de brazos con la espalda bien recta mostrándose totalmente renuente a marcharse de ahí.

-por que la última vez que hable contigo, esta mañana, me prometiste que no te ibas a marchar… pero te fuiste, y volviste, o mejor dicho, te trajeron menos de tres horas después herida de muerte, por eso no me voy a ir- sentenció Goku y ella cerró la boca con fuerza, lamentablemente para ella, el saiyajin tenia un buen punto su favor.

-pero yo no quiero que estés en la misma habitación que yo, ¡márchate!- dijo con los dientes apretados y algo osciló con enfado. Los ojos de la fémina se agrandaron por el terror y la sorpresa absoluta mientras dirigía su mano discretamente a su espalda sin que Goku se diese cuenta.

-pues tendrás que convivir con ello- dijo Goku empleando exactamente las mismas palabras de su esposa, pero Chichi no lo estaba escuchando, ella fue descendiendo su mano derecha por su propia espalda lentamente _por favor, dime que no es cierto… por favor, por favor, por favor ¡esta maldita sensación! _Pensó Chichi con pánico mientras se topo con su mayor temor _¿POR QUE TIENE QUE REGRESAR AHORA?_ La saiya fue palpando el apéndice peludo y difuso con discreción confirmando sus peores temores ¡su cola había vuelto a crecer! _¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo ocurrió?_

-Go Goku, sal de aquí ya- dijo con muy poca paciencia pero el saiya obstinado se negó en rotundo a cumplir sus deseos. Ella enrolló su cola con muchísima cautela alrededor de su cintura ocultándola bajo las frazadas de la cama y dio un largo suspiro -¿quieres que te perdone?- preguntó desesperada no queriendo para nada que su marido se de cuenta de su peludo apéndice -¡perdonado! ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡Vete a entrenar o algo!- dijo ella desesperada para que se marchase cuanto antes, Goku la miró sorprendido y confuso.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?- preguntó resentido como un niño siendo regañado -¿Por qué de repente me estas perdonando? No es que yo no quiera que me perdones ¡por supuesto que quiero!... pero es extraño- Goku no tenia ningún reparo en decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, y nunca lo tuvo. El la miraba sospechosamente ante la evidencia de que su esposa le estaba ocultando algo… algo grande. Chichi agarró la frazada con fuerza arrugándola entre sus manos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa de sosiego.

-tienes razón Goku, todavía no estas perdonado, pero… ¡quiero intimidad!- ella estaba histérica porque el se marchase cuanto antes, mientras, su nueva y perceptiva cola zumbaba detectando todas sus ansiolíticas emociones.

-¿pero por que?- le preguntó infantilmente mientras hinchaba sus mejillas en un gesto de animosidad. Definitivamente, Goku era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. Chichi gimió de total exasperación y negó con la cabeza, no había nada que hacer… a no ser que tratarlo como un niño.

-Goku, sino sales de aquí antes de que cuente tres, NUNCA te perdonaré, y por lo tanto, NUNCA volverás a probar mi comida- dijo amenazante y la cara del saiya palideció.

-pero Chi…-

-uno- el miraba hacia los costados no queriéndose ir mientras se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y Chichi levantó un dedo.

-por favor Chichi, no….-

-dos- Chichi alzó dos dedos dándole una mirada de advertencia y cuando vio que el no hacia nada para salir de ahí, lo miro con una mirada que decía "tu mismo te lo buscaste" pero en el momento en que ella abrió la boca para articular la palabra "tres" seguida después por un montón de insultos hacia el testarudo saiyajin, Goku hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y casi a la velocidad de la luz se acercó a ella y presiono sus labios con los suyos. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos de pura impresión mientras su nueva cola temblaba, ella se habría esperado cualquier reacción de Goku, pero no esta, y la pobre fémina estaba tan conmocionada en ese momento que su cuerpo estuvo paralizado en su posición. Por otra parte, Goku estaba disfrutando plenamente del beso y de no ser momentáneamente rechazado, aprovechado totalmente el factor sorpresa Goku llevó sus manos a su espalda y las fue deslizando hacia abajo poco a poco, los ojos de la saiya se abrieron como platos al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus manos y con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria lo apartó de ella de un empujón.

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO GOKU?- Chichi estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ¡ella continuaba enfadada con el! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla?!

-bueno, jeje tenia que intentarlo ¿no?- le preguntó poniendo unas de sus típicas sonrisas tontas mientras se rascaba la nuca y la cara de Chichi se puso roja de la rabia y vergüenza mientras su cuerpo temblaba. No hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Chichi estaba _muy_ ca-brea-da y Goku hizo lo mas inteligente que podía hacer en esos momentos.

-buenoyomevoy- dijo rápidamente mientras salía como un rayo de la habitación para evadir la cólera de la saiya encubierta.

-¡GOKUUUUU!... ahora veras cuando te encuentre- juró maliciosamente la joven pelinegra. Chichi bajó la vista hacia su cola y suspiro con pesar.

-¿ahora decidiste regresar?- le preguntó enfadada, puede que sonase ridículo, pero Chichi de algún modo esperaba que le contestara. Ella acarició la sedosa piel marron, muy suave por cierto, y otro suspiro escapo de sus labios de fresa. Ella no la cortaría, eso lo tenia muy presente. _Puede que sea temerario, arriesgado y estupido de mi parte no hacerlo, pero en verdad yo no tengo el coraje suficiente para cortarla como hice cuando era niña, siento que si lo hago me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida… y seguramente no me volverá a crecer. Pero tampoco tengo que permitir que la vean bajo ningún concepto… ¡genial!, debajo de mis ensangrentadas ropas tengo mi antiguo uniforme saiyajin junto con mi rastreador y he recuperado mi cola… jijiji ¡ahora soy mas saiyajin que Vegeta! _Pensó la pelinegra con infinito sarcasmo.

**To Be Continued…**

**Jajajaja ¡Chichi recuperó su cola! Y al parecer vino para quedarse con ella… solo esperemos a que nadie la vea…**

**¡Ayyy ese Gokuuuu! ¡pero que desgraciado, tonto, sexy, maldito, hot! Jejeje todo cosas positivas… y ese Vegeta grrr ¡sino es de Goku, Chichi tiene que padecer por Vegeta!... pobrecita U_U XP**

**Y menudo trauma cundo se enteró por fin de la destrucción de su planeta natal! Beeenooo… comentar! XDDD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	6. Intentando Conocer a tu sensei III

**Capitulo: 6 **

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad_: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**PixieGirl da un sorbo de café y después lo escupe sobre el monitor de su ordenador por la imprecion -¡WOW WOW WOW! ¡Nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un solo capito! ¡26 reviews! ¡tengo ganas de bailar y cantar!- unas voces de fondo le ruegan que no lo haga –esta bien, esta bien, creo que tampoco canto tan mal… solo quería agradecerles a todos los que me han mandado sus esplendidas valoraciones ¡ARIGATO A TODOS! n_n**

**Ufff, en realidad son demasiados para contestar… pero aquí van algunos los reviews de esas increíbles personas que se tomaron su tiempo para dar su opinión sobre este patético fanfic XDDD**

**Maaria Smith: Bueno Maria-san, Chichi no podía permitir que se saliese con la suya, Goku esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos :P**

**Fantor2000: en realidad no se si se puede convertir en Oozaru, Akira Toriyama dijo una vez que a las chicas saiyajines no les afecta la luna llena del mismo modo que los hombres… pero esto es un UA, así que tampoco creo que tenga que seguir específicamente con las reglas ¿Qué te parece? :D**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: ufff, creo que las cosas entre Goku y Chichi ya deberían mejorarse… o empeorar, ummm creo que voy a dejar que mi cabecita loca me diga que hacer hajajajaja XD… en un inicio también pensé que Chichi resistió muy poco ante Vegeta, pero esa fue una parte del capitulo que me replantee bien, creo que como lleva bastante tiempo sin recibir una correcta formación la ha debilitado, aparte que Vegeta como super saiyajin creo que es los bastante fuerte como para dejarla para el arrastre con unos certeros golpes… quiero que a lo largo de la historia se vea su "evolución" de pasar de una chica "débil" a una saiyajin fuerte como presumía ser en un pasado Kisame-chan :D**

**Karla: Vegeta va a tener otros planes en esta historia, y eso lo veras en este capi ;) hojojojo creo que la cola de Chichi le va a complicar un poco la vida… ya veras por que ;)**

**Violetta: por que me da que llevas razón sobre que Vegeta va ha ser un celoso? jejejeje XD gracias por su cometario n_n**

**Ares-sama: esa si que son vueltas de la vida ¿no te parece? :D**

**Margarita: oh mi god! Ahjajaja casi te leíste toda mi historia de un tirón :P -¡gracias por comentar todos los capítulos!- tu para mi ya eres una lectora muy conocida ¡abrazoooo!... en realidad yo soy taaan perezosa para escribir reviews ;) ¡espero tu prox comentario! :D**

**aio hyuuga: ¡estoy contenta de que este sea el primer fic de Dragon Ball que lees! Sip, si elegiste leer este será por algo :D Chichi también es mi personaje favorito, la adoro n_n … bueno, y sobre los lemmons, en realidad por algún motivo de la vida me encanta escribirlos… ¿a lo mejor debo de ser una pervertida?... creo que eso lo dejare a lo opinión pública ahjajajaja XDDD **

**-Turles, Raditz y el resto aparecieran… pero mas a delante, la historia va a dar muchos jiros inesperados :D **

**-sip, Goku en este fic es el tio de Chichi, creo que eso es lo que le esta dando mas tirón a la historia. **

–**bueno, cuando los saiyajines vuelvan a por Chichi… Goku… quizás si se comporte con posecividad ¡eso es sexy! ;) **

–**Chichi mostrará lo que puede hacer, pero no se si pronto o mas adelante **

–**lo de la cola tendrás que leer para saber XD **

–**Vegeta lo sabe todo**

**Bueno, creo que ya conteste a tus preguntas hejejejeje XDD ¡tu si que eres genial! Nos leemos pronto aio hyuuga-sama :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para intentar conocer a tu sensei (parte III)…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo era increíblemente perfecto, satíricamente hablando. Chichi no tuvo otra opción mas que resignarse a lo sucedido mientras pensaba desesperadamente alguna manera para sobrellevar lo ocurrido, sin involucrar a nadie en ello… solo a una persona, o mejor dicho, saiyajin. Ella bajo la cabeza y miró con desagrado su ensangrentada ropa, que con el paso de las horas el material rojo se coaguló sobre ella convirtiéndose en pegotes de color burdeos. Con un suspiro de resignación procedió a levantarse de la cama y a quitarse toda la ropa humana que llevaba encima para quedar solo con su antiguo uniforme saiya de color violeta, un poco revelador… sino fuese por la armadura de color negro que tenia incorporada en el pecho, la fémina abría pensado que se trataba de un simple bañador **(N/A: es mas o menos como el de Fasha) **también se quitó sus botines que estaban formados por una ligera tela roja y que solo cumplían con la función de cubrir sus pesadas botas de combate de color negro y violeta. Antes de deshacerse de su ropa, agarró su rastreador que estaba guardado en el bolsillo y se lo colocó sobre su ojo derecho… ahora solo tenía que eliminar las pruebas.

Con una simple y rápida ráfaga de ki desintegró su andrajosa ropa, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió volando velozmente por la ventana antes de que cualquiera entrase en el cuarto detectando el inverosímil aumento de ki.

Chichi rodeó fuertemente su cola alrededor de su cintura, muy pocos saiyans habían conseguido antes regenerar sus colas "misteriosamente", y por lo que había oído en su juventud, cuando lo hacían normalmente su cola se volvía un elemento muy sensible durante un largo periodo de tiempo, y esta se convertía en su punto débil… y a la vez tenían casi todo su poder ahí… una extraña sensación atravesó a la joven de lleno mientras tomaba su fuerza de voluntad para no girarse y ver que ocurría.

Alguien la estaba persiguiendo… era un sentimiento que muy pocas veces había sentido, pero nunca le falló antes. _Sea quien sea, será mejor que me lo quite de encima, cada vez esta mas cerca, _pensó leyendo en su rastreador como una extraña energía muy grade se avecinaba. Lo malo de los rastreadores era que podían detectar cualquier fuerza de combate, pero no podían detectar a quien pertenecían. ¡Ella tenia que hacer algo ahora!

Chichi aceleró el ritmo, y cambio su rumbo al norte durante unos cuantos quilómetros mientras intensificaba su poder junto con su velocidad, ejecutando con su engaño. Cuando ya había incrementado todo lo que podía su energía para atraer a su flanqueador hacia donde estaba exactamente, de repente sin previo aviso redució su ki a cero, y cambió su rumbó 90º grados al este con máxima discreción para no ser vista por nadie, mientras descendía a la tierra justo en la ladera de una montaña escondiéndose detrás de una gran roca, su curiosidad saco lo mejor de ella y se asomó con cautela para ver a quien pertenecía esa poderosa presencia persecutora.

Chichi estaba en lo cierto, a los pocos segundos alguien se posiciono exactamente donde ella había incrementado su poder, y por su lenguaje corporal parecía que estaba muy confuso de no ver a nadie allí, _jejeje idiota, no me vas a encontrar, _pensó ella con sorna mientras intentaba agudizar su vista para reconocer al sujeto persecutor, la respiración de la saiya se engancho al registrarlo completamente mientras intentaba esconderse aún mas. _¡De todas las personas que podían detectar mi ki! ¿TUVO QUE SER EL?_

Chichi miraba nerviosa como su marido escaneaba la zona muy seriamente, y a los pocos segundos vio como los ojos del saiya se posaron firmemente justo donde estaba ella. La fémina rezaba para que no se diese cuenta de su presencia, ella estaba segura de que no la podía ver… pero a lo mejor, muy seguro que la podía sentir.

Para su grandísimo disgusto, Goku fue acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, y Chichi contuvo la respiración mientras su cola temblaba por puro pánico y nerviosismo, _no, no, nonono, ¡detente maldita sea! _Goku cada vez estaba mas cerca, y si la encontraba… bueno, todo se iría literalmente a la mierda. Cuando ya se encontraba a menos de 20 metros de su escondite, Chichi presionó bien su espalda contra la piedra, rogando mentalmente para que esta se abriese y la tragase por completo _¡estoy jodida! _Pensó casi con resignación mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se preparaba para hacer, lo que según ella… seria mas digno y no dañaría tanto su orgullo. Chichi estaba a punto de revelarse saliendo de su escondite antes de que el la encontrase, pero una voz masculina bastante familiar se le adelanto.

-¡Kakarotto! ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?- la voz del príncipe Vegeta sonó muy enfadada y Chichi se escondió aún mas detrás de la roca instintivamente, ningún saiyajin estaba psicológicamente preparado para oír tan de cerca la voz furiosa de su príncipe… excepto Son Goku, claro.

-¿Vegeta?... yo, ehhh… he sentido un ki muy fuerte por aquí ¿tu no lo has notado?- preguntó denotando sorpresa en su voz y el saiyan mas mayor gruño.

-¡NO, NO LO HE NOTADO!- gritó sumamente enfadado -¡ahora lárgate de aquí Kakarotto! ¡Por si no lo sabias, tu hembra se a vuelto a escapar, justo en la dirección contraria de donde estabas volando como un retrasado!-

-¿QUE?... pero…-

-¡AHORA KAKAROTTO! ¿O A CASO ESPERAS A QUE VUELVA HA HACER UNA DE SUS ESTUIDECES PERO ACABANDO MUERTA ESTA VEZ?- amenazó/gritó Vegeta sombriamente, a Goku no le hizo falta que se lo repitiesen dos veces y salio volando a toda velocidad por donde había dicho Vegeta. Chichi jadeaba profundamente, notando como la opresión que sentía en el pecho inducido por el miedo desaparecía rápidamente y pudo respirar tranquila. Bendita sea la "fortuita" interrupción de Vegeta…

-sal de ahí arpía- Chichi se tensó de nuevo rápidamente, por supuesto, ella se había olvidado totalmente de registrar en su rastreador que solo había desaparecido una presencia… pero la otra continuaba vigente. Chichi tragó saliva pesadamente, mientras salía de su escondite para encontrarse cara a cara con, _su príncipe._ Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Chichi fue dando cortos pasos hasta quedar totalmente expuesta delante de el, y casi pudo ver con gusto como la cara del saiyan se contorsionaba por la incredulidad pura y dura, _Bueno… seguro que no se esperaba esto_. Pensó ella.

Vegeta siempre fue jodidamente difícil de impresionar, pero ahora estaba impresionado a todos los niveles. El en un principio esperaba que saliese de detrás de esa patética roca, una patética saiya, haciéndose pasar por una patética humana, ¡el no se esperaba para nada esto! Desde la implosión del planeta Vegeta, el príncipe nunca volvió a ver a una hembra saiyajin en toda su gloria, y nunca creyó volver a verlo… hasta ahora. Detrás de esa roca, salió una conocida fémina saiyan, con el pelo suelto y alborotado por culpa de la increíble fuerza del viento que ejerció sobre ella al volar y los ojos de color ónice, del cual, uno de ellos estaba medio oculto bajo un rastreador de color violeta, que encajaba afinadamente en su cara, mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo perfectamente abrazado por la armadura tradicional saiyajin, pero no cualquier armadura, esta era majestuosa, perteneciente solamente a las fuerzas de elite saiyajines, y por último, sus pies estaban calzados por unas muy pesadas botas de combate de color negro y morado que le llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas, sin lugar a dudas, cada una de ellas deberían pesar un tonelaje, ya que se veían muy bastas para sus esbeltas pernas descubiertas.

-si en verdad aprecias tu vida y tus ojos, _mi príncipe, _mas vale que saques tu mirada de encima mío- amenazó Chichi enfadada y sintiéndose sumamente incomoda bajo la mirada del saiyan mas mayor. Vegeta no le hizo caso, el todavía continuaba con su chequeo, hasta que sus ojos se posaron firmemente en su cintura, justo donde estaba su sedosa cola de color marron caramelo, que en esos momentos cumplía la función de "cinturón".

-¿que mierda…?- murmuró desconcertado, descendiendo al suelo y acercándose a ella sin despegar la mirada de su cola ni un instante. Si antes creyó que no podía odiar mas a Kakarotto, se equivocaba completamente, _¡maldita sea, el hijo de puta se adjudico para el solo a la última saiyajin!_ _¡Y PARECIA ESTUPIDO! _pensó Vegeta casi encolerizado por dentro, pero por fuera continuaba en estado de shock. Sin dudarlo estiro su mano hacia su cola, casi en un acto reflejo, y la rozó con los dedos sintiendo su extremadamente suave textura, a su lado, la piel de un gatito recién nacido parecería papel de lija comparado con la cola de Chichi. La pelinegra se estremeció notablemente ante el inesperado contacto, y se alejo rápidamente un par de metros entrecerrando sus ojos furiosamente en el

_¿Cómo se atrevió el hijo de puta?_ Pensó la fémina nerviosa y enfadada, pero sobre todo enfadada. La cola era uno de los puntos más "sensibles" de los saiyans, después de su sexo, y como esta era reciente, era muy perceptiva a cualquier toque, por mínimo que sea.

-hijo de puta- rugió acariciando su cola, como si quisiese borrar las huellas del príncipe en ella. Vegeta sonrió evadiendo totalmente su comentario de su mente, por supuesto que le tocó la cola a propósito, el quería ver como reaccionaria, y vio que la cara de la pelinegra inspiraba vergüenza y enojo, mucho enojo. Si solo estuviese aquí cierto saiyajin…

-Chichi, hija de Raditz- casi proclamo Vegeta y Chichi alzó una ceja preguntándose a que venia eso ahora -¿me equivoco?-

-mhhh no, no te equivocas, el es mi verdadero padre- la fémina estaba confusa, ella podía detectar a la legua que Vegeta le estaba ocultando algo. Pero no se hacia ni la mas remota idea de que podría ser.

Vegeta no sabia que hacer ni sentir en ese momento, por un lado, el quería vomitar toda la comida que había comido a lo lago de su vida de tan solo pensar en Kakarotto y ella "haciendo eso" ante sus parentescos de los que, al parecer, ellos mismos no sabían nada. Pero por otra parte, ese pensamiento le provocaba mucha gracia. _¡Joder Raditz! lo que daría yo para que resucitases ahora mismo y vieses todo esto, seguro que te volverías a morir ahjajaja, pero llevándote a Kakarotto contigo. En verdad, con esto el hijo de puta ha destrozado mil veces mas tu orgullo que el mió y… ¡que mierda, en realidad podría resucitarte! jajajajaja _Vegeta estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para contener su provinente carcajada al imaginarse a su antiguo camarada de peleas, aquí, parado observando el panorama y su reacción. El dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas intentando contenerse a si mismo y aparentar su máxima seriedad de siempre, pero aunque pusiese todo su empeño, Vegeta no podía borrar su sonrisa traicionera, y sus labios se curvaban ligera e inevitablemente hacia arriba.

-buenooo- dijo el macho exhalando el aire para calmarse de nuevo, Chichi estaba mas allá que asustada, nunca había visto a Vegeta actuar de esa forma _tan extraña_ antes ¿a que venia su actitud tannn… burlesca… o estupida? –arpía… dime los nombres de los miembros de tu familia saiyajin, todos- dijo el de repente ganándose una mirada mas confusa de la fémina.

-¿y para que los quieres saber?- preguntó desconfiada del príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba su peso en su pierna derecha.

-para saber si realmente murieron todos en la implosión del planeta, quizás ellos estuvieron fuera en alguna misión y continúan viviendo- ofreció Vegeta con segundas intenciones en su pregunta.

-hum, ¿mi familia saiyan? Pues solo éramos yo, Raditz y Bardock- dijo utilizando sus verdaderos nombres y Vegeta asintió casi desilusionado.

-¿nadie más?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- _Definitivamente, Vegeta se esta volviendo loco de remate _pensó Chichi agotada por sus, ahora, estupidas preguntas.

-¿no sabes si tu padre tiene algún hermano o algo parecido?- le preguntó ya pisando terreno peligroso, justo dende quería llegar.

-no, creo que es hijo único, nunca me mencionó la existencia de un tio mió-

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza _así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ninguno de los dos bakas saben nada. _Pensó el.

Chichi ya estaba impaciente de tan solo ver la mirada indescifrable de su príncipe… ¿Qué carajo estaba ocurriendo aquí? - ¡¿y me lo vas a decir o no?!- preguntó exasperada.

-¿el que?- dijo como si nada, y la chica cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna intentando contenerse de darle un puñetazo a cierto príncipe… pero en realidad ella no quería acabar igual que el día anterior.

-¡si mi familia continua con vida!- exclamó indignada la joven saiyan pelinegra.

-en realidad creo ninguno de los dos murieron en la implosión del planeta- dijo cerrando los ojos, solo mencionar el tema ya era _doloroso_ para el –pero Raditz fue acecinado 12 años después…-

-…-

Un shock espontáneo desestabilizó a la pelinegra durante unos segundos mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar… todo era demasiado… demasiada información… Primero su planeta, después su padre… y de su abuelo, en realidad ya no quería saber lo que sucedió con el, no soportaría otra noticia de estas…

-¿QUEEE?- Gritó Chichi histérica cuando volvió a recobrar la noción. Y pisoteó hasta Vegeta mirándolo con los ojos llenos de recientes lagrimas de dolor y rabia. Ella sabia perfectamente que con esa actitud se estaba arriesgando a acabar igual que el día anterior, su comportamiento fue imperdonable, y ella lo sabia, pero una cosa era segura, nunca lo admitiría…

Pero lo que verdaderamente importaba era que: _¡alguien __había__ matado a su padre! _-¿DONDE MURIO? ¿CUANDO? ¿QUIEN LO MATÓ? ¡DIME TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS QUE TUVIERON ALGO QUE VER CON SU MUERTE! ¡VEGETA, CONTESTA JODER!-

Vegeta miraba muy satisfecho ante la reacción de la hembra de palo azabache, su mirada expresaba un profundo dolor, rabia, ira, tristeza, remordimiento, cólera… locura… ella no era estupida en absoluto, y en el fondo el lo sabia, ¡ella vengaría a su padre aunque se tuviese que enfrentar al mismísimo demonio!

Tal vez el podía hacer algo al respecto… solo por principios, o mas bien recuperarlos…

-te diré donde y cuando… pero no te diré quien lo mató, ni como lo hizo, porque te será muy fácil averiguarlo luego… yo voy a concederte el placer de descubrirlo por ti misma, arpía- dijo Vegeta disfrutando a todos los niveles de los daños psicológicos que le estaba infundado a la chica en esos momentos, a pesar de ser la hija de su antiguo camarada de peleas, Vegeta no tendría piedad alguna con ella. Chichi asintió con la cabeza rápidamente aceptando sus condiciones.

-entonces, proceda- dijo ella muy seriamente e impaciente, lo que aumento la sonrisa de Vegeta _¡esto será condenadamente divertido!_ Pensó el macho saiyajin.

-yo no te dije que te lo fuera a decir ahora perra loca, si quieres que te responda a esas dos sencillas preguntas, primero tendrás que ganarme en una pelea- habló con sorna.

La cara de Chichi cayó, ella definitivamente no podría ganar a Vegeta sin pasar por el otro mundo antes, ya lo había comprobado dos veces… y en verdad no quería acreditarlo por tercera vez. Aunque le costase admitirlo, ahora con su forma super saiyajin, Vegeta era condenadamente fuerte y ella no era rival en absoluto (otra cosa que Chichi nunca admitiría abiertamente en voz alta) ¡pero, sea como sea, tenia que vengar a su padre!

-hijo de puta, tu sabes muy bien que yo no podría ganarte en estos momentos en una pelea- dijo con los dientes apretados por la rabia en ebullición que corría por su sangre, mientras su orgullo prácticamente se desintegraba ante esas palabras que salieron de su propia boca.

-si puta, lo se perfectamente - contesto como si el asunto careciese de importancia alguna –pero para tener fuerza y destreza suficiente como para _vengar_ a _tu __padre_ de _su __acecino__,_ primero tendrás que aprender a luchar lo bastante bien como por lo menos poder llegar a nivelarte en algo conmigo. Sino, no tendrás ninguna posibilidad- Chichi sabia que Vegeta le estaba diciendo eso por algún motivo, el no diría tal cosa así como así, ¡de algún lado Vegeta tiene que salir beneficiado con todo esto! _¿Pero por que? ¿Qué podría ganar el con mi venganza? _Pensó Chichi, pero decidió no especular mucho en el tema. Sus prioridades no eran esas.

-¿Pero como pretendes que aprenda a luchar de nuevo ahora? ¿Con que tiempo? ¡Por si no lo sabias, por ahí hay una lagartija verde suelta intentando convertirse en una divinidad o algo…!

-si es por el tiempo, no hay ningún problema en eso ¿quieres vengar la muerte de tu padre si o no?- le preguntó jugando con ella.

-¡si, joder!

-bien, porque te recomiendo que pongas tus propias prioridades por encima de las demás- _como haces tu siempre…_ pensó la saiya arqueando las cejas –yo mismo me ocupare de que puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza, veo por tu uniforme que eras una saiyajin de elite, es un buen comienzo ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar a serlo…?

-me sometí a los 6 años a una misión 50/200- contestó simplemente y Vegeta alzó una ceja divertido y secretamente impresionado.

-¿de verdad?... así que eres una bien merecida acecina, ¿me preguntó como reaccionaria Kakarotto si se enterase?- Chichi apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte al príncipe de todos los saiyajines.

-el _nunca_ lo sabrá, mi príncipe- dijo silbando peligrosamente en cada palabra.

-si, es demasiado estupido, joder… convivir más de una década con una misma hembra y no darse cuenta de que es una acecina en potencia…

-espera…- Chichi estaba en una perdida de palabras hasta que su mente registró perfectamente todo lo que dijo Vegeta anteriormente.

"_yo mismo me ocupare de que puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza"_

Joder, ¡no eran imaginaciones suyas!

Vegeta miraba su interrupción algo cabreado, pero eso no le importaba a la fémina en absoluto. –tu…- comenzó señalándolo.

-¿yo que, arpía?-

-¿tu vas a ayudarme con mi venganza?, ¿Por qué?... te conozco, ¡tu tienes que salir beneficiado en algo! Sino, nunca te prestarías para tal cosa…

-si, tienes toda la razón, pero escúchame bien perra. Eso-no-es-de-tu-puta-incumbencia- dijo remarcando cada palabra empujándola hacia atrás con el dedo índice –yo me ofrezco interesadamente a entrenarte, en realidad es muy divertido verte padecer… lo tomas o lo dejas arpía- Chichi lo miraba conmocionada, ¡estaba recibiendo "ayuda" de la última persona a la que se imaginaria ayudándola! De nuevo, ¿Por qué?...

Vegeta perdió la poca paciencia que tenia con la espera, esto ya no era tan divertido –perdiste tu oportunidad- declaró dando media vuelta dispuesto a emprender el vuelo. Chichi vio sus intenciones y se apresuró hacia el agarrándole del brazo para detenerlo.

-¡espera! Humm… ¿tengo que llamarte sensei?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sr. Piccolo, ¿has encontrado a mi mama?- preguntó Gohan sumamente preocupado a su sensei. Piccolo negó con la cabeza maldiciendo a la humana mentalmente, _esa estupida no deja de preocupar a Gohan con algo nuevo cada día, _se podría decir que Piccolo estaba algo "molesto" con la ausente fémina.

-¡maldita sea! ¡la próxima vez tendremos que atarla a algo para que no se largue!- Goku miró con el ceño fruncido a Krilin, pero aún así no le podía quitar nada de razón. Desde que todos se enteraron de las habilidades de la "humana", esta no paraba de desaparecer con cada descuido de su parte, y en cierta medida eso lo enfadaba.

Gohan agachó la cabeza pensativo, ya la habían buscado por todas partes por separado, entre el, su padre (con el que todavía continuaba enfadado), Krilin, Piccolo e increíblemente la androide, habían cubierto todo un perímetro considerable. También probaron en rastrear su Ki, pero era evidente que lo había ocultado, eso quería decir que no quería que la encontrasen.

-ya volverá…- dijo 18 ya casada de buscar a la pelinegra y regresó sola al palacio de Kamisama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi estaba volando casi sin un rumbo fijo muy cerca del sol, o mejor dicho, muy cerca del palacio de Kamisama. En ambos casos, ella podría resultar muerta si se acercaba demasiado. No podía permitir que nadie la viese, y el motivo era evidencial, con sus pintas de "rebelde" saltaba a la vista su pequeño secreto, por eso ella necesitaba conseguir ropa humana cuanto antes. Y su plan inicial era colarse dentro del palacio flotante e intentar "pillar" algo de ropa de su amiga peliazul, seguro que no le molestaría. Su rastreador comenzó a parpadear alertándola de que alguien se aproximaba… demasiado tarde.

-¿Chichi?-

_¡Mierda!_

La saiya reconoció al instante la voz de la androide y se volteó rápidamente hacia ella -¡nº 18! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la androide miró durante un segundo sus vestimentas y negó con la cabeza un poco confusa.

-te estaba buscando, y no solo yo…- al oír eso la pelinegra estaba a punto de huir, si 18 andaba por aquí eso quería decir que los demás no andarían muy lejos. La androide rubia apareció delante de ella coartándole el paso y Chichi se detuvo algo molesta.

-nº 18, déjame irme ¡no puedo permitir que me vean así!

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó algo confusa y la saiyan se removió incomoda desde su posición ¡esto de le estaba yendo de las manos! Cada vez son mas los que saben sobre su identidad, pero la gran ironía era que ahora su familia fueron los únicos en no saber nada.

-por favor, necesito algo ropa para cambiarme urgentemente antes de que alguien mas me vea, ayúdame y te prometo que te contaré la verdad- declaró la pelinegra al ver que no tenia otra opción y la androide asintió después de meditarlo un rato. A-18 salió volando con Chichi siguiéndola de cerca, ambas miraban de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no eran vistas por nadie hasta que llegaron al palacio de Kamisama. Una vez aterrizaron en la plataforma, la rubia se adentró dentro del palacio haciéndoles señas con la cabeza a Chichi para que la siguiera.

-Creo que la mujer de pelo azul tiene una capsula llena de ropa en la habitación que esta ocupando en estos momentos, ahora mismo seguro que esta en el baño cambiando a su hijo. Así que tendremos que ser rápidas, agarramos la capsula y nos largamos- Chichi asintió una vez con la cabeza, mientras se internaban sigilosamente dentro del cuarto de la joven científica y rebuscaban en su bolso de diseño. Ella agarró una pequeña capsula roja con la etiqueta que ponía "ropa" y salieron velozmente del cuarto para irse al que antiguamente ocupaba la pelinegra. Sin mediar palabra, abrió la capsula y dejó que toda la ropa se desparramase encima de su cama.

-oh no…- murmuró Chichi examinando las prendas -¿Por qué Bulma tiene que ser tannn Bulma?

-por que es Bulma- respondió la rubia mirando también la ropa, a lo mejor ella también agarraría algo para si misma. 18 no había conocido mucho a la peliazul, pero se denotaba que era una chica simpática y al parecer _muy_ coqueta cuando se trataba de ropa. 18 le pasó el vestido mas "decente" que encontró y Chichi lo miró con suspicacia, pero asintió suspirando pesadamente y se puso el vestido por encina de su armadura saiyajin de elite. El vestido estaba hecho de suaves tules que terminaba a unos quince centímetros por encima de las rodillas y era de color azul cobalto, Chichi tenia que admitir que era cómodo, ya que únicamente se aferraba a su cintura y el resto caía libremente sobre sus piernas. Por suerte tenia un estilo veraniego, así que era de tirantes y en el centro de su discreto escote llevaba una piedra brillante parecido a un zafiro a juego con el vestido.

–te queda bien, salvo por una cosa- dijo la androide señalando sus pies. Chichi bajo la cabeza y se encontró con sus pesadas botas de combate.

-oh, eso, solo forman parte de mi entrenamiento- explicó sencillamente mientras se agachaba y presionaba un botón que tenia incorporado cada bota, estas de repente desaparecieron prácticamente de la nada, y en sus pies solo quedaron dos brazaletes negros alrededor de sus tobillos con un extraño símbolo de color azul en el medio.

-Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a decir que ocurre?- Chichi asintió mientras hacia a un lado todo el montón ropa y se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y 18 hizo lo mismo.

-joder… ¿por donde empezar?...

-¿Qué tal por el principio? O que es ese símbolo- dijo señalando sus extrañas correas en los pies y Chichi suspiró… esto iba a ser una perra de explicar.

-ese símbolo demuestra que yo pertenezco a la elite saiyajin, que es muy distinto de ser un soldado de primera clase…- empezó, pero eso solo confundió aún mas a la rubia. –creo que voy a empezar por el principio… en realidad yo no soy humana, aunque siempre aya fingido serlo.

-¿entonces eres un androide también?-

-nop, creo que el termino mas especifico es que soy un extraterrestre, al igual que Goku y Vegeta que son saiyajines como yo… pero Goku y mi hijo no lo saben, y piensan que soy una terrícola al igual que Bulma, en realidad ya me había acostumbrado a sentirme de esa forma… pero una pequeña parte de mi piensa, y siempre pensó, que estoy rebajándome al hacer todo esto… pero de verdad que no tengo otra opción…

-explícate… así que eres un extraterrestre al igual que tu pareja, pero el no lo sabe ¿Por qué? eso no tiene sentido- decir que nº 18 estaba solamente confusa acerca de la vida de la pelinegra era un gran eufemismo.

-por que Goku no es un saiyajin norman, no lo es para nada. El tiene un gran corazón y no tolera el comportamiento saiyan, creo que odia todo lo que hacemos… pero no lo culpo, se podría decir que nuestras actividades son moralmente cuestionables-

-¿Qué hacéis los saiyajines?- la androide tenia mucha curiosidad acerca de ese tema y Chichi suspiró en su derrota.

-para resumirlo te diré; genocidio en masa, trafico de aliens y planetas, luchas a vida o muerte etc,etc… todo lo que mi familia odia… y yo hice todas esas cosas muchas veces sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, para nosotros esa palabra no existe. Ellos me odiarían si se enteraran de solo una millonésima parte de lo que he hecho como saiyajin- explicó Chichi y 18 asintió comprensiva.

-bueno, hasta ahí llego. Pero, ¿por que renunciaste a tu identidad y viniste ha este planeta? estoy segura de que lo hiciste antes de conocer al idiota que tienes por pareja- nº 18 ya había entrado en un terreno muy peligroso y Chichi se tensó notablemente mientras apretaba sus manos en puños.

-sobre eso… en realidad es una historia muy larga que no quiero recordar… solo te diré que era mi única oportunidad para sobrevivir y no había vuelta atrás, tuve que dejar atrás a mi familia y a algunos amigos saiyajines para no arrastrarlos conmigo- dijo cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza, esa parte de su vida fue bastante oscura… ella había huido del planeta Vegeta justo después de llevar a cabo con su sucesión final… Chichi negó con la cabeza febrilmente intentando borrar los recuerdos de esa noche que resucitaban en su mente. –creo que ya te he dicho suficiente… nº 18, júrame que bajo ninguna circunstancia le dirás ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto, sobretodo a mi familia- dijo Chichi muy seriamente.

-lo aré… pero primero respóndeme una última pregunta, ¿alguna vez has sentido remordimientos o algo parecido con todas las cosas que has hecho como saiyajin?- Chichi se volvió a tensar ante esa inesperada pregunta, su respuesta dentro de su mente estaba bastante clara, pero, ¿se atrevería exteriorizarla?, a A-18 parecía que no le afectaría demasiado la verdad, ella era una chica fría y no era fácil inmutarla…

-no, nunca me arrepentí de todo lo que hice… a pesar de que vivir tantos años con Goku hizo que me diese cuanta de la gravedad de mis actos… yo todavía…- ella estaba apunto de decir que todavía seguía sintiéndose orgullosa de todos sus "logros", porque era una saiyajin después de todo, pero su rastreador comenzó a sonar fuertemente y 18 elevó una ceja.

-ese cacharro que tienes en la cara esta parpadeando- dijo pero Chichi no la escucho. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo. Su rastreador no la estaba avisando de ninguna presencia poderosa… no, estaba haciendo algo muy distinto, completamente diferente.

La cola de la saiya comenzó a sufrir dolorosos espasmos erráticos, y esta la enrolló en su muslo por debajo de su vestido para mantenerla quieta y oculta. Chichi no savia si lo que estaba haciendo su rastreador era darle una buena noticia o la peor que podía recibir en toda su vida. Al parecer, en el momento en que activó su rastreador de nuevo después de casi década y media, se olvido de que este, automáticamente, envía una señal al resto de rastreadores que tiene agendados para avisarles de su activación.

Por lo tanto, ahora todos sabían que estaba viva y podían ponerse en contacto con ella sin ningún problema.

-ho, mierda- dijo Chichi lentamente tocando una serie de botones en su rastreador para ver quien estaba intentando comunicarse con ella. Sea quien sea, Chichi estaba segura de que ese saiyan iba a patearle el culo de todas las maneras posibles a trabes de un rastreador -joderrrr-

-¿Qué ocurre?- A-18 estaba mirando a su aliada con mucha curiosidad, podía jurar por su expresión facial, que estaba pasando por un muy, muy mal momento. Chichi no la respondió, ella seguía inspeccionando la señal que no paraba de recibir su rastreador. Esta era muy intensa, así que eso quería decir… que no solo la estaba enviando una persona.

Y eso solo empeoraba un mas las cosas.

En ese momento la una lista de nombres aparecieron en su pantalla violeta y Chichi tragó saliva pesadamente mientras la leía.

_Lyra Nuy_

_Keba_

_Scar_

_Pussy_

_Abuelo_

-…-

-… … …-_ ¡ESTOY JODIDA! _ Pensó Chichi con pánico al recapacitar de nuevo después de leer los nombres _¡espera! Mi abuelito también esta intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo, ¡eso quiere decir que esta vivo! _Ante eso,Chichi quería ponerse a bailar en medio de la habitación, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya estaba recibiendo una mirada suficientemente rara de nº 18, y eso lo empeoraría. Ahora la cuestión estaba en que si se atrevería a hablar con ellos, hacia años desde que no veía a ninguno de sus antiguos camaradas y tampoco a su abuelo… lamentablemente la pelinegra no podría volver a ver a su padre… Chichi rápidamente puso ese pensamiento en lo mas profundo de su mente, ella ya había hablado con Vegeta al respecto, y ese asunto estaba bien pactado. Ahora tenia que concentrarse en su rastreador, que ya le estaba empezando a ensordecer con sus incesantes señales que se le calvaban hasta en la medula, el sonido era enloquecedor, y ella acepto la solicitud en un intento desesperado para pararlo…

… _oh __mierda…_

-¡CHICHI!- la saiya dio un respingo de la cama, esa voz… ¡podía reconocerla en cualquier sitio! ¡era Lyra Nyu! Pero su voz ya no era tan infantil como recordaba, claro, pasaron casi 18 años desde que se vieron por ultima vez.

-L.. ¿Lyra?- preguntó ella por fin cuando encontró su voz. La androide se fue acercando discretamente a la saiyajin para intentar escuchar algo de la extraña conversación.

-¡si, soy yo! ¡MALDITA SEA CHI! ¿¡EN QUE RINCON DEL UNIVERSO TE ENCUENTRAS!?- la voz de su amiga pelirosa paso de jovial a una _muy_ enfadada. Chichi trago saliva pesadamente, ella _nunca_ había pensado que volvería ha ponerse en contracto son sus antiguos aliados… todo era tan subrealista. –parece que tu rastreador esta un poco roto, ya que no me llegan las coordenadas completas del lugar donde te encuentras…- ¿querían localizarla? ¡¿PARA QUE?!

-Lyra, yo.. ehhh- hacia tanto tiempo desde que no hablaba con ella que en realidad no sabia ni que decirle, tampoco sabia si estaba feliz o disgustada… aunque mas bien estaba en estado de shock total.

-¿estas bien Chi?- su voz sonó mas suave, casi preocupada, pero no estaba segura.

-¿eh? ¡si, si! Es solo que… pensé que nunca mas volvería a hablar contigo- su voz todavía sonaba estática, bajita y sin emociones, un resoplido vino desde su rastreador.

-bueno.. ¡SORPRESAAA!, ¡Chichi te noto ida!...- de repente la pelinegra comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras notaba como su estado de shock temporal desaparecía… ella era feliz, muy feliz, y su mente comenzó a llenarse de flashbacks sobre ella y todos sus amigos saiyajines, todas sus risas, entrenamientos, apuestas absurdas, peleas tontas… tantos recuerdos ¡por Kamisama, como los extrañaba!

-estoy bien, solo estoy sorprendida- le dijo para calmar a su amiga -¿y tu, como estas? ¿con quien estas?- ella en verdad tenia curiosidad por saber que había estado hacinado Nyu a lo largo de todos estos años.

-oh, yo estoy bien jajaja.. te has perdido mucho a lo largo de todos estos años… hace como unos cuatro años atrás todos los saiyajines que quedan con vida comenzaron a reagruparse y a buscar mas supervivientes por el espacio- comentó Lyra un poco sombría, algo no andaba bien…

**Continuará…**

**Ashhh, siento dejar el capitulo con suspenso ahjajajaja XD es que dando una vuelta por mi perfil comencé a registrar mis últimas actualizaciones, y me llevé un susto al descubrir que llevaba como un mes sin subir un capitulo nuevo, así que me puse manos a la obra e intenté finalizar este que ya lo tenia empezado desde hacia un buen tiempo.**

**A solo una pequeña aclaración en este fic Turles y Bardock están actualmente con vida… y no descarto unas cuantas resurrecciones, seguro que ya me entendéis con eso…. :P**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que agregar… de momento… PixieGirl se despide hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que llegue pronto, creo que le voy a obligar a mi musa Lyra a que me de mas ideas a punta de pistola… o le pido ayuda a mi otra musa Chichi :D**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	7. ¡Mas problemas para Chichi!

**Capitulo: 7**

**¡Hola a todos! por fin les traigo el capitulo 7, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado n.n', es que actualmente estoy escribiendo dos historias mas en mi cuenta, y un epílogo. También tengo otro usuario junto con la autora queonda en donde hay dos historias mas y otra que todavía esta en proceso de creación… ¡ahhh Kami, dame cinco brazos más, así podré actualizar antes mis historias! Jajajaja bueno, ahora con mucho gusto voy a responder algunos de los reviews:**

**Ares-sama: si, creo que si agrego saiyajines supervivientes harán todo esto mas interesante… ¡mas drama! Jejeje n.n**

**Maaria Smith: siii! Ya en este capi Goku y Chichi van a tener su momento :3**

**Karla: ¡yo también quiero a Bardock n.n! me alegra muuucho agregarlo a mis historias, ya se que de momento esta teniendo un papel secundario u.u ¡pero ya aparecerá MUCHO mas seguido mas adelante! Y si, cuando descubra que Goku mató a Raditz… bueno, ya verás lo que pasara. ;)**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: jajaja ¿vite todo el drama, verdad Kisame-chan? XD ahora que lo pienso, otro motivo muy válido para que Chichi no hubiese considerado a Goku parte de su familia podría ser por que conocía a Turles, es decir, Turles parece una copia exacta de Bardock y Goku, pero sin embargo él ni tiene nada que ver con ellos a pesar de los falsos rumores que dicen afirmar que es el hermano gemelo de Goku. Y sobre si Vegeta regresará a Raditz, no te digo que eso no este en su lista de prioridades xD, pero ya veremos si al final lo hace.**

**Margarita: uff, yo creo que todavía falta para que Goku y Milk se enteren de sus parentescos… eso si a Vegeta no se le da la gana de abrir la boca antes de lo planeado jajajaj XD ¡me gusta que te haya gustado el capitulo! :D**

**FlowerFly: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! yyy ¡ya actualicé!**

**Violetta: ¡yo también quiero que Raditz reviva! Jajaja solo para saber su expresión al enterarse de lo que hace el "santo" de su hermano Kakarotto con su hija XDDD ¡otra Fangirl de Bardock wooow! Jaja últimamente se hizo muy popular ;)**

**Sayumi: ¡me encanta tener nuevos lectores! Siiii! XD Tengo que formar un club para presionar a Akira Toriyama y que convierta a Chichi en una saiyajin verdadera… por lo menos en un OVA! Jajaja yyy ¿Por qué todas pensamos lo mismo? Es decir, que Bardock es sexy, bueno yo no le digo sexy, yo le digo C.M.S (Cabrón Muy Sexy) y si, cuando vea eso que hay entre Goku y Milk… puesss ¡OH MI GOSHH!... mejor me callo XD ¡gracias por su review! ;)**

**Rossy-Apac: ¡gracias por seguir mi historia! :D**

**n.n Miss Bulma: ¡Tanks! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia :D**

**Evil Angel of Darckness: ohhh! Muchas gracias por revisar todo mis capítulos! Me alegra de que te hayan gustado!**

**¡Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER AL RESTO DE PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIARON SUS REVIEWS! ¡ARIGATO! :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para la formación**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sol apenas podía traspasar las hojas de los altos y frondosos árboles, y en su penumbra, una saiyajin se hallaba recostada contra el tronco de un viejo árbol. Entre sus manos se encontraba su viejo rastreador.

Chichi dio un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, ella en verdad no quería ver a nadie. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, apenas tuvo tiempo para hablar con Lyra que tuvo que salir corriendo por que su familia había llegado al palacio de Dende. No estaba preparada para verlos ahora… seguramente estarían enfadados con ella por sus continuas desapariciones. Definitivamente, no los podía culpar por eso.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la parte más recóndita de la selva Amazónica, en realidad no tardó mas de veinte minutos en llegar volando, ojalá hubiese tardado mas… le es mas fácil pensar mientras vuela. Su cola oscilaba en libertad de forma pacifica, ella ya había olvidado la sensación de tener una cola, era agradable… Por un momento, la absurda idea de quitase el vestido azul y desfilar ante todos su conocidos con su traje de saiyajin y su cola inquieta bailó en su mente. Pero ella negó con la cabeza febrilmente. Eso seria muy estupido de su parte.

-Mama…- Chichi se paralizó mientras su cola volvió dentro de su vestido enroscándose en su muslo. Sin querer ella había dejado su ki al descubierto. Gohan salió de entre los árboles y la miraba un poco confuso. -¿Cómo conseguiste llegar hasta aquí?... ¿Y por que te alejas continuamente de mi?- su voz sonaba claramente dolida. Chichi sintió una punzada de dolor ante sus palabras, ¿Gohan pensaba que ella no lo quería ver?, Con discreción guardó el rastreador entre las salientes raíces del árbol con el que se recargaba, y se levantó del suelo rápidamente. –es todo tan extraño… desde lo del Dr. Maqui Gero… algo en ti cambió radicalmente-

-Hijo, estoy bien, es solo que…- ¿Qué le podía decir? "hijo, soy una saiyajin que casi durante toda su vida se ha hecho pasar por una simple humana por culpa de un incidente del pasado" no, el la odiaría…

-¿Solo que, mama?- a pesar de que en sus ojos había resentimiento su voz sonaba serena. -no me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?- Chichi todavía continuaba callada, ¡tenia que decirle algo! ¡lo que sea!

-es… es muy complicado- bueno… ¡eso sonó estupido!

-tu eres la que siempre dice que no debemos tener secretos entre nosotros, somos una familia ¿verdad?- Chichi miró hacia otro lado, a pesar de que su voz sonaba suave todavía la dañaba de sobremanera. De repente, sintió como dos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, era su hijo, increíblemente la estaba abrazando ¿Por qué? ¿no estaba enfadado con ella? Chichi no lo dudó y le correspondió el abrazo gustosa, Gohan ya era casi tan alto como ella, así que fue ella la que se recargo en el. Casi como si estuviese buscando algún tipo de consuelo.

El saiyajin lo notó y la abrazó aún mas, el había decidido no presionarla mas, ya le diría lo que sea lo que le tenia que decir cuando estuviese preparada. Poco a poco ambos se separaron casi a regañadientes y Gohan le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Mama, volvamos al palacio de Kamisama, todos están muy preocupados por ti- Chichi miró de reojo el lugar donde había guardado su rastreador, después tendría que regresar a recuperarlo, según Lyra, su abuelo Bardock se pondría en contacto con ella pronto… solo Kami sabe lo que le iba a decir.

-deacuerdo- respondió dubitativa, los dos emprendieron el vuelo y volaron casi a la velocidad del sonido hacia donde estaban sus amigos. A Gohan continuaba sorprendiéndole que su madre pudiese volar tan bien, al parecer ella tenía mucho potencial.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Los dos aterrizaron justo en el borde de la plataforma flotante, y allí les estaban esperando todos.

-¡Chichi!- Goku fue el primero que habló, su mirada al principio fue severa, pero después se suavizó rápidamente. Chichi todavía lo miraba nerviosa mientras subconscientemente revisaba que su cola estuviese bien oculta. Gohan la agarró de la mano suavemente y la encaminó hacia el interior del palacio de Dende. Chichi lo siguió un poco apenada, sus remordimientos estaban sacando lo mejor de ella, cada día le costaba mas mantener su "pequeño" secreto a salvo de ellos. En algún momento Goku también la siguió, ya que de repente sintió sus fuertes manos justo en su cintura, el estaba detrás de ella, y su cálido aliento chocaba contra su nuca. Chichi miró frenéticamente la sala en busca de su hijo, este no era un espectáculo que debía presenciar. Pero para su suerte, el ya no estaba.

-Chichi…- dijo Goku en voz baja y autoritaria, ella se puso rígida –no quiero que te vuelvas a marchar sin decirme nada- la saiyajin se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos –no me gusta no saber donde estas, Chi, me preocupo demasiado por ti, y si no se con certeza que estas bien ni siquiera puedo entrenar-

-pero…-

-no, Chi. Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a desaparecer, que no volverás a reducir tu Ki solo para evadirnos- Cada vez se iba acercando mas y mas a la fémina que lo miraba un poco extrañada. Goku no solía comportarse así. Esa posecividad y el querer saber siempre sonde esta su compañero caracterizaba mucho a los saiyajines machos, pero no a Goku, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Deacuerdo- dijo sumisamente, aunque no estaba muy segura de su propia palabra. –No, no me volveré a marchar…- Goku la interrumpió basando sus labios con fuerza, el de verdad odiaba que ella se escapase siempre de su vista, pero le alegraba saber que estaba bien, y que por lo menos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse ella sola.

Chichi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientas intentaba acercase mas a el, pero estando en alerta constante, ella tenía que asegurarse de que Goku no tocase ni notase su cola por un descuido, y que esta tampoco se moviese demasiado por la emoción. De repente, el mordió su labio inferior, prácticamente forzando la entrada de su lengua en su boca. Chichi gimió audiblemente con un poco de confusión, pero permitió que tomase las riendas del beso… de momento. El algún momento Goku la había empujado hacia atrás, ya que noto como su espalda chocaba bruscamente contra la pared, Chichi rodeó con sus piernas su cintura y atrajo sus caderas a las suyas.

Su cola prácticamente estaba temblando con violencia de la emoción, reprimiendo en gran impulso de oscilar frenéticamente de un lado a otro como un cachorro feliz. Ella no la podría controlar por mucho mas tiempo, así que muy a su pesar no le quedaba de otra que evitar este tipo de emociones y tentaciones.

Chichi empujo a Goku con un poco de brusquedad, en realidad si continuaba solo un segundo mas ella ya no se podría controlar, desde que volvió a probar el dulce sabor de la lucha su personalidad saiyajin había vuelto a la carga, y eso significaba que era mucho mas "impulsiva" que antes.

Goku se separo de ella y la miro bastante molesto por culpa de la "frustración sexual" que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunto de un modo mas brusco de lo que el quería en un principio. Chichi se estremeció un poco ante el sonido de sus palabras.

-Goku… deberías estar entrenando- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿entrenando?, ¿desde cuando quieres que entrene?- esta vez su voz sonó bastante confusa.

-creo que es evidente- dijo mirando hacia otro sitio, esta conversación solo le estaba recordando que ella también debía de recibir algún tipo de formación muy pronto. La fémina de repente sentía la necesidad de entrenar… y hacerse más fuerte… un sentimiento que desde los diez años que no sentía.

-sí, pero…- Goku sonaba muy perdido –yo quiero estar ahora contigo, entrenaré después- en verdad sonaba como un niño chiquito diciendo eso. Chichi lo miro molesta.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en contradecirme siempre? Antes, cuando yo que no quería que entrenases lo hacías de todas formas, y ahora que te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, ya no quieres hacerlo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-de acuerdo- dijo de repente muy feliz y Chichi lo miro sorprendida ¿Desde cuando Son Goku cambiaba de opinión con tanta facilidad?... –Entrenare… contigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- medió gritó –eso es ridículo, entrenar conmigo no ayudaría en nada a tu capacitación- ahora mismo estaba hablando su lado saiyajin, que en realidad estaba un poco emocionada ante las expectativas –se supone que para aumentar tu nivel de energía en combate deberías luchar contra oponentes igual o mas fuertes que tu, no yo-

-¿Crees que no lo se? No has pensado en que quizás quiera entrenar contigo para hacerte más fuerte a ti, no a mí-

-¿Estas insinuando que soy _débil_?- ella estaba hirviendo por dentro, "débil", como detestaba esa maldita palabra.

Goku sonrió, el entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar. Aunque una parte de el se mostraba sorprendido, pues al único que tenia que provocar de esta forma para que accediese a entrenar con el era a Vegeta. Aunque Chichi parecía que también caía en el mismo juego.

-Sí, eres débil si no recibes ningún entrenamiento- Chichi rodó los ojos, la fémina estaba segura de que en algún momento de su vida ella había recibido un entrenamiento mas duro que el. Entrenamientos intensivos, constares, dolorosos, agotadores… etc.

-Hecho, salgamos- y con esas dos palabras Chichi se encaminó a paso firme hasta fuera del palacio de Dende, procuraría dar lo mejor de si.

Al parecer todos estaban fuera, incuso Vegeta y Gohan. Pero la pareja los ignoró a todos y se pararon el medio de la plataforma flotante mirándose entre si.

Chichi sabia que Goku estaba incrementando su poder, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo con el para adivinarlo. Pero lamentablemente ella no podía saber con precisión cuanto lo había incrementado… no tenia su rastreador con ella, y si lo tuviese, tampoco podría utilizarlo. Ambos entraron inmediatamente en una postura de pelea. Bueno, solo lo hizo Goku, ya que entrar en una postura de ese tipo antes de comenzar a pelear era una tradición humana, no saiyajin. Chichi solo descruzo sus brazos.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto ella, aunque no había vuelta atrás.

-Totalmente- le respondió, y sin mediar palabra los dos decidieron atacar a la vez. Todos los presentes jadearon, y las mandíbulas de otros casi tocan el suelo. Vegeta solo los observaba, si iba a "entrenarla", primero tenia que saber como era de fuerte.

Goku comenzó a atacarla con una lentitud casi ridícula, y eso solo la enfadaba, ¡por favor! Lo podría esquivar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Pero tenia que tener en mente que Goku pensaba que era una humana.

-tómamelo en serio- dijo ella con los dientes apretados mientras esquivaba un derechazo.

-y lo hago- le respondió con inocencia.

-¿me estas tomando el pelo?- ella de repente se posiciono en su espalda y le dio un puñetazo en la nuca, bastante fuerte. Goku se dio media vuelta, pero ella ya no estaba. –Detrás de ti- volvió a voltearse –ahora, arriba- Goku miro hacia arriba y la vio a veinte metros de altura. Goku emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero le daría la oportunidad de atacarlo primero. Chichi comenzó a intentar golpearlo con veloces patadas y combos de puñetazos, pero Goku las estaba esquivando todas.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- le pregunto fingiendo decepción.

-Oooh, ni siquiera he comenzado- ella comenzó a concentrar su Ki en sus puños e inatentaba atacarlo con mas velocidad. Goku comenzó a atacarla también, él evidentemente tenia todas las de ganar, así que procuraba ser suave con ella.

Goku agarro su pie y la lanzó al suelo con fuerza, Chichi intentó amortiguar el impacto con las manos, pero no evitó provocar una gran grieta en el suelo de la plataforma flotante. -¿Estas bien?- Goku sonaba preocupado, Chichi gruño y retomó su posición en el cielo. Volvió a concentrar su Ki en las manos y comenzó a lanzarle varias ráfagas de energía. Goku se limitaba a esquivar unas pocas, y el resto las bloqueaba o desviaba con las manos. Chichi gruño más fuerte, y centro casi toda su energía en una sola bola de ki azul de un tamaño considerable. Goku casi negó con la cabeza, ese no era un ataque muy inteligente, cuando se deshaga de toda esa energía que estaba concentrando en sus manos, ella quedará muy cansada como para continuar luchando.

Chichi también lo sabía, sabía que esta era su única oportunidad para causarle algún daño y que su innegable derrota no sea tan amarga al saber que ni siquiera le provocó un rasguño. No pudo evitar acordarse del Torneo número 23º de las Artes Marciales, en aquel tiempo ella ya se había olvidado tanto lo que era un saiyajin, que no le importaba ganar o perder, sino ver a Goku, recordaba que ella tuvo muchas posibilidades de ganarle en ese tiempo, por que a los 18 años todavía había continuado ejercitando sus habilidades, claro que no tanto como en su niñez. Ella en aquel entonces todavía necesitaba aprender mucho de su otousan y abuelo… Chichi negó con la cabeza rápidamente para volver a la realidad, aunque solo haya estado pensativa una fracción de segundo, no podía permitirse esos lujos de distraerse en medio de un pelea. En otras circunstancias y con otro contrincante, distraerse podría ser fatal.

Goku vio la mirada de determinación en el rostro de su esposa, él la conocía demasiado como para saber que tenía planeado algo, así que lo mejor era estar alerta… aunque no tanto. De repente ella desapareció ante sus ojos, sabia que Chichi no se podía teletransportar a cortas distancias, así que eso era cosa de la supervelocidad. Rápidamente comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscándola, pero no había rastro…

-¡Aquí, Goku!- una gran ráfaga de ki le golpeo las piernas antes de poder hacer nada ¡ella lo ataco desde abajo! Al parecer Chichi tenía en cuenta todos los ángulos posibles para lanzar un ataque.

Aprovechando su corta conmoción, Chichi volvió a ascender a toda velocidad muy cerca de él beneficiándose de su velocidad para propinarle un buen golpe por debajo de la mandíbula. Goku salió disparado varios metros atrás. Chichi vio con satisfacción su logro, y rápidamente descendió al suelo antes de agotar sus energías al completo.

-¡MAMA, ESO FUE FANTÁSTICO!- Grito Gohan con emoción apareciendo a su lado, Chichi le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su único hijo.

-sí ¿verdad?

-¡Chichi! Nunca creí que serias capaz de golpearme en una pelea… a no ser que sea con una sartén- acotó Goku abrazando a su esposa con orgullo, ahora estaba comprobado que él se había casado con la humana mas fuerte de la tierra.

-¡Maldito seas, Goku! ¡Por lo menos podrías fingir que te hice daño, aunque sea un poco!- chillo intentándose separar de él. Goku se rió alegremente y comenzó a asfixiarla entre sus brazos. –G-GOKUU!-

-¿Qué pasa, Chiii?

-n-no puedo res-respiraaaar!

-ah! Lo siento- se separo de ella rápidamente, Chichi sonrió y de repente cayó desmayada en sus brazos. -¡Chi!

-creo que esa "pelea" la ha agotado demasiado…- dijo Dende todavía un poco conmocionado, la fuerza de la esposa de Goku no era normal para un terrícola, y él ahora sabía que algo no iba bien.

-sí, la voy a llevar a una habitación.- Goku entró en el palacio de Kami con Chichi entre sus brazos, Gohan también los iba a acompañar, pero algo le decía que era mejor darles un momento a solas a sus padres.

-¡Chicos, eso fue increíble! ¡¿No creéis?!- Grito Bulma -¡para que vean que las mujeres también podemos daros una paliza!

-Sí, eso fue _demasiado_ increíble- comentó Tien pensativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Gohan, el había captado el tono de voz del guerrero Z.

-nada, pero parece que tu madre es mas fuerte de lo que parecía, es extraño que ahora lo deje ver.

-Tal vez es por que a ella no le interesa la lucha ni ninguna de esas tonterías- especuló sencillamente Bulma. Vegeta solo quería reírse de ese comentario ¿un saiyajin que no le interesa la lucha? ¡Eso no existe, y menos si es de élite! … pero eso le hacia preguntarse otra cosa, ¿Por qué realmente dejó de luchar para hacerse pasar por un ser inferior? Algo grave tuvo que haber echo, de eso no había duda. Pero otra gran verdad era que ese asunto a él no le importaba ni un comino… pero por otro lado ella ahora era su "aprendiz" o lo que sea, aunque tampoco ella tenía el derecho de llamarse su aprendiz, ni ella ni nadie. Vegeta decidió salir de allí antes de que le diese un dolor de cabeza, últimamente sus pensamientos estaban llenos de contradicciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi fue abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con su sonriente marido.

-¿como te encuentras?

-Bi-Bien- le respondió intentándose sentar en la cama, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. Goku arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

-… … no- admitió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo suponía, toma- dijo tendiéndole una semilla del ermitaño.

-No, no puedo aceptarla, tampoco me encuentro taaan mal, deberías guardarla para una verdadera emergencia, en serio.

-pero yo quiero dártela, sino te la tomas, Kami sabe cuanto tiempo escaras en la cama recuperándote- dijo preocupado, Chichi cerró la boca con fuerza –ahhh, así que por las malas ¿verdad?- Chichi negó con la cabeza, ella quería tomársela, pero no lo tenia permitido, su… "sensei" le dijo que durante todo su entrenamiento: "no podía tomarse ninguna de esas endiabladas semillas, por que sino él mismo le abriría el estomago y se la sacaría junto con sus intestinos" palabras textuales de Vegeta Ouji. Chichi se estremeció al recordar su malévola amenaza que bien podría ser cierta, por lo que escucho cuando era niña de su abuelito, la familia real _nunca_ amenazaba en vano. -¡muy bien! ¡abre la boca!

-¡mmmhhh!- Chichi cerró la boca con fuerza mientras Goku empujaba la semilla contra sus labios herméticamente cerrados.

-Di "AHHHHH"- dijo él abriendo la boca con la intención de que lo imitase.

-Mmhhhh!

-Mhhh, no, Ahhh! ¡Vamos Chichi no esas tan testaruda!- dijo agarrándola con una mano de las mejillas y apretando "suavemente" para que abriese la boca. Pero Chichi todavía se regaba a abrir la boca. –Entonces tendré que recurrir a medidas mas… drásticas- dijo dándole una mirada oscura.

-¿Mmhhh?

-¡cosquillas!- rápidamente dirigió una mano a su axila y la otra a su duro estomago y comenzó ha hacerle cosquillas. Chichi contuvo la respiración e intento alejarse todo lo que pudo de él, pero fue inútil, estaba muy débil.

-pfffjajajajajaja- Chichi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras su cola temblaba todavía envuelta en su cintura, por debajo del vestido un poco maltrecho –paraaaa jajajajaj por-por favor jaja paraaa- las lagrimas se le comenzaron a escapar y Goku se rió con mas ganas de solo ver la cara de su esposa. –¡baño!

-¿Qué?- pregunto intensificando sus cosquillas, sin parar.

-jajajaj GOKUUU BAÑO! Jajajaja ¡tengo que ir al baño! Jajajaja- gritaba a carcajadas mientras se intentaba separar de él –jajaja tengo jajaja que hacer jajaja pipiiii- de un salto sale de la cama, pero sin querer cae encima de Goku.

-paro solo si te tomas la semilla.

-pffjajaja ¡noooo jajaja, te voy a matar! Jajaja

-sí, pero primero la semilla- aprovechado que tenia la boca abierta, le metió la semilla a la fuerza casi empujándola hasta su garganta, y dejo de hacerle cosquillas -¿viste que no era taaan difícil?

-Cof, cof, cof- ella comenzó a toser atragantándose con la semilla del ermitaño. –cof, cof..

-Chiiii- Goku comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda -¡se supone que tiene que curarte no atragantarte!- Goku se paró en seco cuando noto de repente otra presencia en la habitación –Pi-Piccolo ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Gok, cof, Goku aguaaa! cof, cof

-ah cierto!- salió corriendo y en menos de un segundo había vuelto con un vaso de agua en la mano. -¡toma Chi!- Chichi lo agarro y se lo bebió de un trago.

-patético- murmuro Piccolo marchándose, no hacia falta preguntarle que lo había visto todo.

OoOoO

-señor Piccolo ¿Qué estaban haciendo mis padres?- preguntó Gohan con curiosidad.

-el idiota, Gohan, el idiota- se limitó a responder mientras se sentaba dispuesto a meditar.

OoOoO

-Oooh! ¡Que vergüenza!- chillo Chichi tapándose la cara con una almohada. ¿Ahora como miraría a la cara al Namek de nuevo? Y lo peor de todo ¡¿Cómo lo insultaría?! Ahora que él la vio en fase "idiota" podrá echárselo en cara en un futuro no muy lejano.

-¿vergüenza? ¿Por qué?

-pues por que…- mira a Goku –tranquilo, de todos modos tu careces de ella.

-ah! ¡Menos mal!- mira que Chichi comienza a levantarse de la cama -¿A dónde vas, Chi?

-Baño- responde simplemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

-así que te obligo a tomarte la semilla, ¿y que tiene de malo?

-¡¿Qué que tiene de malo?! – Chichi dio un salto de su cama –nº 18 a diferencia de ti yo _necesito_ mi intestino para sobrevivir.

-ah, cierto. Las desventajas de no ser androide.- dijo simplemente medio acostada en su cama mirándose las uñas. -¿y por que te vas a quedar sin intestino?

-¡¿es que no escuchas?! ¡Vegeta me va arrancar el intestino, mientras este bajo entrenamiento tengo prohibido hacer cualquier cosa para curar mis lesiones, desde vendas hasta semillas del ermitaño!

-lo siento, es que en ese momento me desconecté de la conversación…

-¿literalmente?

-¡no, es solo una expresión!

-¡bueno! No te enfades, como eres un "robot" pensé que cuando "desconectas" significa que por ahí tienes un botoncito que pone "Off"- 18 la mira raro.

-¡te juro que ahora desearía tener uno!- Chichi solo se rió del comentario de su nueva amiga. Por algún motivo 18 y ella congeniaron muy rápidamente, hasta descubrió que la reina del hielo rubia tenia un lado divertido y no era seria todo el día. Pero aún así se preguntaba que había ocurrido con ella, cuando estaba con su hermano gemelo ella era… distinta. Pero ahora, bueno, Chichi ni siquiera encontraba las palabras exactas para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo, pero no pensaba presionarla a decírselo.

-bueno, de todos modos, tengo que irme- dijo Chichi –en veinte minutos empieza mi entrenamiento… o quizás voy a morir en veinte minutos.

-yo tendría presente la segunda opción.

-sí, muy chistosa- dijo saliendo de la habitación que estaba ocupando actualmente. Chichi se dirigió afuera para buscar a su marido y a su hijo, ella les prometió que les avisaría cada vez que se marchara, así que lo iba a hacer… pero no les dijo precisamente que le diría los verdaderos motivos por lo que se iba a ir. Chichi salió y se los encontró a unos cuantos metros de altura de la plataforma, Goku y Gohan estaban luchando juntos, eso solo le facilitaba las cosas. Chichi emprendió el vuelo y se colocó a unos metros de distancia por "seguridad".

-GOKUUU, GOHAAAN- los llamó ahuecando su boca con las manos. Los saiyajines dejaron de luchar y volaron hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- preguntó Gohan.

-creo que debería irme ahora a casa y preparar la cena.

-¡genial! Me muero de hambre mamá

-Ten cuidado, Chi- dijo Goku mirándola fijamente, la idea de que se marchase sola no le gustaba en absoluto. El había comprobado por si mismo que Chichi podía defenderse sola, pero todavía se mostraba muy renuente a dejarla sin su vigilancia y sobreprotección.

-lo tendré, hasta luego- dijo y se fue volando rápidamente. Chichi se redirigió hacia la selva donde estuvo esta mañana, tenía que recuperar su viejo rastreador cuanto antes, estaba segura de que su abuelo intentaría ponerse en contacto con ella pronto, y tenia que admitir que ella también quería, por lo menos, volver a escucharlo; sus laaargas charlas sobre distintas estrategias de combate, sus sermones, reprimendas, regaños… bueno, eso no lo extrañaba tanto. Chichi esperaba que la tratase como lo que era, una saiyajin ¡Adulta! Ya no era una niña mas ¿verdad? Pero él siempre dijo que la trataría como tal cuando cumpla mas de cien años y le demuestre una GRAN autosuficiencia. Bueno, no tenia mas de cien años, pero si que creía tener una gran autosuficiencia. Es decir, ella se "emancipo" a los diez años, y se buscó la vida sola en un planeta a miles de años luz del suyo por motivos que no venían al caso. Pero también tenia que admitir que tuvo la gran suerte de encontrarse con un planeta, por lo general pacífico, e ignorante. Chichi antes no sabía que existían planetas que no conocieran y por lo tanto temieran a la raza saiyajin, pero al parecer se equivocaba, y la Tierra era la prueba de ello.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la exuberante selva, y tuvo que empelar casi todos sus sentidos de rastreo, y la memoria, para localizar su querido rastreador. Cuando al fin lo halló en las salientes raíces del gran árbol, lo activó y se lo colocó en su oreja derecha.

Un ruido plausible y no estridente comenzó a emitir su rastreador violeta intermitentemente, Chichi leyó el nombre de su abuelo en la pantalla. Bueno, tenía que admitir que fue rápido, seguramente estaba esperando a que activase su rastreador. En ese momento, el recuerdo de que en su niñez le tenían terminantemente prohibido apagar su rastreador le llegó de pronto… Chichi solo esperaba que no se lo recordase… un poco vacilante tocó su rastreador y aceptó la comunicación.

-hum… ¿hola?- su voz sonó vacilante, muy impropio de ella. Aunque no sabía que decir, llevaba años sin hablar con su abuelo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue un "hola", patético.

_-Chichi, ¿eres tú?-_ por lo menos parecía tranquilo…

-emmm, sí…

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡¿Por que demonios desapareciste?! ¡Cuando rodee con mis manos tu cuello, date por muerta!-_ Chichi se alejó el rastreador de su oreja antes de quedarse sorda. Definitivamente, ese era su querido abuelito Bardock, muy conocido por su mal genio y sobreproteccionismo, pero al parecer lo segundó de momento desapareció.

-ehh, yo, yo, estoy en un planeta- se sentía de nuevo como una niña de cinco años que estaba siendo regañada… y daba una respuesta completamente estupida.

_-¡obvio que estas en un planeta!-_ rugió _-¡¿cual?! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?! ¡Pienso ir personalmente a buscarte, y mas vale que seas capaz de volar rápido!-_ Chichi empezó a temblar.

-ehhh, creo que en… La Vía Láctea, es el planeta azul, se llama Tierra, el tercero contando desde la estrella, es decir, el Sol- ni siquiera sabía con certeza por que le estaba diciendo el punto exacto donde se encontraba ¡no quería morir! Bueno, tampoco creía a su abuelo capaz de matarla, pero si de darle una soberana paliza. Siempre que Bardock se ponía tan autoritario (léase entre líneas: enfadado) Chichi cantaba como un loro todo lo que sabía… después se daba cuenta de su error… como le acababa de pasar exactamente ahora. -¡¿vas a venir?!

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! A si que… ¡PREPÁRATE!-_ y la comunicación se cortó. Chichi apagó su rastreador, casi podía sentir como su sangre no le llegaba a la cara, seguramente estaría pálida por el miedo. No se acordaba de que las reprimendas de su abuelo fuesen tan… aterradoras.

-creo que este entrenamiento me va a venir mas bien de lo que pensé- razonó emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el sur. Ella había acordado con su… "sensei" (todavía le costaba llamarlo de esa forma) que hoy entrenarían dentro del círculo antártico. El motivo: al parecer quería que ella agarrase una hipotermia, pero de las mortales, no se lo dijo directamente, pero tampoco hacia falta… nunca estaba de mas especular.

Chichi llegó rápidamente al lugar acordado, concretando, en una de las islas que se encontraban mas al sur de las Islas Malvinas.

-llegas tarde.- dijo una voz detrás suyo, espantándola. Chichi se dio la vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con Vegeta. Después miró su reloj de pulsera, según su reloj llegaba justo a tiempo, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos.

-no creo que…

-¡¿me estas contradiciendo?!

-¡Achis!

-¡¿eso es un sí?!

-nooo- puso las manos al frente –¡solo estornudé! ¡aquí hace frió!

-pareces muy sana, demasiado para haber tenido un patético combate que te dejó para el arrastre- Chichi comenzó a sudar frío, todavía mas que el ambiente donde se encontraba. Por el contrario, Vegeta parecía no notar el frío, ya que tenía un aura dorada rodeándolo. -¿Qué te dije que te iba ha hacer si tomabas una endiablada semilla o cualquier otra cosa capaz de curarte?- Chichi tragó saliva pesadamente. Parece que su primera clase va a ser la super velocidad, una parte de ella sentía curiosidad por saber si sobrepasaría la velocidad del sonido por varias veces, y consideraba que estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

-hum.. ¿Sacarme los intestinos?

-veo que tienes memoria. Tres segundos…

-¿tres segundos para que?

-uno…- por si las dudas Chichi comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia el norte, dejando que sus instintos la guiasen al lugar donde creía que sería mas seguro, su casa.

-oh Kami, ¡estoy muerta!- Chichi aceleró el ritmo cuando su rastreador comenzó a sonar advirtiéndola de que una presencia aterradoramente poderosa se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Y el motivo era: sacarle los intestinos… ¡no era especulado! ¡Él mismo se lo dijo!

De repente unas ráfagas de energía comenzaron a rozarla, Chichi miró rápidamente hacia atrás y vio a Vegeta lanzárselas -¡estoy muerta, muerta, muertaaaaa!

-¡mas rápido arpía, sino quieres terminar hecha un maldito colador!- gritaba Vegeta con cierto humor sádico. Chichi continuo volando, gritando y esquivando todo lo que pudo hasta que al fin llego a monte Poaz. Por cierto, batió su propio record de velocidad. Chichi no se permitió bajar el ritmo ni la velocidad hasta llevarse la puerta de la casa por delante. Clavó sus dos pies en el suelo de la entrada en un intento desesperado de frenar, y lo consiguió, pero destrozó todo el suelo de la entrada.

-¿Chiii?- Chichi rápidamente se sacó su rastreador y lo escondió en su escote. Goku se asomó desde la cocina al recibidor, y arqueó las cejas cuando se encontró con todo el suelo tapizado destrozado –hum, deberías practicar tus aterrizajes.

-¿en serio?- le pregunto sarcásticamente, pero en ese momento se acordó de Vegeta, corrió hacia él y se escondió detrás del saiyajin. –Goku, parece que Vegeta vino a entrenar contigo…

-eso explica que sienta su Ki tan cerca- dijo contento.

-Eeeh ¡sí! ¡Eso mismo!- ella comenzó a empujarlo hasta la salida pasando por la puerta destrozada –bueno, no le hagas esperar- se rió nerviosamente y Goku la miró raro. Vegeta estaba fuera a pocos metros de la casa con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Chichi fulminante.

-¡Vegeta! ¡¿Quieres que entrenemos ahora?! Pero es la hora de cenar…- se quejó Goku.

-¡no importa, Goku!- lo cortó Chichi -yo todavía no he preparado la cena, así que mientras la preparo, puedes salir a jugar. Mandaré a Gohan a avisarte cuando este toda la comida lista.

-¿en serio? Wiiiii

-¡¿pero que?!- Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Oooh la arpía iba a pagar **MUY** caro esto. Si pensaba ser duro con ella, ¡ahora lo sería mil veces mas!

-¡que os divirtáis!- dijo Chichi entrando velozmente a su casa haciendo un lado los restos de la puerta. Por lo menos hoy iba a conservar sus intestinos dentro de ella… pero no estaba segura de que mañana iba a tener la mima suerte…

-¡Hola mama!- la saludó felizmente Gohan.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué te apetece cenar?- le preguntó entrando en la cocina y colocándose su delantal rojo y negro. Gohan se encogió de hombros.

-nose, mientras haya mucha comida puedes preparar lo que sea- Chichi se rió de eso. Un saiyajin podía comer lo que sea, mientras sea capaz de llenarlo… -por cierto, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Chichi se congeló por un segundo.

-emmm, me perdí- le respondió –parece que guiarse en el cielo no es tan fácil como parece.

-eso es normal, pero con la práctica te acostumbras.

-Sí, es verdad. Eso me recuerda que deberías estudiar…

-ayyy, mamá…

-¡de mama nada!... por lo menos estudia hasta que tenga lista la cena- dijo un poco mas calmada. Gohan suspiró, pero después sonrió.

-deacuerdo- dijo subiendo por las escaleras.

-Hoy fue un día muuuuy laaaargoo- se quejó Chichi recostándose en la encimera de la cocina cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba a los dos saiyajines luchar afuera. –Pero mañana lo será mas…- la saiyajin fue interrumpida por el zumbido de su rastreador en su escote. Miró rápidamente a sus costados para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y lo sacó. –Parece que hoy todo el mundo quiere rendir cuentas conmigo…- ella leyó en su rastreador un nombre que la puso muy contenta.

-¡Hola Pussy!

_-hola… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Todavía vas a seguir llamándome así?!_

-sí, eres mi pussy hasta el fin. No, ¡espera! Ahora te llamaré Nii-nii

-¡¿y eso que carajo significa, Chibi?!

-ni idea, pero me gusta nii-nii- Chichi se rió, se sentía como si no hubiese pasado casi nada de tiempo desde la última vez que habló con Turles, es decir, su nii-nii -¡oye! ¡¿Me dijiste _Chibi_?!

_-sip, si tú me llamas nii-nii o lo que sea, yo te diré Chibi.-_ Chichi se encogió de hombros a pesar de que él no la podía ver.

-deacuerdo, no me molesta nii-nii. Por cierto ¿a que debo esta comunicación?

_-creo que es mi deber de "nii-nii" advertirte de que alguien cuyo nombre empieza por Bar- y termina en –dock piensa dirigirse en pocos días o quizás menos al planeta donde te encuentras._

-oh ¡Kami! ¿Cómo esta?

_-enfadado._

-¡eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero _como_ de enfadado?!

_-muy enfadado, cabreado, con sed de sangre hacia cierta saiyajin Chibi…_

-bueno, ya me hacia una idea. Nii-nii, si él va venir, podrías… ¿ir tú también?

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!_

-pooorfiiii ¿por mi?

-_pueesss, ¿por ti?... NO_

-Recuerda todas las purgas que hicimos juntos, ya se que no fueron muchas ¡pero recuerda que te salve la vida en una de ellas! ¡Me debes la vida nii-nii!

_-Agghh! ¡Esta bien! Iré._

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

_-sí, pero a partir de ahora estamos en paz._

-sí… estaremos en paz, hasta la próxima.

_-¡¿Cómo que hasta la próxima?!_

-bye, nii-nii- y Chichi cortó la comunicación. Seguro que ahora mismo Turles la debe de estar maldiciendo en todos los idiomas existentes sobre la faz del universo.

**Continuará…**

**¡Por fin el capitulo 7! ¿Qué os pareció? Ahora Chi va a tener que ajustar cuentas con Vegeta sensei, Bardock, y su nii-nii, es decir, Turles! *-***

_**(Por favor, perdonarme si hay alguna falta de ortografía en este capitulo, es que lo he escrito con el Word y no tiene corrector ortográfico… suerte que por lo general, mi ortografía es aceptable xD)**_

**Por fin lo tengo todo planificado, en un principio pensaba dividir esta historia en tres partes, por que va a ser muuuuy larga. Pero creo que mejor la dividiré en dos.**

****El poder esta en tu interior: La historia de una Traición.** (Parte I)**

****El poder esta en tu interior: Fin del Juego** (Parte II)**

**Y si veo que la historia todavía va a ser "¡rentable!", me plantearé la tercera parte, ¡y convierto todo esto en una trilogía!**

**Y ahora, para los que sigan también mi otra historia aparentemente no terminada: "No mires atrás", ¡Deacuerdo! ¡Subiré el dichoso epílogo! Jejeje parece que todas las historias por ley tienen que tener un The End feliz :D **

_**¡Nueva película de Dragon Ball en 2013! Wiiiii XDDDDD**_

**Bueno, mejor me callo por que: "es mejor callarte y que tus lectores piensen que eres idiota, a hablar y confirmarles que eres idiota" _Homer J. Simpson_**

**Nos vemos en es próximo capitulo! n.n**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	8. El inicio del Entrenamiento

**Capitulo: 8**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad**_**: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Evil Angel of Darkness: la verdad es que los triángulos amorosos no los hago intencionadamente… ¡en serio! Jejeje, pero a lo mejor los hace mi subconsciencia por que me encanta escribir sobre ellos :P**

**Jess: sí, yo creí que ye todos sabían de antemano que Vegeta iba a ser el sensei de Chichi :) y si que va a sobrevivir a su entrenamiento, eso te lo aseguro.**

**Sayumi: Kinnichiwa Sayumi-chan :3, jejeje casi me sonrojo n/n yo también quiero que Bardock llegue a la tierra de una vez… a quien engaño ¡todos queremos eso! xD**

**Jell Brown: me alegra que hayas revisado esta historia \n.n/ ya se que en un inicio el emparejamiento es raro jejeje… pero es bueno! Por fin alguien aprecia a Turles, todos andan con Bardock esto o Bardock lo otro jeje, pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta a Turles, el chico malo ;) y Goku sera celoso… claro que lo será! … pero un poco mas adelante, Chichi levanta pasiones ;D**

**FlowerFly: Gracias por su apoyo ;) y ahora veras que va a hacer Vegeta.**

**Violetta: lamento decir que Bardock todavía nos esta haciendo esperar u.u … pero intentaré que aparezca igualmente en todos los capitulos.**

**Ivymon: si, yo me reí un poco al imaginarme también la persecución de la pobre Chichi xD**

**aio hyuuga: ¿ves el futuro? xD Turles va a hacer estragos mas adelante.**

**Karla: si, la verdad que el capitulo anterior fue un poco cómico, también trate de incluir un poco de humor en este capitulo :) gracias, yo creo que mis historias no son para tanto… siempre hay otras mejores u.u ….¡pero igualmente soy feliz! n.n y siii, todos esperamos ansiosos la peli :B**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: jajaja, la verdad es que los saiyajines si que se van a llevan una sorpresa al ver a su familia real Kisame-chan C: yo intento mantener la esencia de Chichi en todo momento, y hacer que obligue a Gohan a estudiar en una buena forma de hacerlo xD y eso de que probablemente Bardock y Turles quieran destruir la tierra da mucho que pensar en un principio… pero eso lo tengo planeado jejeje, los saiyajines están bajo mi mando (risa malvada)**

**Maaria Smith: nooo, la película no va a ser la continuación de Dragon Ball evolution por favor D: personalmente no me gusto nada esa pelicula xD creo que va a estar basada en la serie original y se llama "la batalla de los dioses" que por cierto, los enemigos van a parecerse un poco a los dioses egipcios :D**

**carolucha: eso que me dijiste de Vegeta… suena muy tentador jejeje, la verdad es que no creo que se enamore de Chichi, pero un flechazo… hummm, interesante xD gracias por su comentario n.n :D**

**¡Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER AL RESTO DE PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIARON SUS REVIEWS! ¡ARIGATO! :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para hacer homenaje a la paciencia, ¡ánimo Vegeta sensei!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Chichi, necesito un favor.

-pues empieza a negociar, o suplicas- respondió simplemente media dormida sin darse la vuelta, ella estaba demasiado acomodada en su lugar de la cama como para girarse y mirar a su marido.

-Por favor, Chiiii, ¿Qué te parece si a partir de mañana entrenamos juntos- Chichi cerro los ojos un poco molesta ya que Goku optó por la suplica. Pero se abrieron rápidamente cuando su cerebro escaneo todo lo que le dijo ¿entrenar, los dos? Una parte de ella tenía que admitir que esa sería una buena forma de pasar mas tiempo con él y con su hijo… pero lamentablemente no podía. Ella ya tenia suficiente con el entrenamiento que le iba a dar Vegeta (que ahora seria mil veces peor) aparte de que su juguetona cola no se podía estar quieta cuando la adrenalina fluía por su torrente sanguíneo casi dándole vida propia a su colita difusa, ella tuvo suerte que en su pequeño entrenamiento con Goku supo mantenerla controlada…

-emmm, nose… creo que solo sería una molestia.

-¡para nada, Chi! ¡Tienes mucho potencial! Lo que yo me estoy preguntando es: ¿Por qué lo demuestras ahora?

-Quizás deberías tener en cuenta, Goku, que la lucha no me interesa- Chichi se sorprendió a si misma al decir tal blasfemia… no sabía que fuese tan buena en la mentira… ¡¿Por qué no le pudo mentir así de bien a su abuelo hace unas horas?!

-¿en serio no te interesa la lucha?

-enserio.

-¿segura?

-segurísima.

-¿ver verdad?

-Positivo.

-pero y si…

-¡Goku!- Chichi se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad en la habitación, todavía podía ver sus brillantes ojos negros con la suplica impregnada en ellos. –no quiero entrenar, es mas, _no deberías _entrenar conmigo, solo te retrasaría. Buenas noches. –dijo cerrando los ojos. Chichi suspiró con alivio cuando Goku, al parecer, decidió rendirse, ya que la habitación se sumió en un completo silencio.

Unos minutos después, una mano furtiva fue ascendiendo lentamente por su muslo, acariciándola con suavidad.

-¿Qué haces, Goku?

-¿estas despierta?

-nooo, estoy dormida.- su voz casi chorreaba sarcasmo por todas partes.

-Genial.- continuó acariciando su muslo lentamente.

-era sarcasmo…- Chichi agarro su mano y la separó de su muslo, la mano de Goku estaba a escasos centímetros de su ahora, molesta cola, ella no podía permitir que la descubriese así que tenia que ser reacia al cualquier tipo de contacto. -¿Qué quieres, Goku?- le preguntó la saiyajin encubierta, Goku nunca había buscado sexo ni nada por el estilo intencionadamente antes, y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo ahora.

-¿recuerdas aquella noche en Kame-Hause?- le susurró con la voz grabe y ronca, Chichi se estremeció ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-hmmm, sí, lo recuerdo- dijo en voz baja un poco nerviosa ¿él quería…?

-nunca antes hicimos algo así, Chi, bueno, sí que lo hicimos, pero no de esa forma- Goku se fue acercando a ella invadiendo un poco su espacio vital que con los años la fémina había marcado.

Por mucho que Chichi cerrase los ojos, casi podía ver a Goku a centímetros de su cuerpo mandándole una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria animal, tragó saliva pesadamente y escondió su cara en la almohada. Un dedo calloso fue arrastrándose a lo largo de su cuello lánguidamente, provocando un estremecimiento por su cuerpo. Chichi frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras intentaba parecer que estaba dormida, pero era algo difícil de conseguir. Goku se acercó a su oreja mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo, Chichi dio un pequeño respingo, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Goku nunca antes hizo algo así, además… ¿eso siquiera se hacia para seducir a alguien?, Al estar casada con Goku, Chichi tampoco era una experta en el campo sexual, lo único que sabia de sexo fue por medio de cosas sórdidas y traumáticas, tales como…

**Flashback 1:**

Una joven Chichi de unos cinco años caminaba libremente por los pasillos del ala este del Palacio Real, en sus manos se encontraban los planos del palacio, su otousan y abuelo la obligaban a llevarse los planos consigo por que siempre que la joven Chi decidía dar una incursión por el palacio; terminaba perdida…

La pelinegra solo despegaba la nariz de los molestos papeles cada vez que estaba en un lugar conocido, pero un extraño quejido llamó su atención.

Haciendo el plano a un lado, la joven saiyajin agudizó su oído para identificar el extraño chirrido. Una parte de ella le gritaba que eso no era asunto suyo, pero su curiosidad infantil ganó la batalla. Con facilidad logró saber cual de todas las habitaciones procedía ese extraño ruido, parecía que eran un macho y una hembra, el macho estaba gruñendo, y la hembra… emitía raros sonidos… que Chichi identificó como el dolor mas extremo.

Con mucha discreción la joven saiyajin de cinco años fue abriendo la puerta de la alcoba. Su respiración se engancho cuando vio a dos saiyajines desnudos, en la posición de lucha mas rara que había visto en toda su corta vida, pero lo que mas la extrañó fue el olor de esa habitación ¡olía a feromonas!

-¿Qué haces, Chi?- la niña dio un grito ahogado cuando notó la voz susurrante de Turles justo por encima de su hombro, intentando asomarse a la habitación para saber que tanto miraba Chichi.

-Pussy, ¡él la va a matar, tenemos que ayudarla!- gritó la pelinegra en voz baja con pánico. El joven Turles de siete años se asomó un poco alarmado a la habitación y vio lo que realmente estaban haciendo allí. Un rubor le cubrió la cara por completo, pero después lo reemplazó por una sonrisa pervertida demasiado inusual para alguien tan joven.

-No, Chi, no la va a matar jajaja

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no ves como grita?

-Sí, grita demasiado… pero el caso es que no la esta dañando… simplemente están teniendo sexo.

-¿oh?... ¡oh!

**Flashback 2:**

-Abuelo, ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar siempre con Turles o Scar? ¡Las otras chicas son muy débiles!- Ahora Chichi tenía ocho, casi nueve años, ella estaba un poco "molesta" por que su abuelito le había prohibido totalmente entrenar con saiyajines machos ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no tenia sentido!

Bardock gruño con disgusto, desde que a su nieta se le comenzaron a desarrollar ciertas partes de su cuerpo (el pecho), Bardock vio con **mucho** enfado como los dos saiyajines con los que su nieta tenía mas relación no dejaban de mirarla con "deseo" ¡y por Kami que no eran imaginaciones suyas! Así que Bardock encontró solo dos soluciones posibles; Solución numero 1: Partirles la columna vertebral a Turles y Scar por mirar a su nieta, o, Solución número 2: Alejar a Chi de esos enanos pervertidos.

Personalmente Bardock habría optado por la primera opción, pero no tenia ganas de convertirse en un acecino de mocosos. Aunque tenía que admitir que habría sido muy divertido verles retorcerse de dolor y suplicar por su vida…

-¿Por qué sonríes abuelo? Y ¿me vas a decir porque no puedo entrenar con ellos?

-no puedes entrenar con _ellos_ porque lo que _ellos_ buscan es… (etc, etc, etc)

**Fin del Flashback…**

Por primera vez Chichi se dio cuenta de lo traumático, espantoso, horrible y vergonzoso que fue su educación sexual, y si todas esas mismas palabras la ponemos en otro contexto se habría resumido también casi toda su infancia.

-¿Chichi vamos a…?

-NO!- y se tapó la cara con la almohada, Goku podía haber jurado que vio en la mirada de su esposa el trauma escrito por todas partes. –BuenasnochesGoku- Dijo rápidamente con la voz medio ahogada por culpa de la almohada en su cara.

-emmm, Buenas noches, Chi- le respondió un poco frustrado y regresó a su lugar en la cama. Puede que esta noche no fueran ha hacer nada ¡pero él no conocía la palabra "rendirse"!... excepto cuando Chichi no le deja entrenar con Gohan por que tiene que estudiar… ¡pero a parte de eso! ¡esa palabra no figuraba en su diccionario!

Chichi suspiró aliviada cuando escucho que la respiración de Goku se ralentizó, él se había dormido. Rápidamente se sacó la almohada de la cara y respiró profundamente, no entendía por que de repente flashbacks de su infancia tenían que regresar a ella para atormentarla de esa forma, ella había tenido sexo con Goku antes, no mucho, pero si unas cuantas veces… pero este miedo genuino a la intimidad con él brotó de lo mas profundo de ella por motivos desconocidos, también tenia que admitir que de todas formas _no podía_ tener sexo con él por culpa de su maldita cola de mono. Él se daría cuenta de que era saiyajin… pero cuando viniese su abuelo y Turles… bueno, no quería adelantar los acontecimientos, de todas formas estos, seguramente, serían sus últimos días para disfrutar de una vida humana "normal". Dentro de pocos días ella tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a…

De repente una mano la agarro de la cola y tiró de ella muy fuertemente sacándola de su lecho, Chichi dio un grito ahogado por el dolor y cayó de la cama.

Vegeta estaba agarrando su cola con fuerza mientras la miraba de una forma acecina.

-¿pensaste que te libraste del entrenamiento de hoy?- Chichi iba a responder, pero Vegeta la volvió a jalar fuertemente de la cola y ella se retorció silenciosamente en su propia agonía. –Vamos afuera, arpía- dijo duramente y comenzó a arrastrarla de la cola hasta la ventana de su cuarto. Chichi no pudo evitar gritar un poco por el dolor, pero sus gritos fueron camuflados perfectamente por los ronquidos crónicos de Goku. Vegeta la lanzó por la ventana y después salió él.

-¿sabes cuantas formas existen para torturar a un saiyajin con su cola?- Chichi negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos –existen 63 formas, ¡y no quieras saber cual es la 57!

-espera, creo que ya las he oído antes, ¿la 57 no era la de…?- Chichi cerro la boca cuando Vegeta comenzó a retorcer su cola.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar, arpía?

-ayyy, nadie…

-¡no te oigo!

-¡NADIE MALDITO SORDOOO!

-¡¿que me dijiste?!- la retorció con mas empeño. Chichi estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor, su cola al ser nueva era todavía mas delicada que las colas normales, y tardaría años en fortalecerse. –Ahora ¿vas a hacer todo lo que te diga?- estiro su cola y la levanto al aire.

-¡SÍ!

-sí ¿Qué?

-sí, idiot-! Digo, ¡sensei!

-bien- para el gran alivio de la saiyajin, Vegeta por fin soltó su apéndice difuso. –Parece que tengo que enseñarte a ser mas obediente, ¡esta vez no escaparás!- Chichi se fue levantando lentamente, pero el príncipe la volvió a tirar al suelo de una patada. –¡¿Quién te permitió levantarte?!... esto va a ser mas divertido de lo que pensé…- Chichi no pudo evitar estremecerse con pánico al registrar en su voz dos cosas; el sadismo, y esperaba que lo otro no fuese instinto acecino hacia su aprendiz.

OoOoOoO

-entrenamiento bajo… ¡¿presión?!- Chichi miró el océano pacífico con recelo, ¿Cómo entrenarían bajo presión en medio del océano? –no quiero contradecirte, Oh gran sensei, ¿pero como…?

-¡Silencio!- Chichi cerro la boca abruptamente. -¡no me gustan las preguntas estupidas!- en una fracción de segundo Vegeta estaba justo delante de ella -¡contén la respiración!

-¿Qu…?- antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta Vegeta de una patada la mandó al océano provocando un gran cráter en el agua, cuando Chichi choco contra ella, el cráter no tardó en cerrarse tragándose a la saiyajin bajo toneladas y toneladas de agua fría.

Chichi con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos ignorando la irritación que le provocaba el agua salada, pero lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad absoluta, al parecer los rayos de la luna no podían profundizar mucho en el océano. De pronto, un destello muy grande le llamo la atención, su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho ante el presentimiento de lo que podría ser ese misterioso destello, y también por que notaba que la presión del agua la estaba desorientando y aplastando. El destello blanco fue creciendo mas y mas indicando que se estaba aproximando a ella a velocidades alarmantes. Chichi dio un grito que se propago como varias burbujas saliendo de su boca, y rápidamente comenzó a nadar hacia su izquierda, pero no fue suficientemente veloz, y notó como la ráfaga de ki le golpeó una pierna. Por suerte el daño no fue muy grave, Chichi se toco la zona afectada y solo notó un pequeño corte entumecido por la temperatura tan baja del agua. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, ¡él quería matarla, no entrenarla! Y … ¡un momento! ¿se hizo un corte? Los cortes sangran, y la sangre atrae a los tiburones. Chichi quiso dar otro grito, pero decidió guardar el precioso oxigeno que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

La oscuridad le impedía ver cualquier cosa, y así no pondría pretejerse de los tiburones. También se mostraba un poco dudosa de formar luz con su propio Ki, eso solo podría atraer mas depredadores, es decir, Vegeta sabría donde esta y seguramente la volvería a atacar. Un fuerte golpe en el hombro la sacó de sus veloces pensamientos, Chichi especuló que se trataba de un tiburón, algo que no le sería muy difícil deshacerse antes de quedarse sin aire.

Rápidamente la saiyajin nado hacia "eso" que la había golpeado con la intención de matarlo lo mas rápidamente posible, cuando notó una presencia muy cerca de ella ya estaba lista para atacar, pero "eso" se le adelanto y le dio otro golpe muy fuerte en el abdomen. Chichi gimió de dolor perdiendo el poco aire que tenía. La saiyajin agarró con rabia sea lo que sea lo que la había golpeado reconociendo perfectamente que su agresor no era un peligroso tiburón ¡Era peor, se trataba de Vegeta!

Chichi casi podía ver en medio de la oscuridad la sonrisa petulante de su príncipe/sensei cuando su identidad se hizo evidente. Rápidamente dio unos manotazos en el agua para alejarse de él y después utilizó el mismo impulso con el que volaba, para ascender, y salir de una maldita vez del agua antes de ahogarse, o mejor dicho, asfixiarse. Cuando ya podía distinguir la superficie gracias a los tenues brillos de la luna, una mano enguantada la agarro fuertemente del tobillo y tiro de ella hacia abajo.

Vegeta miraba con ira como la saiyajin intentaba escaparse _otra vez_ de su entrenamiento, él no podía entender como Raditz pudo tener una hija tan insolente como esta. Con mucha fuerza la agarro de su fino tobillo y la volvió a llevar a las profundidades, para él no había diferencia, ya que estaba acostumbrado a entrenar bajo presiones todavía mas elevadas que esta gracias a su Sala de Gravedad. El príncipe noto como la saiyajin dejo de luchar fieramente para intentar librarse de su agarre, solo para quedarse quieta, como si estuviese a punto de aceptar su propia muerte, eso no le gustó en absoluto ¡¿pero que clase de saiyajin era esta?! Seguramente Kakarotto la había malacostumbrado con su sobreproteccionismo hacia ella. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció ¿Cómo se atrevía ese inútil de tercera clase a contagiar con idiotez a SU aprendiz?... ¡Un momento! ¿La llamó _su_ aprendiz? Ella no lo era, nunca lo fue, y jamás lo será ¡simplemente no era digna!, Con mucha rabia le dio una patada en su diafragma para alejarla de él, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás prácticamente cortando el agua.

Chichi notó que sus últimas fuerzas se esfumaron gracias a esa patada final que recibió de su sensei, ella siguió la inercia del golpe hasta que su espalada se chocó fuertemente contra un arrecife. Una parte conciente de ella hizo que su mano derecha agarrase un trozo del arrecife, y que se aferrara a él con sus últimas fuerzas. Después la presión del océano y la falta de oxigeno quemando sus pulmones se tornaron insoportables y la pelinegra cayó en la inconciencia al borde de la muerte… otra vez…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una luz se filtraba débilmente por sus parpados. Chichi abrió los ojos ligeramente molesta por culpa de los pálidos rayos de la luna creciente. Poco a poco fue sentándose en el verde césped del claro donde se encontraba, su cabeza latía con fuerza, Chichi la agarró con ambas manos y gimió de dolor. Ella antes pensaba que no existían entrenadores mas duros que su abuelo y su otousan… ahora veía cuanto se equivocaba. Vegeta era igual de duro que ellos, ni mas ni menos.

Claro que esta "crueldad" estaba completamente alimentada por el legendario "orgullo saiyajin" que era el combustible básico del violento comportamiento de los saiyajines. Todos los saiyas que la pelinegra conocía tenían demasiado carácter gracias a su orgullo; eran crueles, despiadados, exigentes, territoriales, competitivos, sedientos de venganza por cualquier cosa, poco tolerantes, con una mentalidad férrea e indómita… y muy sobreprotectores con las cosas que les pertenecen… ¡pero ella no era así!... mentira, ella era la mitad de la anterior lista, y continuaba siéndolo.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para descansar?- Chichi levantó la vista encontrándose con la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos y durante el resto de su vida. Ella suspiró con resignación, esa era su única opción, o se resignaba completamente a esto, o moría. -¡Levántate arpía!

-…idiota…- murmuró Chichi por lo bajo levantándose del piso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada… sensei.

6:50 AM, Monte Poaz…

Sus músculos y extremidades casi no le respondían. Chichi llegaba volando lentamente a su casa, casi zigzagueando por el cielo. Con mucho sigilo descendió a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta principal lentamente provocando solo un molesto ruido chirreante en la puerta de madera. Cautelosamente fue asomando la cabeza a dentro de la casa y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que todavía no había nadie en pie.

Rápidamente se escabulló hasta su habitación, se aseguró primero de que Goku continuaba profundamente dormido y se saco su uniforme saiyajin junto con su rastreador poniéndose después un fino camisón que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, por un segundo Chichi se sintió como una completa desconocida llevando puesta ropa humana, ella negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos ridículos pensamientos y escondió de momento sus cosas debajo de la cama, después le buscaría otro lugar. La pelinegra se volvió a meter en la cama dando un suspiro de alivio, por fin podría tener un solo momento de descanso.

Un fuerte brazo se escabulló por su cintura enroscándose a su alrededor, la pelinegra se tensó al pensar por un momento que podría tratarse de otra amenaza a su integridad física, pero se relajó al sentir el cálido aliento de Goku en su nuca…

-mmmh ¿Chi?- Chichi cerro fuertemente los ojos y fingió un ligero ronquido, lo único que quería ahora mismo era dormir y descansar de una buena vez. –Tu nunca has roncado, Chi- ¿fue casualidad que ella cuestionase la inteligencia de Goku después de ver a Vegeta sensei?

-¿Qué quieres, Goku?- su voz sonó cansada, agotada. Goku lo noto y la acerco mas a él, ella estaba temblando y eso no le gusto nada.

-hueles a sal- dijo pegando su nariz a su cuello y olfateándola como un perro rastreador. Chichi se tensó notablemente en sus brazos ¿Por qué ahora Goku tenía que ser tan suspicaz?

-habré sudado.

-¿mientras duermes?

-sí,… tuve, una pesadilla.

-¿de que se trataba?

-ahora mismo no me acuerdo- Goku la miro extrañado un par de segundos, las respuestas de su esposa eran cortas y directas. Aunque él no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra.

-esta bien, descansa un poco, parece que has tenido una pesadilla bastante terrorífica- le dijo con un poco de humor y la abrazo con fuerza.

-y lo fue, Goku.- le respondió ella en voz baja, tanto que ni siquiera se escucho a si misma. De pronto noto que algo le estaba pinchando la mano derecha, Chichi acercó la mano a su cara y abrió su puño, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver un lindo trozo de coral multicolor en su mano. Parece que cuando Vegeta la estampo contra el arrecife ella se llevó un reagito consigo en todo momento, la sola idea de que ella estuvo entrenando toda la noche con el trozo de coral dentro de su puño le provocaba una silenciosa risa sarcástica. Seguramente ella en esos momentos temía tanto por su vida que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un lindo y filoso arrecife prácticamente incrustado en su mano. Haciendo una pequeña mueca ella se arranco el filoso coral cuyas espinas estaban bien clavadas en su palma y lo dejo en la mesita al lado de la cama… tal vez era su coral de la suerte, ella hoy llegó viva a su casa, en pésimas condiciones, pero viva al fin y al cabo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El incesante ruido del teléfono sacó a Chichi de su ensoñación, la pelinegra no pudo evitar cuestionarse cuando se quedo dormida, pero eso tampoco era muy importante.

-Goku, ¿puedes atender tú?- ella no fue respondida, un poco confundida Chichi se dio la vuelta con la intención de darle una patada a su marido fuera de la cama… pero él no estaba en la habitación -¿Goku?

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama refunfuñando y se dirigió al teléfono, descolgando antes de ver quien podría llamarla en el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola, Chi! ¡soy Bulma!

-Hola, Bulma- Bostezo -¿Qué quieres?

-valla, si no te conociera diría que recién te levantas. Bueno, de todos modos llamo para invitarte a ti, a Goku y al pequeño Gohan a una fiesta esta noche en mi casa.

-¿una fiesta?- Chichi no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Quién puede hacer una fiesta ahora, con esa lagartija fuera? Ah, cierto, Bulma-chan. –No creo que sea buena idea, ¿Por qué no la pospones para cuando ese tal Cell desaparezca?- dijo comenzando a jugar inconcientemente con el cable de teléfono.

-Oooh ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo puede estar ese bicho por ahí?

-pues espero que sea poco…

-¡de todos modos! Ya he organizado toda la fiesta, y ¡mas vale que te vea ahí en dos horas!

-¡¿dos horas?!

-¡Bye, Chi-chan!

-pero, Bul-

**PI PI PI… PI PI PI**

Chichi dio un pequeño gruñido mientras colgaba el teléfono, a Bulma cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien se la saque. Pero ella dijo que la fiesta era esta noche, ¡¿entonces por que la quería ahí en dos horas?! La respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría cuando miró por la ventana de la cocina la puesta de sol ¡Por Kamisama! ¡Ella estuvo todo el día durmiendo! ¿Por qué su familia no la despertó? Y hablando de ellos ¿Dónde estaban?... bueno, seguro que estarían entrenando, y eso por algún motivo ya no le molestaba mucho.

Chichi volvió a su cuarto y abrió su armario. Ella comenzó a rebuscar entre todos los vestidos que casi nunca se ponía, algo adecuado para ir a la fiesta. Ni muy aburrido, ni muy excéntrico. Chichi comenzó a sacar diversos vestidos de firma China y los fue amontonando a un lado, ella en realidad buscaba otra cosa, algo parecido a la ropa saiyajin, y en su armario parecía que no lo iba a encontrar. Pero cuando ya casi se había dado por vencida, sus ojos se posaron en una antigua prenda azul, Chichi rápidamente la agarró y la sacó del armario, colocándola bien extendida sobre su cama. Una risa se escapo de sus labios cuando identificó la prenda; esta era una remodelación de su antigua armadura azul que ella utilizó cuando era mas joven en la tierra, la misma con la que conoció a Goku.

Chichi se acordaba que poco después de casarse con Goku ella debatió si debería tirarla a la basura o no, al final decidió no hacerlo, esa prenda tenía demasiado valor sentimental, así que la confeccionó de nuevo y lo convirtió en una especie de vestido. La parte de arriba de su armadura se conservaba exactamente igual, salvo que abajo ahora tenía incorporada una tela bastante elástica de color negro brillante que cubriría su plano estomago, la parte del biquini se había sustituido por una falda corta hecha del mismo material que el biquini, y era mas cómoda de lo que parecía a simple vista. Chichi miró contenta de que en su juventud, casi inconcientemente ella se hizo con materiales de la tierra un clásico vestido de gala saiyajin ¡incluso tenia su capa y hombreras! Pero la capa a penas le cubría el muslo y las hombreras cubrían por casualidad sus hombros.

Chichi rápidamente se colocó el vestido y miró feliz como encajaba perfectamente con su esbelta figura que no había cambiado nada a lo largo de los años. Ella a los dieciséis años tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que tiene ahora, ya que las saiyajines genéticamente ya están preparadas para tener hijos a esa edad… después estaba la situación de que casi nunca los tenían tan jóvenes. Ella tuvo que utilizar ropa mas adecuada con la edad que aparentaba una humana para que nadie sospechase de que prácticamente el desarrollo y envejecimiento de su cuerpo se congeló completamente a los dieciséis años.

Chichi se colocó unos guantes negros, aretes, y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, también se colocó un poco de maquillaje, pues no quería ser la única en no ir arreglada… pero tampoco quería estar exageradamente emperifollada, no era su estilo.

Chichi enrolló su cola en su muslo, pero últimamente estaba demasiado inquieta, era como si presintiese que algo _malo_ iba a ocurrir. Por si las dudas, Chichi agarro algo de cinta adhesiva aislante y pego su cola fuertemente contra su muslo para asegurarse de que no se movería ni llamaría la atención. Después seguramente ella lloraría a la hora de despegarla… pero ya estaba hecho…

Chichi agarró su capsula y saco su aerocoche, que ya le estaba dando muy poco uso. Ella se subió en el y condució rápidamente hacia la Capital del Oeste. Por algún motivo Chichi tenía el presentimiento de que Goku y Gohan ya estaban en Capsula Corp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma estaba en la entrada de su mansión saludando a todos los invitados. Chichi encapsuló su automóvil y se dirigió hacia su amiga peliazul. Bulma al verla sonrió resplandecientemente, pero después puso una mirada de confusión ante su "atrevido" vestido… que no era mas atrevido que el suyo, claro. Pero aún así era raro, Bulma no pudo evitar compararlo durante un momento con el uniforme tan extraño que llevaba Vegeta en todo momento.

-¡Sabía que vendrías!- gritó abrazándola, Chichi le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cuidado de no dañarla con su fuerza.

-¿tenía otra opción?

-pues, déjame pensar… no, no tenías otra opción. Por cierto, lindo vestido ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-¿esto?- dijo mirándose, como si el vestido no fuera gran cosa –no me lo compré, me lo hice yo.

-nose, me recuerda a algo. Naa, imaginaciones mías, vamos, pasa de una vez- dijo la científica agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia la mansión.

Chichi miro un poco extrañada el comportamiento de Bulma, ella estaba mas excitada de lo normal, al parecer las expectativas de la fiesta eran muy altas para ella. Chichi solo se encogió de hombros y se dejo arrastrar por la peliazul hasta dentro.

-ya están todos divirtiéndose, solo nos faltabas tu.

-¿mi familia ya esta aquí?

-por supuesto, hace horas que llegaron… bueno, en realidad ahora solo falta Vegeta- Bulma frunció el ceño al recordar a cierto príncipe que no se rebajaría a participar en una "patética fiesta humana".

-¿él no estará?- pregunto la morena sin sorprenderse en absoluto, la sorpresa habría sido que hubiese aceptado la invitación de Bulma.

-no- su voz sonó apagada –últimamente no es el mismo, quiero decir que por lo menos antes hababa conmigo… es decir, Discutíamos. Pero ahora él me ignora completamente. Es como si yo no existiera para él- Bulma se limpió una lagrima antes de que se desbordara de su ojo, Chichi no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta pena. Una pequeña parte humana de ella le decía que la consolara, pero la parte saiyajin era indiferente a los sentimientos ajenos de los demás. Un poco reacia puso su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, seguramente esta así por que tenemos a un enemigo potencial cerca… bueno, eso no sonó muy tranquilizante –Bulma rió amargamente –lo que quiero decir es que no creo que este molesto contigo…

-sí, es muy fácil decir… pero lo conozco. Siento…- ella cerro las manos en un puño –siento que hay alguien mas- Chichi se congelo en su posición ante la afirmación – a lo mejor es esa androide rubia… no lo sé, pero algo no va bien. Prométeme que me dirás si vez algo raro entre ellos- Chichi la miró confusa, Bulma parecía muy enfadada así que no tuvo otra opción mas que asentir.

-Lo-lo prometo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada…

-es que… pareces nerviosa- dijo Bulma dándole una mirada escrutadora. Chichi solo miro hacia otro lado.

-es solo… que no se como reaccionaría yo estando en tu posición…- Bulma se rió.

-bueno, estoy segura de que sacarías una sartén e intentarías partirle el cráneo a Goku.

-sí, es muy posible. Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a hablar con él, nos vemos Bulma-san- Chichi se alejo a paso ligero de la peliazul en busca de su familia.

La saiyajin soltó un profundo suspiro al ver a su marido devorando la comida de la fiesta, y se dirigió hacia él dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro para que se percatase de su presencia. Goku casi se atraganta con la comida ante el inesperado contacto y se giró hacia su esposa, Chichi se cruzó de brazos dándole una mirada divertida.

-¿así es como cubres tus espaldas?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-¡por fin te despertaste!- dijo agarrándola por la cintura y abrazándola –me tenías preocupado Chi.

-¿Por qué?- ella le envió una mirada confusa mientras intentaba escapar del asfixiante abrazo de su marido.

-Gohan y yo intentamos por horas despertarte, pero estabas muy profundamente dormida Chi.- Chichi lo miro con ternura al ver la mirada preocupada de su marido.

-Tranquilo Goku-sa, estoy bien, es solo que anoche estaba muy cansada, nada mas.- Goku la separo de él lentamente, pero mantuvo sus manos férreamente en su cintura, como si tuviese miedo de que escapara lejos de él de un momento a otro. Chichi le besó suavemente la nariz haciendo que se riera un poco ante el extraño contacto. -… tengo hambre- en ese momento el estomago de la morena rujio provocando que se sonrojase un poco confirmando sus palabras.

-Yo también… pero… tengo que ir al baño- Chichi lo vio dar saltitos como si estuviese haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para aguantar sus ganas de ir al baño. Ella asintió, y el saiyajin se fue corriendo saliendo de la habitación por una de las muchas puertas de la sala. Chichi agarró un gran plato y comenzó a llenarlo con diferentes tipos de alimentos en abundancia. Ella no podía creer su hambre, de tan solo mirar el banquete que tenía delante tenía que contener sus ganas de devorarlo todo sin piedad.

Una vez que llenó su plato por sexta vez, ella se sentía un poco mejor, todavía tenía hambre, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias. Chichi miró aburrida la fiesta, en una mesa estaban sentados, Oolong, Roshi y Yamcha ojeando una revista pervertida. Por otro lado estaban Bulma y Lunch hablando de ropa, accesorios y de más cosas femeninas. Piccolo estaba apoyado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Krillin estaba comiendo en compañía de Chaoz, Puar, y Tien Shin Han. En fin, todos estaban en compañía. Chichi comenzó a buscar a su hijo, pero no había ni rastro de él, lo mas probable era que estuviese entrenando en una de las Salas de Gravedad que tenía Bulma, pero no en la misma que Vegeta, claro.

-Hola, Chichi- la morena se sorprendió al oír la voz de su amiga rubia, y se giró feliz hacia ella.

-A-18! No sabía que vendrías a la fiesta- dijo mas animada. La androide se encogió de hombros.

-la mujer de pelo azul insistió en que viniese, pero aún así hay algo raro en ella.

-¿te manda miradas acecinas?- le pregunto la morena con cuidado.

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo personalmente no tengo nada en contra de ella. Pero si sigue así va a tener problemas. Yo no soy tan buena.- la rubia se colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Chichi no pudo evitar sudar. Ella sabía por que Bulma la miraba de esa forma, pero no creía apropiado contárselo, después de todo ella estaba segura de que 18 no estaba interesada ni en lo mas mínimo en el príncipe Vegeta.

-bueno, no se lo tomes a mal. Simplemente ignórala.

-lo aré. Por cierto, No sabía que te gustaban estos tipos de vestidos ¿No es un poco provocativo para lo que sueles llevar?- le pregunto intentando parecer indiferente, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la curiosidad. Chichi se encogió de hombros mientras se ruborizaba un poco, ya era la segunda vez que se lo decían, a lo mejor ella se excedió… pero lo que le molestaba un poco era que Goku ni siquiera se fijó en lo que llevaba, a diferencia del resto de los machos de la fiesta. La saiyajin podía sentir la mirada quemadora de todos los miembros masculinos de la fiesta sobre su cuerpo.

Chichi y A-18 decidieron irse a una mesa mas apartada para poder hablar tranquilamente, sorprendentemente la rubia era una participante activa en las conversaciones, pero lo que mas le sorpendió a la saiyajin era que la androide parecía hablar solo de Krilin. Eso la indujo a pensar en que 18 estaba experimentando algún tipo de flechazo hacia el guerrero, pero por su propia integridad física decidió permanecer callada y no sacar ese tema.

-parece que Bulma comenzó a beber mas de la cuenta- comento la saiyajin encubierta al ver a la científica de pelo azul caminando un poco en zigzag. También vio que Yamcha estaba muy cerca de ella "hablando", pero parecía que estaba aprovechando su estado de embriaguez solo para intentar meterle mano. Eso no le agrado en absoluto a la morena, y se excuso un momento de la rubia para asegurarse de que Yamcha no intentaría nada con la mujer de su sensei.

-Yamcha- gruño Chichi intimidante llamando la atención del hombre. –parece que tu Ki el lo segundo mas bajo que hay en ti, lo primero es la dignidad y el respeto por las mujeres.

-Hola, Chiiii!- la saludo Bulma arrastrando las palabras, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, pero se tropezó a mitad de camino y la saiyajin la atrapó antes de que besase el suelo. –uups

-¿Cuánto bebiste, Bulma?- le preguntó avergonzada del comportamiento de su amiga, pero tenía que admitir que era algo divertido.

-jijiji, un poco- Chichi rodó los ojos.

-sí, seguro…

-¿Quién demonios te dio derecho a interrumpirnos?- dijo Yamcha, ganándose una mirada mortal de Chichi y otra mas de 18 que decidió acercarse para ver que pasaba.

-escúchame bien, que solo te lo pienso decir una vez- Chichi sentó a Bulma en uno de los asientos y enfrentó a Yamcha. –la próxima vez que te vea intentando aprovechante de Bulma o de cualquier otra mujer, pienso eliminar una parte muy importante de tu anatomía- susurró de forma tétrica casi haciendo notar un aura maligno a su alrededor.

Yamcha palideció, ella estaba siendo incluso mas intimidante que el otro saiyajin con el que Bulma acostumbra a estar. Él simplemente asintió y salió de allí a paso ligero ignorando las miradas de burla de Krillin y el resto de invitados.

-Eso estuvo bien- le felicito 18 y Chichi asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Chichiii, ¿Dónde esta Son-Kun?- le preguntó Bulma ignorando la anterior escena, ahora parecía mas serena.

-¿Goku? A decir verdad hace mucho tiempo que se fue al baño.- pensó Chichi en voz alta –tal vez se perdió por la mansión- admitió con vergüenza.

-sí, esta no sería la primera vez que le pasa, te debo una Chi. Voy a buscarlo.

-Gracias, Bulma- la peliazul sonrió con gratitud a Chichi y salió de la sala en busca de Goku. En cambió, A-18 no se veía muy feliz.

-esto no me gusta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto la morena y la androide negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sé, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento.

-yo también tuve uno antes de venir a la fiesta ¿crees que será por Cell?- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-no, es muy posible. Pero no creo que sea por él, tal vez hay otra amenaza…- ante la última afirmación Chichi no pudo evitar pensar en su abuelo, Lyra, nii-nii, y el resto de sus amigos saiyajines, pero ella no los calificaría como una amenaza.

-yo creo que todo va a estar bien…

-si tu lo dices- Chichi la miró un poco molesta ante la poca confianza en las palabras de 18, pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-puedes estar tranquila.

**En otro lugar a miles de años luz de distancia…**

Lyra miraba extrañada el comportamiento de su maestro, desde que recibieron la feliz noticia de que Chichi estaba viva Bardock estuvo muy pensativo. Bueno, en realidad estuvo pensativo desde que hablo con ella por primera vez.

La decisión estaba tomada, él viajaría en menos de una semana al planeta tierra para buscar a su nieta. Pero al parecer no iba a ir solo, ya que Turles decidió viajar con él por "precaución", nunca estaba de más que alguien mas viajase con él por si tenía que proteger la integridad de su antigua amiga y hermana. Pero en realidad no creía que Bardock fuese capaz de dañar a Chichi de ninguna forma posible. Lo mas probable era que agarrase a Turles, Scar o cualquier otro macho saiyajin y lo utilizase como saco de boxeo.

-al parecer hay otra hembra saiyajin con vida- se quejó Keba, la saiyajin de ojos verdes y pelo agua marina. Lyra gruño.

-¡¿es que no te alegras de que nuestra amiga continua con vida?!- exclamo indignada. La saiyajin se encogió de hombros.

-pff, ¿desde cuando nuestra raza hace amigos? Es mas, pasó tanto tiempo desde que Chichi huyo del planeta que ni la recordaba. No como tú, ¿crees que no se que lloraste durante meses por su marcha? Patético. Si hubiese decidido delatarte en aquellos tiempos, ya estarías muerta.

-yo no soy saiyajin, eso lo sabes muy bien. Y expreso mis sentimientos como se me da la gana.

-por eso eres tan débil- resopló la saiyajin de cabellos aguamarina y le dio un empujón apartándola de su camino –es genial que no este esa entrometida para protegerte como hacía antes- dijo riéndose con sorna. Lyra miro al suelo completamente avergonzada ¿Por qué los saiyajines tenían que ser tan crueles? Los únicos que la trataron con respeto fueron Bardock y Chichi, y Turles a veces, pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba Chichi delante. Las lágrimas amargas comenzaron a salir al recordar su amiga de la infancia.

-muy pronto volveremos a estar juntas, Chi… lo prometo.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?- Bardock rodó los ojos ante la evidencia, desde la marcha de su nieta la chica era el objeto de burlas y crueldades de todos los saiyajines. Bardock se sentía orgulloso de saber que al menos su nieta era una saiyajin leal que protegía a los mas débiles, cuando a la vez era una maquina de matar imparable. Él la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Gracias…

-no me las des. Todavía tenemos que terminar la nave con la que buscaremos a mi nieta- Lyra sonrió ante su mención y asintió caminando hacia el laboratorio. Desde que eran pequeñas ella sintió admiración hacia su única amiga, Chichi era fuerte, divertida, honesta, y la defendía. Lyra quería ser como ella, pero sabía que nunca lo conseguiría. Ella no era una saiyajin, sino mas bien una especie sin identificar. Pero ahora la fémina podía hacer algo para ayudarla a ella. Y pondría todo su empeño en ello.

Pero todavía había algo que la desconcertaba…

-Señor Bardock…

-te dije que solo me llamases Bardock.

-…Bardock… ¿Por qué le perturba tanto que Chichi este en el planeta tierra? Vi su reacción cuando se enteró de su paradero, usted estaba muy sorprendido. Demasiado- Bardock suspiró y cerró los ojos, él no tenía nada que ocultar, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían de la verdad.

-tengo otro hijo aparte de Raditz- Lyra lo miro sorprendida, Bardock nunca le hablo de otro hijo –su nombre es Kakarotto, y él también viajo a la tierra hace bastantes años, casi una década antes de Chichi.

-¿cree usted que se habrán encontrado?

-no lo sé, pero es muy probable que si… Estoy seguro de que mi hijo Kakarotto se habrá visto alguna vez con Chichi…

**En la fiesta de Corporación Capsula…**

Chichi estaba sentada en una silla con 18 a su lado, ambas veían como la mayoría de los invitados se iban. Ahora lo únicos que permanecían allí eran los amigos mas cercanos de la científica de pelo azul, es decir; lo guerreros Z, Dende, Mr. Popo, ellas mismas, y unas pocas personas mas. La rubia estaba tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera con una expresión de máximo aburrimiento en su cara.

-creo que me voy a ir, Chichi- dijo ella simulando un bostezo, a pesar de que en su condición de androide no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-y yo…, pero ¿Dónde se metió Goku?

-¿no hace mas de media hora de que la mujer peliazul se fue a buscarlo?- Chichi resopló.

-si, pero al parecer si quieres algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tu misma- dijo levantándose de su asiento, 18 también lo hizo. –nos vemos mañana reina del hielo rubia…

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?- le dijo molesta.

-lo siento, pero A-18 me parece un nombre muy artificial, mejor pienso en otro, por que el que te di es muy largo- A18 rodó los ojos y se fue, Krillin al verla salir se fue con ella.

Chichi comenzó a buscar a Goku por toda la mansión, por algún motivo la marca de su mordedura en la clavícula comenzó a arderle como si la estuvieran marcando con un trozo de hierro candente. Eso solo la preocupo mas, algo le estaba ocurriendo a Goku. Ella comenzó a llamarlo en voz alta, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta a cambio.

-la próxima vez le pediré a Vegeta que me enseñe a localizar el Ki de la gente, eso si que habría sido útil- se quejo la saiyajin ya cansada de andar en círculos por la lujosa mansión. Ella se sentó en el suelo pensando en posibles lugares donde estaría Goku que ella no registró… pero unos golpes rítmicos le llamaron la intención. Chichi se volvió a levantar y comenzó a seguir esos ruidos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de una habitación. El olor a feromonas y a sexo la invadió, un rubor se extendió por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que era ese ruido. Ella estaba a punto de marcharse, pero en ese momento registró otro olor almizclado. Era de Goku.

Ella tragó saliva peguntándose por que olía a Goku en esa habitación, y casi podía sentir su cuerpo temblar por el miedo. Bajando su Ki todavía más, Chichi se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, y la abrió.

Su respiración se engancho y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al ver lo que ocurría dentro de esa habitación… que ahora comprobaba que era de Bulma. Goku estaba desnudo encima de la que consideraba una amiga suya, moviéndose rápidamente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y gemían tan fuerte que no vieron ni escucharon a Chichi.

-Aaaammmm, Gokuuuu si, no pares!- gritaba Bulma pasando los brazos por su cuello y rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas haciéndolo profundizar en su interior.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto con sorna y aumento su ritmo –tenías razón, en esto eres mejor que Chichi.

-ahhhhh siii- ella lo besó con pasión, y no tardó en ser correspondida.

Chichi se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras retrocedía hasta salir completamente de la habitación y su espalda chocó contra la pared del pasillo. Su vista se tornó nebulosa por culpa de las abundantes lágrimas que amenazaban con caer rápidamente, y en su estomago comenzó a sentir las arcadas producidas por el nauseabundo olor de la habitación.

Ella había sido altamente traicionada por la persona que mas le importaba en todo el universo.

Sin pensárselo salió corriendo fuera de la mansión y emprendió el vuelo sin un rumbo fijo… solo sabía que quería irse muy lejos de allí.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! … No tengo nada mas que decir… salvo que lamento el retraso. Este capítulo llevaba casi un mes terminado, pero mi ordenador se estropeó por culpa de un virus informático. Ahora como por fin esta reparado lo he podido publicar de una buena vez… n.n''**

**¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? … ya se que el final del capitulo no es muy feliz -.-' pero al menos hay mas capítulos después de esto.**

**Nos vemos en es próximo capitulo! n.n**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	9. Una noche sin luna para Chibi

**Capitulo: 9**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad**_**: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews a: Jess, FlowerFly, Haruka-love, Hinio Yama-Chan, Koneko, Ale1008 (Ale-chan \n.n/), carolucha, KiraSora-chan, Ivymon, Kiara, Maaria Smith, (y un comentario anónimo guest ;)) ¡ARIGATO! Apesar de que casi todo eran amenazas de muerte para Goku, me motivaron vastante para este capítulo :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para Chibi, y una noche sin luna**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, hoy parecía ser una noche sin luna, y eso siempre quería decir que algo malo ocurriría. Chichi nunca había creído en eso antes, y tampoco creía que lo que estaba pasando fuese cierto… todo era tan irreal, ese profundo y ardiente dolor que sentía en su corazón era demasiado persistente para ser cierto. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo incesables sollozos que no podía acallar, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era de nuevo testigo del desmoronamiento de su vida. Y solo se preguntó una cosa…

_¿Por qué Goku le hizo esto?_

Ella no se lo merecía, no se merecía esta traición. Una parte de la pelinegra estaba muy sorprendida de que su temperamento no hubiese estallado en ningún momento como siempre solía hacer. Al parecer, la única emoción que fluía en ella de momento era la augusta, la traición, y el dolor emocional.

El polvo del suelo se fue levantado, provocando una pequeña tormenta de arena cuando la saiyajin tomo tierra de una manera brusca. Chichi miró lúgubremente el paisaje del desierto a media noche, era tan oscuro como su pelo y sus ojos… y ahora también como su alma.

La fugaz idea de que en la fiesta alguien preguntase por ella apareció, pero ella la descarto rápidamente con una risa sarcástica.

-Seguro que todos están mejor sin mi- dijo amargamente sentándose estilo indio en el suelo. Las silenciosas lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por sus mejillas como un torrente. De pronto, Chichi gritó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ella sentía que quería quitarse todas las emociones que la estaban asfixiando en esos momentos. Sentía una horrible opresión sobre su pecho que la aplastaba desde el diafragma hasta su cuello.

Sabía que estaba reteniendo casi todas sus emociones para no perder el control, por que de no haberlo hecho, es muy probable que hubiesen habido unas cuantas muertes hace unos minutos. Sobre todo la de Bulma y Goku… y la de cualquier otra persona desafortunada que se hubiese interpuesto en su rango de visión.

Un tembloroso suspiro escapo de sus labios, Chichi deseaba que este día se acabase cuanto antes… aunque técnicamente lo hubiese hecho ya. Pero con un nuevo día, ella se refería a un amanecer…

Un nuevo amanecer… después de la destrucción.

**Corporación Capsula**

Gohan miraba ávidamente la sala ya casi vacía en busca de su madre. La última vez que la vio estaba comiendo junto a su padre… pero eso fue hace mas de tres horas.

-mama, ¿te has vuelto a marchar?- pregunto para su ausente madre.

-Vete a casa, chico- Gohan no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de su sensei. Él estaba tan concentrado en buscar el ki oculto de su madre, que no se percató de la presencia de Piccolo.

-No puedo, no sin mi madre. Ella no querría que me fuese a casa solo.- Piccolo resopló.

-Creo que ya se fue a su casa, no hay rastro de tu madre aquí, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre?

-lo haría… si supiese donde esta también.

En ese momento, Goku entró de nuevo en la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-Valla, parece que todos ya se han ido- comento distraídamente. Bulma salió después de él.

-Sí, son las doce de la noche. A diferencia de ti, la gente tiene que levantarse mañana temprano- dijo, riéndose.

-¡Papa, Bulma-chan!- Gohan corrió hacia ellos -¿han visto a mama?

-No- se adelanto Bulma –creí que estaba contigo…

-¡¿Chichi no esta?!- preguntó un exaltado Goku.

-no, y la estuve buscando papa.

-no te preocupes Goku, seguramente Chi se fue a casa, es muy tarde.- lo calmó Bulma.

-espero que sea así Bulma, no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer, ya no se que ocurre con ella- la científica miró apenada la angustia de su amigo.

-tranquilo, seguro que todo esta bien… vete a casa con tu hijo y descansa, seguro que os estará esperando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el desierto, unos sollozos se hacían eco. Chichi no supo cuando exactamente había empezado a llorar, pero no podía frenar. Su vida se había arruinado. Y ella se preguntaba que hizo para merecer esto. Ella ya no mataba, ya no luchaba, ya no destruía civilizaciones y planetas. ¿Por qué el Karma tuvo que pasarle factura justamente ahora?

-Pareces triste, joven. ¿Qué hace una muchacha tan hermosa como usted, en un desierto tan árido y mortal como este?

Chichi se tensó notablemente al oír la gruesa voz de su enemigo, bueno, de uno de sus enemigos ahora.

Cell la miraba con sorna, sabía que él todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como tenía programado ser. Pero esta hembra, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para medirse contra él ahora. Lo que la convertía directamente en un bocado bastante apetecible.

Chichi se levantó del suelo de un salto mientras el miedo la atrapaba en su estado de máxima vulnerabilidad. Su cuerpo continuaba temblando a causa de su ahora silencioso llanto, pero ahora lo hacía con más violencia a causa del terror.

Cell fue avanzando lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en expansión por su cara. Él podía oler el miedo de la indefensa saiyajin, lo que le provocaba un placer ante la dominación de su presa.

-parece que estas sufriendo…

-eso no es asunto tuyo- escupió Chichi áridamente y con veneno en su voz. Se podía decir que ella no estaba de humor para soportar sus comentarios en estos momentos. Cell ahogó una risa sádica en su garganta, él no quería molestarla mas, solo hundirla en su visible miseria. Y probaría suerte en su hipótesis.

-¿Has sido traicionada?- Chichi se congeló, ahora veía que era peor oírlo de otro "ser" que pensarlo ella misma. Cell no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que acertó. -¿Por qué la persona que mas aprecias, te traiciona de un modo en la que te deja expuesta y vulnerable ante su mayor enemigo?

-Cállate- susurró ella mortalmente.

Pero Cell no tenía intención de hacerlo. Él la quería ver en el suelo, rogando para que terminase con su desdicha. Pero primero se divertiría.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te asusta tanto la verdad?, seguro que el dolor que sientes en tu corazón es insoportable, toda una carga que notas como te mata y te destruye por dentro, lentamente.- su voz se torno maliciosa y mortal, retumbando en los oídos de la saiyajin.

-eres…- Chichi se ahogo con sus propias palabras, estaba tan indignada que no sabía como responder a esta agresión… y decidió que no lo haría con las palabras. La saiyajin se abalanzó hacia él dando un grito de guerra.

Cell atrapó su puño en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo. Se podía decir que la hembra estaba bastante desconcentrada, sus emociones le nublaban el juicio y su talento en la lucha.

Algo mas de lo que se aprovecharía.

Cell retorció su mano solo para mantenerla bajo su control, y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cállese al suelo boca arriba. Poniendo un pie sobre su pecho, dificultándole mas el respirar y para que no se levantase.

-si pudieses verte ahora mismo, eres patética. No sabes luchar, dejas que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tus metas, si es que tienes metas en tu miserable vida.

Chichi respiraba con dificultad, mientras lo veía desde abajo, ahora se sentía mas vulnerable que antes. Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras que por primera vez admitía una derrota, todo lo que dijo el monstruo que la tenía bajo su poder… era completamente cierto.

Ella era escoria para la raza saiyajin, una vergüenza que no supo mantener ni a su propio compañero de vida a su lado.

-yo te ofrezco liberarte de todos esos problemas- Chichi hubiera jurado que su voz se torno completamente amable, como el de un amigo cercano que te brinda una solución para tus problemas. –ya no sentirás mas dolor, te lo aseguro.

Chichi abrió los ojos, ella sabía perfectamente que le estaba proponiendo. Pero su cuerpo todavía permanecía completamente inmóvil. Su instinto saiyajin le gritaba que luchase contra él, que lo enviase directamente al mismo infierno de su parte. Pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ahora ella sentía que había traicionado a todos.

_-¿Sabes cual será el día de mi muerte?- empezó Chichi mirando risueña por la ventana de su cuarto. Turles dio un pequeño gruñido, gesto de que la estaba escuchando._

_-Supongo que el día en que descubra donde escondiste mi rastreador nuevo… y que fuiste tú la que me lo robó._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi, Pussy?- contraataco haciéndose la ofendida- ¡nunca lo descubrirás!_

_-eso ya lo veremos._

_-yo no moriré a manos de ningún enemigo. Moriré haciendo lo que mas me gusta.- dijo ignorando su anterior comentario._

_-… ¿comer?- Chichi miró a Turles riéndose, ella también se rió, pero paro enseguida y le lanzo una honda de energía en la cara._

_-¡No, diota!, no voy a morir comiendo… mejor dicho; ¡nunca moriré! Jajaja_

Chichi volvió a la realidad cuando una especie de cola con un gran aguijón en la punta comenzó a acercarse a ella. ¿Así que con esto Cell absorbía a sus víctimas?... no parecía muy agradable.

-¡Despídete de tu miseria!- dijo sádicamente el experimento del Dr. Maqui Gero. Chichi cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella se equivocó, todos morían alguna vez… y ahora era su turno.

Escucho con reparo el viscoso sonido que hacia el aguijón de su cola cuando se habría para engullirla. Rápidamente, la cola le envolvió la cabeza, el cuello, y parte de sus hombros, comenzando a absorberla a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, quitándole a su cuerpo todas sus energías y células más importantes.

-¡Aléjate de ella, maldito!- una voz grave y masculina resonó en el desierto.

Cell giró su cabeza lentamente hacia el saiyajin de pelo en punta, pero no le temía, se sentía mucho mas fuerte que antes, parecía que había escogido una buena presa. La fémina era muy fuerte, toda una fuente de energía sin explotar.

-¿y por que tendría que hacer yo eso?, es mi presa.

Vegeta lo miro lleno de rabia, en otras circunstancias habría permitido sin ningún remordimiento que la bestia absorbiese completamente a la hembra de su enemigo. Pero ahora no lo podía permitir, su entrenamiento ya había empezado, y si la saiyajin tenía que morir pronto, sería en sus manos, no en las de su actual enemigo… y una minúscula parte de él, tampoco quería que muriese por que formaba parte del elitista grupo de los últimos saiyajines con vida…

De pronto, un intimidante grito de furia que no procedía de él le llamo la atención. Vegeta se giró rápidamente hacia la fuete de ese grito, e hizo una mueca al ver quien era –idiota- murmuró él.

Goku no se lo pensó ni un segundo y atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Cell. El androide ya se esperaba algo así, y consiguió esquivar la mayor parte de su golpe. Goku reaccionó rápidamente y le dio una patada, pero agarrándolo de la cola para evitar que se desplazase varios metros a causa del impacto.

-¡SUELTALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- vociferó desesperadamente y con rabia, retorciendo su cola. Cell gritó de dolor, pero se negó a acatar la orden, su presa era demasiado poderosa como para dejarla marchar así como así. Si la absorbía completamente él sería mucho mas fuerte. -¡MALDITO SEAS, DÉJALA!

-Aaagghh… ¡No pienso hacerlo!- Cell se cerró de banda a cualquier trato, no perdería esta oportunidad.

-¡No era una sugerencia, Insecto!- maldijo Vegeta, cansado de estar apartado de la lucha. El agarró al androide y comenzó a golpearlo con furia.

Goku aprovechó para agarrar la cola y comenzó a retorcerla al igual que un tubo de pasta de dientes, sacando poco a poco a su esposa de allí dentro. Y dejó que Vegeta se hiciese cargo de momento del enemigo.

-¡Chichi, Chiii!- la llamaba intentando sacar a su esposa del ensoñamiento, -¡No te duermas! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte! ¡CHICHI!

Chichi fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, ella lo veía todo borroso, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que no estaba muerta, ¡ella no murió! … Su vista se fue centrando lentamente en la cara sumamente preocupada de su marido, y se quedó estática, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿No era que estaba con Bulma y ella no le importaba?, ¿O todo fue una horrible pesadilla?

No, no fue una pesadilla ¡ella lo vio con sus propios ojos! La indignación comenzó a apoderarse de su cansado cuerpo. Y la pelinegra se esforzaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Gok-Goku- dijo con la voz cansada.

Goku se alegró mucho de que su Chi fuera capaz de hablar, eso quería decir que no estaba tan mal, era una mujer resistente… a veces demasiado.

-¡Chii!, ¡me alegra tanto que estés bien!- gritó de felicidad con la inocencia de un niño. –Vamos, tengo que llevarte con Dende.- él la levanto entre sus brazos, pero notó como la fémina se retorcía débilmente bajo su control -¿Qué te ocurre? No hay tiempo para discutir, ¡tenemos que curarte cuanto antes!

-nnggg- ella negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba para hablar y respirar correctamente, Chichi podía notar como sus energías casi la habían abandonado por completo. Pero su orgullo le gritaba que prefería morir antes de que el saiyajin que la traiciono se la llevase a ningún sitio. –nn-noo, dé-déjame…

Goku la miró sumamente preocupado, e hizo caso omiso de sus palabras mientras se llevaba dos dedos a la frente y buscaba con desesperación el Ki de Dende. Cuando por fin lo encontró segundos después, sonrió de alivio, y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

Vegeta miró como los dos se esfumaron de su rango de visión. Había algo que no le encajaba. Debajo de su pie, estaba un dañado Cell, él no lo iba a matar, el príncipe saiyajin quería que este insecto se hiciese lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un reto en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue la fácil captura de la molesta hembra. Era como si ella hubiese querido eso…

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó mordazmente dando a entender que no estaba para bromas.

-no se a que te refieres- dijo Cell, riéndose, mientras la sangre goteaba por la comisura de su boca. Vegeta perdió su poca paciencia y lo pateó mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

-ahggg ¡no se ni para que pierdo mi tiempo de esta forma!- se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dende, por favor, dime que se va a poner bien- prácticamente rogó Goku.

Dende no le respondió, estaba muy ocupado empleando a fondo todos sus poderes sobre la fémina. Su curación era mas costosa que con el resto de los humanos, ella parecía tener un sistema inmunológico mas resistente, pero este parecía altamente dañado a causa de las perdidas masivas de células. Lo que lo hacía mas difícil de curar. Aparte que con las interrupciones de Goku solo conseguía ralentizar y dificultar su labor.

Mirai Trunks entró en la habitación, el sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Goku, entendía su preocupación, pero no podía dejar que interrumpiese de esa forma a Kamisama, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos. El miró brevemente a la hembra saiyajin, la única que conoció en toda su vida. Ella parecía muy dañada, pero se recuperaría, la Chichi de su tiempo había salido de situaciones peores. Y por eso a lo largo del tiempo comenzó a admirarla. Rápidamente sacó su mirada de su pequeño cuerpo, sin poder evitar un ligero rubor, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su preocupado marido.

-Goku- lo llamó seriamente, dando miradas furtivas a su esposa. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué ocurre, Trunks?- le preguntó con desgana, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, deja a Dende trabajar para curar a tu esposa- Goku suspiró y salió de la habitación cabizbajo. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la plataforma, contemplando las estrellas. Trunks no pudo evitar transportarse hacia su pasado, que para otros era el futuro. -¿sabes?, Cada vez que miro una noche como esta, una noche sin luna, no puedo evitar recordar un trágico acontecimiento…

Goku lo miró expectante, sabía que Trunks estaba recordando su pasado, y él asintió animándole a continuar la historia… Trunks sonrió nostálgicamente, ya iba siendo hora de que Goku se diese cuenta un poco de la fortaleza de su propia esposa. Pero él cambiaría la historia lo suficiente como para mantener la identidad de Chichi bien oculta.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije como murió Gohan?- Goku frunció el seño con un poco de aprensión, pero asintió. –en realidad, yo no fui el último saiyajin que quedó para defender el planeta… había otra mas.

-¿otra?- Goku no sabía que le sorprendía mas, que fuese SAIYAJIN, o UNA saiyajin -¿Quién?- preguntó impaciente. Trunks negó.

-Tú no la conoces- _no exactamente_, agregó para si mismo. –ella, junto con Gohan, me enseñaron a pelear y a sobrevivir. Esa saiyajin era increíble, pero como todos los saiyajines, su orgullo no le permitió estarse quieta, quería venganza a cualquier costo. Recuerdo que su última noche sobre la tierra se parecía a esta, así de oscura… como olvidarlo- dijo amargamente.

**Flashback**

-Gohan…- Mirai Trunks no sabía como continuar… era tan duro dar una noticia así a una madre que lo había perdido todo.

-¡Gohan '¿Qué?'!- Gritó ella agarrándolo de la camisa desesperadamente, acercándolo –por favor, Trunks, ¡dímelo!- su voz era inestable. Ella _quería_ saber que ocurrió con su niño… y a la vez prefería su ignorancia.

-Lo siento, Chi-chan- dijo él, apenado. La saiyajin no necesitaba oír mas, ella retrocedió lentamente mientras se cubría la boca para evitar gritar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Su corazón se rasgo, todo era una terrible pesadilla.

-¡N-No! ¡MIENTES! Trunks, dime que es una broma ¡una broma cruel!

-yo nunca jugaría de esta forma contigo, sensei.- Trunks miró anonadado como uno de los pilares de fortaleza de su vida se desmoronaba delante de sus ojos. La fortaleza que demostró tener la saiyajin a lo largo de los años, se hizo trizas en un mar de lagrimas y desesperación. –Chi-chan, a tu hijo no le gustaría verte así…

-¡él me mintió!, Dijo que nunca se jugaría la vida delante de los malditos androides, ¡ayudaría a los pocos humanos que quedan a reconstruir sus vidas! No esto… ¡no puede ser cierto!

Trunks se arrodillo a su lado, para estar a su altura –él fue un héroe, Chi-chan, y murió como tal. Los androides habían descubierto el laboratorio de mi madre y no podía permitir que lo destruyeran…- él fue interrumpido cuando noto como los brazos de la saiyajin lo envolvían en su abrazo desesperado.

-Lo-lo sé- dijo ella –Lo sé, Trunks. Mi pequeño siempre fue un héroe, y murió honoradamente. Ahora…- se alejó de él lentamente, poniéndose de pie –ahora me toca a mi vengar su muerte.

-¡¿Qué?!- Trunks no daba crédito a lo que oía-... ¡no puedes estar en lo cierto!, ¡Ellos te mataran!

-lo sé, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí, ya muerta por dentro, mientras los acecinos de mi hijo andan sueltos. Mi orgullo saiyajin no me lo permite, y el de madre tampoco.

Trunks la miro callado. Ella estaba en lo cierto, no podía detenerla. Pero tampoco quería que se marchase, aparte de su madre, ella fue la única mujer de su vida, la mas luchadora, y la admiraba increíblemente por ello. Ella era su sensei. Pero lo peor de todo, era que a lo largo de los años, Trunks fue desarrollando confusos sentimientos por ella. Sentimientos que ni él logró comprender. Sabía que si hubiera conocido a su padre, lo habría admirado de la misma forma que a ella.

-Ve, y cumple con tu destino, pero no te olvides patearles bien el culo antes- dijo él simplemente, dándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Chichi asintió sonriendo también, y le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida, ella nunca se caracterizó por ser suave y cariñosa.

Ella misma le dijo, que en tiempos de guerra ella se parecía mas a su padre y abuelo; a Raditz, y Bardock.

En la noche oscura, sin luna, y pocas estrellas. La saiyajin se paseaba tranquilamente por la calle. Respirando sus últimos instantes de tranquilidad. En el ambiente casi podía oler la sangre derramada de su hijo, lo que causo que la ira se apoderara de ella.

-Hijo, pronto nos veremos- dijo mirando fijamente hacia el firmamento oscuro –Goku… también te veré a ti- no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su último pensamiento.

-Valla, valla. Parece que la vieja salió sola de su madriguera.- Chichi miró enrabiada a la androide rubia, sabiendo que su hermano gemelo no debía de estar muy lejos.

-Puede que sea mas mayor que tu, pero el envejecimiento de mi especie es muy distinta que la de los terrícolas. Tu pareces mas vieja que yo, jajaja- le dijo con sorna, solo para aumentar el enfado de la reina del hielo rubia.

-¡AGGGRRR! ¡Pagaras con sangre tus osadas palabras!

-hermana, ¿Qué curre?- llegó A-17, contemplando divertido el enfado de su hermana gemela, solo para después mirar deseosamente a la saiyajin. –pero si es Chi-chan.

-¡no te permito que me llames así!

-jajaja, ahora mismo no estas en posición para ordenarnos nada, Chi-chan…

-déjamela a mi, hermano, ¡yo disfrutare mas matándola!

-sí, pero a mi me gustaría disfrutarla primero- las dos hembras no pudieron evitar arrugar la nariz con desagrado por el comentario.

-no pensaras acostarte con _esa._

-¡ja! ¡Prefiero morir!- escupió valientemente la saiyajin.

-como tu quieras- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros –tu hijo nos dio mucha guerra, espero que tu hagas lo mismo- Chichi lo miró con un tick en el ojo apenas le mencionaron a su hijo. A-17 le lanzó una gran ráfaga de energía que la saiyajin no tardó en esquivar. –parece que también te resistes a tu muerte, me gusta.

-¡Vete al infierno!- gritó ella cargando contra él en una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, su incesable ritmo aumentaba por segundos. Pero el androide solo se reía mientras esquivaba todos sus pedrosos ataques, tenía que admitir que con esta saiyajin tenía que estar bien alerta. Chichi gritó de rabia cuando vio que sus golpes solo le rozaban.

-ha ha ha ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿estas cansada?- para la sorpresa de los androides, Chichi le encesto un fuerte derechazo, y aprovechando la conmoción de una patada lo mandó contra el suelo. Rompiéndolo y dejando un gran cráter en el.

-es un idiota- resopló A-18, pero Chichi no le hizo caso.

El polvo se disipo revelando a un muy enfadado androide A-17. –por esto, tu muerte va a ser mas dolorosa y humillante que la de cualquier otro habitante de este apestoso planeta.

-¿crees que te temo? ¡Solo eres un montón de chatarra con complejo de Dios!- ataco verbalmente la saiyajin –seguro que para vencerte no tengo que hacer mas que apretar un botoncito, jajaja- dijo ella apropósito para enfadar mas al androide de pelo negro.

De pronto, A-18 la agarro por detrás y juntó sus manos en su espalda. –ahora pagarás por todo lo que dijiste.

-no lo creas- Chichi giró su cuello hasta encontrarse con su cara, y la escupió con desprecio. –ahora si.

A-17, comenzó a golpear su estomago con diversas patadas y combos, pero no sacó ningún grito de dolor de la fémina saiyajin. Aún así, Chichi se estaba debilitando mas y mas a causa de los golpes, por no mencionar que llevaba años sin comer decentemente. Lo que era un gran punto en su contra.

Chichi se sacudió fuertemente del agarre de la androide, y rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara a su hermano, demostrándoles que todavía podía dar guerra. A-17 grito de furia y la agarro ésta vez él, llevándola hacia el suelo e impactándola contra el.

Sus costillas resonaron, indicando que algunas de habían roto, y otras fracturado. Chichi tragó su grito de dolor, y vio como el androide comenzó a retorcer sus brazos hasta quebrarlos completamente, y que sus huesos manchados de sangre saliesen a la superficie. Dejándolos inutilizables.

Ella comenzó a darle débiles patadas, mientras la sangre emanaba de su boca con cada respiración pesada que daba. Podía notar como sus costillas rotas perforaron sus pulmones encharcándolos de sangre. Su final estaba cerca.

Por un momento, sus ojos viajaron al cielo desesperadamente en busca de la luna llena, pero no había rastro de ninguna luna. Lo que descartaba rápidamente su posible transformación en Oozaru. A no ser que hiciese su propia luna artificial, una técnica que aprendió de Turles… pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para ello.

-Eres… un… monstruo- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, mientras su vista se iba y venía del negro como un foco.

-¿monstruo?, Jajaja, me gusta como suena eso, pero si yo lo soy… significa que tu también lo eres, Chi-chan ¿crees que no se a que se dedicaban todos los saiyajins? tu hiciste esto cientos de veces… destruir formas de vida menos complejas que tu. O al menos eso creías.

Ella gruño, pero no pudo discutir, estaba en lo cierto… ella_ fue_ un monstruo, y al igual que los androides, la pelinegra fue "educada" y/o "creada" para esto.

Y esta tenía que ser su muerte, a manos de otro "monstruo". Chichi cerró los ojos lentamente mientras el frío se apoderaba de ella y aceptaba su fin.

**Fin del Flashback**

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la cara de Goku, en sus ojos se desbordaba la admiración y la devoción por esa "desconocida" saiyajin.

-ella, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó expectante. Trunks tragó fuerte mientras se sentía en un incomodo aprieto.

-ella… ella, se llamaba… Chibi- dijo rápidamente, y no pudo evitar golearse mentalmente por ello. ¿Chibi? ¡¿Qué clase de nombre era ese para su sensei?!, Pero también tenía que admitir que él la llamaba a veces de esa forma para molestarla un poco.

-¿Chibi?- preguntó Goku excéntrico.

-Sí.

-¡me gusta ese nombre!- dijo riéndose, pero de pronto su mirada se oscureció –ella murió vengando a mi hijo, fue muy valiente… pero ese debía de ser mi trabajo, esa tenía que ser mi muerte, no la de ella.

-no podías hacer nada, Goku- Trunks lo miraba de reojo, analizando sus expresiones. No podía sentirse más orgulloso, había conseguido lo que se propuso. Que Goku, de algún modo, sintiese una gran admiración hacia Chichi, aunque no sepa que es hacia ella… pero aún así contaba. –Como tu dijiste, Chibi fue muy valiente, y le doy gracias por ello- dijo levantándose del suelo, y marchándose para dejar a Goku a solas con sus pensamientos.

El saiyajin de pelo alborotado miro hacia el nirvana negro, su sonrisa carismática se abrió paso por su cara. –Muchas gracias, Chibi. Se que tu mantuviste la tierra a salvo hasta el último segundo de tu vida, y supongo que tu serías la que mejor me comprendería, jajaja.

-¡Goku!- Dende salió corriendo contento para darle las buenas noticias a su amigo. Goku se puso de pie rápidamente, alarmado.

-¿Qué ocurre Dende? ¡¿Cómo esta Chi?!

-me alegra decirte que ella se esta recuperando exitosamente. Su esposa es muy fuerte.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!- vociferó contento mientras entraba corriendo al palacio de Kamisama para buscar a su esposa. –¡Chiiiii!- él abrió la puerta casi tirándola abajo para encontrarse con la pequeña estampa de su esposa dormida sobre la cama. El saiyajin sonrió aún mas y corrió a su lado, arrodillándose frente a la cama y capturando sus dos pequeñas manos entre las suyas que eran mucho mas grandes. Se veía hermosa, Goku no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente aliviado al ver que estaba bien. -Parece que te encanta asustarme, Chi- dijo él con un poco de reproche y humor en sus palabras.

-Goku, déjala descansar, le acabo de dar una semilla del ermitaño, pero todavía tiene que reposar para recuperar completamente sus energías- le regaño suavemente Dende desde la puerta de la habitación, y después se marcho.

Goku, como siempre, no le hizo mucho caso, e hizo a su esposa a un lado de la cama, para tener lugar y poder acostarse a su lado. Sabía que Gohan debía de estar muy preocupado en su casa, pero él regresaría para darle las buenas noticias mañana a primera hora… y de paso contarle la genial historia de la valiente saiyajin cuyo nombre era tan extraño… _Chibi_…

Chichi se movió un poco entre sueños, acercándose mas a Goku y murmurando algo inaudible. Él sonrió y le besó delicadamente los labios, para después pasar al resto de la cara besando varias veces su frente, mejillas, mentón, y cuello.

-buenas noches, Chi- Goku la abrazó apretándola contra su cuerpo que era varias veces mas grande que el suyo. Ella suspiró mientras se acurrucaba mas cerca de él. No había duda, ella parecía tan delicada, tan frágil e indefensa. Goku no la abrazaba con fuerza por miedo a que se rompiese como una hermosa figurita de cristal. No había duda de que la quería.

Ella era la única que conseguía preocuparlo de sobre manera.

Ella era la única capaz de asustarlo.

Ella siempre sería la única que temiese.

Ella era la única capaz de sorprenderlo.

Ella era la única capaz de amarlo incondicionalmente.

Ella era la única que prepara todos sus alimentos preferidos.

Elle era su heroína, ella era su Chibi, ella era su todo. Y por eso la amaba tanto.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno, malo, muy bueno, muy malo, genial, horrible? POR FAVOR, HÁGANMELO SABER jajaja :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… R&R ;)**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	10. ¿Mal Entendidos o Perfectas Mentiras?

**Capitulo: 10**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad**_**: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios a: tearsofroses, Hakura-love, Hinio Yama-Chan, Evil Angel of Darkness, Ivymon, Kiara, Silent fan D, carolucha, aio hyuuga, Maaria Smith, lucia, ale1008, (y un comentario "Guest") muchas gracias por sus revisiones :D**

**La verdad es que me gusta mucho de que a pesar de todas las dificultades que están teniendo Goku y Chichi, sigan apoyando la historia como siempre y la sigan leyendo jajaja eso me hace muy feliz *w***

**Y para las personas que se hagan muchas preguntas acerca de estos últimos y extraños acontecimientos, no se preocupen, recibirán todas las respuestas muy pronto… aunque he visto que hay personas que se acercan mucho a la verdad como caro…jeje… pero mejor me callo ;)**

**Solo quiero aclarar que a pesar de todo lo que sucede, esta historia seguirá siendo un Goku/Chichi por los siglos de los siglos… pero no pienso descartar triángulos amorosos que en mis historias siempre aparecen ;) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal para… ¿malentendidos?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vegeta se encontraba, como siempre, en su sala de gravedad. La calma imperaba por todas partes, últimamente la hembra humana de pelo azul estuvo mucho mas tranquila… es decir, ya no lo molestaba tanto. Antes no podía entrenar durante mas de dos horas seguidas sin que la mujer le interrumpiese con sus tonterías de que estaba preocupada por su salud, o que simplemente quería sexo. A lo último nunca se negaba.

Pero desde hacía un par de semanas ya no era así. Por un lado era un alivio para el príncipe de los saiyajines, lo último que necesitaba ahora era interrupciones… pero era extraño. Había algo que no le encajaba, él siempre fue muy perspicaz, y sabía que la fémina le ocultaba algo… algo que pensaba descubrir fuera como fuera.

Vegeta perdió la concentración de sus ejercicios, y cayó al suelo notando como la gravedad mayor de 500 a la standard lo aplastaba. Él gruño con rabia.

-maldita mujer- farfullo mientras se levantaba costosamente del suelo y apagaba la gravedad. El saiyajin agarro una toalla y una botella de agua mientras salía de la sala.

Lo primero que escucho fueron los incesantes gritos del mocoso, y vio como un montón de robots domésticos corrían hacia su cuarto para calmar a la criatura. Algo que no le agrado en absoluto, se suponía que este era el trabajo de Bulma. No el de un montón de chatarra. Seguro que el hijo de Kakarotto nunca estuvo en brazos de un robot, sino en los de su madre. Como debía de ser en todos los planetas, incluso en el suyo.

-Vegeta- la voz sorprendida de Bulma hizo que él se girase hacia ella. La científica de pelo azul lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante. –parece que has decidido darte un descanso por fin.

-eso no es asunto tuyo, mujer- dijo con su mal humor de siempre. Bulma frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la grosería de la realeza saiyajin.

Vegeta miró el bolso que llevaba su mujer, era mas grande de lo normal, lo que significaba que se iba por unos días a algún sitio. No le importaba mucho, pero aún así tenía curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vas, mujer?

-Te dije mil veces que me llamases Bulma, ¡no mujer!- ella dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse. Vegeta sonrió, le encantaba hacer que perdiese la paciencia. –por si no lo sabías, Chichi esta muy mal. Me voy con ella para comprobar que este bien. –dijo ella, pero se extraño cuando captó la intención de Vegeta, Bulma estaba segura de que el príncipe se iría antes de que terminase su explicación. Pero no fue así.

-¿sabes lo que ocurrió?, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto, Vegeta?!... solo se que fue víctima de Cell, pero Goku-san la salvó. Y me lo dijo Gohan, que también esta allí con ella.- ahora si, Vegeta se había largado antes de que ella terminase de hablar. Bulma suspiró con rabia y se fue también agarrando una capsula con su nave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?- preguntó Gohan, que estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza de su madre sobre las piernas.

-Su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio están aumentando gradualmente, no tardará mucho mas en despertar- informó A-18 que también estaba en la habitación. Goku había salido hace un rato para entrenar junto a Piccolo, Krillin y Trunks. Pero les dijo que le avisasen ante cualquier mejora en Chichi. A-18 se negó ha hacerlo, se podía decir que a ella no le agradaba demasiado el saiyajin. Pero por suerte su hijo se mostró mucho mas "cordial". –todavía hay algo que no me encaja, ¿Qué hacia ella en el desierto?

-No puedo responderte a eso, últimamente siento que ni conozco a mi propia madre- respondió Gohan mirando por la ventaba de la habitación fijamente. Él no parecía enfadado por ese hecho, lo que le pareció un poco sorprendente a la androide.

Chichi fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con la cara de su hijo. Gohan al verla despertar, rió de felicidad y la abrazo con fuerza, dejándola un poco aturdida, pero feliz también.

-¿Qué- qué pasó?- preguntó ella incorporándose un poco en la cama.

-pensábamos que tú nos dirías eso- dijo la androide apoyándose en un rincón de la habitación.

Chichi cerró los ojos intentando acordarse de todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero era todo tan borroso, era como si su propio cerebro intentase ocultarle algo…

-mama, ¿Estas bien?- Chichi asintió lentamente, ella estaba bien, ¿Por qué no debía de estar bi…? En ese momento, entro Bulma en la habitación, alegrándose mucho por ver a la saiyajin despierta.

En cambió Chichi la miró fijamente, y un montón de recuerdos de anoche comenzaron a invadirla; tantas escenas, tantos sonidos… e incluso olores… eran nauseabundos. De pronto, se acordó de todo.

–mama, ¿mama?... ¡mama!- Gohan la llamaba una y otra vez intentado que vuelva en si.

De pronto, un gruñido comenzó a retumbar en la habitación, era intimadamente, y procedía de la pelinegra que miraba mortalmente a la que era su mejor amiga. Gohan miro preocupadamente entre Bulma y su madre, A-18 solo se mantuvo en su posición de brazos cruzados. Ahora la rubia estaba segura de que había pasado algo. Su instinto nunca la falló antes.

-¿Chichi?- Bulma retrocedió, no entendía lo que sucedía. Pero algo le decía que tenía que salir corriendo de aquí. Los gruñidos se hicieron mas graves y sobrenaturales, logrando que hasta todos los hombres que estaban entrenando afuera los escuchasen.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Krillin con un notable miedo en su voz. Goku no le respondió, no sabía por que, pero estaba seguro de que ese gruñido era de su esposa.

-Será mejor que vallamos- dijo esta vez Trunks mirando fijamente a Goku. Una estela comenzó a brillar en el cielo y se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Trunks reconoció enseguida el Ki -¿Papa?, ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

OoOoO

Gohan tenía agarrada a su madre de los brazos no dispuesto a dejarla marchar hasta que se calme –¡¿Qué ocurre, mama?!- él nunca la había visto tan enfadada antes. Lo único que podía gesticular la pelinegra eran gruñidos salvajes y enfadados, ni una sola palabra.

-AGHHHHHH, Bulma, grrrrrrrr- sus ojos se oscurecieron aun mas, aterrorizando a la peliazul.

-¡Chichi!, ¡¿Qué rayos te esta pasando?!- Gritó Bulma reuniendo todo el valor que pudo.

-¡Chichi!- Goku entro como un relámpago al cuarto de su esposa. Una parte de él se relajo al verla bien, pero otra se preocupó al ver que estaba tan enfadada.

-Papa… no la podré contener mas- dijo Gohan apretando los dientes ante toda la fuerza que tenía que hacer para sujetar a su madre.

-Gokuuuuuuuuu aaaggghhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rr- Goku no pudo evitar retroceder ante ese gruñido de su propia esposa, parecía un animal salvaje. El miró hacia su derecha en busca de ayuda, solo para encontrase a Vegeta, que estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados, parecía que disfrutaba al ver esta escena.

Piccolo ayudó a Gohan a retener a su madre, todos estaban muy confusos ante esta reacción por parta de la fémina. Trunks habría jurado que vio espuma escapar de la comisura de su boca. Nunca había visto a Chichi tan enfadada, y parecía que Gohan y Piccolo no daban a vasto, así que decidió ayudar intentando agarrarla de las piernas.

Chichi miraba a Goku y Bulma mientras su visión se iba volviendo roja del enfado. Su cola oscilaba con furia intentando liberarse de la prisión de cinta aislante, pero estaba demasiado atrapada. Ella comenzó a gruñir mas fuerte que antes provocando que la habitación temblase. Ella tenía sed de sangre y venganza.

Vegeta no podía evitar sonreír, no sabía por que estaba tan enfadada. Pero las expectativas de una buena lucha pronto eran muy grandes, solo si el idiota de Kakarotto no se interponía entre ellos.

-¡Soltarla!- gritó él, sin borrar su sádica sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Estas loco?!- Goku no dio crédito a lo que oía, se notaba que Vegeta nunca fue testigo de uno de los enfados monumentales de Chichi. Y él había tenido suerte de salir vivo anteriormente.

-¡Cállate, Kakarotto! ¿No querías luchar contra ella para ver su fuerza? ¡Esta es la oportunidad! Jajaja

Goku miró a su esposa un poco pensativo, parecía que Trunks, Gohan y Piccolo no resistirían mas a la furia saiyajin. Solo él, o incluso con la ayuda de Vegeta, la retendrían.

-Esta…bien- admitió el saiyajin de pelo alborotado. Todavía quería saber por que estaba tan enfadada, pero eso lo averiguaría después. -¡Soltarla!

No hizo falta que lo dijese dos veces. Fue Chichi la que se soltó, dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Piccolo, un codazo en la entrepierna a Trunks, y apartando a su hijo en shock. Ella no dañaría a Gohan nunca.

Chichi corrió hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante, pero Goku y Vegeta ya se habían convertido en super saiyajin y la habían atrapado entre los dos para sacarla a fuera, no querían destrozar el palacio de Dende… bueno, a Vegeta eso no le importaba.

Una vez fuera, continuaron reteniéndola, Goku la agarraba de los brazos y Vegeta de las piernas. Chichi se retorcía y sacudía fuertemente complicándoles el trabajo.

-¡Kakarotto, yo lucharé contra ella primero!

-¡no!- se negó el otro saiyajin, que estaba un poco emocionado.

Pero Chichi se consiguió escapar del agarre de los dos y se lanzó sobre Goku, no sin antes darle una patada a Vegeta, enfadándolo.

Chichi comenzó a golpear a Goku en el pecho mientras este retrocedía, tenia que admitir que los goles de su esposa eran bastante dolorosos. Vegeta corrió hacia ella y le devolvió la patada en el estomago provocando que retrocediese un poco, gruñendo.

-¿Dolido?- se burló él.

-aggh! ¡Cállate!- ella le golpeó en el mentón antes de volver con Goku que estaba a punto de atacar a Vegeta por dañar a su esposa.

-¡Chichi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- preguntó esquivando sus ataques.

-¡Como te atreves a preguntarme eso! ¡Nunca te perdonare lo que me hiciste!- ella le lanzo un puñetazo que Goku bloqueó con un poco de dificultad. Pero ella contraataco con una patada en las piernas. Chichi se hizo a un lado esquivando los golpes de Vegeta que al final le dieron a Goku. Goku gruño e intentó esquivarlos también y devolverle otros.

A pocos metros, todos estaban casi con la quijada por el suelo viendo el intenso combate a tres bandas.

-¿Cómo una humana esta siguiendo el ritmo de dos super saiyajin?- preguntó Tien Shin Han que acababa de llegar.

-¡MAMA! ¡TEN CUIDADO!- gritaba Gohan preocupado por su madre. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado al verla luchar con tonto frenesí.

-Yo diría que es ella la que esta ganando- Krillin miraba a la esposa de su amigo incrédulo.

-¡¿Por qué todos os fijáis en lo mismo?!- preguntó Bulma indignada. -¡parece que ella me quiere matar! ¡y a Goku también!

-¿Qué le hiciste?- A-18 prácticamente le mandaba dagas con la mirada –me parece extraño esta reacción de su parte. Algo le tuviste que hacer para que se enfadase tanto.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se defendió la peliazul. A-18 solo miró hacia otro lado, ese no era su problema. Y aparte, ella después se lo preguntaría a Chichi, no a Bulma.

-Agghhhh, ¡Goku, ven aquí!- gritaba Chichi al ver enfurecida como su marido se centraba mas en la pelea contra Vegeta. Ella le lanzó una onda de energía a Vegeta que lo pillo con la guardia baja y se lanzó contra Goku. La pelinegra le dio una patada en el estomago, él la agarro del brazo y lo retorció, para después golpearle la cara. Parecía que Goku se metió también en la pelea. En este momento eran tres saiyajines en un campo de batalla. No había sentimientos de por medio.

Vegeta la agarro del cuello en una llave para asfixiarla, pero ella le dio una patada intentando zafarse. Goku le lanzó un golpe de ki a Vegeta para que la soltase completamente, y se dirigió a Chichi con varios combos de puñetazos y patadas que ella esquivaba dificultosamente.

Los tres estaban un poco cansados, sobre todo Chichi, hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba a este ritmo. La adrenalina fluía por su torrente sanguíneo provocando que no sintiese todas sus contusiones y hematomas. Los dos super saiyajines se dirigieron hacia ella, pero Chichi tenía centrada su vista únicamente en Goku. Pero aún así tenía que ir alerta con Vegeta.

Cada uno se puso a un lado de la fémina, y comenzaron a atacarla. Chichi esquivó todos sus golpes notando la ráfaga de viento que dejaban al rozarla peligrosamente. Ella salió de allí antes de que un golpe le acertase, y se colocó detrás de Goku agarrándolo de la cabellera y dirigiendo su cabeza hacia abajo para darle un rodillazo en la nuca. Goku gruño de dolor y Vegeta se rió por eso.

-Jajaja ¡Kakarotto, tu hembra te esta dando una paliza, y eso que eres ahora un super saiyajin!- Goku volvió a gruñir. Él estaba siendo un poco suave con ella. Pero ahora los juegos terminaron.

-¡Acabaré contigo!- le dijo su esposa, Goku se sorpredió por el comentario. Pero se dirigió hacia ella sin decir nada, Chichi se centró en Vegeta intentando golpearlo. Vegeta la esquivó, pero en el último momento ella le consiguió dar un revés en el cuello dañándolo bastante. Parecía que Chichi sabía perfectamente todos los lugares en donde debía golpear.

Goku la agarró de los brazos, por detrás. Y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo, prácticamente rompiendo la plataforma. Cayendo muy cerca de donde se encontraban Gohan y los demás.

-¡casi nos mata!- gritó Bulma que estaba detrás de Krillin. A-18 miraba preocupada el cráter donde cayó su amiga, luchando internamente por no ir allí y darle una paliza a los dos saiyajines.

-¡MAMA!- gritó Gohan preocupado y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba. En ese momento, Chichi se levantó del suelo gruñendo ferozmente, ¡no pensaba perder esta vez!

-¡Gohan, no te metas en esto!- dijo sin mirarlo fijamente. Su vestido estaba prácticamente destrozado, y una parte de su armadura saiyajin de elite estaba a la vista, pero por suerte nadie se estaba fijando en eso.

-¡mama! ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó manteniendo la distancia. Chichi asintió, físicamente se sentía mejor que nunca. Pero interiormente nada había cambiado.

La saiyajin miro hacia el cielo, desafiante. Goku le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa, y junto sus dos manos detrás de él.

-KA…ME…HA….

Chichi se quedó en su posición preparándose para el ataque, mientras apartaba a su hijo con una pequeña onda de energía antes de que se interpusiese entre ellos para defenderla.

-ME…

-MAMA NOOOO!- gritaba Gohan con miedo.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- en el cielo, una luz azul segadora se dirigió directamente hacia la saiyajin. Chichi sonrió, mientras preparó un nuevo ataque que le enseño su sensei el otro día. Ella puso sus dos manos delante.

-¡BIG BANG ATTACK!- la energía comenzó a centrarse en sus manos y salió disparada hacia el Kamehameha de Goku. Goku miró estupefacto el ataque de su esposa, ¿ese no era un ataque firma de Vegeta?, él miró al príncipe saiyajin que solo se reía con maldad, casi parecía animar a su esposa. Lo que le confundió mas.

Los dos ataques se reunieron en el cielo. Justo en medio de ellos. Luchando por ganar terreno y vencer a su contrincante. Chichi gritó mas fuerte mientras trataba de aumentar su ki.

Goku gruño, él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, él era un super saiyajin, y no perdería contra una humana, aunque fuese su esposa. El saiyajin centró su ki todavía mas mientras su ataque comenzó a ganar un terreno considerable.

Chichi vio que él estaba a punto de ganar si continuaba así. Ella negó con la cabeza, la victoria seria suya, y de nadie mas. La saiyajin encubierta aumentó su ki, solo para después dejar su ataque. La pelinegra bajo los brazos velozmente finalizando el "big bang attack", todos jadearon al ver eso.

-¡¿esta loca?!- gritó Piccolo.

-¡hay que estarlo para luchar contra dos super saiyajines!- lo corroboró Krillin.

Antes de que el Kamehameha llegase hasta donde esta ella. Chichi se hizo a un lado rápidamente, esquivando por pocos metros la honda glacial de Goku. Ella sonrió ante su suerte, la fémina al principio dudaba que lo consiguiera esquivar completamente. Pero ahora era mucho mas rápida gracias a su entrenamiento.

Chichi voló hacia arriba donde estaba Goku, todavía centrado en su ataque. Y le golpeó en la espalda, obligándolo a abandonar su kamehameha.

-¿Sorprendido?- le preguntó mordaz. Goku sonrió.

-En realidad no- de dijo para enfadarla.

-¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!- Chichi le dio una patada en el estomago agarrándolo por sorpresa. Parecía que Goku nunca habría esperado esta demostración de fuerza por su parte, así que ella utilizó esto como el factor "sorpresa" para poder ganar. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, de una patada lo mando al suelo. Ella bajo también volando velozmente y se posiciono de pie a medio metro de distancia de donde cayó su marido.

La pelinegra sabía que esta lucha podía durar así durante todo el día, pero no continuaría. Ella le hizo besar el suelo, por lo tanto lo tomo como una victoria.

-Te odio, y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida- le dijo simplemente y salió volando a gran velocidad lejos de allí… dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

Goku reaccionó apenas escucho la declaración de su propia esposa. Esas palabras le dolieron mas que cualquier golpe que recibió hoy de ella, o en toda su vida. Él se levanto lentamente, no había oído mal… su propia esposa le dijo que lo odiaba, y que quería que desapareciese… algo no iba bien. Nada bien.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Gohan dirigiéndose hacia su padre, él también escucho lo que dijo su madre -¿Por qué mama te odia como dijo? ¿Por qué me ocultan todo lo que ocurre?- preguntó indignado.

El resto, excepto Vegeta, decidieron pasar a dentro con Kamisama, no querían meterse en discusiones familiares.

-No lo sé, Gohan- le respondió Goku.

-¡Entonces piensa! Mama nunca te a odiado a pesar de todo lo que hiciste… ¿Por qué ahora si?- Goku solo se quedo callado, meditando. Él quería hablar ahora con su esposa, pero sabía que en estos momentos ella estaría demasiado enfadada como para poder intercambiar unas simples palabras… Chichi tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte. Gohan suspiró cuando vio que no recibiría ni una palabra de su padre. Él también entro con los demás, ya que sabía al igual que su padre, que ahora no podría intentar hablar con su progenitora.

Goku miró a Vegeta interrogante, la pregunta estaba demasiado clara "¿Cómo aprendió su Chi el "Big Bang Attack?" claramente Vegeta tenía algo que ver.

-¿Qué estas mirando, Kakarotto?- le preguntó el príncipe con sorna. -¿tampoco crees que tu propia esposa te dio una paliza?- Goku negó con la cabeza… él no estaba pensando en eso exactamente.

-¿Cómo supo ella sobre la técnica "Big Bang Attack"?... ese es un ataque tuyo Vegeta… a no ser que…- Goku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba. Vegeta se rió al ver su expresión.

-Parece que has aprendido a pensar, Kakarotto. Yo he estado entrenando a la arpía. Ella tiene mucho potencial, y sería un desperdicio que lo malgastase como estaba haciendo antes.

-Pero… yo le ofrecí antes que entrenase conmigo. Además, ¡por que quieres entrenarla tú!, ¡¿Tienes algún tipo de intención sobre ella?!- preguntó Goku muy enojado, levantándose del suelo.

-jajaja, no me hagas reír Kakarotto. Puedes quedarte para ti solo a esa horrenda hembra. ¡Y mis motivos para querer entrenarla son míos!

-¡Pero ella es MI esposa! ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella bajo ningún concepto! ¡O sino…

-¿O sino que, Kakarotto?- se burló el príncipe. Parecía que Kakarotto se mostraba muy territorial con su hembra.

-O sino te arrepentirás- le dijo oscuramente. Vegeta solo se rió, ¿esa era su amenaza?, No le dio miedo. El saiyajin más mayor se fue de allí riéndose dejando al otro muy enfadado atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi entró rápidamente a su casa, ella solo vino para buscar un objeto. Y ese era su rastreador. La saiyajin solo necesitaba eso en estos momentos, ella no podía soportar seguir conviviendo con el traidor de su marido. Así que se iba a marchar y solo pensaba mantener contacto con Gohan… y con A-18.

Ella se dirigió corriendo a su habitación y saco su rastreador oculto debajo de la cama, lo activó, y se lo colocó rápidamente. Este automáticamente comenzó a rastrear todas las energías mas poderosas de la tierra, y Chichi dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaban a centenares de kilómetros de distancia desde su posición. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, un nuevo objeto rápidamente le llamó la atención. Chichi miró hacia el colorido y puntiagudo coral que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. La verdad es que era bastante bonito como para dejar atrás, ella lo agarró y lo llevó también consigo, sin querer cuando lo sostuvo en su mano volvió a hacerle otro corte. La saiyajin se quejo mientras salía de la casa.

-Parece que todo lo que te gusta termina haciéndote daño- comento la saiyajin sarcásticamente mientras chupaba la sangre de su reciente herida. Chichi miró hacia el cielo pensativa, ¿ahora donde iría?

No podía ir al palacio de Kami por que Goku casi siempre esta ahí.

Definitivamente no a Corporación Capsula… ni quería pensar en los motivos.

Tampoco iría a Kame Hause, terminaría exterminando a todos los pervertidos de aquella isla.

Solo le quedaba un lugar… un lugar en este planeta en donde ella sabía que sería recibida con los brazos abiertos.

-Abuelito…Turles…Lyra…todos…venir pronto…- murmuró tristemente mientras emprendía el vuelo a casa de su padre.

OoOoO

El rey Ox Satan no podía estar mas sorprendido por la inesperada visita de su hija. Cuando llego casi no vio a la Chi que vio semanas atrás, esta era la Chichi que vio por primera vez… mas saiyajin que humana, y se denotaba que arrastraba una extraña oscuridad por dentro.

El rey apenas la vio en la entrada del castillo la invitó a pasar. Ella solo permaneció callada, mientras entraba dándole una pequeña reverencia a su padre en señal de respeto, una costumbre saiyajin.

-Hija mia, ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el rey con cautela cuando las criadas ya les habían servido el te y se habían retirado de la sala para darles intimidad. Chichi suspiró mirando hacia otro lado mientras se hacia atrás en el sillón afelpado.

-Lo siento padre, pero no quiero hablar de ello- él asintió comprensivamente –puedo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro hija, ¡lo que sea!

-¿Pudo quedarme contigo?... prometo que no será mucho tiempo- dijo lo último al acordarse de sus camaradas saiyajines.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- Chichi lo miró de forma inexpresiva, ni siquiera podía aparentar felicidad por la benevolencia de su padre.

-Gracias- mormuró ella mientras se levantaba sin hacer ruido. Ox King la miraba profundamente preocupado, esta no era su Chi de siempre, ella parecía rota. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía como ayudarla… -voy… a mi habitación…

-Descuida, mandaré a unas criadas para que te traigan ropa mas… acorde- Chichi asintió y se marcho rápidamente.

Una vez en su recamara, ella se sentó en la cama mientras tocaba su rastreador intentando tener alguna señal de la nave en donde se encontraban todos. El rastreados comenzó a procesar diversos sonidos agudos molestos para el oído de la saiyajin, mas ella los ignoró y continuó tratando de obtener alguna señal.

Un rato después, ella desistió en el inútil intento y se saco su rastreador. Nadie atendió a su llamado… tal vez estaban muy ocupados. Pero lo más probable es que su rastreador tenga algunas fallas por culpa de la antigüedad. Chichi se acostó en la cama, todavía muy agotada de la anterior batalla.

La en su sangre ya no había mas adrenalina, lo que provocó que comenzase a sentir todas las contusiones de su cuerpo. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y dolor mientras comenzaba a palpar las zonas dañadas. No sabía que se hubiese lastimado tanto. Eso explicaba el gesto de preocupación de su padre cuando la vio llegar. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado y le exigía dormir para recuperar sus energías… pero por mucho que lo intentase no podía hacerlo. No podía conciliar el sueño de ningún modo por que sus pensamientos todavía seguían centrados exclusivamente en su marido Goku… también conocido como Kakarotto, bueno, según Vegeta Ouji. Chichi mordió la almohada destrozándola y esparciendo sus plumas por toda la habitación apenas comenzó a pensar en Kakarotto… es decir, en Goku.

TOC TOC TOC

-Puedes pasar- dijo ella mordaz. Una criada bastante mayor entro, y se quedó increíblemente sorprendida al ver a la joven princesa Ox.

-¿Chichi?- Preguntó ella cerrando la puerta detrás de si. La saiyajin ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla.

-Deje la ropa y márchese.- respondió simplemente. La anciana miró dolida a la joven. La princesa ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla y descubrir que ella era la misma anciana que la descubrió décadas atrás vagando por la montaña Fry sin un rumbo fijo o un lugar donde quedarse. Teek negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiró mientras dejaba la ropa y se marchaba rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la saiyajin miro la ropa mientras se levantaba de la cama… sería mejor ducharse antes de ponerse esa ropa sino la quería ensuciar solo con ponérsela. Chichi dejó el coral multicolor y su rastreador violeta en una mesa al lado de su cama y se fue al baño privado del cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el palacio de Kami todos estaban un poco agitados con los últimos acontecimientos. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, Trunks y Chaoz se mostraban completamente neutrales a lo que acababa de ocurrir y estaban entrenando fuera.

A-18 estaba apoyada en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, y no paraba de mirar fulminantemente a Bulma y Goku… y algunas veces a Krillin por intentar animar a su mejor amigo. Pero no podía impedir que lo hiciese.

Krillin estaba sentado al lado de Goku, ya no sabía que decir o hacer para animarlo…y normalmente era muy fácil de animar. No podía dejar de maldecir a Chichi mentalmente por ábrele provocado tal depresión a su mejor amigo. ¡Ella era su esposa por el amor de Kami!, pero sin embargo ella le dijo que lo odiaba, y que no quería verlo, ¿Qué clase de esposa le decía eso a si marido? por no hablar de que le dio una paliza en algo que parecía mas una lucha de verdad que un simple entrenamiento.

Gohan no estaba, dijo que necesitaba salir para pensar con mas claridad, pero parecía bastante triste también, pero con la diferencia de que él no culpaba para nada a su madre. Algo tuvo que ocurrir, y hasta que no sepa que fue Gohan no dirigiría su odio hacia nade, era lo mas sensato.

Bulma se encontraba despotricando con el pequeño Trunks dormido entre sus brazos. –En serio, ¿Soy la única que se dio cuenta? ¡Estaba completamente loca! ¿La escuchasteis "rugir"? parecía mas un animal que un humano. Por no hablar de que me rugió a mi, ¡a mi! ¿Qué le hice yo? No tiene sentido…

A-18 escuchaba molesta todas la declaraciones de la peliazul -¿de verdad no tiene sentido?- dijo clamadamente por primera vez ganándose la atención de todos, menos la de Goku. Que se encontraba en un rincón con las piernas contra su pecho y la cabeza escondida, parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se defendió Bulma.

-que tal vez hiciste algo, yo no conozco mucho a Chichi, pero sé que ella no se enfada de tal forma por que si…

-¿insinúas que yo hice algo?

-no lo insinúo, ¡lo afirmo!

Dende se mostraba un poco incomodo ante en ambiente tan tenso que se respiraba. De pronto, Goku se levantó, tenía la mirada gacha, y mechones de pelo puntiagudo tapaban sus ojos. El se limitó a salir de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra. Krillin se cuestionó si debía seguirlo o no. Pero optó por dejarlo ir solo.

-¡Pues te equivocas completamente, rubita!- contraatacó Bulma sin darse cuneta de la marcha de su mejor amigo. Ella estaba mas centrada en los ataques de la inteligencia artificial que tenía delante.

-¿Rubita?- A-18 negó con la cabeza… no se quería desviar –no creo que me equivoqué…

-¡pues si lo haces! ¡si ni siquiera sabes que hice yo para "enfadarla" de esa manera! ¡y lo peor de todo es que yo tampoco lo se!... ¡increíble! ¡yo se muchas cosas, MENOS ESTO!- declaró valientemente Bulma poniendo su cara a pocos centímetros de la androide.

-pues mas vale que lo averigües pronto, ella es mi amiga. Y a diferencia de ti, yo _cuido_ a mis amigos.

-¿Crees que yo no lo hago? ¿Qué no estoy preocupada de que Chi este tan enfadada conmigo? ¡Pues te equivocas!- A-18 solo la ignoró mientras salía también de allí. Bulma estaba agitada, ella no paró de recibir ataques de la androide rubia. Todo por algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Trunks se fue despertando al sentir la respiración acelerada de su madre, y le puso una pequeña mano sobre su pecho para calmarla.

-Genial, esto es simplemente genial- dijo Krillin con sarcasmo. –sino teníamos suficiente con Cell, a demás esto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi ya estaba limpia y vestida. La saiyajin decidió que todavía iba a mantener su identidad oculta, ya no quería mas preocupaciones de momento, así que no las iba a buscar. Ella se quitó la cinta aislante que estaba reteniendo su cola de mono, no hacía falta decir que el proceso fue muy doloroso, ahora su cola descansaba tranquilamente alrededor de su cintura, por debajo de su vestido violeta, demasiado corto para su gusto.

Ella estaba un poco mas contenta de que no estaba cubierta de mas sudor y sangre, se sentía un poco mas limpia. Unos ligeros golpes en su ventana le llamaron la atención. Y la saiyajin dirigió su vista hacia allí. Ella jadeó de la sorpresa cuando se halló con la última persona que esperaría encontrar.

-¿Goku?- murmuró ella. En un primer momento ni siquiera lo reconoció. Su cara estaba gacha, y su flequillo puntiagudo la ocultaba en su mayoría. También pudo notar humedad en sus mejillas… eso solo podía ser... Ella negó con la cabeza, imposible, lo saiyajines NO lloraban NUNCA.

-Márchate- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control. Pero ella también estaba demasiado agitada. Goku solo seguía golpeando suavemente su cristal para que le abriese, mientras que Chichi se arrepentía de no haber ocultado su Ki antes para que no la encontrase. -¿no me oíste?, ¡MÁRCHATE! ¡TE ODIO CON MI ALMA! ¡Y TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUERÍA VOLVER A VER EN TODA MI VIDA!- Dijo mientras retrocedía hasta que chocó contra una pared.

Goku continuó golpeando el cristal cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que este no resistió mas y se rompió muy fácilmente ante la fuerza del saiyajin.

-¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Vete de aquí!- Chichi avanzó hacia él. El echo de no poder verle los ojos la ponía nerviosa, este no era el Goku de siempre… este daba miedo. –G-Goku, márchate, no quiero hablar contigo.- dijo ella alterada.

De pronto, Goku la agarro de los brazos suavemente y la acercó a él. Su respiración era muy irregular, pero parecía que intentaba controlarla… aunque fracasaba… miserablemente. –Chichi- dijo casi inaudible. Esta comenzó a forcejear mientras le gritaba todo tipo de obscenidades. Goku la sacudió fuertemente, para callarla. –Chichi- repitió, todavía mas dolido.

-¡Goku, suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes dije!- el solo negó.

-No, no hasta que sepa por que me odias tanto… Chi… yo no hice nada- ella paró y miró hacia arriba, intentando ver en vano sus ojos negros.

-¡¿Y te atreves a decirme eso?!, ¡Fuera de aquí ya! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida! ¡Fuera de mi mente! ¡Fuera de mis memorias! ¡Fuera de mi cuerpo y alma!... quiero… ¡quiero el divorcio! Y antes de que me preguntes… el divorcio es la anulación de nuestro matrimonio. Será como si nunca hubiésemos estado casados.

-P-pero… tu eres mi esposa- dijo intentando acariciarle el pelo. Pero Chichi alejó la cabeza de su tacto, como si le quemase.

-¡Yo no quiero seguir siéndolo! ¡Te odio! ¡Eso significa que ya no te quiero! ¡¿Te entra eso en la cabeza?!- Goku negó.

-Pero yo te quiero, y siempre lo voy a hacer.

-¡MENTIROSO!- él le tapó la boca con la mano y la hizo retroceder hasta que chocó contra la pared, de nuevo.

-Sabes que yo no acostumbro a mentir, Chi. Odio la mentira- dijo Goku, mirándola por primera vez directamente. Chichi se molesto y se puso un poco nerviosa ante el anterior comentario. –Quiero saber por que estas tan molesta… pero se que no me lo vas a decir por que yo lo debería saber- Chichi solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, estos estaban enrojecidos… no había duda… Goku estuvo llorando, ella jamás lo había visto llorar. Su cola lentamente fue saliendo por debajo de la falda de su vestido, parecía que se movía con voluntad propia, por que la saiyajin no se dio cuenta de que su apéndice se enrollo alrededor de la pierna de su marido.

Goku se percató de que algo estaba alrededor de su pierna, pero sus ojos se negaron a abandonar a los de su esposa. No quería ninguna interrupción. En cambio, Chichi se puso a sudar en frío cuando vio lo que hacía su difusa cola de mono, ella rápidamente la sacó de ahí y la volvió a esconder en su vestido mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por tal descuido.

-Chichi… no se que hacer para que dejes de estar enfadada conmigo. No soporto que me odies, no podría vivir con ello- Chichi se sacó lentamente la mano que tapaba la boca. Y la dirigió a su cuello, colocándola justo encima de la marca de mordedura que le hizo Goku días atrás. –Siento haberte echo esto.- dijo Goku cuando noto la gran cicatriz que tenía ella en el cuello.

-…Yo también- murmuró ella –creí que para ti… esto significaba otra cosa. No una simple mordedura. Pero veo que no fue así.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Para que decirlo- declaró Chichi mirando hacia el suelo. A Goku casi se le rompe el corazón al ver la expresión de dolor de su esposa.

-Por favor…- ella suspiró.

-Es una costumbre de los saiyajines… cuando un hombre saiyajin muerde a una mujer en el cuello, o en la clavícula, y viceversa… estos pasan a ser una pareja para toda la vida, hasta la muerte… aunque otros siguen amándose incluso en el mas allá.- Goku acaricio la cicatriz del cuello de Chichi. Eso explicaba que el día en que la mordió sus sentimientos hacia ella no hicieron mas que intensificarse, pero también se preguntó como sabía ella acerca de las costumbres saiyajines. De pronto, Chichi le sacó la mano del cuello.

-Ya dije suficiente, ya no quiero pelear mas por ahora. Por favor, márchate Goku.- Goku negó con la cabeza.

-Chichi, muérdeme.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó ella retrocediendo. ¿Por qué quería que lo mordiese? ¡¿Es que no se enteró de lo que eso significa?! -¡Veo que eres mas idiota de lo que pensé!- dijo ella reviviendo su enfado.

-Si ser idiota significa quererte con cada fibra de mi ser, entonces, ¡soy un gran idiota! ¡el mayor idiota que conocerás!- dijo agarrándola de los hombros. Chichi solo lo miró anonadada, pero se sacudió fuertemente y se caso sus manos de encima.

-Veo que no comprendes nada.- susurró ella con veneno. –Nunca te marcaría como mi pareja…- Goku la interrumpió besándola apasionadamente. Chichi abrió los ojos de para en par en estado de shock, hasta que reacciono y le dio una patada en la entrepierna muy fuerte. -¡Diota!- dijo limpiándose la boca.

Goku jadeó mientras se doblaba por el dolor. Pero no pensaba rendirse, él sabría exactamente lo que le ocurría a su esposa y lo solucionaría. Él lentamente volvió a retomar su compostura.

-Goku… márchate- gruñó Chichi mientras señalaba su ventana rota, y volvió a gruñir cuando pensó que tendría que mandar a que se la cambiasen por otra.

-No…

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? :D Y si he tardado en subirlo lo siento mucho… ñ.ñ es que andaba con muchos proyectos de otras historias que llevo en proceso :D así que se me hace muy difícil actualizar todas mis historias pronto… bueno… como siempre…**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	11. Las pequeñas cosas son lo que cuentan

**Capitulo: 11**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad**_**: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello_PixieGirl_**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a: animedbz, Ivymon, Haruka-love, lucia, aio hyuuga, tearsofroses, Kisame Hoshigaki, ale1008, Nyausi, Evil Angel of Darkness, Hino Yama-Chan, FlowerFly… ARIGATO.**

**La verdad es que con esta historia de momento estoy muy motivada y con las ideas renovadas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, comentan, y las ponen en favoritos jeje ¡Muchas muchas gracias! :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para descubrir que las pequeñas cosas; son lo que cuentan y más afectan**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En todos sus años como científico, Bardock nunca se había sentido mas frustrado que ahora. De todos los planetas en donde se podía encontrar su nieta perdida ¡tenía que ser la tierra!... por Kamisama, solo Chichi escogería ese planeta de todos los planetas de las infinidades de galaxias en el universo. Aunque lo que mas le molestaba era la distancia en años luz en la que se encontraban… había calculado mas de cien mil millones de años luz… pero sabía que ella estaba todavía mas lejos. También le confundió el hecho de que ese planta tenía que estar aparéntamele desierto y/o destruido, ya que unos diez años antes de que ella viajase a la tierra, su hijo Kakarotto fue enviado exactamente allí para exterminar cualquier modo de vida… pero al parecer no fue así. Algo tuvo que suceder… a lo mejor su hijo murió en la tierra por un problema en su nave al aterrizar… esa era la explicación mas lógica que encontraba. Y por eso, decidió no preguntarle a ella sobre Kakarotto.

-Maldita sea- gruño mientras tiraba unos engranajes de la nueva nave al suelo, con furia. Él proyecto parecía no avanzar nada, y él no era un saiyajin de mucha paciencia… sino todo lo contrario.

-Sabe que si pierde la paciencia tan seguido, sensei, jamás terminaremos la nave- dijo Lyra muy cansada entrando al laboratorio con un montón de chips y conmutadores en sus manos. Ella los dejo sobre su mesa, y suspiró… ella, Bardock… y Turles, eran los que mas se preocupaban por tener a Chichi con ellos. Parecía que el resto de saiyajines de la nave, y otras especies más, les traía sin cuidado la existencia de otra sayajin… y en realidad era así… Pero estos dos científicos casi padecían de insomnio al intentar terminar la nave cuanto antes.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo… tal vez tardemos una semana en terminarla- dijo Bardock mientras se sentaba.

-Eso es verdad… pero también tenemos que contar el tiempo de desplazamiento de la nave hacia la tierra.

-¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?

-No, lo que soy es realista… ya estoy un poco cansada de tener a Turles preguntándome cada cinco segundos por los avances- dijo ella, riéndose… Lyra sabía perfectamente por que Turles estaba tan "emocionado" ante la búsqueda de la saiyajin, siempre supo que el macho de piel oscura estuvo enamorado de Chichi desde que tan solo eran unos críos. Bardock gruño… él también lo sabía… pero no quería que su nieta andase con nadie.

-¡Bueno, continuemos trabajando!- Lyra sonrió ante los nuevos ánimos de su sensei. Se notaba que Bardock había extrañado más allá de las palabras a su nieta… aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

-Pronto…Chi… pronto- susurró ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oO

Chichi comenzó a temblar por el enfado, ¡¿Cómo que _no_ se quería ir?! ¡No era una maldita sugerencia!

-Goku… ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella cuando noto como su ira se deshinchaba como un globo… al igual que su autoestima… ¿En serio quería que lo personase así de simple? ¡Ella casi nunca perdonaba nada! ¡Y menos esto!

Goku avanzó hacia ella… hasta que sus caras se encontraron a pocos centímetros. Él la quería volver a besar, pero temía que ella reaccionase igual que la última vez. De pronto, Chichi se alejó rápidamente de él… y salió de la habitación. Goku se quedó allí, confuso… la pelinegra había decidido abandonar ella misma la habitación ya que el saiyajin se negaba ha hacerlo por propia voluntad.

Chichi salió corriendo muy rápidamente por los largos y lujosos pasillos de su palacio hacia la salida mas cercana. Una vez fuera, ella entro en pánico y comenzó a hiperventilar, ¿Por qué él se comportaba de esa forma tan fría?... Goku actuaba como si él nunca hubiese hecho nada malo. ¡Mentira! ¡Él cometió la peor de las traiciones! ¡La había engañado con Bulma!... eso era inconcebible… pero sin embargo… su actitud, ¡su maldita actitud!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué eres así Goku?!... ¡¿ESPERAS QUE TE PERDONE?! ¡PUES NUNCA LO HARÉ! ¡COMETISTE UN ERROR MUY GRANDE! ¡Y YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!- Chichi cayó de rodillas en la hierba mientras las tibias lágrimas calían por sus mejillas en un torrente que parecía no tener final. -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!... nunca voy a perdonarte…- La pelinegra estaba tan centrada en su propia miseria, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espiada por el susodicho saiyajin.

Goku casi se siente morir al ver el aspecto de su esposa, él quería arreglar lo que sucedió… pero no sabía como… miró al suelo, pensativo, ¡algo podía hacer!... ya que parecía que tenía toda la culpa de que ella este así. Goku salió volando de allí, decidiendo que de momento la dejaría en paz para que se desahogue… después intentaría aclarar lo sucedido.

Pero la pregunta de: "¿Qué había hecho para provocar esto en ella?" no abandonaba su mente… y solo sabía de una persona lo suficientemente sabia como para ayudarle, aunque lamentablemente esa dicha persona no fuese fácil de encontrar… él saiyan de pelo alborotado tenía sus propias técnicas.

OoOoO

Chichi se secó los ojos con las mangas de su camisa en un gesto infantil mientras se levantaba del suelo. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando de esa forma… pero temía una cosa, cada vez que lloraba… podía sentir como su tristeza era remplazada por la rabia. Rabia que la transportaba mentalmente a la escena de los hechos donde su vida finalizó. Donde Goku le fue infiel con la que era su mejor amiga. Donde su enlace como pareja saiyajin se destruyó… y ella solo quería venganza… pero no como la típica represalia que suelen tomar los humanos en momentos como estos, ella no mantendría relaciones sexuales con Vegeta, que por cierto, no lo haría ni borracha.

Su sangre saiyajin le gritaba por sangre traicionera.

De pronto, una sonrisa sádica y malvada, se asomó en su cara, rompiendo completamente con su esquema de extrema inocencia que se impuso en la tierra para ser aceptada por los débiles humanos. Su sonrisa era la misma que tenía cuando era pequeña, cuando mataba, cuando destruía, cuando jugaba con sus amistades a juegos que los humanos calificarían como bárbaros y atroces… pero que ella los consideraba divertidos ya que fue educada de esa forma. ¡Ella fue educada por saiyajines para ser saiyajin!

-Bulma… tú serás la primera…- susurró seriamente, de forma tétrica… y salió volando hacia el palacio de Dende. Ella decidió que tendría su venganza aunque fuese a costo de su propia vida. ¡Su orgullo fue apuñalado a muerte! ¡Y ella solo lo quería recuperar para poder pasar página de una vez por todas!... si ella decidiera abandonar el asunto, no se podría considerar una saiya de élite de honor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uranai Baba se encontraba descansando sobre su bola de cristal… la vieja hechicera estaba muy aburrida, ella no consideraba a Cell un enemigo por el que tener miedo por su propia vida, así que ni siquiera hacía caso del asunto en la tierra. De la nada, Goku se materializo delante de ella mientras quitaba sus dos dedos de la frente. La hechicera dio un respingo hacia atrás, mientras saltaba fuera de su bola de cristal y caía al suelo en un ruido sordo.

-¡Maldita sea, aprende a llamar!- gritó ella, enfadada.

-Uff, por fin llego… me costó bastante encontrar su Ki- dijo Goku riéndose sin hacer caso de la hechicera. Baba resopló mientras se sentaba y colocaba su bola de cristal en el suelo, en frente de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- prácticamente le ladró al saiyajin. ¡El descaro de ese joven era casi inaceptable! Goku junto sus dos manos rápidamente mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura… era evidente que la buscaba para algún tipo de favor…

-Necesito su ayuda- rogó él.

-No- le respondió simplemente mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-no, no, no.

-Puedo estar así todo lo que haga falta- amenazó Goku. Baba estrecho sus ojos, arrugando más su cara…

-Inténtalo… pero mi respuesta siempre será que no…

42.958 por favores después….

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN!- Grito Baba completamente exasperada, nunca había conocido a alguien tan insistente antes. -¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Dime cualquier cosa que mi bola pueda adivinar! ¡Pero después te largas de mi vista!

-¡Gracias, gracias!- dijo él muy contento ¡fue mas fácil de lo que se imaginó! –solo quiero saber por que mi esposa Chichi esta tan enfadada conmigo…

-¡¿Y me interrumpes para eso?!- a Uranai Baba casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas por el enfado… pero dio un muy profundo suspiro, y comienzo a invocar su bola de cristal… -Solo tienes que mirar fijamente la bola, y ella te dirá que es lo que ocurre exactamente- Goku asintió muy seriamente mientras contemplaba la esfera mágica impaciente.

El la esfera comenzaron a haber diversas imágenes y voces… parecía una fiesta, pero por la intensidad del sonido y otros factores, consideraba que se estaba terminando… de pronto, podo ver a Chichi en la esfera, ella llevaba ese lindo vestido que uso en la fiesta de Bulma… un momento, ¡era la fiesta de Bulma!... ella estaba junto de A-18, y parecía que hablaban de algo…

OoOoO

_Chichi estaba sentada en una silla con 18 a su lado, ambas veían como la mayoría de los invitados se iban. Ahora lo únicos que permanecían allí eran los amigos mas cercanos de la científica de pelo azul, es decir; lo guerreros Z, Dende, Mr. Popo, ellas mismas, y unas pocas personas mas. La rubia estaba tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera con una expresión de máximo aburrimiento en su cara._

_-creo que me voy a ir, Chichi- dijo ella simulando un bostezo, a pesar de que en su condición de androide no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo._

_-y yo…, pero ¿Dónde se metió Goku?_

_-¿no hace mas de media hora de que la mujer peliazul se fue a buscarlo?- Chichi resopló._

_-si, pero al parecer si quieres algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tu misma- dijo levantándose de su asiento, 18 también lo hizo. –nos vemos mañana reina del hielo rubia…_

_-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?- le respondió molesta._

_-lo siento, pero A-18 me parece un nombre muy artificial, mejor pienso en otro, por que el que te di es muy largo- A-18 rodó los ojos y se fue, Krillin al verla salir se fue con ella._

_Chichi comenzó a buscar a Goku por toda la mansión, por algún motivo la marca de su mordedura en la clavícula comenzó a arderle como si la estuvieran marcando con un trozo de hierro candente. Eso solo la preocupo mas, algo le estaba ocurriendo a Goku. Ella comenzó a llamarlo en voz alta, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta a cambio._

_-la próxima vez le pediré a Vegeta que me enseñe a localizar el Ki de la gente, eso si que habría sido útil- se quejo la saiyajin ya cansada de andar en círculos por la lujosa mansión. Ella se sentó en el suelo pensando en posibles lugares donde estaría Goku que ella no registró… pero unos golpes rítmicos le llamaron la intención. Chichi se volvió a levantar y comenzó a seguir esos ruidos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de una habitación. El olor a feromonas y a sexo la invadió, un rubor se extendió por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que era ese ruido. Ella estaba a punto de marcharse, pero en ese momento registró otro olor almizclado. Era de Goku._

_Ella tragó saliva peguntándose por que olía a Goku en esa habitación, y casi podía sentir su cuerpo temblar por el miedo. Bajando su Ki todavía más, Chichi se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, y la abrió. _

_Su respiración se engancho y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al ver lo que ocurría dentro de esa habitación… que ahora comprobaba que era de Bulma. Goku estaba desnudo encima de la que consideraba una amiga suya, moviéndose rápidamente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y gemían tan fuerte que no vieron ni escucharon a Chichi._

_-Aaaammmm, Gokuuuu si, ¡no pares!- gritaba Bulma pasando los brazos por su cuello y rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas haciéndolo profundizar en su interior._

_-¿te gusta?- le pregunto con sorna y aumento su ritmo –tenías razón, en esto eres mejor que Chichi._

_-ahhhhh siii- ella lo besó con pasión, y no tardó en ser correspondida._

_Chichi se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras retrocedía hasta salir completamente de la habitación y su espalda chocó contra la pared del pasillo. Su vista se tornó nebulosa por culpa de las abundantes lágrimas que amenazaban con caer rápidamente, y en su estomago comenzó a sentir las arcadas producidas por el nauseabundo olor de la habitación._

_Ella había sido altamente traicionada por la persona que mas le importaba en todo el universo._

_Sin pensárselo salió corriendo fuera de la mansión y emprendió el vuelo sin un rumbo fijo… solo sabía que quería irse muy lejos de allí._

OoOoO

Uranai Baba finalizo la epifanía de su bola de cristal rápidamente, ella también vio la visión, aunque se mostraba completamente neutral… y había algo más en su mirada, pero era indescifrable.

Por otro lado, Goku estaba casi en la otra punta de la cueva. Su cara de horror absoluto no tenía precio… ¿Cómo?... ¡ahora comprendía perfectamente la actitud de su esposa!

-¡Así que era eso! ¡¿Si la engañaste por que vienes a mi preguntándome por que estaba enfadada?! ¡Es evidente por que lo esta!- Goku negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡Yo… yo no hice eso! ¡Nunca le haría algo así a Chichi!... ¡Y nunca mire a Bulma de esa manera!- Goku comenzó a sentir arcadas al imaginarse a si mismo y a la científica peliazul tendiendo sexo como en la visión de la esfera. Para el saiyajin era algo completamente nauseabundo… ahora no podía evitar sentirse peor ante todo lo que había pasado Chichi, y él solo se hacía el desentendido, ¡ahora estaba claro por que estaba tan enfadada! … pero todavía, una pregunta no hacia más que rondar por su mente; si él _nunca_ hizo eso, ¿Cómo es que ella vio algo así?

-Baba… necesito saber algo más…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos los guerreros Z miraban estupefactos a la esposa de su héroe. Esta mañana, ella había tenido una intensa lucha a tres bandas, pero ahora…, Chichi había vuelto, incluso con más fuerzas que antes… y había algo diferente en su mirada. Casi podían ver en todos sus gestos una ira homicida, pero en estos momentos solo iba dirigida a una persona en especial; a Bulma.

Chichi tenía delante, colocados en fila uno al lado del otro a; Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccolo, y Mirai Trunks… el resto como Vegeta, Gohan y A-18 no se encontraban allí en estos momentos.

-Haceros a un lado si no quieren morir también- dijo ella amenazante, intentando avanzar, pero le era imposible hacerlo si todos se encontraban en esa posición obstaculizándole el paso. ¡Chichi podía oler a kilómetros el perfume de Bulma dentro del palacio! ¡Y nadie le impediría la entrada!

Krillin, Trunks, y los demás, se negaron a moverse, esta no era la Chichi de siempre. Había algo en ella.

-¡No te dejaremos pasar hasta que no te calmes, Chichi!- enfatizó Krillin. Todos saltaron de sus posiciones cuando la hembra saiyajin comenzó a rugir del mismo modo que hizo esa mañana… eso no era una buena señal.

-Parece que te gusta morir, Krillin- dijo ella, con un tono de burla en su voz. Y en una fracción de segundo estaba delante de él clavando su rodilla en el estomago de este, rompiéndole las costillas… el entrenamiento de Vegeta era mucho mas útil de lo que se imaginó… y eso que solo entrenó una vez.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Tien, muy enfadado.

-¡Estas loca!- rugió Piccolo mientras se lanzaba en cima de ella, pero Chichi lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la espalda. El resto, menos Trunks, se lanzaron sobre ella intentando golpearla para reducirla. Pero Chichi demostraba una gran destreza, y los esquivaba con grandísima facilidad. La saiyajin de elite, agarro los dos brazos de Tien, y se los doblo hasta descolocarlos, y posteriormente rompérselos. Él grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

-jajaja, ¡podemos hacer esto mas fácil!... simplemente déjenme pasar.

-¡Nunca!- grito Piccolo y se lanzó sobre ella. Chichi resoplo… solo la estaban atrasando, pero mirándolo por otro lado, esto se podría considerar una especie de entrenamiento para mejorar tan solo un poco sus dotes… como le dijo Vegeta: tenía que aprovechar _todas_ las oportunidades de una buena pelea si quería aumentar su nivel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de mucho insistir, Baba volvió a invocar su bola de cristal… increíblemente no le estaba cobrando ni un mísero zeni por sus servicios. Solo quería que ese molesto saiyajin saliese de su vista cuanto antes… ese era el mejor pago.

-Cuando ya tengas la información que querías te largas- repitió ella, solo para asegurarse de que el cumpliría. Goku asintió frenéticamente mientras miraba la bola mágica fijamente.

Las imágenes volvieron a acumularse en la pequeña bola… hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a tener cierta nitidez…

OoOoO

_-Entrenamiento bajo… ¡¿presión?!- Chichi miró el océano pacífico con recelo, ¿Cómo entrenarían bajo presión en medio del océano? –no quiero contradecirte, Oh gran sensei, ¿pero como…?_

_-¡Silencio!- Chichi cerro la boca abruptamente. -¡no me gustan las preguntas estupidas!- en una fracción de segundo Vegeta estaba justo delante de ella -¡contén la respiración!_

_-¿Qu…?- antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta Vegeta de una patada la mandó al océano provocando un gran cráter en el agua, cuando Chichi choco contra ella, el cráter no tardó en cerrarse tragándose a la saiyajin bajo toneladas y toneladas de agua fría._

_Chichi con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos ignorando la irritación que le provocaba el agua salada, pero lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad absoluta, al parecer los rayos de la luna no podían profundizar mucho en el océano. De pronto, un destello muy grande le llamo la atención, su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho ante el presentimiento de lo que podría ser ese misterioso destello, y también por que notaba que la presión del agua la estaba desorientando y aplastando. El destello blanco fue creciendo mas y mas indicando que se estaba aproximando a ella a velocidades alarmantes. Chichi dio un grito que se propago como varias burbujas saliendo de su boca, y rápidamente comenzó a nadar hacia su izquierda, pero no fue suficientemente veloz, y notó como la ráfaga de ki le golpeó una pierna. Por suerte el daño no fue muy grave, Chichi se toco la zona afectada y solo notó un pequeño corte entumecido por la temperatura tan baja del agua. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, ¡él quería matarla, no entrenarla! Y … ¡un momento! ¿se hizo un corte? Los cortes sangran, y la sangre atrae a los tiburones. Chichi quiso dar otro grito, pero decidió guardar el precioso oxigeno que le quedaba en sus pulmones._

_La oscuridad le impedía ver cualquier cosa, y así no pondría pretejerse de los tiburones. También se mostraba un poco dudosa de formar luz con su propio Ki, eso solo podría atraer mas depredadores, es decir, Vegeta sabría donde esta y seguramente la volvería a atacar. Un fuerte golpe en el hombro la sacó de sus veloces pensamientos, Chichi especuló que se trataba de un tiburón, algo que no le sería muy difícil deshacerse antes de quedarse sin aire._

_Rápidamente la saiyajin nado hacia "eso" que la había golpeado con la intención de matarlo lo mas rápidamente posible, cuando notó una presencia muy cerca de ella ya estaba lista para atacar, pero "eso" se le adelanto y le dio otro golpe muy fuerte en el abdomen. Chichi gimió de dolor perdiendo el poco aire que tenía. La saiyajin agarró con rabia sea lo que sea lo que la había golpeado reconociendo perfectamente que su agresor no era un peligroso tiburón ¡Era peor, se trataba de Vegeta! _

_Chichi casi podía ver en medio de la oscuridad la sonrisa petulante de su príncipe/sensei cuando su identidad se hizo evidente. Rápidamente dio unos manotazos en el agua para alejarse de él y después utilizó el mismo impulso con el que volaba, para ascender, y salir de una maldita vez del agua antes de ahogarse, o mejor dicho, asfixiarse. Cuando ya podía distinguir la superficie gracias a los tenues brillos de la luna, una mano enguantada la agarro fuertemente del tobillo y tiro de ella hacia abajo._

_Vegeta miraba con ira como la saiyajin intentaba escaparse otra vez de su entrenamiento, él no podía entender como Raditz pudo tener una hija tan insolente como esta. Con mucha fuerza la agarro de su fino tobillo y la volvió a llevar a las profundidades, para él no había diferencia, ya que estaba acostumbrado a entrenar bajo presiones todavía mas elevadas que esta gracias a su Sala de Gravedad. El príncipe noto como la saiyajin dejo de luchar fieramente para intentar librarse de su agarre, solo para quedarse quieta, como si estuviese a punto de aceptar su propia muerte, eso no le gustó en absoluto ¡¿pero que clase de saiyajin era esta?! Seguramente Kakarotto la había malacostumbrado con su sobreproteccionismo hacia ella. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció ¿Cómo se atrevía ese inútil de tercera clase a contagiar con idiotez a SU aprendiz?... ¡Un momento! ¿La llamó su aprendiz? Ella no lo era, nunca lo fue, y jamás lo será ¡simplemente no era digna!, Con mucha rabia le dio una patada en su diafragma para alejarla de él, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás prácticamente cortando el agua._

_Chichi notó que sus últimas fuerzas se esfumaron gracias a esa patada final que recibió de su sensei, ella siguió la inercia del golpe hasta que su espalada se chocó fuertemente contra un arrecife. Una parte conciente de ella hizo que su mano derecha agarrase un trozo del arrecife, y que se aferrara a él con sus últimas fuerzas. Después la presión del océano y la falta de oxigeno quemando sus pulmones se tornaron insoportables y la pelinegra cayó en la inconciencia al borde de la muerte… otra vez…_

OoOoO Momentos después OoOoO

_-¿Qué quieres, Goku?- su voz sonó cansada, agotada. Goku lo noto y la acerco mas a él, ella estaba temblando y eso no le gusto nada._

_-hueles a sal- dijo pegando su nariz a su cuello y olfateándola como un perro rastreador. Chichi se tensó notablemente en sus brazos ¿Por qué ahora Goku tenía que ser tan suspicaz?_

_-habré sudado._

_-¿mientras duermes?_

_-sí,… tuve, una pesadilla._

_-¿de que se trataba?_

_-ahora mismo no me acuerdo- Goku la miro extrañado un par de segundos, las respuestas de su esposa eran cortas y directas. Aunque él no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra._

_-esta bien, descansa un poco, parece que has tenido una pesadilla bastante terrorífica- le dijo con un poco de humor y la abrazo con fuerza._

_-y lo fue, Goku.- le respondió ella en voz baja, tanto que ni siquiera se escucho a si misma. De pronto noto que algo le estaba pinchando la mano derecha, Chichi acercó la mano a su cara y abrió su puño, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver un lindo trozo de coral multicolor en su mano. Parece que cuando Vegeta la estampo contra el arrecife ella se llevó un reagito consigo en todo momento, la sola idea de que ella estuvo entrenando toda la noche con el trozo de coral dentro de su puño le provocaba una silenciosa risa sarcástica. Seguramente ella en esos momentos temía tanto por su vida que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un lindo y filoso arrecife prácticamente incrustado en su mano. Haciendo una pequeña mueca ella se arranco el filoso coral cuyas espinas estaban bien clavadas en su palma y lo dejo en la mesita al lado de la cama… tal vez era su coral de la suerte, ella hoy llegó viva a su casa, en pésimas condiciones, pero viva al fin y al cabo._

OoOoO

-Aquí tienes la respuesta… ¡ahora lárgate de aquí!- dijo Uranai cansada. Goku continuaba viendo la bola de cristal con los ojos abiertos de par en par… no sabía ahora que le preocupaba mas, que Chichi creyera que le fue infiel con Bulma… ¡O el entrenamiento de Vegeta a vida o muerte! … pero aún así no entendía como Chichi pensó que le fue infiel… ¿se supone que fue por culpa de una simple piedra colorida?

Baba leyó su cara de confusión… y volvió a suspirar, tal vez si le explicaba se marcharía de una vez por todas.

-Ese coral que su esposa retuvo consigo sin querer, tiene un recurso natural que como muchos otros minerales, plantas o animales; Contienen poderosas toxinas que se tramiten por el contacto directo. Al tocar ese arrecife en especifico, y cortarse con él, el arrecife mando cierta cantidad de toxinas venenosas a su corriente sanguíneo que en vez de envenenarla… le produjo alucinaciones. Estoy un poco familiarizada en ese tema, pero lo que le provocó esa alucinación en especifico fue su mayor miedo…

-¿Su mayor miedo?- Preguntó Goku confuso, de todo lo que dijo Uranai Baba… solo entendió la mitad, pero fue suficiente.

-Sí, ese tóxico atacó una parte de su cerebro donde se encuentran sus miedos… provocando que se hagan realidad… y al parecer el mayor miedo de su esposa, es que mantenga alguna relación con Bulma que sea mas que una simple amistad.

Goku miró pensativo unos momentos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos… él no entendía como podía Chichi tener miedo de algo así… pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizás él paso demasiado tiempo con Bulma… el saiyan se levantó del suelo con una gran sonrisa, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, Baba. Me tengo que ir- dijo rápidamente mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente.

-sí, ¡lárgate ya!- Goku desapareció de su vista… y Baba suspiró… _"Todo mi plan fue un completo fracaso… al parecer Goku no es tan estúpido como creí, pero todavía tengo que asegurarme de que el destino de ambos sea cumplido a cualquier costo. Nadie, excepto yo, sabe lo que va a ocurrir en un futuro no muy lejano… y creo que mi trabajo es intentar hacer que dicho inquebrantable destino se cumpla por el bien de todos" _Pensó Uranai Baba muy seriamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Chichi por fin había conseguido eliminar a los guerreros Z. Casi todos estaban inconcientes en el suelo con alguna parte de su cuerpo rota y gravemente fracturada… o quizás estaban muertos… pero de momento eso no le importaba. Chichi volvió a avanzar, y gruño al ver a Mirai Trunks, casi se olvidaba de él.

-Solo lárgate de aquí- escupió con veneno. Pero el chico de cabellos grises negó con la cabeza.

-No, hay algo en ti que es diferente, ¿Por qué quieres entrar?

-Tengo que matar a alguien- dijo simplemente mientras avanzaba, pero Trunks la agarro del brazo para detenerla

-Por eso mismo no puedo dejarte pasar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te puedo dar una paliza a ti también?- preguntó sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba fija en su único objetivo, ¡y esa era la maldita entrada del palacio! ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en complicarle las cosas?!... o quizás, ponérselas mas interesantes. Chichi le dio un revés en el cuello, pero Trunks muy lejos de demostrar dolor saco su espada y apunto su pecho. Aunque él bien sabía que no sería capaz de matar a su sensei nunca.

-Chichi… detente.

-¡Nunca!- apartó de un manotazo su espada y le dio una patada en la cara provocando que retrocediese. Ella rápidamente rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, y puso en práctica un viejo truco que su abuelo le enseño. Con dos de sus dedos apretó una serie de nervios en su cuello los segundos suficientes para que este cayese inconciente en el suelo.

-Que duermas bien- le susurró con sarcasmo y un poco de maldad, y esta vez, sin interrupciones, entro dentro.

Chichi caminaba a paso lento pero seguro dentro del palacio de Kamisama, ella no podía sentir el Ki de Bulma ya que no fue adiestrada para notarlo. Pero su fino olfato saiyajin la hacia mejor que un sabueso. La saiyajin de elite comenzó a olfatear su rastro hasta llegar a una habitación. Para aumentar la satiridad del momento, ella llamó a la puerta tres veces, y con calma. Después de estar casi en una batalla campal con los guerreros Z…, parecía que se iba a tomar el té con Bulma, nada mas. Pero no caería esa breva.

-Pase- vino la fina voz de Bulma desde el otro lado de la puerta. Chichi entro sin vacilaciones a la habitación.

-Hola, Bulma- dijo ella, dando una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a la científica. Bulma se mostraba muy sorprendida por la visita de Chichi, aunque pensándolo mejor, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

-Hola, Chichi- le respondió mientras acostaba al pequeño Trunks dormido sobre la cama de la habitación. La saiyajin cerró la puerta detrás de si, sin hacer ruido. Bulma se fue girando lentamente hacia ella. –Mira, Chichi… yo no se por que estas así, pero…- ella no pudo continuar, por que de repente estaba contra la pared, con la mano de la pelinegra alrededor de su cuello. Amenazando con rompérselo de un momento a otro. Pero ella no le daría una muerte rápida. -¿Q-Qué?

-¡Silencio!- gruño mientras aumentaba la presión sobre su frágil cuello. -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- gritó ella, provocando que Bulma comenzase a temblar con pánico. -¡Voy a romperte todos tus huesos uno a uno, y pienso disfrutar haciéndolo!

-n-no en-entiendo- exhaló Bulma con el último aliento que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Después, para sorpresa de ambas mujeres… Chichi la soltó. Y Bulma cayó abruptamente al suelo mientras tosía fuertemente y sostenía su parte afligida.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Chichi… aunque esta vez, en su voz imperaba la confusión en vez del enfado, ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerse los desentendidos?... ¡¿A caso se burlaban de ella?!, con ese último pensamiento, su enfado volvió a crecer. ¡Seguro que era eso! ¡¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo la estuvieron engañando?!... ¡A lo mejor ya la toman por una completa estúpida! -¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Chichi, NO!- Grito Goku cuando llego también a la habitación utilizando la técnica de la transmisión instantánea. Él rápidamente la agarro de los brazos, evitando que cometiese un terrible error.

-¡Suéltame, Goku! ¡Tú serás el siguiente!- gruño ella.

-Chichi… ya se por que estas enfadada. ¡Y te juro que yo no hice nada de eso!

-¡Mientes, yo lo vi!

-Lo sé, pero lo que viste no fue verdad…

-¡¿Se puede saber de que hablan?!- gritó Bulma cuando ya había recuperado la compostura. El pequeño Trunks, despertó al escuchar todo el alboroto de la habitación, y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Bulma lo sostuvo contra su pecho para calmarlo.

-¡Goku, suéltame!- grito ella mientras forcejeaba para que la dejase.

-No… tenemos que irnos, Bulma.

-¡espera! … ¡primero quiero que me expliquen…!- demasiado tarde, Goku había agarrado a una enfurecida saiyajin y salió volando por la ventana. -…que fue lo que ocurrió- finalizó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama. Muy confusa… y tenía que admitir que algo enfadada también, ¡Chichi casi la mata!

-Chichi, cálmate- dijo el saiyan mientras intentaba contenerla. –por favor, hablemos…

-¡No, solo estas intentando defender a tu amante! ¡Eres despreciable!

-¡No, no es eso! ¡Ella solo es mi amiga!

-¡Mentira!

-¡No miento, Chi!

-¡Si lo haces! ¡Y lo sigues haciendo!- Goku se canso y bajo al suelo, aterrizando en un descampado. Él la agarro de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse en el césped. -¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Vas a matarme por intentar acabar con la vida de tu novia?!

-¡No! ¡Nunca haría eso!- gritó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, provocando que ella retrocediese inconcientemente. -¡Nunca te engañaría, y menos con Bulma! ¡Lo que viste en la fiesta no fue verdad!

-No, mientes- dijo ella negando mientras se tapaba los oídos para evitar continuar escuchándolo. Goku agarro sus manos y las separo de sus orejas.

-Tienes que creerme, Chi… por favor…- Chichi miró hacia el suelo, pensativa.

-Dame tan solo una prueba de que me dices la verdad… y te creeré. Solo una, Goku.- Goku la soltó lentamente, contento de haber podido calmarla… pero ahora se preguntaba como haría para demostrarle que dice la verdad… ¡El coral!... si lo consiguiera y se lo mostrase a Dende, con todos los conocimientos de la tierra que tiene el pequeño Namekiano seguramente pondría explicarle a Chichi lo que en realidad sucedió.

-Solo necesito la piedra de colores que tienes…- le dijo contento, Chichi lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia que la tenía?, de todos modos ella se lo sacó de un bolsillo que llevaba su vestido y se la mostró.

-¿Te refieres a esto?... no se que tiene que ver con…

-¡Todo!- la cortó –si te lo digo yo no me creerás… pero si te lo explica Dende, lo comprenderás mejor- el la agarró a estilo nupcial levantándola del suelo y salió volando de allí.

-Goku, ya sebes que yo se volar- le dijo un tanto enfadada, separándose de él, y volando a su lado.

-Jeje, se me olvidaba.- le respondió inocentemente, rascándose la nuca. Chichi suspiró y continuaron con su camino hacia el palacio de Kamisama… de nuevo.

-oh oh- murmuró Chichi al recordar lo que había hecho con los guerreros Z y Mirai Trunks.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él, con curiosidad.

-Nada, nada.- respondió nerviosamente. _Espero que estén bien… y no haya matado a nadie, _pensó.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... lo intente hacer un poco mas largo de lo que tenía planeado por que hubo partes recopilatorias xD pero en si, quedo justo como quería :) gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a escribir y a subir capítulos antes ;)**

**De todas formas… creo que le debo un ordenador de última generación a animedbz ._. xD ¡acertó en todo lo que dijo! ¡Por Kamisama! Jajajaja, no voy a apostar nunca mas xD c:**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
